Lay All Your Love on Me
by Jaded Angel
Summary: AU. "It was at that moment Rachel figured out why she was so confused. She had feelings for Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. And she was pregnant. And she was sixteen. And life *totally* sucked." PuckleBerry Finn.
1. It Started with a Kiss

**Disclaimer: **Don't own a thing, of course, of course.

**Author's Note: **I'm back!!! With a really, really out there AU story!! Ok, so I've been thinking about this story for the past couple of months. It's a switch between Quinn and Rachel, where as Rachel is the one who gets pregnant (by Finn) and runs to Puck, and Quinn is, well, there. It's a PuckleBerry Finn, leaning both towards Puck and Finn. There will be some OOC moments, so please bear with me. And I'm still working out some kinks with the plot and their personalities. There will be no OC, just some rewriting of the first season episodes.

The story is going to begin a few weeks after school and Glee has started and takes place right after the auditorium kiss between Finn/Rachel. The Quinn pregnancy never happened and there is only the original Glee kids in Glee at this moment.

I hope you enjoy, and any suggestions are always welcomed. The story won't have any major sexual details just because I don't feel I'm very good with writing it, so there is a level of assumption that is needed. ANYWAY. Happy Readings and R&R!!

* * *

_September 25, 2009_

"This is so stupid." Rachel looked over to Kurt who had his arms folded and his body leaned against the wall. Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were on the couch just a few feet away, laughing and talking. Rachel and Kurt, who were both against the wall, their eyes watching the better part of McKinley High's student body dance, yell, and act generally moronic around them.

"Then why did you drag us here?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, inwardly sighing as Kurt shot her a look.

"Because this is where we should be! If we want to get ourselves out there, we need to start acting like real teenagers! Especially if we want Glee to start meaning something to this school!"

Rachel stared at him. She sighed, outwardly this time, and turned to look into the crowd. Her eyes landed on a tall boy, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was across the living room, his arm swung casually over Quinn Fabray's shoulder.

Rachel noted that Quinn was not looking chipper and amused. She looked down right pissy and a little hostile.

"You sound like me." Kurt looked at his leading lady, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You sound exactly like me."

"I would think that you would be happy one of us was even daring to try and think like you." Blue and brown collided. "I would think you would be excited to be here."

Kurt looked at her and then at Finn. An angry noise left his lips, causing Rachel to turn and look at Finn as well.

"I'm a little surprise your not throwing yourself at him." The soprano's voice cut through her, causing her to retract herself completely against the wall.

"He doesn't _want_ me, Kurt. He wants her."

"Well." Rachel swung her head and looked at Kurt who was still looking at McKinley's power couple. She stared at the soprano, her obligatory friend, and suddenly felt alone.

She felt so alone.

Without saying anything, she pushed herself from the wall and walked away from her group, her lifeline. She walked across the living room (away from Finn and Quinn), and made her way through the hallway, through the dining room, and into the kitchen. She went towards the kitchen table (which was currently empty), and flopped herself into the corner chair.

Honestly, she hadn't wanted to come to the party. She didn't want to see Finn with Quinn. She didn't want to try and avoid all the same people she avoided Monday through Friday, and she didn't want to tag along with a group of people who were openly against her (save for Tina and possibly Artie).

In all honesty, she had wanted to stay home and cry.

She allowed her head to fall back against the wall, her eyes still watching the various students in the kitchen.

Three weeks ago she wouldn't have ever been invited to a McKinley High party. Three weeks ago Finn Hudson would not have known her name (or any of the other members in Glee for that matter) and he would still be just another jock intent on making them miserable. Three weeks ago Quinn Fabray would be walking past her, head held high and a snarky smile on her face. There would be no nasty looks and no threatening speeches.

Three weeks ago Rachel wouldn't have had the sinking feeling in her stomach and the twisted pain in her chest.

"Hey." Her eyes moved from the various students in the kitchen landing on the overly grown boy standing above her. Way above her. He was smiling down at her, his head tilted just slightly to the side. "What are you doing in the kitchen? It's a party. You should be partying."

"I'm not feeling well." Her eyes left his, her thoughts returning to a happier, ignorant time.

The sound of a chair shifting forced her to close her eyes and take a deep breath. His cologne was wafting through the air, dancing across her senses. A chill ran down her spine as his hand found itself at the base of her neck.

"What's wrong?" It was the concern in his voice and the way his fingers gently began twirling strands of her hair.

"Finn, what are you doing?" Brown crashed with brown, the twisted feeling heightening in her chest.

He sighed, his fingers pausing in her hair. "Are you still mad about the auditorium?" Rachel looked away from him. "Because, I mean, you've been yelling at me, a lot. I'm a little shock you showed up." His hand on her back was causing her not to be able to stand up and walk away from him. Panic filled his voice as he felt her need/want to leave. "Not that I'm not really, _really_ happy you came!"

"Finn," she looked at him, her eyes big, "what are you doing?"

"I don't know." Rachel shook her head.

She didn't know either. There was flirting, and understanding, and _something_ between them. There was no pinpointing it because as quickly as she felt it, he was pulling away. As if Quinn was an afterthought and he would suddenly remember he was not a free agent. And it happened at the most inappropriate times, like in the auditorium as he kissed her.

Shaking her head, she shifted to see Quinn standing in the kitchen, just barely ten feet from them, glaring with fire in her eyes.

Rachel quickly moved away from Finn, her eyes searching wildly for cover from the craziness that was about to ensue.

"Finn." The tall boy look up from Rachel and turned to his girlfriend. He smiled brightly over to her. Both girls simply stared at him.

"Hey Quinn!"

"I need to speak with you," Rachel looked away as Quinn's eyes turned into a deadly stare at her, "_now_."

Finn sighed and shot one more smile over to Rachel before getting up and walking over to Quinn. The blonde cheerleader grabbed his hand and swung so fast Rachel swore she might have given herself whiplash.

The brunette sighed and covered her face with her hand.

* * *

It had been an hour since the kitchen moment, since Rachel had wandered off from the tour group she came with. She had spent most of it walking around, watching her peers drink, laugh, and fall down. They fell down a lot at these parties apparently.

She had completely lost Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes. She had found Artie who was on his way out because of some early thing on Saturday with his parents. She had walked him out to the curb, smiling and waving to his father who was so excited his son had gone to a party and was still smiling.

At this point she was back in the kitchen, pouring herself another glass of punch. She knew there was alcohol in it so she was being very cautious, only filling the cup a fourth of the way and nursing it through her travels.

"Hey Berry." She froze and turned slowly around to face Noah Puckerman. Her eyes widened. "Calm down. I'm not going to do anything to you." He maneuvered around her shocked disposition and poured himself a tall glass of the spiked punch.

"Why?" He turned and looked at her as she mentally kicked herself.

"Well, it's a party, we try not to cause too many scenes at parties. I don't have a slushy, that's another reason I guess. And because Finn would probably kill me."

Rachel blinked one, twice, and then finally on the third time she was able to breathe again. She shifted and leaned against the counter, her eyes moving around the room.

"Finn has become rather protective of Glee." That wasn't true, and by judging the look on Puck's face, he knew it wasn't true either.

"Sure he has. But I wasn't talking about Glee. I was talking about _you_." Rachel gave him a look. "He's been going on and on about how you're so smart and focused and how you're going to make it out there in the big, bad, scary world." Puck shook his head. "He'd kill me if he found out I ruined your first _real_ party."

Rachel was once again staring at Puck. Her breath had once again hitched and it seemed to be a nervous habit of eye blinks.

"As if you didn't know." The mohawked boy made a face. "You're completely strung out on him."

"I most certainly am not." Rachel swung her head around, ignoring the chuckle that was filtered close to her ear.

"You're totally strung out babe." He pulled away, a smirk across his lips.

She went to retaliate when yelling erupted from the living room. Familiar yelling. Yelling that she often heard at a lower level at the locker a few feet from hers.

"It's Quinn." Her voice was low and Puck was staring off towards the direction of the noise.

"We can only imagine what the witless wonder did now." Rachel gave him a look, gently pushing him.

"He's your best friend." She began walking, Puck on her heels.

"So? Last week he told me I was chauvinistic." Rachel smirked, well aware that Finn had used one of her words. She was so proud.

The two walked in to see Quinn yelling at Finn, her arms moving around vividly and tears streaming down her face.

Puck made a noise in his throat. "She's completely lit. Finn wasn't paying attention to how much she was drinking." He shook his head and looked at Rachel who was confused. "Quinn can't handle liquor, at all. It's a little sad."

"I'm through with you!" Quinn took a step back.

"Quinn, come on." Finn looked at the blonde, his hands going up in confusion.

"No, _no_, I am not putting up with this anymore!"

Rachel began looking around, noticing that Kurt and Mercedes were still at the party, up against the wall. She caught Kurt's eye who signaled that he would call her about the beginning details. She refrained from rolling her eyes.

As she began to turn, about to say something to Puck, she noticed that Finn's eyes were no longer on Quinn. His eyes were focused solely on her.

"Shit." Puck mumbled, Rachel swung her head and look at him, then winced as a loud 'UH!' traveled across the room.

"I _knew_ it."

"Quinn!" Finn went over to grab the blonde's hand, only to freeze as she pulled completely away from him. "Quinn, you're drunk and just a little emotional."

"Emotional? You're cheating on me with the biggest freak in the whole damn school and _I'm_ being emotional?"

"I am not cheating on you!" Finn threw his arms in the air. "You know what! FINE! You want to break up with me, FINE!"

"GOOD!" Quinn swiveled around and grabbed Santana and Brittany's hands and walked out of the living room.

Finn turned on his heel and stomped his way out the house, slamming the door with such force it was almost as if the foundation shook.

"Great. Just, great." Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm going to drive the girls home, since Santana came with me and Brittany and Quinn are lit. Go deal with Hudson."

"Why do I have to deal with him?" Rachel gave Puck a panicked look.

"Because I'm Puck and your Berry." He shrugged and made his way behind the cheerleaders.

Rachel sighed loudly. "Fabulous."

* * *

Honestly, she didn't know what to say to him. She hadn't talked to him since before the kiss. Everything after that was just, well, sharp directions and yelling. Lots of yelling. So, she told Kurt and Mercedes she was leaving and took another swig of the punch for reassurance. She marched her way to the door, ready to begin the long journey of following Finn Hudson to wherever.

It had only been a few minutes, he could hardly have gotten very far.

She swung the door open, her heart pounding, her feet stable, only to gently unwind as she saw the hunched over quarterback.

"Finn?" He turned and gave her a slight smile.

"Not all our parties end like that. Just to let you know." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"She'll come around. She was drunk." Rachel nodded her head, looking towards the darken street. She really didn't want Quinn to come around. Logically, there was no reason why she should even be comforting him _about_ Quinn Fabray.

"I don't care." Finn sighed, leaning a bit back. "This would be the second time she's broken up with me at a party. Last time it was because I spilt punch on her shoes. At least this time there's an actual reason."

"What happened?" Rachel looked at him, memorizing his features. His goofy smile, soft eyes, and endearing baby face.

Finn shook his head, he locked eyes with her. "I can take you home if you want. I'm pretty much done, myself, for the night."

"Are you sure? I'm here if you want to talk about it." Rachel prayed that he didn't really want to talk about it. There was no telling how her heart would handle him crying over Quinn.

"I don't want to talk about it." He gave her a reassuring smile. "But, my mom's working a double shift, she won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. I could use some company if your up to sandwiches and a movie?"

It took every ounce of strength she had not to widen her eyes and fall to the ground in shock. Was Finn Hudson actually asking her to hang out?

"I'm wide awake. I figured I could convince Puck or Quinn to come over and watch a movie, just so I didn't have to do it alone, but," he gestured back to the house.

"Um, sure, I can hang out for a little while." She nodded her head slowly, her chest filling with a burst of happiness. The trick was to remain calm. He had already admitted he thought she was a little crazy, there was no reason to give him more evidence as proof.

"Awesome!" He stood up and put his hand out for her.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about this though?" He didn't really seem upset.

"Nah, she'll be over it by Monday, right?" He gave her a smile. Rachel gave a half hearted smile in return, nodding her head.

The burst of happiness waned just slightly.

* * *

She had been sitting in his living room for the better part of a couple of hours. Her fathers were under the impression that she was with Kurt and Tina, watching movies and hanging out. It was best, at least in her opinion, not to tell her father that she was alone, unsupervised, with Finn Hudson. Her parents were liberal and understanding, of course, but her father was just a wee bit more over protective then her dad.

Shifting into the cushions, she stretched up and leaned into the couch. She looked over to her side and smiled slightly as Finn laughed at a joke in the movie.

"So, your mom is working a double shift?" Rachel threw him a light smile as he turned. His face was lit with laughter, bobbing with a nod.

"She doesn't do it too often. Her friend's kid is really sick so she took her shift at the hospital." Finn shrugged. "I don't mind, it gives me space, you know."

"I know." Rachel nodded, shifting back to the television.

"Your dads work double shifts?" He leaned into the couch, his eyes watching Rachel.

"Um, not really. My dad goes on a lot of business trips, sometimes my father goes with him. Sometimes it's for a few days, the weekend, other times it's for a week."

"That must be hard." Finn reached out, grabbing a few strands of her hair into his fingers.

"Nope." Rachel shook her head. "I like having time to myself."

Finn dropped her hair and smiled brightly. "I guess I can understand that."

Rachel opened her mouth but then closed it, shrugging.

The two slipped into silence, both turning to the television. Rachel leaned as far as she could into the couch. There was only a slight space between them, but she could still feel the heat from Finn's body. A chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver.

"Are you cold?" Rachel looked over to Finn who was looking apologetic. She almost jumped as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her the small space across the couch into his side. "I didn't realize it was cold in here. I'm always warm."

"No, I'm fine." Rachel purposely looked at the television.

"You should have told me." He shook his head, his arm tightening around her. "Sometimes it gets really cold, and I'm always warm but mom is usually comfortable. I think she keeps the house colder then she really wants but--"

"Finn," she placed her hand on his thigh, "seriously, I'm fine. No worries. I'm comfortable now."

Finn gave her a large smile. "You know, I really am sorry about the auditorium. I shouldn't have kissed you."

Rachel continued smiling, her eyes falling from the television to her lap. "It's fine."

"No, it's not, because, it was wrong of me to do that to you." His hand moved from her shoulder to her back, his body twisting to face her. "I was dating Quinn."

"I don't want to rehash this Finn." Rachel pulled away. "It happened and now it's over."

"But--"

"Finn." Rachel shook her head. "It's over. Let's just," she shook her head, her hands folding around themselves. "Let's just put it behind us."

"Rach." She looked up at him, their faces only a few inches away from each other.

"Finn." There was a warning tone in her voice.

Her breath hitched as he closed the space, his lips meeting hers sweetly.

Rachel closed her eyes, her body shifting so that she was under him, her arms snaking around his neck. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed them onto the couch, his hands getting lost into her hair.

"Rach." Her eyes shot open, a shiver running across her spine as Finn pulled away, just slightly. "Is this ok? Are you ok?"

She couldn't help but shift against him, causing him to groan, his head falling into her shoulder.

"What? What happened?" Rachel looked at him, her eyes roaming down his body.

"If I'm going too fast, I mean, I shouldn't--" Her lips cut him off, her hands forming around his face tightly.

"Just, just kiss me." Her voice was low and breathy. Her eyes searching his.

Finn smiled and dipped his head back down to hers. Rachel smiled into his kiss, her fingers sweeping upwards into his hair.

His lips moved from hers, roaming across her cheek, down to her neck. She closed her eyes, gently letting her head drop to the arm of the couch.

Maybe this wasn't really happening. Maybe she had fallen asleep during the movie.

She moaned as he sucked on the nook of her neck and collar bone.

If it was a dream, however, she had decided she never wanted to wake up.


	2. A Sinking Feeling

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own a thing, not Glee, and most certainly not Abba's songs_

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you to all those who reviewed, alerted, and added to favorites. It means a lot to me. I promise to have some actual GLEE moments (as well as other character interactions) in the next couple of chapters. And there will be some Puck/Rach in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings and R&R (PS: There will be mild cursing and mild sexual themes)  
_

_

* * *

_

_September 26__th__, 2009, Saturday  
_

Rachel woke up to the scent of faded cologne and perfume against the sheets. She delicately rubbed her eyes, inhaling the intoxicating fragrance. Something warm was soothing her bare back, as a strong hold tickled her stomach. Flashes of the night before flooded across her brain. Looks, smiles, touches, fabrics, and skin, circled around and around, almost like a carousel.

Her eyes fluttered open, staring at a slight disheveled closet. She could see the light of the sun against the wall, as it spilled into the small walk-in.

His breath slipped from rhythmic to normal, causing Rachel to look over her shoulder. There was no control over the smile that appeared across her lips.

"Morning sunshine." She giggled as Finn lowered his lips to her neck. Her eyes landed once again to the sun soaked closet.

A sudden rush flooded across her chest. It was an almost sinking feeling, a feeling that had reared it's ugly head as she removed his shirt, his hands on the hem of her sweater. She had dismissed it as her eyes roamed across his chest; as his fingers memorized every dip and curve of her stomach.

She tensed under his lips, pulling away from his body. Twisting, so that she could cover herself and sit up, she looked down at his lost, confused face. The feeling intensified almost ten fold.

"What happened?" Finn's voice was groggy and full of concern. He reached out to touch her, but pulled back as she winced. "Rach?"

"Oh my god. What? How? What?" A groaned escaped her lips as her hand came in contact with her face. "Oh my god."

Finn shifted, moving onto his back. His hands ran up his face and through his hair. "You're mad."

"I'm confused." He looked at her. "I'm not confused, technically. I mean, I know what we did, but, how? How did I allow it to get so far?"

She was talking more to herself then to him. Her arms crossed over the blanket as she closed her eyes.

There was kissing, lots of kissing. There was the feel of _him_ against her thighs, his fingers roaming her body in a studious manner. Every touch, breath, and movement was heightened by the heat that circulated her body, running through her veins like blood. He had asked three times if it was ok, if they were ok. And as his hand ran down her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach, the only answer to fall from her lips was a simple yes.

Even as he removed her shirt. Even as she unclipped his pants (with mediocre difficulty). The answer was simply yes. It was hard saying no to the heat that was pumping her heart and twisting her stomach.

She looked down at him. His eyes were unfocused on the ceiling. His arms were under his head. Had she not noticed the tension in his muscles or the set frown in his lips, she would have thought he was relaxing, enjoying the morning after.

"Oh, Finn." She slid down from his headboard, curling into his side. Her bright eyes closed as his arms encircled her almost thoughtlessly. The heat that had inflamed her veins began to tingle across her skin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insinuate that this was a bad thing."

Even though it was. Technically.

"We should have thought it through." He looked at her, smiling his familiar smile. "But, I mean, I don't regret this. I've liked you since that kiss. Since you stood up to the celibacy club." His hand ran through her hair, pushing it from her face. "I just, you know, I'm just stupid."

Rachel sighed and snuggled closely to him. "You're not stupid, Finn."

"I'm not, not stupid."

Rachel stared at him, her fingers moving from between them up to his face. This was easily the most confusing, awkward, and weirdest moments of her life. But, then again, her hormones were rushing and the heat was running races through every muscle of her body. No one really knew what tomorrow would bring.

She shook her head and smirked. "Shut up Hudson." Finn looked down at her, half smiling, half shocked. "And just kiss me again."

Finn laughed and leaned into her lips once again.

* * *

"I don't like it." Tina gave Kurt a hostile look. "What? It's black. All you ever where is blue or black. AH! What about this?" The soprano pulled out a vibrant pink shirt from the rack. He gave Tina a large smile. "It's fabulous."

"Kurt. No." Tina shook her head and turned back to the rack she was looking in. "I am not wearing _that_."

"You have no taste." Kurt tossed his head to the side, thrusting the shirt back. "I just wish there was more I could do."

"I think you need to be thanking someone up in heaven that I let you come with me in the first place." Tina threw a look over her shoulder.

"Uh, hello! SUV!" She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. Kurt gave a dirty look to the back of her head. He spun around, smiling and rolling his eyes (at the same time), as Rachel walked into the store. "Ah, my reigning diva."

"Hi Kurt." Rachel gave him a bright smile, basically fluttering over to Tina. "I love this shirt!"

Tina smirked and turned to stick her tongue out at Kurt. He rolled his eyes. "Sure, take fashion tips from the walking traffic trend accident."

"Well, I see you're in your usual insulting persona." Rachel threw him an even brighter smile before turning back to the hangers in Tina's hand.

"Aren't we chipper?" Kurt snorted. Blue eyes ran from the top of Rachel's messy ponytail to the bottom of her worn sketchers. She was wearing a pair of gray sweats and a long sleeve white shirt. "You're very casual."

Their eyes met for a brief second before Rachel looked away. Kurt raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"I felt like being comfortable." In all honesty, she was actually in a certain amount of pain. It be a lie to say that everything had been magical and full of fire works the night before. Sure, the second time they 'conversed' with each other, there was less amount of pain and awkwardness, but it really didn't help the situation.

A smile lit up her lips as she thought back to the tender moments of her first time. It was awkward, as hell, but she wouldn't have had it any other way. Especially as Finn kissed her deeply in front of her house and told her that he had never been happier less then two hours prior.

That was enough to make her want to dance and sing up and down the mall.

Her eyes crashed with Kurt's again. He looked as if he was reading her mind.

"Will you cut it out." Rachel nudged him as she crossed over to another rack. "You're creeping me out."

"Something is amidst." Kurt stared at her as Tina turned to look at Rachel as well. "I don't know what it is. But something is definitely amidst."

"Oh, leave her alone Kurt." Tina gave him an exasperated look. "I'm going to try this stuff on." She gave them both a look, her voice monotone. "Behave."

Rachel watched her friend leave before purposely ignoring Kurt as she swung back to the rack.

"Seriously, stop staring at me like that."

"You know something. Is it scandalous?" He moved closer to her, his lips twisting into his 'I want gossip' smile.

"Kurt Hummel." Rachel shook her head. "Nothing is going on. With anyone. Or anything. Nothing."

"I think you're lying." His smile was becoming bright as he started to clasp his hands together. "Please tell me it has to do with all the drama that went down last night between Finn and Quinn. I love knowing things before everyone else." Rachel gave him a look. "I like the power Rachel."

Kurt stared at Rachel for the better part of two minutes before she finally rolled her eyes and turned to face him. Before she could say anything, though, her phone went off in her purse.

"Ugh." Kurt threw his arms in the air as Rachel reached into the small bag.

"Shut up Kurt." She mumbled. Finn's name was lit across the screen, with a small envelope under it. The smile was simply uncontrollable. As she opened the phone, Kurt snatched it out of her hands and began reading the text message. "KURT!"

Nothing mattered but getting her phone back before Kurt could figure out what had happened. The other customers, sales associate, and a bamboozled Tina, that were staring at her, paled in comparison to whatever Kurt was reading.

"I've never been so happy. You are amazing. Want to see a movie tonight?" Kurt looked up from her phone. Tina, who had approached the two swiftly and cautiously, looked from Kurt to Rachel.

"Who is that from?" Rachel, who had covered her face, shook her head.

"It's from Finn." Kurt's tone was completely unreadable. Rachel peaked through her fingers. She had a suspicion, a very unproven, more a theory, yet to be properly examined, suspicion, that Kurt had a slight thing for Finn. Since she had yet to prove it or properly examine it, she had left it to the back of her mind.

"Finn asked you out?" Tina was trying to hold back a smile. Which, in retrospect, might be a little proof towards the Kurt liking Finn theory. "Rachel, that's, wow."

"He's not asking me out." Rachel grabbed her phone stuffing it deep into her purse. "We hung out last night and I just, I don't know," she shook her head and shrugged, "helped him feel better about, well, you know." She had yet to conquer saying Quinn's name. "It's probably his way of making it up to me."

A different heat began to fill her veins as Kurt and Tina stared at her. Maybe it wasn't a heat, it was a feeling. A sinking feeling.

"I want to go and look at something. I'll meet you guys at the food court?" Not waiting for an answer she swiveled around and rushed out of the store.

She had no idea what had come over her or what was going on. She did nothing wrong. Nothing. Finn was single. She was single. They liked each other. There was _obviously_ chemistry between them. They did _nothing_ wrong.

So what the hell was this damn feeling?

"Rachel, wait up!" She froze. Kurt sounded a bit out of breath. "My god, you can't just take off running like you didn't get made prom queen and pig's blood was poured onto you." Rachel stared at him. "Sorry, _Carrie_ was on last night. Not really my forte, but dad got into it." Kurt rolled his eyes. "That damn apple tree."

"Kurt." She resisted her own eye roll, waiting as Kurt cleared his mind for a second.

"Sorry, what I wanted to say was, that, I know you like Finn." Brown eyes stared into blue eyes. "And, I may not want to admit this, but, I'm ok with it."

"Kurt." Rachel shook her head, her hand moving to her temple. "I don't need your permission to like Finn. Much less to see a movie with him."

"I know." There was a defensive quality to his voice. "I know that. But." He took a deep breath. "But, I just want you to know that I'm a big boy now. And I'm ok with it."

Rachel stared at him, her hand falling from her temple. She nodded slowly, a tight smile appearing on her lips.

"Thank you." Kurt shrugged and cleared his throat.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and make sure Tina does not by the hideous shirt. Even if I have to use necessary force." Kurt spun around and threw his hand up into the air as a goodbye. "See you in fifteen at the food court."

Rachel watched as Kurt left and then looked down at her purse. She sighed and very delicately pulled the phone out from the bottom of the bag. Flipping it open, her thumb ran across the keys, cleaning the smudge marks from the silver surface. A smile lit up her face as she brought up his message.

'_Sounds like a plan to me ;)_'

* * *

"That was a lot of fun." Finn looked over to Rachel, throwing her a bright smile.

"It was, thank you for inviting me." They both laughed, relaxing into the quietness of the car's engine and the almost empty road in front of them.

Finn had picked Rachel up promptly at six to go out to dinner and see a movie. Every Saturday the Main Street park threw up a projecting screen and played (usually) a 'classic'. This week was _When Harry met Sally,_ which was funny and educational. At least according to Rachel.

"I really did have a good time." She had opted to look out the window, secretly pinching herself so that she would wake up from the dream she was obviously living in. It had taken most of the day (with the on again, off again sinking feeling) for her to convince herself that this was all a dream.

No one ever got a happily ever after.

"Me too!" Finn shot her a smile, his eyes bouncing back to the road. He had a thing with safe driving.

"Finn, what is this?" Her eyes were burning holes into the blurred road.

"What's what?"

"This. Between us. I mean, you and Quinn just broke up, and we did, you know, and I think it was not really a smart thing, a good thing, of course, but not necessarily a smart thing. Because, really, you need time to figure out if you really like me or if you really want to be with her and I just--" Rachel was cut off by a quick kiss at a red light. She hadn't even realized her head had turned to face him as she babbled at top speed.

"I like you. I really messed up in the auditorium, and it took a LOT of control last night not to, well, anyway." Finn chuckled, his right hand going to scratch the back of his head. "I don't really know what came over me last night. You were just sitting there, being this amazing friend and person, like you always are, and," he looked at her, "it felt wrong not to kiss you. At least try too anyway."

"So, do you want us to go out?" Her voice cracked, causing her to blush.

"I want us to go out." He smiled as his eyes watched the road. "I have to talk with Quinn first though. End it properly."

"You mean that?" Rachel pressed herself into the cloth seat.

Finn looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Of course I mean it."

"Ok then." Rachel smiled. "Well, I would invite you in, but, my dads are home and I think it's too soon to really be introducing you to them. Daddy is a wee bit over protective, and my dad asks a lot of questions. Questions that you are hardly ready for and--"

Rachel was once again cut off by Finn's lips.

"I'll call you when I get home, ok?" His voice was calm as his smile jumped across his face. "And, really, this, you, it's great."

"Ok." Rachel nodded and gave him one last quick kiss on the lips. "I'll talk to you soon Casanova."

Finn's eyebrows crinkled. "Is he like Romeo?"

Rachel chuckled. "Sort-of. He's a little more charismatic." Finn's eyebrows crinkled even more. Rachel chuckled again, throwing open the car door. "Drive safely Finn."

* * *

_September 28__th__, 2009, Monday  
_

Rachel stood at her locker, her eyes going from her locker to Finn's locker. She had talked to him all day on Sunday, both through texts and through phone conversation. And, so what if he hadn't called her at nine, when he said he would. And did it really matter that he didn't respond to her text message this morning?

She was confident in him.

Brown crashed with blue. Kurt was neither smiling nor frowning as he slowly made his way to her. Mercedes was directly next to him, her face holding a bit more emotion. Not a good emotion, mind you, but emotion none-the-less.

"What's up?" Rachel tried to smile but the sinking feeling had penetrated her morning work out as well as all of her positive thoughts.

"Oh, sweetie." Kurt grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"What?"

"Quinn joined Glee." Mercedes gave Rachel an apologetic look. "She joined and so did Brittany and Santana. They rehearsed for Mr. Schue this morning."

"They have Cheerios practice." Rachel's heart was beating rapidly.

"They skipped." Kurt shook his head. "Rachel, I really am--"

"Who cares if they joined Glee?" Rachel took her hand from Kurt's. "It's still _our _club. They're the outsiders."

Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other.

"What?!"

Kurt sighed, as Mercedes gently placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Don't you think, Rach, that if Quinn joined, she and Finn probably got back together?"

"He wouldn't." Hyperventilating was very close. She could feel it in her lungs and her chest. "He told me. He said." Her hand flew to just below her neck.

"Rachel, breathe." Kurt stood directly in front of her. "You knew the complications. You _know_ how it works here. It's an evil, evil place."

Mercedes turned from Rachel and gave Kurt a dirty look. She sighed and gently slapped his arm.

"He and Quinn are _not_ back together." Rachel stared at Kurt and then at Mercedes. With a turn of her heel and the whip of her hair, she was marching down McKinley halls with a mission.

Because there was _no_ way Finn would do this to her. Not after Friday night/Saturday morning. _No way_.

"Rach." She didn't have to stop at her own will. His hand wrapped around her elbow, pulling her into him.

"She joined Glee!" Rachel stared up at the baby face and brown eyes. She searched the crinkles near his lips and the depths of his eyes for a contradictory to the unproven fact. "Why did she join Glee?"

"Rach, calm down." He placed his hands on her shoulders, only to have them shrugged off. She took a step back, staring at him, her nerves and tone completely placid.

"You got back together with her." She looked at the ground, trying to hold back the tears that were circling her eyes lids. "You got back together with _her_."

"I didn't get back together with her." Finn sighed and shook his head. "I tried talking to her last night and she started crying and saying all these things. She told me she was going to join Glee. That she was going to put an end to this crazy idea of you and me. That she really does love me and wants to be with me." Rachel took another step back.

"You're going back to her then."

"Rachel, I don't know what I'm doing."

The sinking feeling that had came and gone as it pleased, drove through her chest like a fret train. The art of breathing was becoming difficult. Her head, her stomach, and every bone in her body was suddenly wracked by the sinking feeling.

"I'll make it easy for you then." Her tone was completely calm. It was almost as if someone (or something) was taking over for her. "It never happened. This entire weekend, it never happened. I was stupid enough to think that you could _actually_ care for me." She let out a hollow laugh. "I should have put my foot down. I was so _stupid_." She shook her head and looked at him. "It never happened, Finn. No worries."

"Rachel." There was a pain tone in his voice which she chose to ignore. He went to grab her wrist but she moved away from him.

"Don't worry. Go back to your clichéd, virgin princess." Rachel shook her head. "Do whatever you want. Just leave me out of it."

And with a turn of her heel and a whip of her hair, Rachel was marching down the hall.

She didn't bother wiping the tears that were falling or looking back to the boy who had caused the tiny rivers in the first place.

* * *

_October 20__th__, 2009, Tuesday  
_

"Seriously, you look like hell. I'm a little embarrassed to be seen with you." Rachel lifted her head from the cafeteria table and gave Kurt a hard, nasty stare. "I'm just saying."

"You do look really pale." Artie contributed. His hand moved to check her forehead.

"Will you both leave me alone. I'm a little under the weather." She turned her head, groaning deeply. "Why do we sit in view of _that_ table?"

Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt all look up to the 'jock' table. The table which held, Puck, Quinn, Brittany, Mike, and most importantly Finn.

"We need a new table." Rachel mumbled, turning her head once again.

"It's been a month, Rachel, it's time to let bygones be bygones." Mercedes looked back over to the jock table. "However, if you're interested, my cousin's best friend's boyfriend, Jo-jo, use to be in prison. I bet you I can ask a favor or two."

Rachel smiled against the white tabletop. "Thank you for that kind offer."

"We have to be thankful she's not throwing herself at him and there are no make out session during practice." Kurt leaned into his chair, watching Quinn and Finn who were barely touching each other. "You would think that they be all over each other." He looked over to his friends, noting Mercedes and Rachel's expressions. "Uh, _sorry_."

"I don't care you guys." Rachel stated.

It was true, she didn't care. She had spent the better part of a month, avoiding Finn (and Quinn). She gave up duets. She sat away from him. She made sure that all the choreographing was done in such a way where Finn had no reason to be near her, much less touch her. She told him it had never happened, and now she was going to make him _feel_ that it had never happened. He could go off and be _happy_ with Quinn. She really didn't care.

A nausea feeling hit her. She moaned and twisted her body slightly. "Maybe I have the stomach flu. Is that going around?"

"Not to my current knowledge." Artie voiced, once again feeling her forehead. "Maybe you should go to the nurse?"

"I don't want to go to the nurse. She's a certified wack job." The table stared at Rachel. "What?"

"That's another thing," Kurt pointed at her, leaning on his elbows. "You've been nasty lately. And not like 'Oh, I'm a diva, worship me so you guys want to kill me' nasty, more like, just plain nasty."

It took everything in Rachel not to snarl at Kurt.

"I have to agree with Kurt on that. Yesterday you told Mimi Clarkson that if she would stop eating those 'damn ding-dongs' other people could actually walk through the halls." The boy with glasses nodded his head. "Then you ran to the bathroom like you were running a marathon."

"Leave the girl alone." Mercedes huffed. "She's obviously just feeling the woes of womanhood, right girl?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded. At least she started rolling her eyes and nodding before a stray thought drifted into her head.

She was due for the _woes of womanhood_ a week and a half ago.

Her head popped up from the table top so quickly, Kurt and Mercedes both lost their balance.

"What happened?" Artie placed a comforting hand on Rachel's elbow.

Rachel turned slowly to stare at Artie and then at the back of Finn's head. She opened her mouth an excuse for her sudden behavior on the tip of her tongue.

"Oh, shit," was the only thing to fall from her lips, however.


	3. The One with the Pink Plus Sign

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own a thing!!_

_**Author's Notes: **__Thank you so much for the reviews and stuff! You guys are so awesome! Well, be ready because the craziness is about to ensue (next chapter, but, that's ok). I am not saying if Rachel will end up with Puck or Finn because that is half the fun (and I'm not really sure yet). But, I will tell you, there will be LOTS of R/P & R/F. So everyone will get their dosage. There's a teeny, tiny bit of F/R and R/P in this chapter (I focused on Rachel, considering it is HER story). I can PROMISE you that next chapter will be Puck/Rachel centric. As well as pregnant Rachel blues (Crazy emotions, morning sickness, weird cravings, and a slightly violent brunette!). _

_Really fast, I wasn't planning on adding the Teri Schuester story line because, well, it was very intense in the show, I'm not sure I want to deal with it, so I want opinions. Should I dip into the Teri Schuester storyline? Should Rachel have a boy or a girl? And Should Rachel keep the baby or seriously consider giving the baby up for adoption? _

_ANYWAY, thank you so much for everything and I hope you all enjoy! Happy readings and R&R!!_

_

* * *

_

_October 22nd__, 2009, Thursday_

Rachel Bernice Berry was in denial. She had been in denial since Tuesday when she realized that she was almost two weeks late. She had been in denial as she skipped Glee and ran home, hopping onto her computer. Denial ran long and deep as she read on website after website about symptoms, tall-tell signs, and various numbers to call about pregnancy. Not just pregnancy, but early pregnancy, general pregnancy, and most importantly teen pregnancy.

Nothing was ever freakin' easy.

"This is mutiny." Mercedes looked up from her phone and stared at Rachel. She followed the brunette's eyes and sighed as they landed on Kurt sitting with Finn, Puck, and Mike.

"He wants to make his dad proud." Mercedes stated, looking back at her phone.

"But does he have to sit with _him_." Rachel threw her hands into the air. "Mutiny!"

"They have to go over game plans and stuff. His first game is tomorrow. You know this." Mercedes looked back over at Rachel. "Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm _fine_." Rachel folded her arms across her chest. She leaned back into her chair and sighed. Her stomach was twisting in knots. She had decided that after school she was going to take a test. She was going to skip glee, rush to the supermarket, and then rush home.

She was _fine_.

"Ok. Well, then," Mercedes looked back over to the jocks, noting that Finn kept glancing at their table. She sighed and shook her head. "Rachel, you do know that we're friends with him, right?"

"I know you guys are friends with him. But, I haven't forgiven him yet." Closing her eyes she allowed her head to drop backwards.

Between her revelation on Tuesday and what she had to do after school today, she really hadn't thought about Finn. Or, well, she hadn't thought about Finn in the way she had been thinking about him for the better part of a month. Hostilely.

In all honesty, she had been thinking of what to do if she was pregnant. If she was actually carrying Finn Hudson's baby. Should she be happy? Should she keep it? Should she tell him? These thoughts had been running through her mind since Tuesday when she spent seventh period hugging the porcelain bowl in the girl's bathroom.

Maybe it was all mental. She had a small stomach virus and what with all this womanhood woes and sex thoughts she had convinced herself she was pregnant.

Which she wasn't.

Because, there was no way, she was pregnant. You know, other then the sex thing. And the lack of birth control method thing. And the morning (all day) sickness for the last week thing. And the heightened sense of smell that was driving her crazy thing.

But, that was all mental. That was what happens when someone decides to spend half the night reading pregnancy symptoms.

"Ugh!" Rachel moaned and placed her head on the table. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. She had noticed that when she wasn't yelling at someone, she was on the edge to begin crying hysterically. She was _naturally_ emotional though.

"Are you sure your ok? You really haven't been acting like yourself." Mercedes placed a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Rachel mumbled, lifting her head up. She quickly wiped her tears and shook her head. Her eyes looked over to see what Kurt was doing. Brown crashed with brown.

Rachel looked away quickly, a sob heaving in her chest.

"Rach?" Mercedes' voice was full of concern, her hand squeezing Rachel's shoulder slightly.

"I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going to the nurse's. And I'm not going to Glee. Tell Mr. Schuester I'm really sorry." Rachel stood up, barely grabbing her things as she quickly darted from the cafeteria to the nurse's office.

She didn't want to _deal _with him, much less with anything else concerning him.

* * *

The day had gone by slowly. Very, very slowly. She had laid in the nurse's office for the rest of the day, complaining of nausea and a headache. The elderly nurse simply smiled and directed Rachel onto the small bed where she ended up falling asleep for both sixth and seventh period. Eighth period went by hurtfully slow as Rachel weighed her options of adoption, termination, and keeping her (currently) imaginary child.

As she laid in the bed, staring at the white walls opposite of her, she couldn't fathom terminating it. So, that was not an option. Adoption was there and keeping it was there. But, could she really have a child and give it up? Have it grow up somewhere out in that big world without her?

She didn't have to dwell too much longer because the nurse gave her a pass so that she could leave school twenty minutes early. Which was perfect because she would be able to sneak out of the school unseen.

The walk to the market was quick and painless. And even though Rachel was a strong woman, buying a pregnancy test with her babysitting money and an elderly man who kept giving her cruel eyes at the register, was just a _wee_ bit much for her.

So, now, as she sat on the edge of the tub in her bathroom, the test sitting in her hand, she felt whatever strength she had left leave her body.

She looked at test, then at the box, and then back to the test. A pink plus sign stared at her. It mocked her morals, her beliefs, and everything she was. The minuscule pink sign was fate pointing a finger down at Rachel and laughing. Cruelly.

She sighed and placed down the box, moving to pick up the other test she had taken ten minute prior. Two minuscule, pink, plus signs stared up at her.

Her hands dropped so that both tests laid on the floor. A surge of emotion hit her like a wave, forcing her to slide into her bathtub and stare at the smooth, white, ceiling of her bathroom. She closed her eyes, thanking her fathers' jobs that they were still at work.

And then, she cried. She twisted into the tub, curling herself into a ball, and cried. She cried for her lack of foresight. She cried for her inability to stop the tears. And she cried because she was harboring a tiny, living thing, that belong (half-belonged) to Finn Hudson, the boy she still really liked even through all the bullshit.

Most importantly, as the sobs echoed against the clean color of the tub and the tiled walls of the small room, she cried for herself.

Pregnant at _sweet_ sixteen.

* * *

_October 23__rd__, 2009, Friday._

Rachel laid in bed, staring at the pregnancy test in her hand. She had skipped school, telling her dads that she had a stomach bug and she just couldn't bring herself to sit up all day. Neither of them questioned anything, seeing as how she was their little princess.

The day consisted of ignoring text messages and phone calls from Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt; not bothering to leave her bed, other then to eat and use the bathroom (that meant throwing up twice, due to the eating); and sleeping.

For the past twenty minutes she had simply been staring at the test, willing the plus sign to be a figment of her imagination.

It was not working.

A knock at the door made her jump, thrusting the test under her pillow. Her dad (the short one with glasses) opened the door and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you feeling?" Rachel gave him a smile in return.

"I'm fine dad. Are you and daddy all packed up?"

"The car is ready to go. Are you sure you don't want us to stay? I can cancel, or make your father stay home. I don't mind." He sat on the bed, feeling her head. "Your fever lifted."

"No, no, you two go, I know that this was also suppose to be a romantic getaway as well. It's just a flu." That would last for nine months.

"You should invite some friends over, I don't want you to be alone." Rachel stared at her father and then down at the mess of blankets that were covering her.

"I will definitely not be alone dad." She looked up and nodded her head. "I'll call some friends."

He ruffled her hair and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Get lots of sleep and drink lots of fluid. I made a bunch of stuff and threw it in the fridge and freezer so you don't have to worry about food. And we left the credit card for take out. You said bye to daddy, right?"

Rachel resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but smiled brightly. "He was up here not even ten minutes ago with the cold wash cloth and thermometer."

Her dad smiled and kissed her forehead once again. "We'll see you after school on Wednesday."

"Sounds good." She relaxed back into her pillows, watching as he got up and made his way back to the door.

"Oh, my brave little girl." He looked as if he was about to cry. Rachel sighed, knowing that this was part of the ritual every time he went on a business venture.

"Bye papa."

The smile on her dad's face brightened considerable as he turned to walk out, shutting the door. Rachel closed her eyes and sighed, her hand instinctively went to rest on her covered abdomen.

She jumped back up as the door swung open again, her dad still smile brightly ushering in Tina and Mercedes.

"You have visitors!" Rachel stared at her two friends and then her dad, noting how pathetic she really was.

She had never had too many friends show up at her house. At least not since middle school.

"Hi." Mercedes smiled at Rachel and then Mr. Berry (1). "Thank you."

"My pleasure. You girls have fun." The man was giddy as he shut the door, possibly skipping down the stairs to the car.

"You guys going somewhere?" Tina questioned. "Your other dad was standing next to the car and it was running."

"They're going to Indianapolis until Wednesday. Business." Rachel shrugged. "What are you guys doing here?"

Tina, who had been over once before, flopped down at Rachel's desk. Mercedes simply stood, leaning against the bed.

"You disappeared after lunch yesterday, skipped Glee, and abandoned school today. We were mildly worried." Tina gave her a smile and a wink.

"I really haven't been feeling well you guys." Rachel sunk against her pillows, looking at the two girls.

"Yeah, we know, but we were still worried. You coming to the game with us?" Mercedes walked over to her, gently sitting on the bed. "It's Kurt's first game. He's been harassing us."

"I don't think I can make it." Rachel shook her head. "I just want to lie here."

"Are you going to the doctors?"

"Uh, yeah, on Tuesday." That was another thing she had done as she laid in bed and plotted against Finn, make an appointment with her doctor's recommendation for a ObGyn. She was not thrilled with any of it.

"What if your feeling better by Tuesday?" Tina asked, leaning into the soft office chair. Rachel couldn't control the eye roll or the groan, which caused both Mercedes and Tina to give her their undivided attention.

"Don't worry. I _won't_ be feeling better." There was certain level of nastiness that cocooned her words. It was slightly uncontrolled and slightly her lack of compassion.

"Um," Mercedes rose an eyebrow. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Rachel stared at them and closed her eyes. She twisted into her blankets and pulled at the pregnancy test, tossing it over to Mercedes on the bed.

"There's a lot I'm not telling you." She mumbled, pressing her head into the pillow.

"Oh my god!" Mercedes jumped up, staring at the test in her hand. Her jaw had dropped and her eyes were wide.

"What?" Tina jumped up as well, rushing to Mercedes side. "Rachel? Is this? Are you? Oh my god!"

"Who's the daddy?" Mercedes sputtered out, her eyes unable to leave the unholy plus sign in her hand.

"Who do you think?" Rachel was the only calm one in the room, her eyes staring at the wall parallel to the bed.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Tina took a few steps back, flopping down into the office chair. She was staring at Rachel who was wrapped in the blankets tightly. "I mean, wow."

"I just found out, for certain, yesterday." Rachel was mumbling, her eyes dead set into her wall. "I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what to think. And, possibly, the only reason I told you guys was so I could share the burden."

"Rach." Mercedes was still staring at the test, however she did pull herself together. "This is," she took a deep breath, "this is huge! Like, I can't even measure the hugeness of the situation."

"Are you going to tell, um," Tina looked at Mercedes and then back to Rachel. "It is Finn's, right?" Rachel turned and looked at Tina, her eyes narrowing. "I'm just making sure! It would explain the nasty looks and your petition to get him and Quinn kicked out of glee!"

"Mr. Schue said I was being overdramatic." Rachel huffed. "I guess I went and showed him!"

"Are you going to tell Finn?" Tina crossed her arms. "Because you have to tell him."

"I don't have to do anything. He lost his rights to know anything when he went back to that _girl_." Mercedes finally looked up from the test. Her eyes darted from Rachel, to Tina, and back to the test.

"This is huge."

"Yes, Mercedes, it's huge!" Both girls snapped their heads up to look at Rachel who was sitting up against her head board. "And you know what, you can't tell _anyone_. Not yet, not until after I go to the doctors or figure out what I'm doing!"

Tina and Mercedes nodded their heads, slightly frightened to speak. Rachel gave a curt nod and looked down to her stomach. Her eyes began to swell with tears and before anyone knew it, she was crying hysterically into her hands.

Mercedes reached her first, pulling her into a hug. Tina stood to the side and shot Mercedes a panicked look.

"Is this normal?" The blacked haired girl shrugged, her body rocking Rachel just slightly.

"I have no idea! The girl was a little crazy before Hudson popped a bun in the oven!"

* * *

_October 26__th__, 2009, Monday_

"How you feeling?" Rachel jumped slightly, turning to look at Mr. Schuester. He was standing at her locker with a small smile. Emotions flooded Rachel's system, causing her to look back into her locker.

"I'm perfectly well, Mr. Schuester, thank you for asking." She shoved random books into her locker, mentally steeling herself for the day.

"It's just that, you've been skipping practices and haven't really been participating all that much. You're also being really hard on Finn." She gave Mr. Schue a sideways look, trying to control some of the rage that was pumping through her veins like blood. He was, in fact, a teacher. She really couldn't go off on him.

"I have a lot on my mind, Mr. Schuester. A lot. And, actually, to be quite frank, I have been feeling under the weather. I'm going to be missing practice both today and tomorrow. I have a doctor's appointment."

"Oh, ok." His small smile was a simple line on his lips at that point. "I know you're really upset about Quinn, but we're becoming a real team. What with the Cheerios and now the jocks, I mean--"

"What jocks?" Rachel's voice dropped dramatically, her eyes staring at Mr. Schue as if he was crazy.

"Oh, um, Puck, Mike, and Matt. They came to our practice on Thursday. Finn and Kurt convinced them that it was a good stress outlet from the season."

Rachel blinked once, twice, and then on the third blink swung her head to look back into her locker. She took a deep breath and forced a smile onto her face, while slamming books into the locker.

"That's fabulous, Mr. Schuester! I think it's great that we're coming together." Mr. Schue stared at her and then at the locker which seemed to be taking a certain level of abuse. "Go Glee!"

"Rachel, are you sure your ok?" She looked at him, her fake smile shining across her face.

"Oh, I'm fabulous Mr. Schuester. Excuse me, I need to go talk to," her eyes fluttered around the hall, landing on Ms. Pillsbury, "the guidance office."

Mr. Schue turned to look at Ms. Pillsbury. Rachel noticed his expression changed, but refused to think of it. There _were_ pressing matters at hand.

"Well, if you need anything, let me know, ok?" She looked up to the caring eyes of her teacher and inwardly sighed. She hated being so nasty, but life was handing her lemons left and right. Lemon juice was bound to get squirted.

"I will, Mr. Schuester, thank you." Rachel grabbed her books and rushed over to Ms. Pillsbury.

Where there's a will, there's a way, right?

* * *

"So, Rachel, what can I do for you? How has your day been going?"

Rachel looked at the warm guidance teacher and then towards the small window to the right. Her day had been going badly, very badly. Kurt was not talking to her, due to the fact she had missed his first game ("And you can't have a first game every game!" -Kurt). And even though Mercedes and Tina had tried to smooth it out, since they couldn't give him a good enough reason, Kurt was still ignoring her.

Then, to add insult to injury, some of the hockey players had taken the time and consideration to write on her locker (as well as Tina and Kurt's locker) 'loser' with black sharpie. The Janitorial staff was unamused.

Finally, she had decided not to fate her own luck and hid in the library with Mercedes and Artie during lunch. They talked about the practice she missed on Thursday and the football game where the home team had danced to single ladies. And even though Artie knew something was up, due to Mercedes asking her fifty million times if she was ok, he was sweet enough not to press her for information.

And now, as seventh period came to an end, Rachel could honestly say that, not only was she done with being a girl and being in high school, she was done existing on this good planet. And it may have been the hormones talking or the fact that Roger Mitchell's cologne made her up-chuck her banana and dried cereal lunch, but, never the less, Rachel was done.

"I, um, I have a hypothetical situation that I would like advice on." She cleared her throat, looking back towards the window as Ms. Pillsbury gave her a knowing smile.

"I like hypothetical situations."

"Ok, well, if, just saying of course, that I had a very important secret. Like, a huge important secret that involved another person, should I tell them? And, I totally hate this person now, but I still totally like him, but the secret is huge, so I mean I would be totally confusing him and his tiny little brain by telling him and I just don't know if I should tell him. He has a girlfriend and I hate her, there's no if ands or buts, but I don't want to hurt him and--"

"Rachel, slow down, you want to know if you should tell a boy a secret?" Ms. Pillsbury looked confused.

"Um," Rachel looked at the guidance counselor. "Sort-of?"

The red-headed woman leaned back into her chair. She sighed and gently folded her hands under her chin.

"I believe that honesty is always the best policy. Even if it's hurtful."

"What if I feel he forfeited his right to know the secret?" The two women stared at each other.

"Well, what is this secret?"

"It's a secret!" Rachel crossed her arms as Ms. Pillsbury continued to look at her.

The guidance counselor sighed, leaning back up so that she could rest her hands on the desk.

"I think you should tell him, not because you hate him but still like him. Or for the fact that it may or may not add confusion to his life and you may or may not want that. But, for the fact that if the secret does involve him, whether it be a large involvement or a small involvement, it does have something to do with him."

Rachel stared at Ms. Pillsbury and sighed.

"Great."

The kind woman gave Rachel a small smile. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about the secret as well?"

The bell to dismiss seventh period rung loudly in the hall. The brunette stared at Ms. Pillsbury before shaking her head. "No, it's fine. I better get going before I miss eighth period."

"Ok sweetie. Relax and think about everything. Secrets always come out in the end, so it's best if this boy hears it from you." Ms. Pillsbury stood up to walk Rachel out into the hall. "Let me guess, you want to tell a boy you like him, but you're scared that he'll reject you?"

Rachel huffed. "Trust me, Ms. Pillsbury, he knows I like him." She shot the red-head a tight smile and held her books to her chest.

Her eyes scanned the crowded halls of McKinley high as students mulled in the halls or dashed to their next class. She frowned as Jess Rockery, a low-level Cheerio, knocked into her, causing her books to spill onto the ground.

"_Great_." Rachel mumbled, dropping to the ground to pick up the stupid books.

A hand holding her notebook reached into her view, causing her to look at Noah Puckerman. He wasn't smiling, but he was squatting down, her notebook in his hand.

"Seriously, Berry, I know that the goods are nice to look at, but I have places to go, people to see."

Rachel glared at him, snatching the notebook from his fingers and standing up.

"Thank you, _Puck_." She looked at him and shook her head. She could argue that all of this was his fault, if he had dealt with Finn that night, rather then telling her too, Puck and Finn would have ended the night with a punch in the arm and a 'see you tomorrow'.

"No problem,_ Berry_." He smirked and went to move to the side to pass her.

That was when Rachel caught sight of Finn and Quinn. They seemed to be arguing, or maybe they were just talking. Finn was looking down at the ground as Quinn moved her mouth at top speed. Rachel could feel her heart began to race.

Maybe it was fate, still laughing and pointing at her, but Finn lifted his head to look directly at her. This, in turn, caused Quinn to stop talking and turn her head.

Rachel's heart immediately stopped beating. She grabbed the first thing she could and swung around. She was met with a pair of unamused, confused brown eyes. And before she (or Puck for that matter) knew what she was doing, her books were once again on the ground and her arms were around his neck.

And that was how Rachel Berry found herself kissing Noah Puckerman in the middle of the hall before eighth period.


	4. The New NonFriend Friend

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing, nothing, nothing!_

_**Author's note: **__Yeah, so, I may have totally gone over board with all the Puck/Rachel interaction. This entire chapter is __**saturated**__ in Puck/Rachel interaction. Next chapter: The Doctor's appointment, Rachel's talk (but not really) with Finn, and a very curious Kurt. There is absolutely no Finn/Rachel in this other then a few looks and the assumption of Rachel's feelings. And I probably wrote Puck./Rachel OOC a few good times, but, oh well. I'm exploring the softer side of Noah Puckerman. There will be some actual Glee in the next chapter, as well as a bit more interaction with the other characters. And I'm not going with the Terri situation. Too much drama. And I can do drama all by myself. I promise there will be Finn/Rachel but not until chapter six, most likely. Well, I guess we'll see._

_Thank You so much for the reviews and Alerts. Smiles all around!_

_Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings! R&R_

_

* * *

_

_October 26__th__, 2009, Monday_

Rachel was the first to pull away, her tongue running across her lips as her hands slowly dropped away from Puck's neck. His eyes were still closed, his mouth slightly parted. The kiss had last no longer then a minute.

"What the _hell_ was that?" Rachel looked at Puck and then down the hall, noting that Finn was staring, mouth opened, and eyes narrowed. Quinn was watching them as well, her lips in an 'o' shape.

Puck, who had been looking at Rachel, followed her glaze to McKinley's power couple. He looked back down at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Seriously Berry?"

Rachel ignored him, her hands rested on his chest as she watched Finn turn and walk away from her, Puck, and Quinn. She turned her head, staring directly at Puck's gray thermal shirt. Without thinking she leaned her head against his chest, closing her eyes tightly.

"What the hell was that all about? I have a reputation. I can't be dealing with you and Hudson's soap opera drama!" Rachel didn't think she could shut her eyes any tighter, but found the will too as she clung to Puck's shirt.

She took it as a sign that he wasn't throwing her off him.

"And what makes you think it's ok to kiss me, in public. What if Santana saw? Sure we're not going out anymore, but have you listened to that chick? She has a big mouth! You think I want to be hearing her up and down these halls?"

She couldn't help it. The more Puck allowed her to cling to him as he went on tangents about his reputation and whatever else, the more her chest constricted.

"And you just _know_ that Quinn is going to go running to everyone on the damn planet to tell on me. She's another one who I don't really feel like hearing!"

And then, without much more of a warning, Rachel began sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands tightened around Puck's shirt as she forced her face fully into his chest. She could feel him completely freeze and tense against her, but she couldn't let go.

It had already been a hard enough day. And now she could add throwing herself at Puck to make Finn jealous or angry or, and if she read his facial expression correctly, both, to her list of things gone wrong for the day.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She mumbled into the thick thermal, shaking her head.

Rachel Berry had just kissed Noah Puckerman, Finn's best friend, so that she could punish Finn.

She really was turning into a harlot.

The crying increased dramatically. It was uncontrollable and was even causing her own ears to start hurting. She had never been a real delicate crier.

"Dude! What is going on?" Puck didn't sound mad, which, Rachel reason, he really should have been. He didn't like her and here she was, throwing herself at him.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel once again sobbed. Arms wrapped around her, gently (and awkwardly to tell the truth) patting her back.

"I get it. You're sorry. Come on. I don't need people thinking I did something completely awful to you."

Rachel allowed Puck to ease her off of him and grab her hand, pulling her down the hallway. She wiped her eyes while trying to keep up with his quick pace.

"What are you doing?"

"You obviously are not mentally stable enough to finish off the rest of the day and I am not going to just leave you bawling like an infant in the middle of the hallway." He threw her a look. "And, you got my shirt wet. So, _we_ are leaving."

"And going where?" A sob escaped her lips, which caused Puck to give her another look that _clearly_ stated she had flown one too many times over the coo-coo's nest.

"First to get food and then to get you a priest. You're one hot mess Berry."

Rachel glared at him. "Shut up Puck!" Her heart beat increased as he shot her a smirk.

"There's the Berry we all love to hate." His smirk brightened as her other hand, the one he was not holding, slapped him hard on the arm.

* * *

Puck was driving just below the speed limit, his eyes bouncing from the road to Rachel. There was a code of silence as they left the school and made their way through the parking lot, to his truck, and then out into the practically dead streets of Lima, Ohio.

Currently, Rachel was staring out the window, her chin resting in her hand. Puck rolled his eyes, noting that he was harboring Rachel freakin' Berry. He should have listened to his horoscope this morning when it (well, his mom reading it to him) warned him of hard times ahead.

"You know, if it helps, they're really not back together. He doesn't let her touch him. They haven't really kissed. Dude, the guy still talks about you all the time." Rachel turned and looked at Puck. "It's pretty pathetic, really."

"Is that why you're being nice to me? Finn still likes me or whatever?"

"I'm not being nice to you." Puck looked at her. "I was saving your happy ass from further ridicule."

"Why? You're the biggest bully of them all." Rachel made a face before turning back to the window.

"Do you want me to drop you off at the side of the road?" Rachel didn't respond, just as Puck didn't slow the car down. "I'm just saying. They aren't really back together."

"It doesn't matter Noah." Her voice was small. "He hesitated. She gave herself back to him and he didn't know what to do. He didn't think of _me_ first."

"For the record, the guy's a little slow." Puck chuckled as Rachel turned and shot him a look. "Well, he is. Finn has always been a follower. It's his personality, he really doesn't have the confidence to go out there and be, well, Finn."

Silence filled the car as Rachel stared at Puck.

"You're a lot more perceptive then I would have ever given you credit for." She voiced, crossing her arms.

"I do have a few tricks up these good lookin' sleeves." Puck smirked as he flexed. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Look, I know why you kissed me."

"Noah, Finn and Quinn were standing at the end of the hall, as was about a fourth of the student body, a monkey would know why I kissed you."

Puck made a face, refusing to comment.

Rachel sighed, noting a drive-thru coming up. She watched as Puck turned in, his face already brightening with the aspect of food.

"You want anything?" Rachel looked at him and then at the menu. He opened the car window, allowing the scent of food to filter across the car. Her stomach twisted tightly.

"No, nothing." She slid into the seat, moving her hand over her face. She was grateful to some degree that he was so into his food that he wasn't paying her much attention.

"I love this place. They're quick and cheap." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You do like those sort of things." A smile crossed her lips as Puck turned slowly to glare at her.

He ordered a double cheeseburger, fries, and a large coke. As he placed the order Rachel could tell that her stomach was not going to allow such a thing near her. So once they made it to the window, Puck's eyes wide like a child in a candy store, she gently covered her nose and lips with her hand.

After getting the food and parking towards the back of the parking lot, Puck ripped open the bag, grabbing the burger half still in the wrapper, half out, with both hands. He chomped down into it, licking his lips and savoring the hot, cheesy goodness.

"This totally makes up for having to have to go to school."

Rachel watched him, her stomach was doing flips and twists of epic proportions. Everything from the smell, to the greasy sight, to Puck's head first dive into the burger, was causing Rachel to inwardly gag. The whole thing was completely unsettling.

"Seriously, I haven't had a decent burger in forever. And what with stupid Glee crap added to my plate, I'm going to be living off of cold take out." Puck shook his head, diving back into his burger.

Rachel tried covering her nose, tried looking away, but, before she could do anything else, she threw open the truck door and flew out.

Puck sat, burger mid way to his mouth, and stared at the open door. The sounds of Rachel wrenching echoed back into the car.

The burger was still midway, Puck's mouth open in surprise, as Rachel slid back into the passenger's seat, taking a napkin from the bag and wiping her mouth (while covering her nose).

"Uh," she looked over to Puck and then at the dash board. "Are you like sick or something?"

"No, I'm fine." Rachel looked at him. "I'm sorry if I spoiled your appetite."

Puck looked at her and then back at his burger. After a beat he shrugged and took yet another large bite. Rachel stared at him (and his burger) with a distained expression.

"Seriously, you're not sick?" Puck was eyeing her from the side.

"Do you really care? I know that your just doing charity work by allowing me in the car. So, do you really, _honestly_, care?"

"Look, Berry, this isn't charity work."

"Then what is it?" Rachel glared at him. "You've been torturing me for the past two years! You throw slushies on me. You make fun of me. You go out of your way, almost everyday, to make sure that my day is a little worst off. So, what? Suddenly you're full of Berry love? Your heart grew a few sizes? What _is _it?"

"Dude, I don't know." Puck shrugged and took another bite from the burger. Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window. This was obviously not going anywhere. "So, you're not sick, right?"

Rachel threw her arms into the air and turned sharply to him. "Are you scared you're going to get sick and have to miss one of your precious games?"

Puck stared at her as if she had grown a second head. "Jeez! I was just asking! My god!" He went back to looking at his burger. "So, are you like anorexic or something?"

"Noah Puckerman!"

"What?! You flew out of the car and barfed all over the parking lot!"

"That's disgusting. You're disgusting!"

"You're the one that--" He was cut off as Rachel let out a vicious sort of noise. Puck rolled his eyes and once again took an overly large bite of his burger.

Rachel sunk into the seat, trying to calm her nerves without breathing in too much of the greasy scent.

"Heh." She turned slowly to stare at Puck who had half a French fry sticking from his mouth. "I remember when my cousin Lilly was barfing every forty five seconds. It was way funny because she would be fine one moment and then the next she was like running to the bathroom." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "She was pregnant though. So I guess she had a valid excuse." Not only did her eyes widen as Puck laughed at his own little antidote, but her heart began to jump from her chest. "It was still really funny though."

Puck shook his head, continuing to laugh. He finished his burger and looked over to Rachel. She had her head bent with her hand over her face.

"Ok, so I was making fun of a pregnant girl. Sue me. If you had only seen her dash from the yard to the house. It was so fu--" Puck was cut off again, this time due to Rachel's hand moving to cover her mouth while swinging the door to the truck open.

Puck stared at the door and the empty spot next to the truck, his eyebrow raised. It only took a minute before Rachel was climbing back into the truck. The flush from her cheeks from when she was yelling at him had disappeared, her skin now pale and tired. Even her movements had slowed dramatically. The angry stare she had been sporting for the last fifteen minutes had been replaced by a frown and teary eyes.

She looked up at him, their eyes meeting. And, suddenly, Rachel Berry was hardly looking like Rachel Berry. And then, the wheels began to turn.

"Holy shit!" Rachel winced as Puck's voice cut through her head like an axe. "Holy freakin' shit!"

"Noah, shush." Rachel shook her head, putting her hand up to stop the yelling.

"It's freakin' Finn's, isn't it? That's why you've been looking like you want to strangle yourself everyday!" Rachel shot him a weary look. "I thought you were just being crazy!"

Everyone really needed to stop implicating and out right stating her mental status.

Puck began laughing. "Wow, I really didn't think he had it in him."

"Oh for all that is good and pure." Rachel once again covered her face.

This was too much for her. The day, week, the freakin' month was _too_ much for her. She was sitting in a car with Noah Puckerman, her slushy assailant. She was carrying a child that half belonged to Finn Hudson, a boy who didn't know if he was coming or going. She was still unsure of what she was going to do with said child. And, now, everyone was going to figure out she was pregnant because it was only a matter of time before Mercedes and Tina broke, and Puck would tell on the principle of embarrassing her.

"Noah, you can't tell anyone." She looked at him, her hand reaching out to grab his face, forcing him to look back at her. "You. Can't. Tell. Anyone."

Puck gently moved his face from her hand. "Why would you think I would tell anyone?" She gave him an incredulous look. "Oh."

"He doesn't know. And I'm not ready to tell him. At least not until after I go to the doctor and figure out what the hell I'm doing." Rachel waited for Puck's response, only to receive a short nod.

She sighed and leaned back into the seat, her eyes watering as she stared out the windshield.

"It was the party, right?"

"Yes." Her voice was small, her eyes falling to her hands that were folded onto her lap. "We started kissing and then, I don't know." She looked at him. "Does it even matter? _We're_ not friends. We are _nothing_."

Puck looked at her and then back at his steering wheel.

"Yeah, you're right." Rachel sighed, but refused comment. She closed her eyes and waited as Puck turned the car back on and slowly backed out of the parking space.

It had been a weird turn of events and Rachel was done for the day.

* * *

Rachel walked into her empty house, moving slightly so that Puck could follow her in. He had insisted on carrying her 'crap' in for her. Apparently, and this was his logic, pregnant chicks don't lift heavy things. She ignored the fact that it was a wheeled book bag.

Why add insult to injury.

Puck stood in the hallway, taking in the white, pristine, surroundings of the hallway. He sighed heavily, looking at Rachel.

"Do you want anything to drink?" If her fathers had taught her anything at all, it was to always be a good hostess.

"Water?" Puck had refrained from talking on the ride to her house. She had noted that he was very pensive as he drove, keeping tabs on her with quick looks, but mainly focusing on the road and his own thoughts.

She walked through the hall into the kitchen, noting that Puck was keeping pace with her. She directed him, silently, to the island before going over to a cabinet to grab some glasses.

"When did you find out?" Rachel looked over her shoulder as she brought down the glasses.

"Thursday. Unofficially, of course."

"That's why you skipped Friday." Puck nodded his head.

"You know, you seem to be keeping track of me." Rachel did not smile, nor did she use a joking tone. The day had been informative on both her's and Puck's part.. He now knew she was carrying his best friend's child and she realized that he knew more then he let on.

"I told you, Berry, Finn goes on and on about you." There was a certain degree of contentment in his voice. "The reason I've been so nice, is because if anything happens to you, he's probably going to have a nervous break down."

"For someone who cares about me, oh so much, he really hasn't bothered with me in last month." Rachel placed the glass of water in front of Puck. She looked up at him, only to look back down at the marbled counter.

"I told you, he doesn't know his left from his right. He does like you, but liking you is not cool. It's not something you shout from the roof tops. Liking you," Puck looked up in thought, "liking you is social suicide to someone like Finn."

"Don't mind my feelings." Rachel stated, dryly. She crossed her arms. "You don't seem to mind being civil with me."

"Pf. I'm _Puck_, who in their right mind is going to mess with me?"

"You're so cocky."

"And you're pregnant." Rachel glared at him. "You want to play with the big boys you need to accept that dirt gets thrown in the face sometimes."

"You're completely horrible." Puck smirked at her words.

"Ah, but you like it."

They both went to take a sip from their glasses, their eyes avoiding each other. Silence filled the kitchen as Rachel lulled over Puck's words and Puck took in the glamour of the Berry household.

"When are your dads getting home?" Rachel looked up at Puck before returning to her glass of water.

"Wednesday afternoon." Puck spit out his water, causing Rachel to make a face.

"You've been staying _by yourself_, pregnant, in this big house all weekend?"

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Rachel gave him a confused look.

"Berry! Come on!" Puck shook his head. "You can't be staying in this big house all by yourself!"

"We live in Lima." Rachel shrugged. "It's _Lima_. Does it matter?"

"You're all _by yourself_!"

Rachel looked at Puck, and then from side to side. She moved off from the island, standing straight. Was he for real?

"I've been doing it for a while now. Especially after I turned sixteen and my dads got more comfortable with the idea of it. I like the space." Puck was staring at her with wide eyes. "Honestly. It's not a big deal." Puck continued to stare at her. "Oh for the love of all that is good and pure." Rachel shook her head.

"You're suppose to be nervous, or something!"

"Why? We have an alarm system, a cop lives three houses down, and Mr. Johnson's dog goes crazy with the slightest movement in a twenty foot radius."

"I should tell Finn about all of this so you could at least have some kind of protection. He's slow but big."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "If you tell him about this, I swear to god!"

"What could _you_ possible do to me?"

"I'll tell everyone it's yours!" Puck opened his mouth but closed it, his eyes shifting up in thought.

"That would be more believable."

Brown eyes stared at the rebel-Jew. "Argh! Get out! Out! Out! Out!" Puck jumped up, a smirk playing across his lips. "Thank you, _so much_, for your wonderful charity work, but you're done for the day. I'm done for the day and you're done for the day."

Rachel ushered Puck to the door giving him a tired expression.

"Dude," Puck shook his head opening the door for himself. "It wasn't charity work." He went out into the small porch, turning to look at Rachel. He threw her on of his 'sexy' faces. "Well, now that I know your down with the extra curricular after school activities maybe I _should _stay."

Rachel gave him an emotionless look. "Good bye Noah." And shut the door in his amused face.

* * *

_October 27__th__, 2009, Tuesday_

"I know why you didn't come to the game." Rachel looked up from the book she had immersed herself in to stare up at Kurt.

Her eyes darted from him to Mercedes to the jock table not even ten feet from them. Her eyes met with Puck's and then Finn's.

If the morning had not started off badly enough (what with her head basically in the toilet bowl for the better part of forty-five minutes) there had also been the welcomed (not really) surprise of Puck leaning against his truck in her drive way.

According to him (and whatever logic he had on his side) Rachel was not going to walk to school just to exert herself. Which, really, the only reason Rachel had taken him up on the offer was due to the fact that he had used 'exert' properly in a sentence.

And, if that wasn't enough to make her wish she stayed in bed, Mercedes, Tina, and Puck kept rushing to her side if she so much as coughed. Rachel Berry received looks from fellow students all the time, but the amount of looks she got today as Puck walked her to class (grabbing her books) or Mercedes gently taking her elbow so she wouldn't slip, it made her want to turn around and run out the school screaming.

"I don't know what you're talking about Kurt." She mumbled, looking back at her book. She made sure to send a vicious look over to Mercedes who was sitting with wide, confused eyes.

"You didn't come to the game because you weren't invited to Jeff Tonner's party afterwards. I know Mercedes and Tina were upset, but as our reigning diva I should have expected this type of reaction from you." Rachel opened her mouth to begin chewing Kurt out, instead, however, she nodded her head.

"That is _exactly_ why I refused to go. On principles alone, why should I make any kind of an effort if you won't put yourself out there for your friends or Glee." Kurt clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, practically flopping into the chair next to her.

"It's not like I'm not putting myself out there. The party was for Cheerios and players only. I tried to reserve spots for you guys, but--"

"Kurt, I don't think any of us really care about Jeff Tonner's party." The three at the table turned to Artie who placed his tray on the table. "Are you sitting with us, or not?"

Kurt gave a look to Artie but simply turned himself so that his elbows could sit on the white surface.

"What are you wearing Rachel?" The brunette sighed and looked down at her pink baseball raglan shirt and her white sweat pants. Nothing was comfortable in her closet. And not in the way of fitting, because everything still fitted, but rather in a she didn't feel comfortable wearing it. "And what is going on with you and Puck? I thought we hated Puck."

Rachel once again looked up, slamming eye contact with both Puck and Finn. She sighed, her hand going to her forehead.

"Puck and I have formed some weird, twisty, friendship, not really friends, thing." The blush on her cheeks were heating her whole body.

"Why?" Kurt stared back at his two team mates, holding his hands outward in a questioning gesture.

"I don't really know or understand Kurt." Mercedes looked at Rachel, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to go to the bathroom." The black haired girl shot up, staring down at Rachel expectantly.

"Oh, me too." Kurt smiled standing up, only to freeze as Mercedes put her hand up.

"No, I need to go to the bathroom _with_ Rachel."

"And I can't go?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Mercedes shook her head, her 'I'm not playing games right now' face was on display. "Well FINE then!" Kurt slammed himself back into his seat and grabbed Rachel's untouched peanut butter sandwich. "But I'm eating this!"

Mercedes gave him a look as she grabbed Rachel's hand. She didn't care that she dragging the girl she had been treating like an uncooked egg through the crowded cafeteria through the hall, into the bathroom.

"Ow!"

"Puck knows!" Rachel stared at Mercedes.

"Have I really just not been giving anyone the credit they deserve!" Rachel spun around, staring at herself in the mirror. Her fingers darted to her messy ponytail, sliding through the silky strands.

"You told him? But you won't tell Kurt or Artie?" Mercedes gasped. "You refused to tell _Finn_, but you tell _Puck_. You hate him!"

"I didn't tell him. There was an incident where I kind of threw myself at him, while Finn was in the hall, and there was crying, so he kind of kidnapped me, and after I threw up, twice, he figured it out." Rachel was shaking her head. "I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have told anyone. I shouldn't be acting so emotional and--"

"Crazy." Mercedes offered.

"You try carrying a person in you and then tell me if I'm crazy!"

Both girls stared at each other. Rachel dropped her head so that her chin hit her chest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

"Wow. I mean, I've never really been around a pregnant person, but is this normal?" Mercedes gently moved towards Rachel.

"According to a pregnancy website and Dr. Mantis, a pregnancy expert with a blog, yes, these wonderful changes can happen as early as two weeks after conception. It's almost always triggered early in teenagers because we're hormonal to begin with." Rachel leaned against a sink and placed her face into her hands. "How am I suppose to do this Mercedes? It's been a month, a _month_, and all I do is yell or cry. And the all the time nausea feeling, I want to throw myself from a bridge."

Mercedes sighed, turning so that she could lean next to Rachel. "It'll be ok, Rach, Tina and me, well, we're here for you. And look at Puck. For someone who hates you, he can't take his eyes off of you."

Rachel huffed. "He went into a ten minute speech about how I should tell Finn about all of this so that I have support. And then he began to babble about how he's going to give me support until I decided what the 'f' I'm doing because he was raised right. I don't really know what he was actually saying because I was using most of my concentration not to throw up due to the scent of his cologne and coffee mix in the car,"

Mercedes looked at Rachel. She sighed and threw her arm around the brunette's shoulders. "I think you made a friend."

"You know he's only being nice because it's Finn's. Right?"

"Girl, when your number one bully starts acting like a person and taking care of you, it could be for the simple fact he found out you were dying with an incurable disease. You take it and run with it."

Rachel chuckled.

* * *

She had been staring at them for the better part of ten minutes. Finn was looking distractedly at Quinn who was once again talking at top speed. Rachel wasn't sure if it was the car accident quality about them, or the fact she liked hurting herself emotionally, but she continued to watched them.

"You know, this is unhealthy. And way pathetic." Rachel turned to look at Puck who was sporting his letterman jacket. "You ok with going to the doctors by yourself?"

"Oh, seriously?" Rachel shook her head. "I thought I explained to you that I'm a big girl now, I don't need you constantly hovering over me. Especially given the facts that we," she pointed to herself and then him, "are not friends. You throw slushies at me!"

"Rachel," Puck rolled his eyes and let out a hostile type of noise. He leaned close into her, his eyes holding hers captive. "I'm not going to tell you again. You need some kind of support system. I grew up with a mom who had no one but me and my sister. And if you don't want to tell Finn, that's more power to you, but I'm not going to watch you try and be strong all by yourself." He leaned closer to her. "You need to get off your high horse and accept that until you come to your senses I'm going to be watching over your happy little ass."

"I get that _Noah_." Rachel glared at him. "I just don't understand why you're investing your time into _this_."

Puck looked at her and then looked up, pulling away from her slightly. Rachel turned to look over her shoulder, her heart slowing as she watched Quinn throw her arms around Finn and kiss him unexpectedly.

"Because it has to completely _suck_ to be in your position right about now." His voice was low and very close to her ear.

Rachel turned back to him, noting that his face was only a few inches from her. The beginning of tears began to glass her eyes. A weary sigh escaped her lips.

"I promise I won't embarrass you or mock you or ruin your life in anyway. But someone has to look after you until you tell Finn." Puck sighed and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you to the doctors. Maybe he can give you some kind of emotion blocker pill."

"Noah." Rachel sniffled, leaning into him as they walked down the hall. "I'm sorry I'm being so mean to you."

"Eh, I like it. Feisty Rachel is a lot more fun to deal with." Puck smirked over at her before twisting his head to see Finn watching them with sad eyes. The mohawked boy inwardly sighed.

There was going to be hell to pay in every which direction.


	5. So Emotional

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own a thing. Wish I did though. Think of all the beautiful Glee moments._

_**Author's Notes: **__Yeah, so, no, there is no Finn/Rachel in this chapter. This is actually more of a filler chapter, leading up to fun events for the _next_ chapter. There's def Puck/Rachel, and a little Rachel/Mercedes/Tina Friendship. There is a bit of trippy-ness towards the end of the chapter but just bear with it. I still haven't figured out if she's having a boy or a girl, but the 'is she keeping it or giving it up' is basically resolved in this chapter._

_ANYWAY, next chapter will be chock full of Finn/Rachel (And Puck/Rachel because it is rather fun to write them… and I might have made myself mad at Finn… even though I wrote him to be a bit of a witless wonder. He shall redeem himself though!) _

_Thank You again to all those who reviewed and alerted. You guys are so amazing! Enjoy and Happy Readings!! R&R_

_

* * *

_

_October 27th__, 2009, Tuesday_

Puck sat in the waiting room staring at the various woman surrounding him. He was the only male in the whole, damn, waiting room. Obviously there was a joke being played on him. Where were all the husbands? Boyfriends? Hell, baby daddies? Were they all just pansies?

"Noah?" He shot up from his seat, which caused most of the women to turn and look at him. The nurse gave him a soft smile. "Ms. Berry is requesting you."

"Uh." Puck stood there, his hand going to the back of his head. There was no question on how uncomfortable he really was.

"She's done with her examine, she's waiting in the doctor's office."

"Oh, uh, ok." Puck wanted to kick himself. He was sounding like a loser.

He gave a gentle smile to the women who was staring at him and made his way over to the kind nurse.

"I think it's very sweet that you're here for your girlfriend." Puck stared at the nurse, his mouth opening in shock. "Not many men have the courage to come down here."

"Uh, yeah, thank you?" He wasn't sure what to say or how to respond. Should he tell them that he wasn't the father? That it was actually his best friend's baby in Rachel's belly? Should he reveal that not only was he Rachel's number one antagonist but it was just yesterday she was screaming at him that they weren't actually friends?

He was saved from discovering these answers because the nurse opened a door and gestured for him to walk in.

Rachel was sitting in one of the chairs, her eyes looking over to him.

"I figured you might have been getting bored out in the waiting room." Her voice was low and calm. She wasn't smiling or frowning. It was as if she wasn't even there.

"Did, um, everything go ok? In there, you know?" Puck cleared his throat, deciding it was best if he didn't actually speak.

"Yeah, everything was fine." Rachel gave him one last look, turning back to the empty desk in front of them.

"Ah, hello, hello." Both teenagers turned to a slightly elderly man with thin rimmed glasses and a bright smile. He nodded his head to Rachel and then threw a short look at Puck. "Are you the father?"

Before Puck couldn't even fathom the question, Rachel was shaking her head. "No, he's just a friend."

"Well, it's always nice to have support." The doctor gave them a smile as he sat down, opening the folder. "So, Rachel, you are about four weeks pregnant, correct?" Rachel simply nodded. "Everything looks good from what I can see. How are you doing? Morning sickness? Cravings? Hormonal surges?"

"I haven't had cravings yet. I just cry and yell and throw up." Rachel was completely mono-toned, her eyes dull under the fluorescent lighting of the office.

"Yeah, it's not always fun times. But, hopefully the morning sickness will pass and exercising can help with some of the hormonal imbalances."

"Really?" Puck leaned forward in his chair. He needed to know exactly what to do to make sure Rachel didn't go all psycho on them. He looked over to Rachel who was visibly unamused by his participation.

"Well, it may help, not all pregnancies are the same. The baby is looking good, and it's still really early in game. I want you to avoid lifting heavy objects and strenuous activities. Walking, light jogging, and light yoga are some good ways to maintain your daily exercise regime. I'll need you to stay away from cleaning products, alcohol, cigarettes, and uncooked meats. I would also think about cutting back on seafood if you're a big fan."

"Thank you." Rachel produced a small smile.

"I know it's hard, but you seem to be a warm, strong woman." The doctor gave her a bright smile. "I'm going to want to see you back in two weeks. Is that ok?" Rachel nodded her head. "Do you have any questions?"

"Are pregnant chicks still allowed to have sex?" Puck looked at the doctor and then Rachel. He shut his mouth and leaned back into his chair. He wasn't completely sure what had possessed him to ask that, but going by the look on Rachel's face there would be severe consequences.

The doctor laughed. "Sex is fine, but I'm not guarantying that the mother to be will be in the mood for it."

"Thank you." Rachel stated curtly, her eyes shooting daggers at Puck. He mumbled a soft 'sorry' and promptly looked away from her.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call me, ok?" Rachel nodded and gave the doctor another smile.

"Really, thank you."

"Of course, of course." Puck shook the older man's hand and then went to hold the door open for Rachel (who was still glaring at him).

"I'm really, really, sorry." Puck mumbled, following her out the door and down the hall to the receptionist office.

* * *

"Four weeks, wow." Tina was staring at Rachel's stomach. "You have a four week old thing, growing inside of you."

Rachel looked at Tina and sighed. Her own eyes darted to the flat, smooth stomach under her pink shirt. Mercedes laughed.

"I think it's cool. Have you thought of names yet?"

This time, Rachel looked at Mercedes, her head tilting to the side.

"I don't know what I'm doing. So, no, I haven't thought of any names." Another sigh escaped her lips as she pressed her head into the sofa.

She had cried for most of the way home. Why, one would ask? She had no clue in hell. Puck had stayed silent, shooting her worried glances and driving with the up-most cautiousness. He had hung out with her until Tina and Mercedes came knocking at her door with a large pizza and ice cream. Both of which had turned Rachel pale and caused her stomach to twist.

Thankfully the bathroom was not needed.

"I like Cameron." Mercedes and Rachel turned to Tina. She shrugged. "I want a boy."

"I want a girl." Mercedes delicately put her hand over Rachel's stomach. "You hear that in there! You have to be a girl!"

"Will you two stop it!" Rachel lightly smacked Mercedes wrist. "The gender was determined at conception, there is no turning back now."

"I'm just saying." Mercedes mumbled.

"What are you going to tell Finn? Or your dads?" Tina's voice was weary.

"I'm not telling anyone anything. It's still early. Hundreds of things could happen."

"Like, you could lose it?" Both Tina and Mercedes started to frown. Rachel looked at Mercedes and then at Tina, her eyes finally falling over belly.

"I could. The doctor said that the first trimmest was most critical."

"Do you want to lose the baby?" Tina's voice was even more so weary, her eyes darting between Rachel and her stomach.

"Tina." Mercedes scolded, her own eyes on Rachel's reaction.

Truth be told, Rachel couldn't even _think_ of a miscarriage. She had decided that it would probably have been best, but she would be devastated. She would have to throw herself off of a building (metaphorically speaking).

"It can't lose it." Tears welded into her eyes. She wasn't going to cry. "I can't and I won't be losing it."

Tina looked at Mercedes who gave her a look. The Asian sighed and leaned in to hug her friend. "Of course nothing is going to happen to the baby. You have us."

"And Puck!" Mercedes nudged Rachel who smiled. "And once you tell everyone else, you'll have the whole Glee club."

"Or, you know, they'll stone you." Tina nodded. The smile was wiped from Rachel's face as Mercedes placed her face into her hands.

"Oh sweet baby jesus. I'm surrounded."

* * *

_October 30__th__, 2009, Friday_

Rachel made her way down the hall, fighting off a headache. She had spent the last two days lying to her fathers, being coddled by Mercedes, Tina, and Puck, avoiding Finn and Kurt, and skipping Glee practice.

She hated thinking that she was throwing away Glee because she really did love to sing. Mercedes and Tina were good enough not talk about Glee and how all her solos and duets were being handed out, but that didn't stop Artie from bubbling out little clues or Puck from mentioning it off handedly.

And not to add salt to the sugar cup, but she had found herself being confronted by Finn ever since Tuesday's departure with Puck. He kept trying to talk to her, only to be shot down by either her running to the bathroom (his cologne was not sitting well with her stomach) or by Mercedes and Tina rushing and sweeping her away.

She shook her head. A part of her wanted to tell him; to cry and throw herself into his arms and pray that he comforted her. The other part, the sane part, wanted to hide in the shadows of the school and pretend he didn't exist.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Schue?" The older man looked up from his test grading and gave Rachel a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah, I did, come on in." He got up, gesturing for her to sit in his seat. Rachel sat down and watched as he moved to the other side of the desk, leaning on the students' desks. His cologne wafted between them causing Rachel's headache to increase and her stomach twist. Damn the hormones and smell receptors to hell. "I'm really worried about you Rachel."

"Um, I'm sorry?" She leaned into his seat, discreetly trying to roll back away from him.

"You've missed two weeks of practice. Mercedes and Tina told me that you've been really sick. And, I mean, I have noticed that your stomach flu has been dragging. So, I'm just a little concerned about you."

"I went to the doctor's Mr. Schuester. I'm trying to take care of myself as best as I can. And I am sorry I've been missing so much practice. But, I promise, Monday it'll be a whole new leaf. I'll have perfect attendance." Rachel gave him her best smile. "Can I go now?"

"Don't you want a bit of an update of what's going on in Glee? I'm sure your concerned about who has been doing the solos and--"

"No, no, I'm fine. Mercedes and Tina have been keeping me up to date." That was a lie. But Mr. Schuester had begun pacing the front of the room, causing his cologne to drift across Rachel's nostrils.

"Rachel." He stopped pacing and crossed his arms.

"Mr. Schue. I will be back on Monday and I will be receiving all my solos back, rightfully so, of course. I have better vocals and more talent then Ms. Quinn Fabray, so there should be no question of who deserves it more." Rachel jumped up, practically flying to the door. "OH!" Mr. Schuester, who was slightly frazzled and confused, looked at the brunette. "I'm going to have to ease up on some of the dance moves and I'm still refusing to dance with Finn." She gave him a tight lipped smile before rushing to the girl's bathroom.

Damn it _all_ to hell.

* * *

Rachel was never so happy then to lay in her bed and stare at the ceiling. She was able to walk home (due to Puck's schedule of football and Glee) and had convinced her fathers to go on a date night so that she could have some kind of alone time to herself.

For a person who was alone more often then not, these days it was like pulling teeth to find a secluded moment or corner.

She had changed into her favorite track suit and had eaten two bowls of oatmeal. It was about the only thing she could stomach for the day. By tomorrow she was sure that oatmeal would be on the list of things that made her want to throw up. The list was about two pages as of right now.

The clock to the right of her bed indicating that she would be missing yet another one of Kurt's football games. She sighed and twisted, shaking her head. Kurt was well aware that she was avoiding him. She knew this because he had trapped her after lunch and told her that he knew she was avoiding him.

It wasn't that she didn't trust Kurt. Or, well, a little bit of it was because she didn't trust Kurt. Most of it was due to the fact that she didn't want anyone else to know. She was practically being smothered by Puck, Mercedes, and Tina. She really didn't need or want anyone else to smother her. And what if the rest of them did the opposite of her three friends. The school hated her as it was, did she really need to give them a legitimate excuse?

Her hands went to rest on her stomach, her eyes closing as she wormed herself closer to her pillow. The thoughts, and the hormones, and the smothering, it was freakin' exhausting.

She was suppose to be going to a football game and cheering on her friend. She was suppose to be singing her heart out and posting it on MySpace. There were dates to be had and food to be eaten.

And the only thing Rachel could even think or have the energy to do was lie in her bed.

For once, the tears did not find themselves in the corners of her eyes. She did not feel like yelling. She did not feel the urge to throw up. There was no headache storming through her brain. Nor was there an ache coursing through her heart.

Rachel found herself falling asleep without any sort of stress.

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?" Rachel opened her eyes to stare at her fathers. They smiled at her. "Isn't it _beautiful_?"

"Daddy?" She went to pull herself up, only to find that she couldn't. "Who's beautiful, daddy?"

"My grandbaby, of course." He leaned over, showing her the tiny infant wrapped up in a plush yellow blanket.

"You're grandbaby? Daddy?" Rachel once again tried to pull herself up in the bed. "It's too soon daddy."

"No, it's right on time." Rachel looked to her dad, her father turning to walk out with the tiny bundle.

"Where is he going? Daddy!"

"Oh, Rachel, calm down, we have to give the baby up now. Remember?" Her dad gave her a smile, gently patting her hand.

"No! I don't remember, I didn't say they could take my baby!" Rachel struggled to sit up, her body seemed frozen to the bed.

"It's best that it goes with the father." Rachel looked at her dad with wide eyes. She shifted and looked out the wide open door as her father handed the baby to Quinn.

"You can't give my baby to _her_!" Rachel began yelling and crying, her dad gently patting her shoulder.

"Honey, we agreed, it's for the best." Rachel watched as Finn, who was standing next to Quinn, looked down at the baby. His hand reached out, gently touching the tiny head. Brown eyes crashed with brown eyes, causing Rachel's chest to catch on fire. There was a deep longing and sadness in Finn's eyes as he turned away from her.

"Dad, you have to get the baby back! I need to tell Finn! I need to talk to him! Dad, please!" She turned to look at her dad, only to realize he was fading away from her. "Papa?!"

"It's for the best, princess, chin up." He gave her a smile before completely disappearing.

Rachel began to struggle, tears rolling down her face as she began to hyperventilate.

"I told you she was a _whore_." Rachel swung her head to face Santana and Brittany. They were in their Cheerio uniforms, whispering to each other. "Look at her. What a mess."

"I'm not a whore!" She stared at Santana who began to laugh wildly. Her eyes widened as Puck entered the room, walking over to Santana, his hands wrapping around her waist. "Puck! I need to get the baby! You need to talk to Finn!"

"Sorry babe." Puck smirked. "I told you I was only stickin' around 'til you came to your senses."

"No, I, the baby!" Rachel's tears increased. "You have to get Finn back here!"

Puck shrugged, his face leaning into Santana's neck.

"Puck!" He looked at her, his eyes sparkling.

"Berry."

"No, you can't do this! You need to help me! I need you to help me!"

"Berry."

"No!"

"Berry!"

Rachel jumped up, her breath quickening as her eyes adjusted to the lamp light. Her body was trembling almost violently. Her head was moving from side to side, her vision still a little blurry from sleep. After what seemed like forever, which was probably only a few seconds, she could see Puck clearly sitting on her bed.

She stared at him, his forehead crinkled and eyes staring at her with a timid, worried glint. She reached out, feeling the coolness of the leather from his jacket on her fingers. Deep, painful sobs began to echo in her chest as she flung herself at him.

"I don't want to give up my baby! They can't take the baby!" She held on to his jacket, sobbing giant tears onto his shirt. Puck sat their, his arms wrapping around her, trying to stop the shaking of her body. "Don't let them take my baby Noah. You need to talk to Finn! Quinn can't have my baby."

Puck closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the hysterical girl.

"No one is going to take the baby, Rach." He mumbled close to her ear. "I promise."

Her sobs were muffled by his chest, her body wracked with emotion. "They can't take my baby."

* * *

_October 31__st__, 2009, Saturday_

Rachel opened her eyes, staring at her curtained window. Her body felt weak and heavy against her pillows and blankets. A headache was forming at the base of her neck and she could still feel the tiredness slowly traveling up and down her body.

Bits and pieces of the night floated in and out of her brain. But she was too tired.

She rolled over only to have her heart jump from her chest.

"Morning sunshine."

"Oh my god. Noah." Her hand flew to her chest as she tried to even her breath. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, you don't remember?" He gave her a look. "You had a panic attack because someone was going to take your baby. You cried for an hour. I'm pretty sure you were half asleep, but you were begging me to stop _them_ from taking the baby. And when you weren't begging me to do that, you were sobbing that I call Finn so you could talk to him."

Rachel stared at him, her head still on the pillow. She groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"According to some of the websites you left up on your computer, nightmares seem to be a pretty normal occurrence." She lifted her hand to stare at him.

"You researched it?"

"No! I went to go find a good priest and some holy water, but you left all those websites up." Puck shook his head. "I seriously thought about calling my mom's Rabbi."

"God." Rachel rolled over to her back, noting the sun trying to creep into her room. "I'm so sorry."

"Eh, it's fine." Puck shrugged. "If you don't count all the crying and the begging me to not let them steal your four week old fetus, it was kind of funny."

Rachel made a noise, but continued to stare at the ceiling. "Did my dads come and check in on me?"

"They didn't get home until after you fell asleep for a second time. I told them that you came to the game and I brought you home. The tall one must have asked me like, fifty million questions. He also went to get his ink pad for finger prints. The short one stopped him."

Rachel chuckled. "Oh, daddy." She turned and looked at Puck. "Thank you for this. You, being here, it means a lot to me."

"Don't mention it." He continued to stare at her, his hand going up to his mouth. "You are going to have to tell him though."

Rachel made a noise, turning back to her ceiling. "I know I will."

Puck watched her, before sighing and stretching his arms up. "Brit's having a Halloween party. You're going."

Rachel groaned. "No I'm not."

"Babe, I just spent the night watching to make sure you didn't have another psychotic break."

"It was a nightmare!" Rachel looked at him, refusing to move from her bed. Puck shrugged and stood up.

"Whatever, you're going tonight. Get a costume together. And don't worry, I already got tweedle dee and tweedle diva on board, so you'll have friends."

"This is mutiny!" Rachel stated. Puck walked over to the bed, ruffled her hair, and leaned down.

"And you're a liar." He winked and moved away. "I'll be here at nine, promptly, get some rest."

"I hate you Noah!" She yelled after him. There was only the faint sound of his laughter as he made his way out of her bedroom and house.

She rolled over and threw the pillow over her head.

Utter mutiny.


	6. It's my Party and I'll Cry if I want too

_**Disclaimer: **__Dun, dun, ddduuunnn… Yep, still don't own a thing!_

_**Author's notes: **__So, seriously, this is one interesting chapter my friends. There is a little bit of Puck/Rachel and a little bit of Finn/Rachel… which I really think I made Finn way more mature then he actually is, but, that's ok. That only means there will have to be a certain level of immaturity (from both Puck and Finn) later on in the story. Next chapter will definitely involve Glee, but no one else is going to be let in on the secret until chapter 8 or 9. _

_Random question, relating to the story, how much animosity should there be between Finn and Puck? Do you think there was too little, too much, just right considering the story line in this chapter? Are we against big fights? Because the two did have a good few blow outs during the first half of season one. I'm just a little curious on everyone's thoughts/opinions. OH, and obviously Quinn isn't going to find out for a bit, but do we want helpful, nice, eventually become a friend Quinn, or mean, nasty, might eventually become a friend Quinn? Again, thoughts/opinions._

_Ok, enough rambling. As usual, Thank You so much to everyone for all the reviews, story alerts, story favorites, it means so, so much to me. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter (it's a little quirky, personality, situation wise, but nothing if entertaining!). Happy Readings! R&R!_

_

* * *

_

_October 31st__, 2009, Saturday_

Rachel felt like a moron. Tina had come over, smiling brightly with a pair of brown kitten ears and a tail. She had decided that they (Mercedes, Rachel, and herself) were going to go as Josie and the Pussycats. Mercedes was going as the black cat (because black was slimming and classy), Rachel was the brown cat (for lack of a choice), and Tina was the white cat (because she was the purest).

All Rachel knew, as she wandered around Brittany's house, was that she felt like a moron. She had to be thankful that most of the people had dressed up. Sure, the rest of her peers were all wearing their normal clothes, but those who were in costume, well, it made her feel less stupid.

"Are you talking to me yet?" Rachel looked over to the side, rolling her eyes at Kurt. He was wearing white pants, a baby blue shirt, and a blue blazer.

"Who are you?"

"Michael Kors." Kurt smiled and looked down at his outfit. "I look smashing."

Rachel smiled back and nodded her head. "Yes, you do." Her eyes began to move over the room, noting that Puck, Mercedes, Tina, and Finn were no where in sight. She had been keeping tabs on the tall boy. Just in case anything went down.

"Finn is in the living room." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Either you like him or you don't."

"Kurt, don't start." Rachel gave him a look.

"You can't keep treating him like this. And Quinn as lead vocal, Rachel, please."

"It's complicated Kurt, ok?"

"So uncomplicated it for me." Kurt folded his arms, his eyes watching her carefully. "I know something is going on. I don't know exactly what, but I know it has something to do with Finn and possibly Puck." Kurt huffed. "What? Did you decided that you no longer like Finn and you fell in love with Puck?"

"No, Kurt, I'm not in love with Puck." Rachel looked away from him, her eyes searching for the mohawked boy. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"Then _what_ is going on?" Brown crashed with blue. She was pretty sure Kurt was about to go into a tantrum. She could just see him stamping his foot in frustration.

"Look, you are my friend, and I promise that what is going on, has nothing to do with you." She shook her head. "But I can't tell you what is going on. At least not right now."

Kurt huffed. "I'm a little disappointed with you Rachel."

Rachel stared at him, taking a deep breath. "Trust me Kurt, I am too." Her eyes roamed the room once again. "Have you seen Puck? He was the one that drove us."

"He was in the kitchen with Santana." Kurt sighed. "I'm going to find Mercedes and Tina."

"They're not going to tell you!" Rachel sing-songed as she turned towards the kitchen. Kurt threw his hand in the air as a response.

She shook her head, making her way through the crowd. She weaved in and out, trying not to slam or push into anyone. Never had she been so happy to have taken a three hour nap for this wonderful party marathon. Nor had she been so happy that there was nothing floating in the air to cause her stomach to twist. She was sure it helped that her father's burger bonanza had caused her to basically take half her nap in the bathroom, but, still.

Puck had disappeared about forty minutes prior to her search. He had mumbled something about getting drinks and then completely fell off the radar. Mercedes and Tina were good, right up until they discovered Brittany's giant punch bowl in the dinging room. Rachel left to look for Puck (praying to the heavens he was still sober), right after her two friends began to giggle wildly.

"Oh come on." Rachel paused at the doorway, looking into the almost deserted kitchen. She leaned against the wall, staring at Santana and Puck.

"Santana, I told you, _this_ is not working for me."

"You're always up for a little night time fun." Santana leaned into Puck, running her hand down his chest.

"You broke up with me." His voice was gruff and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"So, that hasn't stopped you before." Santana made a nasty face. "You're always ready and willing."

"Well, I'm no longer willing. I have shit to take care of. I don't have time to play your messed up games." Puck shrugged, his arms folding against his chest.

"Please don't tell me this is about man hands." Rachel made a face, her eyes narrowing at the feisty cheerleader.

"No, it has nothing to do with _Rachel_." Puck smirked as Santana made another nasty face.

Rachel watched as the Cheerio, in her white dress and silver heels, spun around and dashed out of the kitchen. She watched as Puck sighed and placed a hand over his face, that slid to cover his mouth. He turned and froze, an amused look falling across his features as he stared at her.

"You just always find yourself in the middle of all the drama, don't you?" He let his hand drop from his face, tucking back into his folded arm stance.

"I came to see what you were doing. Mercedes and Tina got into the punch. I'm not allowed to drink." Puck nodded his head.

"Ah," he turned to the kitchen table and picked up a red plastic cup. "Here you go. It's apple juice." Rachel delicately took the cup, holding it far from her face and looking at the golden liquid. "What?"

"The scent of apple juice makes me nausea." She continued to stare at the golden liquid.

"Everything makes you nausea. Which is why I had to stop wearing cologne." Puck took the cup, setting it back onto the table.

"And did I not thank you for that. Not that it's my fault, if you would just let me walk to school, the cologne situation could have been avoided."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Puck shook his head. "You should be enjoying the party, Berry. You're not going to have many more opportunities after this."

"I could only hope so." Rachel mumbled, moving to leaned against the table next to him. "Why did I have to come to this?"

Puck looked at her. "Because you only get to do this stuff once. That's why they're always telling us to have fun, life only gets harder." Puck scoffed and looked down at her stomach. "You went and botched up being able to have a fun time."

Rachel snorted. "That started off very inspirational, and then turned into a very horrible bash fest."

"That was in no way a bash fest." Rachel rolled her eyes. "So, have you had a chance to talk to your boy yet?"

Rachel looked up at Puck, noting that his face was serious. He was avoiding eye contact with her.

"Oh my god. That is why you wanted me to come to the party. So Finn could talk to me." She made a noise and then slapped Puck's arm. "That's so _thoughtful_ of you!"

"Dude!" Puck moved away, shooting her a look. It could be said that the look was a twist of an apology and, was it, jealousy? "Finn cornered me in the parking lot last night and asked where I was going. Since I'm not a pansy and I can easily take him, I told him I was going to go and check on _you_. He totally freaked out, going on several rants about how I knew he liked you, and I'm just going to use you. It took every ounce in me not to take him down, right there and then." Rachel stared at Puck, her eyes wide. "I told him nothing was going on between us. He asked if I would help him talk to you. And after your little mental breakdown last night, it didn't seem to be such an awful idea."

"Puck." Rachel whined, her head dropping so she could look down at the tiled floor. "You can't spring this sort of crap on an emotional teenage girl."

"So just avoid him, like you've been doing." Puck gave her a look and shrugged. "Don't tell him for all I care."

Rachel opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked away from Puck and stared through the kitchen doorway. She could just make out the sea of people, just barely hearing their laughs and voices over the pumping music.

Her eyes went back to Puck, who was facing the doorway. She studied his strong jaw and confident stance. There was something in the way he stood, like she was protected. It was as if anything could happen and he would be there for her.

"I'm sorry about Santana."

"Why would you be sorry about that train wreck?" Puck mumbled, leaning even further to the table.

"Because I'm the reason you broke it off with her, right?" Rachel looked away as he turned his head to face her. "I wouldn't have care if you--"

"You don't know anything, Berry. I was tired of dealing with all her bullshit."

"You certainly don't mind dealing with mine." Rachel shot out, lifting her eyes to meet his.

A familiar heat shot across her body as she stared into the cool, smokey brown eyes of Noah Puckerman. There was a sparkle of anger and resignation dancing with the brown green in his pupils. Everything, from the tightening of his jaw, to the thin strips of his lips, caused the heat to erupt across her face and chest.

"Rach," his voice was even, his body moving so that he was leaning over her. "Tell me you don't want me to deal with this. Right now. Because if you still think this is some charity work on my part or I'm using you or whatever your crazy little brain has come up with, then I'm out. I'll go find Santana and put up with all her crazy, which doesn't equal out to _half_ of your crazy." He leaned in closer, his face barely two inches from her. "I told you I was here for you. And if that gives me an excuse to get rid of some of the trash in my life, then so be it."

Rachel stared up at him, her eyes wide and focused. "You're in this. No matter what happens after I tell Finn. You're still going to be in this, right?"

His breath was warm on her face. Obviously he had been drinking. This was _surely_ a sign of drinking. It didn't matter that there was _no_ scent of liquor on his breath or uncertain movement from his body. He was only this close to her due to the liquor.

"As long as you want me to be in it, Rach, I'm here." His tongue ran over his lips, his head leaning closer to hers.

A little voice was screaming that this was a bad idea. That she was pregnant with Finn's baby. That Puck was Finn's _best _friend. She ignored the little voice, her eyes closing softly.

"Rach?" Puck was off of her in a matter of seconds. She blinked open her eyes, noting that he was half across the kitchen, his breath uneven and his hand shielding his face. She turned to stare at Finn who looked as if he had just witnessed Bambi's mother getting shot.

"Finn." Her voice was breathy, even to her own ears. He looked at her and then back at Puck (who was still trying to even out his own breaths).

"Can I talk to you?" His eyes were darting between his best friend and her. "Alone? Upstairs?"

"Um," Rachel looked at Puck. She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, her teeth gnawing on it for a few seconds. "Yeah, I want to talk to you too."

Finn raised an eyebrow, but simply nodded. He gently placed his hand out for her to take. Without looking at Puck, she took his hand in hers and began to lead the way to the stairs.

"Don't screw it up, dude." She closed her eyes, feeling Finn turn to look at Puck.

Her stomach began doing flips as Finn's cologne circled across her senses.

* * *

Rachel placed Finn on the overly large bed, making sure to move several spaces away from him. She would have to tell him he needed to stop wearing the colognes, at least until after her senses went back to normal rather then super sensitive.

She leaned against the dresser, folding her arms in front of her. Finn was looking lost, but happy, as he stared at her.

"What?"

"I actually get to see you for longer then thirty seconds." A smile formed over his face, causing Rachel to smile back. "You never really give me more then a few seconds before you start running away."

"Finn, I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." She sighed. "I'm a little sorry I was avoiding you. You messed up."

"I know I did!" Finn stood up, his hand out in front of him. "I totally messed up! I meant it when I told you that being with you was, like, the best thing ever. And everything that happened between us, it meant everything to me! I was so stupid. I didn't want to hurt you."

Rachel stared at him. He had taken to pacing, back and forth, back and forth, in front of the bed.

"I kept trying to convince myself that all of this was for the best. I couldn't hurt you." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I mean, like I totally did hurt you, especially with all the Quinn stuff, but when you said that none of it happened. I thought that was what you wanted."

"No, Finn, that wasn't what I wanted." She shook her head. "You didn't know. You said that you didn't know. You spent the weekend with _me_. We, you know, did things." She could feel the blush spread across her cheeks. "How could you not know!"

"Because you're too good for me!"

"I'm sorry, what?" Her arms dropped and her body stood straight.

"You're smart, and confident, and you don't care what anyone else thinks. You have so much talent and when you open your mouth, it's breath taking." Finn threw his arms into the air. "You're also beautiful and charismatic. I'm just some dumb, goof-ball, jock."

Rachel stared at him. She opened her mouth and then closed it. Her eyes shut tightly and her hand moved to squeeze the bridge of her nose.

"Are you just saying this so I won't be mad at you?" She sighed and opened her eyes back to stare at him. "Is this some clever little ploy to get me to forgive you so you can have a sex buddy while you parade around with Quinn? Because I am not--"

Finn took four large steps and stood in front of her. He grabbed her face into his hands, his head shaking.

"No, Rachel. I wouldn't blame you if you never slept with me again. I should have never taken advantage of you that way. And I should have chosen you. I did chose you. But I hesitated. I'm sorry I hesitated."

Her eyes searched his face, there was no evidence of a lie or an exaggeration.

"Oh, Finn." Before she knew what was happening, tears were pouring (literally pouring) down her face. Finn, who was still holding her face, opened his eyes wide in shock.

"Rach? What happened? Are you ok?" His hands dropped to her shoulders. "Was I hurting you?"

She began shaking her head, trying to control the onslaught of waterworks. As she began to breathe, deeply, Finn's cologne drifted back into her senses. Her stomach began doing flips and cartwheels.

She spun around, racing for the door, her hand covering her mouth. She didn't even acknowledge Puck, who was standing across from the room on the opposite wall. All she did was make a mad dash to another door less then a few feet away. The sounds of her insides spilling into the porcelain basin could be heard even as the door slammed shut.

Finn walked out from the room, his eyes wide and his face etched with worry. He looked down the hall to where he could hear Rachel and then to Puck who was shaking his head.

"You screwed it up, didn't you?"

* * *

Rachel sat on the front stoop of Brittany's over large house. She had her knees pulled up and her hand covering her face. She had spent, at least, half an hour in the bathroom. In between her sticking her head into the toilet and sprawling out on the cool tile, she listened as Puck and Finn began to yell at each other out in the hallway.

Apparently one of them was a pansy and the other was a man-whore.

It had been a difficult task, but she was able to sneak out from the bathroom and rush down the stairs. Since her stomach had become upset, everything was further making her more nausea. It took the better part of ten minutes, but she had finally made her way to the front door and then to the front stoop.

The door opened, but Rachel found herself uncaring as to who was coming outside. At least she was uncaring until the person sat down next to her, smelling distinctly like soap (one of the few things that didn't have Rachel racing towards a bathroom).

She shifted, staring at the brooding form of Finn. He looked awkward as he tried to mimic her tightly fitted sitting position. He was looking forward, his face set into a slight frown. Rachel sighed and turned back to the darken driveway.

"He told you." Her voice was that was a defeated person.

"In his defense, he thought you had told me and I had reacted badly. Hence you running from the room crying and throwing up. He feels really bad." Finn sighed and looked at her. "Were _you_ going to tell me?"

Rachel looked back at him, but only for a second. "Eventually. I'm only a few weeks along. It seemed too soon."

"You told Puck though." Finn raised his voice, causing her to look at him again. "You told Puck with ease, it seems. You didn't care that it was too soon to tell him!"

"He figured it out, Finn!" Rachel shook her head, her own voice rising. "I didn't tell him _anything_! He figured it out all by himself. He figured out that I was pregnant. He figured out you were the father. Hell, he even figured out when it could have possible have happened! I didn't tell him a thing!"

Finn made an angry sort of face, turning back to the driveway. Rachel clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, her hand going back over her face.

Silence seemed to surround them. Rachel felt like crying, but too many tears had been shed for the night. It had been so easy the day before, the week before; a mere month ago, life had never seemed so easy.

"Do you know if it's a girl or a boy?" There was a tone to his words, but Rachel ignored it.

"It's too soon to tell." She mumbled, her hand moving from her face.

"You're keeping it?"

She turned and looked at him. She studied his profile, from his forward brow to tight line lips. A deep breath filled her lungs as she turned back away from him.

"Do you want me too?" She could feel the shift in his body, his eyes boring into her.

"What kind of question is that? I want you to do whatever you want to do!" She cocked her head, leaning it on her knees to look at him. "I want you to keep it."

"Did Puck tell you that I already decided to keep it?"

Finn opened his mouth and shut it. He turned to look at the driveway. "Yes." He looked back at her. "I would have wanted you to keep it, anyway."

Rachel smiled, shaking her head. "Finn, I wasn't ready to tell you. I'm still not ready to tell anyone else. This is between you and me. And Puck, Mercedes, and Tina."

Finn smirked and nodded his head. "I got it, don't tell anyone."

"You know, your handling this very well." She gave him a smile.

"Puck told me if I didn't put on a brave face he would beat me to a pulp." Finn continued to nod his head. "I actually feel like bawling into my hands. Maybe falling to the ground."

Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "That was more of what I was expecting."

"Yeah, I figured you would understand." He chuckled. "There is no doubt in my mind I'm going to have to go home and cry."

"It's a lot to take in." She moved so that her hand was in his. "I'm so sorry Finn." Blinking, two small streams made their way down her cheek. "I'm so sorry."

She was pulled into his arms, his lips pressing into her hair. "Hey, hey, this is not your fault. Don't cry." This seemed to make her want to cry harder. "If it makes you feel better me and Quinn are completely through." That caused her to cry harder. "I'm sorry." He held on to her tightly, his face pressing into her hair. "It'll be ok Rach, just breathe."

* * *

_November 1__st__, 2009, Sunday._

Rachel stood in the pregnancy section of the bookstore at the mall. She stood, tapping one foot to a tune in her head and one arm holding three books. Her head moved from side to side, taking in the calmness of the section, as well as the various titles of each book. Everything looked worthy of reading. She had decided that she should start learning all the ins and outs of pregnancy. That way, no matter what, she would be prepared.

"What if the baby turns out to be a hermaphrodite?" She twisted her head to stare at Finn who had come to stand next to her. He had a pregnancy book in one hand and a dictionary in the other.

Rachel stared at him for a minute before grabbing the pregnancy book and slamming it back on to the shelf.

"Finn, the baby is going to be perfectly healthy." She gave him a tight smile.

She had to give the boy credit. He was handling everything very maturely, and had even volunteered to spend the day with her, doing whatever she needed or wanted to do. Which had included breakfast (which she didn't eat), a trip to the park (for a comforting walk), and then to the mall. It was never too early to start looking at maternity clothes or baby clothes (which, involved the cutest pink dress and matching hat for a three month old, and basically had Rachel sniffling as she got to the register).

And Finn had been a trooper though it all. Well, other then the forty minute conversation on whether they should get married or not (because that's what they did in the movies). Rachel had assured him that she would not ask him to marry her. She had assured him that he could participate as much or as little as he wanted.

It be a lie to say she didn't think it was absolutely adorable when he puffed out his chest and said that he wanted to participate completely. It wouldn't be a lie to say that she wasn't sure what he meant by this. It was the thought that counted, however.

"But, what if something happens to it?" He was staring at her belly.

"Nothing is going to happen to it, you moron. Stop scaring her." Rachel swung her head, smiling brightly as Puck walked towards them. He was half scowling, his head moving from left to right.

"Noah! I didn't expect to see you here." He groaned, looking over his shoulder.

"Trust me, I didn't really feel like being here myself. Jessica is running around in the children's section." He stuck his hands in his pocket, his eyes landing on the dictionary in Finn's hand. "Dude."

"I was looking up something from one of the books." Finn shook his head.

Rachel watched the two. There was a certain level of tension between them. Puck's scowl increased as Finn's eyes narrowed. Whatever it was had not transferred verbally, but a lot was being said by their body language. Such as the way Finn moved closer to her as Puck took a step forward. Or the way Puck flexed his arm as Finn gently swept her hair from her shoulder.

Obviously, Rachel was missing something.

"What have you two been up too?" Puck made a face as Finn smiled brightly.

"Oh, you know, stuff. Breakfast, a walk in the park, a trip to the mall." Finn gestured to the books. "We're learning all kinds of things. Together."

Rachel raised an eyebrow to Finn, but turned to nod at Puck. "Yeah, it's been a 'taking it easy' kind of day."

Puck nodded. And then, suddenly, he was smiling just as brightly as Finn had been. "We're still on for Wednesday night, right?" Finn looked down at Rachel sharply.

The brunette stared at Puck and then up at Finn. She had convinced (cried bloody murder) Puck to go with her to a Lamaze class. She didn't want to do anything, she just wanted to watch and see what it was about. She had called and asked if it was ok, claiming it as research for a school project. She had done this after her doctor's appointment, right before Tina and Mercedes had shown up to her house.

"Uh, yeah, we are." She had done this while under the impression she was never, ever going to tell Finn. Or keep it, really. And now, that she had told Finn and decided to keep her child, well, there was obviously fun times ahead.

"What's on Wednesday?" Rachel turned swiftly from Finn, and Puck for that matter, her eyes suddenly very interested in the pregnancy books.

"It's a Lamaze class. We're not participating, of course, I just wanted to see what it was all about. One of the websites mentioned it."

"Oh, well, that's cool. I guess I'll have to go with you too then." Rachel and Puck both fully turned so that they were staring at Finn. Their eyes were wide. "Well, it is _my_ baby too, right? I should see what it's all about as well."

"I don't think they're going to let all _three_ of us go, Finn." Puck's tone was sharp and edgy.

"Well, then maybe I should be the one to take Rachel." Finn crossed his arms.

"She asked _me_ to go."

"But I'm involved now."

"But I was involved from the _beginning_."

"I don't remember _you_ there in the bedroom."

"Hey!" Rachel let out a whispered shout. She gave a hard look to Finn and then Puck. "We can all go together or not at all. It really doesn't matter to me!" There was a sudden need for air, as her body temp raised. Another _perk_ from hormones and tiny babies in the belly. "Finn, here, go pay for these. I just want to talk to Noah for a minute."

Finn took the books from her, shooting her a small smile and then turning on his heels without another look at Puck.

Rachel sighed and turned to the mohawked boy. "What the hell was that?"

Puck opened his mouth, his hand going to point at Finn. "He is just going to mess this up! Wait until tomorrow when he's at school!"

"Noah." She shook her head, her eyes moving to watch Finn walk to the cash register. "So what, if he does take two steps back tomorrow?" Brown and brown met with a spark.

"What do you mean, so what? Rachel, he's a moron, he's just going to go running back into Quinn's arms and his popularity fort." Puck shook his head. "This is one damn good act he's pulling, I'll give him that, but it's Finn for freakin' sake!"

"He's also the father, _Puck_." Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry that you think I messed up by allowing _him_, your _best_ friend to become the father. He can mess up a hundred times, which I'm hoping he won't, but he will still be the father after every single one of those mess ups." She felt tears begin to fill her eyes, but she shook her head. "He is a _good_ person, you know that better then I do. You may think he's too passive aggressive and slow and whatever else you think, but he is a good person. You promised you would be there for me. If your going to be there for me, then you have to give him the benefit of the doubt."

Puck stared at her. He let out a sarcastic laugh. He took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want him to hurt you. You're putting yourself in a very delicate position. He is a good guy, but he's," Puck shook his head, "he's my best friend and I should be giving him the benefit no matter what."

Rachel smiled. "See, now we're all grown ups." She looked over her shoulder, smiling as she watched Finn. Her head swung to look back at Puck who was staring towards the cash registers himself. "You better get back to your sister." She leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

Puck gave her a slightly surprised look. "You still want me to pick you up?"

The brunette laughed and threw him a wink. "Hey, you said you would be there, I have to make sure you stay in line."

Puck couldn't help but smirk, his hands going back into his pockets. "See you at seven sharp."

Rachel nodded and turned to look at Finn who was giving her a bright smile at the entrance to the mall from the store. She smiled back, her heart beating a little bit faster then normal and her stomach fluttering.

She was ninety-nine percent sure Finn wasn't the only one causing these strange behaviors on the inside. And as she looked over her shoulder to see Puck watch her leave, she became a hundred percent sure that her beating heart and fluttering stomach was not do to simply hormones.

Damn.

Fun times _all around_.


	7. The Grass is Always Greener Filler

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing, nadda, zippo, zap. I don't own Juno, which is mentioned. Nor do I own anything else that I throw into this, other then the plot. I guess._

_**Author's Note: **__I am SO sorry for the delay. Seriously, I have been so busy the past week, that Monday and Tuesday I wore myself down to the bare minimum. I was sick and bed ridden. And I couldn't even sit up to attempt to write anything. _

_Personally, I don't feel this chapter is up to par, but it would be the third re-write and I didn't really have a clue as to where I was going with anything. It has a touch of Finn/Rach and a cute little Puck/Rach scene. SO, this is def a __**filler **__chapter with a cliffhanger ending (sorry for that too). I'll hopefully get chapter 8 out ASAP and that will be a Finn/Rach centric chapter, like, no lie. _

_Ok, so, I am SO sorry, once again. And I hope you all enjoy. Happy Readings._

_

* * *

_

_November 4__th__, 2009, Wednesday_

Rachel looked to her right, watching Finn's eyes move with the teacher as she talked to the couples and gave helpful tips and instructions for the deep breathing exercises of labor. She had to admit that the boy had been very much on the ball the last few days.

He had been attentive, sweet, doting, and protective. He didn't look at Quinn, or her Cheerio posse, nor did he talk about them. Everything out of his mouth was either Glee related (he was very happy to have his lead singer back) or baby related. And, sure, sure, there were a few times Rachel had to scold him on being a little too loud when talking about baby tad-facts he had picked up from the internet, but other then that no real harm had been done.

Well, almost no harm had been done. Discreetly, so as not to alert the teacher, the other couples, or Finn, her eyes gently moved towards the left of her. There was nothing. Her eyes rolled back to the front of the class, her body leaning into the wall.

Puck had not come with them. And, actually, on that note, Puck had not been around as much as Rachel was use too. He was backing off quite nicely, really.

The only problem was that Rachel didn't want him to back off at all.

There was a certain level of tension between Finn and Puck that she didn't quite understand. At first, such as the mall, she had been on Finn's side. For no other reason then he was, in fact, the biological father and she didn't want to scare him off just yet. She wanted him to be apart of her child's life and, let's be honest, Finn scared easy; like Flounder from the Little Mermaid.

Now, however, after watching Finn all through Monday around Puck, she had decided she didn't really care how easily the boy scared because Puck was his best friend, as well as her new friend. A friend she had begun to appreciate.

The fight between Finn and Rachel Monday afternoon (if you would call it an actual fight, it was really just Rachel yelling and crying) was epic as he drove her home. Because how dare he be territorial and snobbish to Puck. Puck had been there for so much in such a short period of time. He had gone far above and beyond for her. Finn should have been thanking him profusely, not trying to limit Puck's time with her.

And even though Finn had "cleared" the air with Puck, Rachel still thought the air was still a little thick with their tension.

It also didn't sit well with her that Puck had sent a text to Finn saying he couldn't make it tonight, but had not called her to let her know. Not that he had to call her to let her know. He had told Finn, that was enough, she guessed, but, still.

"Did Puck tell you why he wasn't coming?" Her eyes met with Finn's. He shrugged, leaning back into the wall next to her.

"Nope. He seemed like he was going at football practice. But then texted me that something came up."

"Are you sure you didn't say anything to him?" These were all questions Rachel had already asked Finn. Which was probably why when he looked down at her, his eyes were slightly hurt and his frown present.

"Rach, I didn't say anything to him, I promise." He forced a smile on his face, which caused a wave of guilt to wash over her.

"I'm sorry, Finn." She shook her head. "I'm just confused as to why he didn't say anything about not coming to me."

His hand gently took her hand giving it a small squeeze. He nodded his head, his smile a little less forced. "I know. I get it. We can leave if you want." He leaned a little closer to her. "The teacher keeps staring at me."

Rachel let out a light laugh, directing her attention to the teacher who kept throwing them side glances.

"Yeah, we can leave. I'm exhausted anyway." She stood up, her eyes moving over the couples that were dotted around the room. Each of them were happy and smiling, the mom's were gently holding their stomachs as the father's held their wives/girlfriends' shoulders.

Her eyes danced over to Finn who was simply looking at her, his lips turned into a goofy smile.

* * *

_November 5__th__, 2009, Thursday_

A hand shot out from behind her, hitting the locker next to her. Rachel's eyes jumped from her own locker, to the perfectly manicured cuticle hand, to the blonde/blue eyed boy attach to it.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Rachel flicked her hand backwards. "What's wrong with you?"

"I want to know what's going on and I want to know now." Kurt took his hand from the locker, his arms crossing in front of him.

"This is not a dictatorship, Kurt." The brunette's eyebrow raised. "This is a democracy. I don't have to tell you anything."

"I don't understand how you can talk to Puck and Fin about whatever is going on, but not tell me!"

"What makes you think I have told _anything_ to Finn or Puck?"

"Hey Rach. Do you think I can come by your house after dinner on Friday instead of after football? That way there's more time to talk about everything." Finn gave a large smile to the soprano. "What's up Kurt?"

Rachel groaned, her hand covering her face. Kurt was beaming.

"Well, now that I know that talking is going on with you and at least one of the good-looking jocks of the school--"

"Kurt, I promise I will tell you." Rachel was shaking her head, her hand still covering her face. "Just not at this exact moment."

"Mmm-hmm." Kurt rolled his eyes. Rachel looked at the blue eyed boy, before turning around and gently hitting Finn's stomach.

"What did I do?" The clueless tone was adorable and annoying at the same time. A new thing Rachel had discovered, what with the shifting mood swings, lots of her peers _quirks_ brought on several different emotions at the same time.

"Nothing." Rachel rolled her eyes. Her lips tightening into a line. "Absolutely nothing."

Finn looked at her, sighed, and then walked the one of two steps to hi own locker. Kurt shook his head, his arms still folded.

"Are you two dating yet? Is that the big secret? It's not a very good secret." Brown meshed with blue harshly. Kurt immediately dropped his gaze opting to look around the hall.

"Finn, can we talk?"

Rachel's ears perked immediately, her head swinging to stare at a uniformed Quinn Fabray. The blonde was standing at Finn's locker, her lips in an almost frown. She was eying Rachel.

"I don't think we have anything to really talk about Quinn." Finn gave her a look, before going back to his locker.

Kurt had maneuvered himself so that he was leaning directly on the lockers, giving him a better view, as well as making sure Rachel could still see.

"I think we do." Rachel turned away as Quinn's eyes burned into hers.

"Holy shit." Kurt mumbled, his own head swinging to face Rachel. "That was a Cheerio death stare."

"Shut up." Rachel mumbled back, somewhat leaning into the metal box.

"I don't really have time." Finn's voice echoed into her locker, flittering into her ears.

"Finn, please, it'll only take a minute."

Kurt began poking Rachel's arm, causing her to pull her head from her locker to watch as Quinn grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him down the hall.

"Seriously?" Rachel stated, her voice monotone.

"Hey, can we talk?" Kurt and Rachel swung their heads to look at Puck. Kurt made a noise, which went ignored by Rachel. The brunette clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"_Seriously_?"

* * *

Rachel flopped down onto one of the auditorium seats. Puck maneuvered his way so that he was sitting on the top of the seat in the row in front of them. She wasn't a hundred percent sure as to why she had to go all the away on the other side of the school to the auditorium. She wasn't a hundred percent sure of anything at the moment.

In all honesty, she just wanted to lay in a hot bath and pretend that this _whole_ situation was not happening.

"Prey tell, what do I owe the pleasure?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry about last night."

"Why are you apologizing? You told Finn you had something to do." Rachel very slowly shrugged. "I'm not going to force you to attend all these stupid little things, Noah."

"I know you wanted me to go." There was something in his tone as he spoke. She couldn't completely place her finger on it though.

"It's not a big deal. Really, we didn't do anything. We just sat there and kind of watched." She felt it best to leave out the part where she constantly found herself looking to the left of her fully aware that he wouldn't magically appear.

"I just wanted to apologize." He turned and sat next to her.

"Ok then." She nodded her head, her hands folding onto her lap.

Silence filled the auditorium. Rachel kept her eyes on the stage, memories of Glee practices, her Glee rehearsal, and her singing lesson with Finn played across her mind like a side show.

"So, are you and Hudson dating yet?"

She turned her head, her eyes studying the calm face of Noah Puckerman. He had his cheek in his palm, his eyes darting between her and the stage. His posture was aloof, thrown into the chair without much thought or consideration.

"Is _that_ what this is all about? Noah, Finn and I are not dating. To my current knowledge, there is no intention to start dating."

"No intention? Really?" Puck straightened his posture just slightly.

"Noah, seriously, even if Finn and I did start dating. Which I doubt is going to _actually_ happen. What does that have to do with you?" Rachel sighed. "I mean, you're his best friend, and you're my friend. I want you to be apart of my life, no matter who I'm dating."

"You want to date him though." Puck seemed to plow over whatever Rachel was stating. There was a bigger situation going on above her head and Puck seemed to be orchestrating it.

Rachel gave him a long look before turning towards the stage. "I don't know what I want."

"I thought you wanted _him_."

Silence once again entered the auditorium, this time Rachel focusing on the boy sitting next to her. He was watching were bright eyes, his mouth tight, and his muscles tense.

"What am I not getting here?" She threw her arms up into the air. "Please just tell me what I'm not getting here. Because, honestly, I don't know what you want me to say. And I don't get what you want to know."

"Dude, I just don't want to get in-between you two!" Puck shook his head, leaning away from Rachel.

"What do you mean get in-between us?"

"He's the father, right, he should be the one taking you to these weird breathing class things and going to the doctors with you and doing all these things for you."

"Then fine, let him do it!" Anger seeped into her words.

"I want to do them too!"

For a third time, silence echoed from the ceiling to the ground as a thick air wrapped between Puck and Rachel.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head. "What?"

Puck rolled his eyes, his posture becoming aloof once again, his hand covering his face, and his eyes directed to the stage.

"I'm not saying I like you or anything, but I liked helping you or whatever." Rachel stared at him. He sighed. "I mean, like, you're uncool, and crazy, and all of this really should be way too much for me. But the past couple of weeks have been fun, you know. Making sure nothing happens to you, and the doctor's appointment, and that Lamaze thing might have been cool. I guess."

"I'm sorry, what?" She repeated, her body completely twisted to face him. "You like doing all of this stuff?"

"Yeah, well, I guess." He groaned, sliding down slightly into his chair. "It makes me feel like I have a purpose."

"Noah, you have lots of purposes." The skin of his arm was hot against her fingertips as she slowly reached out to comfort him.

"You don't judge me on my credit score. And you don't consider me a Lima Loser. And, you know, you actually need me." Puck's hand was covering his face completely. "I sound like such a pansy."

Rachel sighed, twisting just enough so that she could slide down into the sit comfortably.

"So, basically, you like doing all this stuff for me because you feel like you're worth something?"

Puck groaned again. "It sounds even more pansy coming out of your mouth."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Puck, just because I told Finn, much to your insistence I might add, doesn't mean I don't want you any less."

Puck turned. "You don't want me any less?"

Her face froze as a blush creeped across her face. "Um, I don't want you _around_ any less. I like you around." Her blush increased. "I mean I like you around for all the help you do!"

Puck shook his head, chuckling. "I get it Berry."

Rachel turned completely around, her hand covering her face. "Does this mean you'll stop backing off?"

"Don't you mean, won't this stop me from acting like a jackass with Finn?" He turned his head, brown meeting brown.

"No," Rachel shook her head. "You and Finn do whatever you want. I want you around, and I want you to act like you know that."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Whatever you want Berry." He leaned into the seat, his arms going behind his head. "I think we should keep this like rendezvous to ourselves. I think my rep has taken enough of a hit by hanging out with you."

Rachel scuffed. "Please. Really, it's my rep we should be worrying about." Puck sent her look. "Hey, you and Finn keep hanging around me, I might turn into a popular person."

Puck let out a laugh. "Yeah, Berry, you keep thinkin' that."

* * *

"I like the name George." Mercedes and Rachel both turned from their positions in the living room to stare at Tina. "It's reliable."

"I like Lexus. Like the car. She'll be hot and cool." Mercedes clapped her hands. "She'll be our biggest diva yet!"

"Mercedes, seriously, it's going to be a boy." Tina stuck her tongue out, before cozying herself deeper into the plush cushions of the Berry couch.

"Tina, seriously, it's so a girl." Mercedes whipped her head around, staring at the television.

Rachel, who was sitting in the arm chair, smiled and shook her head. "You guys are being a little obsessive with this."

"Well, what are your names?" Tina popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"I don't have any." Rachel shrugged.

"Oh, come on!" Mercedes shot the brunette a disbelieving look. "We know that you have some kind of name picked out. What, Finn Junior?"

"I think she's leaning towards Noah Junior." Rachel's jaw dropped, her eyes landing on Tina. The Asian beauty was smiling brightly.

"That was low." Mercedes stated, laughter evident in her tone.

"Oh my god! You both just, shut up!" Rachel shook her head, laughter croaking from the back of her throat. "I would never name my child anything with a junior! Or the second!"

All three girls busted into laughter, sobering as Mr. Berry (short one with glasses/1) appeared at the doorway.

"Hi dad!"/ "Hey, Mr. Berry!"

"Hey girls, you guys having fun?" He gave a bright smile to them, making his way to the coffee table with a tray full of cookies and milk. Tina and Mercedes both dove into the cookies while Rachel took a glass of the milk.

"We're having a lot of fun dad." Rachel gave him a cheeky smile.

"Good!" The smile on the older man's face looked as if it was going to jump ship. "What movie are you watching?"

The three girls all turned to the television, and then to each other. Their voices mingled together as they all answered with a nervous hitch. "_Juno_."

"Ah! That was a very good movie." The three stared at Mr. Berry (1) as he watched the television. "It had a nice modern persona on the subject matter."

"Dad, we don't need a film lesson right now." Rachel mumbled, shaking her head.

"Oh, of course, of course." He laughed. "How silly of me! I was just saying it's a good movie. Very educational for you girls." He gave them a wink. Mercedes and Tina let out a nervous chuckle as Rachel took that moment to drink her milk. "Enjoy, enjoy. I'll be up in the office if you need anything."

The girls waved as Mr. Berry (1) turned and left the living room. They waited till they could hear him on the staircases before relaxing back into their environment.

"So, when are you going to tell your dads?" Mercedes looked over to Rachel who was lightly smacking her forehead with her palm.

"I figured I would wait to tell them after I have the baby."

"Rach, your dads are pretty, you know, liberal, you think they're going to get mad?" Tina moved a bit on the couch, closer to Rachel.

"I don't know if they're going to be mad, per say. They're definitely going to be disappointed."

"Maybe they'll be excited?" Mercedes looked at Tina and then Rachel. "You never know."

"I'm sure there will be excitement. I'm sure, eventually, they'll be happy and speaking to me again, and apologizing for murdering Finn, and buying the baby all sorts of things. This is, again, after the disappointment. The baby might be in it's early teens."

"Is Finn going to tell his mom?" Tina reached over and grabbed a cookie. She broke it in half, offering one piece to Rachel and then popping the other into her mouth.

"We decided he should wait. She has a lot on her plate and stuff."

"I think you're both chicken." Mercedes stated.

"Because you would be running to tell your mom?" Rachel made a doubtful noise.

"Yeah, but my mama knows how to throw things." Mercedes raised a finger. "Look, I am the favorite child, we do not mess that up."

"I thought your sister Tanya was the favorite?" Tina question.

"Nope, she went and decided that she was going to be a rap star, like Eve." Mercedes scoffed. "The girl can't wrap a gift at Christmas, but she's going to rap her way to the top." Tina and Rachel looked at Mercedes. "She is just jealous that I got all the talent in the family."

Rachel opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked over to Tina who threw her hands in the air.

"I wouldn't be running to my parents any time soon. Daddy is still trying to get over the belly button ring."

"See. I'm not being ridiculous in running to my dads. I'll tell them at an appropriate time. Where there will be lots of alcohol."

"I still think they would be the most understanding, if you will, about this. Comparatively." Mercedes turned back to the movie.

"I'm sure they will be." Rachel stated for the umpteenth time. She too turned back to the movie. "I'm just saying it'll be after the fact that they're disappointed."

"_I need to know that it's possible that two people can stay happy together forever." _

The girls looked at the screen. Rachel paused the movie, leaning back against the arm of her chair. Mercedes, who was on the floor, surrounded by pillows, sighed and began to shake her head. Tina simply sat on the couch, a cookie in one hand and the another one halfway to her mouth.

"Pf, yeah, ok." Rachel folded her arms.

"Happily and forever, are highly over rated." Mercedes stated, her head still shaking.

Tina shrugged and popped the rest of her cookie into her mouth.

* * *

_November 6__th__, 2009, Friday_

"Guys, come on, sectionals is in less then a month. All you guys seem to care about is just coasting." Mr. Schue sighed. His twelve students stared back at him. "You all look like you're half dead."

"Some of us feel half dead, Mr. Schue." Artie volunteered. His eyes swept over the room, landing on Rachel who had been looking rather pale all day.

Mr. Schue's eyes followed Artie's eyes. "Yeah, I get that. Rachel, are you ok?"

The brunette looked up from the spot she had been staring at for the better part of ten minutes. She vaguely acknowledge all eyes were on her.

She had woken up feeling like a train had crashed into her. And, actually, the woozy feeling had started the night before, while Mercedes and Tina were over. She figured it had been the tall glass of milk. Her stomach wasn't handling too much these days.

All through her good byes, and her quick shower, and even as she tried to fall into the arms of sleep, her body was just, well, icky feeling. So, even as she woke up, train wreck and all, she still assumed it was from the milk.

Finn and Puck were ridiculous. Puck tried to convince her to stay home and Finn tried to usher her to the nurse's twice. It wasn't like her stomach was hurting. And there was no spotting or anything. She just felt (and looked) miserable.

"I'm fine, Mr. Schue." She mumbled, feeling Finn's hand slip into hers. She could also feel the stares of Puck, Mercedes, and Tina coming from various positions in the room.

"Rach, are you sure?" Finn was close to her ear and even though she knew he was whispering, it sounded almost like he was screaming straight into her ear drum.

Without doing it on purpose, Rachel leaned her body away from him, closing her eyes. She shook her head, her hand twisting from his. A sharp pain shot down her back, causing her to moan in grief.

"Finn, I think you should take her home." Mr. Schue had worried etched into his face. He was moving closer towards her.

"I'm fine." Rachel mumbled, her eyes once again open. Her hand immediately flew to her stomach, just about the only thing not hurting her at that precise moment. "I'm fine, really."

Puck had moved closer to them. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt had also gotten up, nearing Rachel to see if they could help in any way.

Another pain shot through her, causing her knees to buckle as she sat. Her eyes darted from face to face, finally landing on Finn who was paling with worry. She opened her mouth, only to moan again.

She wasn't sure what happened next. One second she was sitting and the next she was hoisted into Finn's arms. And then one second she was aware that she was being carried from the room, Mr. Schue hot on their trail, and the next it was black.


	8. A Conflict of Interest

_**Disclaimer: **__Nothing, nadda, zippo, zap_

_**Author's notes: **__This story is going to have like a bazillion chapters. My god. I wrote A DAY AND A HALF timeline was. And it's chapter eight. I'm going to have to start jumping through days. Starting Chapter 10 I think. Sigh. _

_Ok, well. Yeah. There are some Finn/Rachel moments. And the ending is def for you Puck/Rach fans. I will EVENTUALLY get to the Finn/Rachel, I will, it is his baby for all that is good and pure in the world. _

_I'd like to think this is more of a 'feelings' chapter. And it's def more on par then last chapter, so I'm grateful to myself for that._

_Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and alerted and stuff. You guys are so amazing. Hope you Enjoy! And Happy Readings!_

_**OH, and Big Happy Easter/ Happy Passover/ Happy Sunday! Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_November 6th__, 2009, Friday (9:03)_

Rachel opened her eyes, closing them back tightly. She groaned, shifting in the sheets that were currently wrapped around her. Something pulled against her arm, causing her to wince and freeze. She once again opened her eyes, this time blinking the little light that surrounded her into her vision.

"Finn?" Her voice was hoarse and her body felt like it had been trying to lift a car.

"I'm here Rach." His hand covered hers, lifting it from the bed. She turned her head, her eyes focusing on the tight smiled boy sitting next to her.

She groaned again, arching her back and moving back into her original position. Her eyes noticed a transparent, thin tube, attached to the arm in which Finn was holding.

"Where am I?" His hand was warm as he gently touched her face, moving her hair back.

"You're at the hospital. You kind of fainted during Glee." His voice was soft and his eyes were kind.

Rachel, on the other hand, could feel her body temperature begin to raise. Her eyes widen and her mouth fell open.

"I'm where? Oh my god! Did they call my dads? Is the baby ok? What's going on?"

"Rachel, breathe, everything is fine." Her head instantly cocked at the new, but familiar voice. She looked to the foot of the bed, where Mr. Schuester was standing. He was still in his dress pants and dress shirt, his tie tossed somewhere. He was giving her a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Oh my god." Rachel mumbled, her hand, the one Finn wasn't holding, covered her face as she sunk into the bed. "Oh my god."

"It's Ok, I told them that your dads were out of town and I would give them a call. Mr. Schue is acting as a guardian because we were with him at the time." Finn shrugged. "I don't think the hospital was too pleased with it, but Puck called your doctor and stuff and he came as fast as he could."

Rachel was still covering her face. Her body sinking closer and lower into the bed. "Is the baby ok?"

"Yeah, the baby is fine." Through her fingers she could see Finn was beaming. The relief that the baby (and possibly her) was ok, seemed to have Finn in high spirits.

"Is Noah still here?"

"Yeah, he went to the cafeteria." His smile dimmed, by a hairline fracture. He gave her hand a gently squeeze.

"Ugh. This is so embarrassing." Rachel groaned. "Did anyone actually call my dads?"

"Tina did. They think you're staying at her house with some of the other girls for Glee stuff." Finn looked over to Mr. Schue, which caused Rachel to peak through her fingers to their teacher.

It was written all over his face that he thought this idea of lying was unacceptable. From his furrowed brow, to his tight lips, to his crossed arms, there was no ifs, ands, or buts, Mr. Schue thought that this was all a bad idea.

Rachel closed the gaps between her fingers. "Does anyone know why I'm here?"

"Mercedes and Tina told Kurt that it was the stomach virus thing. Which I think is what Puck told Brittany. So, I guess everyone is going to think it's the stomach virus thing."

"The stomach virus I've had for a month and a half?" Rachel sighed. Her hand fell from her face and she shifted in the bed so that she was laying on her back versus her side. "That's great. They're going to think I'm bulimic or anorexic."

"Rachel, I think the most important thing here is to make sure that this doesn't happen again. Especially with, you know, the whole, baby thing." Both teens turned to look at Mr. Schuester. He sighed. "Don't you think you should tell your parents?"

"Not yet." Rachel said, cutting off whatever opportunity Finn had to talk. "We will, I promise, but not yet."

"Are you trying to decided what you should do about it? Is that why you want to wait?"

"We're keeping it." Finn stated, smiling at Mr. Schue. "We're just trying to figure out the best plan of action."

Mr. Schue looked at Finn for a hard moment. Rachel was well aware that everything coming out of Finn's mouth were, in deed, _her_ words. Finn believed her words, as she believed her words, but they were still _her_ words. And Mr. Schue knew it.

The older man's eyes met with hers, causing Rachel to feel like a small child. There was a certain amount of silent scolding that was going on over their heads.

Reasons why she did not want to tell their parents just yet.

Mr. Schue suddenly smiled, not brightly, but enough to reach his eyes. He walked over to the other side of Rachel and gently patted her shoulder.

"It'll be ok. It will be." He was nodding his head. Rachel gave him a small smile and looked over to Finn who was once again beaming.

"Hello, Hello!"

The three occupants of the room turned to the older doctor and Puck, who had just walked in. Puck instantly moved from the doctor to Rachel's side, next to Mr. Schue. He shot her a strained smile, his fingers gently gracing her hand.

"Well, as Noah and Rachel know, I'm Dr. Joshua Bernard. I'm Rachel's OBGYNO. And you would be?"

Mr. Schue stepped to the side, coming over to the doctor and shaking his hand. "Will Schuester, I'm the kids' teacher."

Dr. Bernard gave him a large smile, turning to Finn who had shot up from his seat.

"Finn Hudson, I'm the father." There was a nervousness in his voice that Rachel found endearing. As well as annoying, but that was mostly the hormones.

"The father! Wow, good looking man Rachel." Dr. Bernard laughed. He pulled the chart that was in his hand up, his eyes moving over the paperwork. "Well, seems here that you're body is not getting what it needs." He looked back up, making eye contact with Rachel. "Have you been taking your prenatal vitamins and eating well?"

"I, um, I've been taking the vitamins, but I keep kind of, having the morning sickness." Her eyes moved from the doctor, to Finn, to Puck, to Mr. Schue. She suddenly felt very claustrophobic. Brown met with brown, and Puck began to nod.

"Um, Mr. Schue, maybe we should wait outside?" Rachel turned to look at Puck who still had his hand next to her hand, his body facing their teacher.

"Oh, yeah!" Mr. Schue shook his head. He mouthed a quick apology to Rachel and then the doctor before turning towards the door.

Rachel grabbed Puck's hand, her eyes slightly wide. He gave her a smile and wink, and then followed Mr. Schue to the hallway.

Dr. Bernard watched as they made it to the hall, before turning and giving Rachel another smile. "A lot of morning sickness, huh? So you haven't been keeping food down?"

"Nothing seems appetizing. And it's smells that really get to me." Pushing back against the pillows, she managed to sit up (sort-of). Finn gently sat down next to her on the bed, his hand still entwined with hers.

"She spends at least forty minutes in the bathroom." Finn stated. "And she hasn't been eating at all."

Dr. Bernard nodded, his eyes falling back to the chart. "Is that common?" There was a tone in her voice. Maybe something was wrong with her. Maybe her body couldn't handle growing a baby.

"It is common, actually. Very common. However, if you don't start eating, it's not going to be good for the baby. We ran several tests and everything is looking good for the baby, nothing seems to be wrong. You on the other hand are under nourished and might be a little anemic. Which just means that your body is feeling a bit on the weak and sickly side. You'll have to concentrate on eating lots of foods with protein and iron. Also you need to limit the stress in your life and take an easy. It's just the amount of hormones circulating your system which is causing all these fun changes."

"Is there anything we can do with the morning sickness?" Finn asked. Rachel looked at him slightly impressed. Maybe he really had been doing his research.

"Lots of small meals, keep bags of snacks with you, that way you're constantly keeping your stomach content. Salteen crackers are good as well as lemon/lime flavored drinks, like Sprite. Not eating is just going to make it worse. Morning sickness is actually a good thing, it means that the pregnancy is progressing in a good, healthy way." Dr. Bernard laughed as Rachel gave him a disbelieving look. "It may not seem like that but it's the truth. You have to stay hydrated and keep up with yourself. Right now all that baby has to depend on is you."

"Thank you." Rachel snapped out, her head twisting to watch the hallway.

"I know it's a lot to deal with Rachel. But as I have said before you are a strong girl. You'll pull this off seamlessly." Dr. Bernard gave her a large smile. "I expect to see you on Wednesday for our appointment. I going to discharge you, because there is not much else we can do, unless you want to spend another night here." The brunette made a face causing the doctor to once again laugh. "Ok, well, I want you to get plenty of rest this weekend, and eat." He looked over to Finn who was easing off the bed. "You'll keep an eye on her, right?"

"Yes, sir." Finn smiled. Dr. Bernard nodded and continued his way out the door.

"I'm a terribly mother and it's only been a month!" Rachel leaned into the pillows, tears beginning to cloud her vision.

"Rach, you are not a terribly mother." Finn's voice was calm but his eyes were frantic, this was how he got every time Rachel started the waterworks. It, too, was endearing and annoying.

"So, Berry, you obviously need to start eating." Puck strutted into the room, only to freeze as he caught Rachel's pouty lip and glassy eyes. "Dude!" He threw a nasty look at Finn. "What did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!" Finn did all but growl at Puck. "She feels she's a terribly mother!"

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue, who had been talking to the doctor, quickly made his way into the room, standing at the foot of Rachel's bed as tears poured down her face and Puck and Finn stared at each other.

"She's emotional." The two boys stated, their voices lowered.

"I meant what's going on with you two? Rachel's _allowed_ to be as emotional as she wants to be. You two have no right raising your voices in front of her, much less in a hospital." Mr. Schue gave them a look and then turned to Rachel. He sighed and gave her a small smile. "You want me to drive you home?"

"I think she should stay with me." Mr. Schue, Puck, and Rachel (teary eyes and all) turned to look at Finn. "I think it be good if she stays with me for the night, that way someone can be with her, just in case, and I can make sure she actually eats in the morning."

Rachel's eyes gently moved from Finn's face to Mr. Schue, finally landing on Puck. The mohawked boy had his lips in a line. His eyes were slightly narrowed and his arms had crossed, flexing his muscles into his shirt. He had definitely stopped backing off after the auditorium talk. But he and Finn had once again got back into their silent (but not really) competition with her.

It was actually mentally unstabling. Both boys, football royalty, social hierarchs, general jerks on their bad days, were paying her, Rachel 'the freak' Berry, loads of attention. The school was downright confused. Santana and Quinn were just plain nasty. Glee (other then Mercedes and Tina) were besides themselves. And the rest of the student body was trying to piece the puzzle together.

No wonder she was having fainting spells.

"It's fine." Rachel was looking at Puck when she spoke. "It's actually a good idea since Tina told my fathers I was staying at her house. So, it's fine." She sighed and leaned back into the hospital bed. "Fine, fine, fine."

* * *

_November 7__th__, 2009, Saturday_

A crash erupted over the house, causing Rachel to jump in the bed she had been curled in. She looked around the empty room, taking in deep breaths.

"Finn?" Looking over the edge of the bed, she realized that Finn was not currently sprawled out on the floor (forbid she had just slept on the couch). The various blankets he had been sleeping on were twisted and crumpled.

Shifting, so that she was back in the center of the bed, her eyes flittered to the clock on the nightstand. It was nearing ten o'clock.

With a sigh, Rachel threw the blanket off of her and gently slid off the bed. There was no better time then today to start fresh.

Trying not to make too much noise she walked out of his room and down the hall. The scent of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and oranges had filled the entire house. She tried not to breath too deeply with her nose as her stomach twisted slightly.

"Good Morning!" Rachel froze and stared at Finn's mom who was giving her a huge smile. Finn was sitting at the table shoveling food into his mouth.

"Good morning, Mrs. Hudson." The older woman gestured towards the table which had mountains of food on it. "This looks wonderful."

"Well, with Noah coming over I thought it be best to have lots of food for two teenage boys and you." Mrs. Hudson laughed. "Would you like some orange juice? Milk?"

"Water, please." Finn took a swig of his orange juice and shot Rachel a beaming smile.

"How did you sleep?" He had a tone to his words, alerting Rachel to the bigger question of how was she feeling.

"Great, thanks for giving up the bed." She walked around him, gently squeezing his shoulder before plopping down in the chair next to him.

"My Finn is always the perfect gentleman. And I would never have asked you to sleep on that awful couch."

"Thank you, again." Rachel smiled back at Finn's mother, finding the older woman's brightness charming.

"You're so polite!" Mrs. Hudson laughed again. "Finn, you can take a lesson or two."

"Ok mom." Finn stated, his eyes on his plate as he continued to eat his food. Rachel watched him eat, her nose scrunching up.

"Hey Mrs. H!" Rachel looked up towards the kitchen entrance, just as Mrs. Hudson smiled brightly. Finn didn't seem phased, as if this was a common occurrence.

"Oh! There you are! I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" Puck laughed, hugging his friend's mother.

"Sorry, I've been swamped with work and school and stuff." He threw a wink and a smile over to Rachel, before releasing the older woman and sitting across from Finn. "Awesome spread!"

"Do not eat all of it. Rachel still hasn't made her plate yet." A cell phone began singing from the other room, causing Mrs. Hudson to roll her eyes. "It's work, they probably want me to cover another shift."

"Tell them no!" Finn called after his mother, shaking his head. "They've been asking her for the past two weeks to cover all these shifts."

"You're mad because she's probably not cooking for you." Puck smirked as Finn let out a very _mature_ 'nuh-uh'. "Berry, seriously, the doctor said eat." He leaned forward and grabbed her plate, filling it with eggs and pancakes. He threw on a few slices of bacon before placing it back in front of her. "Eat."

"I don't have to do as you say, Noah." Rachel shot at him, causing Finn to look up from his almost empty plate and Puck raise an eyebrow. She sighed and grabbed her fork. "Hormone surge."

Both boys nodded.

"Did you call your dads Rach? I think your cell phone is on my dresser."

"Oh crap." She stuffed the forkful of eggs into her mouth and then shot up to run across the house to get her cell phone. She was becoming way too forgetful these days, with these stupid hormones.

She barely caught her breath as she held down '1' speed dial for her house.

"Rachel, honey?"

"Hi Daddy."

"We were getting a little worried! How was your sleepover?" A new kind of twist enter Rachel's body. Her heart began to beat faster as her head started to hurt.

She had never, not once, lied to her fathers. In the short sixteen years she had been on Earth, Rachel had always been honest and sincere. It was how she was raised. And something in her brain was still trying to process why she didn't come out and tell them.

Because even though five weeks was really too soon to be shouting it from the roof tops (seriously, way too soon) and they would be highly disappointed, they were her fathers.

Everything was just getting way, way out of hand. And she didn't like it one bit.

"It was great daddy. We got a lot of stuff accomplished." Her hand combed through her hair.

"That's great sweetie! You think you'll be coming home soon?"

"Yeah, probably in a couple of hours." The tears in the back of her eyes stung ever so slightly. The road she had originally planned to take was turning into one left turn after the other.

"Wonderful! We can't wait to see you, it feels like it's been days!" Rachel nodded her head, blinking the tears down her face. Her head fell forward, her chin hitting her chest and her eyes staring down at the flat surface of her stomach underneath her tee-shirt. She gently wiped her face, her hand falling over her stomach.

"Yeah, daddy, it definitely feels like a long time to me too."

* * *

Rachel was exhausted. Beyond exhausted. Her feet hurt, her head hurt, her arms hurt, just about the only thing that didn't hurt was her stomach (and that was due to her forcefully stuffing her face). She had actually managed to only throw up once, a little bit, and keep down most of the food she had been eating.

She had only stayed a little while longer at Finn's (much to the disappointment of both boys who had surreal dreams of hanging out all day). The truth was she missed her dads. She saw them during the week, of course, but ever since she had found out about the baby, she had been keeping her distance.

So, when she got home, she barely made it out with a quick shower and a change of clothes before her dads were dragging her out for some family fun. They had gone out to lunch, the mall, the park, and to see _Couples Retreat_. It had been close to eight o'clock when they finally made it home, so when her dads had suggested going out for a family dinner, she shook her head. She suggested that they do a romantic Saturday night date, and she was going to take a hot bubble bath. Both her dads thought it was a good idea and had disappeared with kisses on the forehead and a sweet 'have fun'.

Currently, Rachel was soaking in a warm bath with her sensitive body wash used as bubbles (stupid internet and pregnancy pros and cons of bath time). And even though she was still really early in the pregnancy, she didn't want to be un-careful. Look at what happened in the span of a day, she fainted at Glee.

A sigh escaped her lips and she slid into the bath, wetting her hair and face. She slid back up almost instantly, taking in a long, deep breath.

Maybe, maybe they were wrong. Maybe she wasn't really pregnant. Maybe there was just something wrong with her hormones or something. Five weeks was no real time to be _sure_ was it? And lots of people have sex and don't get pregnant. Lots of people have sex without planning to have sex with boys who still have girlfriends, and _do not_ get pregnant. She could be _one_ of those people and all these tests were just picking up on some stray hormone, thing.

She sighed, again, her eyes darting to the bubble infested water of her tub.

Life had been so, _so_, much easier months ago. Before Glee, before Finn, before Puck, before everything. She was a blip on the radar. Finn and Puck didn't know she existed as a person. Mercedes and Tina acknowledged her simply because they had been sharing classes together since middle school. Kurt up turned his nose at her due to her fashion stupidity. And, sure, the popular kids were cruel, but she was use to that. Now, please, Quinn sent her nasty looks and would boldly begin talking about how she was a whore and a tranny and all these other_ wonderful_ things, as she was approaching the blonde cheerleader to walk to her class. The slushies had stopped however. Due mainly to the fact that Puck was really her only slushy assailant and now he stalked after her like a body guard.

And, please, let's not get into the whole maturity thing her friends were showing her. All of them, Mercedes, Tina, Puck, and Finn were all becoming baby experts under her nose. It had only been a short couple of weeks of her finding out, and now all of them were sprouting out facts and tall-tells and tid-bits to her. It was as if they were taking some pregnancy/baby class after school. And it really wasn't Mercedes and Tina that had her concerned. They had already picked out names and decided that they were both going to be Aunts or god mothers or whatever they had come up with.

No, what really was scaring her was Finn and Puck. They were _terrifying _her actually. Puck was being _so_ sweet with wanting to help out and being all protective. And it was great, really, it was fantastic. But it was also completely unraveling.

After her phone call with her father, she had walked back into the kitchen, and both boys had immediately stopped talking and placed on fake smiles. Which had alerted her to fact that they were talking or fighting or whatever about her. And just as she was about to start making her way back to the other side of the table with Finn, Puck had jumped up and offered her his seat, switching their plates. And then he had rushed to the fridge and started cutting up strawberries for her, because he remembered his cousin had downed buckets of strawberries during her pregnancy.

And it was just, sweet and kind and it had given Rachel butterflies as he placed the plate down and gently ruffled her hair. She was pretty sure he had sent Finn a victorious smile, but she didn't care. She cared about the strawberries.

And that had not even been the breaking the point. The breaking point had most definitely been Finn. After they had chatted for a little while (because Rachel really did want to go home), Finn had volunteered to drive her and had escorted Puck out the door. She thought, really honestly and truly, that Finn would go off on some tangent that involved Puck. He didn't though. He gave her a smile and ran to get changed. He opened doors for her, talking about football and school, and then bought her a chocolate banana smoothie (which was not on the way but was actually really yummy). And the clincher, the clincher was when he began talking about the baby. He was saying that Dr. Bernard told Puck that the next visit was going to have a sonogram and at six weeks you could hear the heart beat from the ultrasound (faintly, of course).

It wasn't even what he was saying, it was how he was saying it. He was smiling and talking with excited, awed, tones. Everything from his face to his hands, there was no doubt that he was happy.

Rachel had never really pictured him being _happy_. For all intents and purposes she thought he was going to deny it. He was going to say that she was crazy and he had never touched her. Not because that was how Finn _was_, simply because she was having her own doubts about everything.

She closed her eyes and slid further into the tub, her chin barely an inch from the water.

Finn had walked her to the door, he had been silent as they pulled into her street, his eyes looking at her house and then her and then back to the house. He had grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as they walked up the stairs to the porch. His fingers had darted to her face, pushing some of the hair out of her eyes, and leaned down to gently kiss her forehead.

Another set of butterflies had begun to dance across her stomach.

Stupid Finn and stupid Puck.

A sound from down stairs caused her to open her eyes. There was no way her fathers could have been home by now.

The noise spilled onto the stairs, causing Rachel's heart to begin beating abnormally. Had she locked the front door? Was someone actually breaking an entering? It was _Lima_.

"Berry, _seriously_, lock the goddamn door." Her heart continued to pump faster, but she took a deep breath.

"What is it with you and walking into the house!" The door opened to reveal Puck in his letterman jacket. Rachel cursed, grabbing a towel from the rack next to the tub, as Puck swung around belting out apology after apology. "Noah!"

"I'm sorry! I thought you were in here brushing your teeth or something! Why can't you lock doors?!"

"Out! Out! Out!" Rachel groaned as Puck flew from her in-suite bathroom, to outside her bedroom door (there were no footsteps on the stairs).

She groaned again as she lifted herself from the tub and rushed around trying to dry herself off and put on clothes.

So much for a relaxing night.

"What are you doing here?" She threw open her bedroom door (clothed) and stared at Puck who was blushing like a school girl. If only she had a camera. "As if you've never seen a naked girl!"

"Oh, I've seen plenty, but you're _Rachel_." She froze and turned around, throwing him a nasty look. "That is not what I mean! If you want to be naked around me, be naked!"

Rachel groaned again. "You're a pig!"

"You need to lock doors!" Puck shook his head and crashed himself down into her desk chair. "Let me guess, you are all alone and you left the door unlocked, _again_. Are you not grasping how easy it is to breaking and entering?"

"Well you're doing it quite often."

"I was knocking for, like, ever. I thought maybe you had been abducted."

"I could have been out with my dads!"

"Yeah, I thought that, until I tried the door knob and it opened!"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh yourself!"

The two sat on opposite ends of the room staring at each other. Rachel flopped back onto her bed, shaking her head.

"I'm not a complete invalid, I can take care of myself."

"I was just checking on you." His voice had lowered considerably.

Silenced incased them.

"Well, thank you."

"Your welcome."

Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. She brought her hands above her head, tucking them beneath her. She barely registered him coming on to the bed, his elbow touching her elbow. A smile crossed her lips as she turned her head and opened her eyes. Her smile increased as she found him watching her.

"So, has Finn declared his undying love for you yet?" Rachel laughed.

"No. Has he declared his undying love for _you_?" Puck turned his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah, right. The kid wanted to beat my ass for ruffling your hair this morning."

"You know you did it to egg him on."

"That's what we do. Egg each other on. Especially when he's being a pansy and not telling you how he feels."

"He doesn't have to tell me how he feels." She took a deep breath, her eyes staring at the white of her ceiling. "I don't want him to tell me how he feels."

"You decided against the happily ever after factor?" Their eyes met, causing Rachel to turn her body ever so slightly towards him.

"I don't think there is a happily ever after factor."

"You're waiting for him to go back to Quinn." Puck made a clicking noise with his mouth, his body turning towards her as well. "That's so stupid."

"Noah, I'm pregnant, stupid has been praying in this house for a while." Her lips turned up sarcastically.

"He doesn't like her, Rach."

"Yeah, but he's confused right now. Especially with all this baby stuff. I don't want to be in a relationship with him because there's some unspoken obligation."

At this point they were both on their sides, face to face. Rachel had one arm tucked under her head while Puck had gently rested his head up slightly.

"I think you're just scared."

"I think I'm just confused."

"I guess you're allowed to be." Puck's voice had dropped to a whisper, his other hand moving to push her wet hair from her shoulder. He allowed his hand to linger over her face, trailing under her chin.

"Noah." There was a raspy quality in her voice and before she could even think of something to say his lips were on hers.

There was a sensual quality to the kiss. It was slow and steady, with a slight fevered eminence to it. His hand dipped across her neck, roaming into her hair, as her own arms gently circled his shoulders, meeting at his lower neck.

And as they intensified the kiss, something began going off in her head. A siren, a bell, something was loud and persistent.

Rachel pulled away, causing Puck to instantly let go of her.

"Oh my god." Her hands dropped from his neck, falling over her face. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Rach, breathe." Puck's breath was uneven, his eyes searching her face. "This, and we, it's--"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." Rachel growled into her hands, tears beginning to sting her hands and eyes. "Noah. Ugh!"

The persistent ringing once again erupted, causing Rachel to look over to her nightstand. It was her phone. A text message more specifically. Puck was the one to reach over and grab it. He looked at the tiny screen, before moving off of her and slamming himself on his back, next to her on the bed. He held the phone towards her.

"It's Finn." There was no emotion in his voice. Rachel gingerly took the phone and opened the text message.

'_Just wanted to see how u were doin? I was thkin abt u all day. Gve me a call bfore u go to sleep, unless u're alrdy sleeping. We shld def hang out tmw. Ttys : )_'

Rachel stared at the screen, her heart beating rapidly as the butterflies once again trickled through her stomach. Her eyes darted to Puck who was staring at her ceiling, a conflict apparent in his face.

It was at that moment Rachel figured out why she was so confused.

She had feelings for Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman.

And she was pregnant.

And she was sixteen.

And life _totally_ sucked.


	9. The One Where Kurt Finds Out

_**Disclaimer: **__Null and Void_

_**Author's Notes: **__Randomness. Happy Readings._

_

* * *

_

_November 8__th__, 2009, Sunday_

Rachel had been in the laundry room for the better part of the morning. She had always liked doing laundry and it helped that her fathers had made one of the little stand-offish rooms to the back of the house into a rather large, comfortable, laundry area. So, as she did her clothes, running them through the washer and transferring them to the dryer, she caught up on some reading for her classes, as well as a few worksheets that were due.

Doing laundry also gave her a certain amount of alone time. Her fathers (knowing of her love for the chore) never really bothered her, only checking up on her and having five minute conversations here and there. It was the perfect escape.

Especially after her revelations from the night before.

She sighed, gently folding one of her skirts into a neat rectangle. Puck had stayed for at least another half hour, before she finally figured it was best if he went home. They hadn't kissed again, nor had they even talked. They had just lied in her bed, staring at her ceiling and contemplating the atmosphere around them. She had tried to talk to him, but he had simply shook his head.

Someone cleared their throat, causing her to lose her train of thought. Looking up she gave her father an odd look. He sighed and turned his head, lifting his hand to grab something out of her sight.

Her eyes flew open as her father dragged Finn from the side.

"Sweetie, you have a male suitor."

"Daddy, it's ok, that's Finn. From Glee. Remember?" She gave her father a smile but was deterred as he rose an eyebrow and let out an 'uh-huh'. "He's a good boy daddy. Let go of him."

Her dad was the easy going parent, the one who was happy when she had company over. Her father, on the other hand, was usually around more often and had dealt with a lot of the bully aspects of Rachel's childhood. He didn't appreciate her new found friend circle from Glee, especially when it involved boys.

"Hi Rachel." Finn waved slightly, moving into the laundry room and away from her father. Mr. Berry (2) shook his head.

"I just wanted to let you know that you had company. I'll be in the living room, in earshot, if you need anything." Her father shot her a loving smile, before shooting daggers at Finn.

Rachel smiled and nodded back, rolling her eyes as she returned to the dryer.

"He's, um, he's a little scary." She looked up at Finn and then towards the laundry room door.

"Yeah. He is, but he's pretty harmless." She cleared her throat as Finn shot her a doubtful look. "I think."

"I think he'll warm up to me." It was Rachel's turn to give him a doubtful look. Her eyes dipped to her stomach and back up to Finn who had his lips in an 'o' shape. "Right."

"It's fine sweetie." She laughed a little, shaking her head and turned back to the dryer. "He'll _eventually_ warm up to you. It might be after the funeral, but--"

She was caught off by Finn wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Her whole body had tensed up considerably.

"Finn?"

"I just want to hold you? Ok? For a minute?" There was a begging quality in his tone and Rachel couldn't help but relax and lean into him.

He wasn't wearing his normal cologne (knowing full well at this point she couldn't stand it), he did however smell like fresh soap. He smelt clean and crisp, as if he flown to her house rather then drove. His face was resting on her head, his lungs heaving in the scent of her shampoo and conditioner.

She took in her own deep breath, trying to memorize the feel of his arms and how _nice_ he smelt. At least she was doing all these things before images of her kiss with Puck invaded her mind. She was once again tense against Finn.

He let out a frustrated sigh, gently allowing his arms to fall to his sides. He moved back around so that he was to the side of her rather then behind her.

"Rach, come out with me."

"I'm sorry, what?" Her eyebrows knitted together and her nose scrunched up.

"Come out with me, to the park, or somewhere." He was looking at her like a lost child. "_I _want to actually spend time with you."

"Finn, we've been spending time together." Her voice was heavy with confusion.

Finn took another large step towards her and placed his hand on her stomach. "I want to spend time with _you_."

There was a deeper meaning to his words and Rachel nodded her head. It was kind of enjoyable to see him being a bit forceful.

"Ok, let me just go change." She began to leave, only to freeze as he grabbed her wrist. His deeper meaning was lost by the suddenly frightened look on his face.

"Do I have to watch TV with your dad?" Rachel looked at him and laughed.

"No, you can come upstairs, I'll change in the bathroom." Finn nodded his head and mouthed her a fast 'thank you'.

* * *

They had been walking around the park for what seemed like hours (which was pretty interesting considering it was no Central Park or anything). Finn had bought them frozen yogurt and had been keeping the conversation light and relaxing. Which, to be honest, Rachel was actually appreciating.

"Red or White?" Finn looked at her and then up in thought.

"Mmm, red." Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "What? Red is a hot color on a car."

"I guess so." She laughed again, almost jumping in joy as she saw a bench (the same one they had passed at least five times) that was finally empty. "I thought we would be walking forever!"

"Exercise is good." Finn argued, chuckling as Rachel flopped down onto the bench, sticking the frozen yogurt into her mouth.

"I'm getting tired though." She stuck her tongue out and leaned back against the wood. The bench was placed under one of the empty trees that currently littered the park. The bright orange and yellow leaves were falling off early this year.

She looked away from the park itself and watched Finn. He was delicately eating his coned treat, his eyes moving across the green grass and cemented trail that circled through the park.

"You ok?" Finn turned and looked at her, causing her to become slightly breathless. He was staring at her with an intense emotion that was partly scaring her, partly exciting her. It was the same look she had perfected while he was running around with Quinn.

"I'm just thinking, you know." He shrugged, looking back over the park.

"About what?" She tried to remain innocent, but, by no means, was there innocence to her question.

"You, me, the baby, sex, school, football," he paused, his eyes darting to her again. "You."

"What about me?" Nothing about _this_ was really innocent anymore.

"I really messed up." He shook his head, arching his back forward so he could rest his elbows on his knees. "I really messed it all up by sleeping with you and then going back to Quinn. I was an asshole." Rachel opened her mouth but couldn't find words for the situation. "Puck was right, you know, I am a pansy and I just, you were right there and I let you get away."

"Noah told you, you let me get away?"

"He hit me, actually, but then he said that all of this was my own damn fault." Finn began shaking his head. "I shouldn't have let you walk away. I was being stupid. And I'm sorry that I've been an ass to Puck ever since I found out about the baby. I guess I was just mad that you wanted him around."

"I still want him around Finn, you do know that, right?" Rachel looked away from him, gently shoving the frozen yogurt into her mouth.

"Yeah, I know, I get it."

Rachel closed her eyes, allowing the silence to drift over them.

It was Finn. He was goofy, a little dumb, funny, and sweet. There were kinks to work out, such as his inability with talking about feelings and his obsession with what everyone else thought about him, but that was fine. It was Finn.

But it was also Noah. He was charismatic, tough, argumentative, and most of the time she wanted to hit him. He had his own issues that needed some filing around the edges. And even _that_ was fine because it was Noah.

Both of them were _good_ people. They wanted whatever was best for her and the baby. They were being supportive and sweet and _good_ to her.

And she, well, she was a whore.

"Wow." She chuckled, tears beginning to stream down her face. "Wow."

Finn looked over at her throwing his arm around her shoulder. "What happened? Hormone surge?"

She shook her head as sobs began to climb up her chest. It took a few seconds but she was soon in the throws of an emotional break down.

She wished she wasn't pregnant. And she wished she never told either one of them. And every step she took was the _wrong_ step. Every single move was _wrong_.

"Rachel, come on, it'll be ok, it's going to be fine." She barely registered him surrounding her, her body pressed close to his as she bawled hysterically into his arms. "Rach?"

"I know, I'm fine. I'm so fine." She let out, pushing her head closer into Finn's body. There was no 'fine' quality to her words. There was nothing 'fine' about anything that was happening or going to happen. "I'm so stupid."

Finn hushed her. "You're not stupid. You're not."

"I am stupid. So stupid."

She found herself breathing fresh air as Finn pulled her away from him, his hand darting to her chin and forcing her to look at him.

"Rachel, you are _not_ stupid. Everything is going to be _fine_. I know you can't see that, or you don't want to see that, but it will be _fine_, I promise. And if you want Puck to be involved, I am all for it. Fuck. If you want Puck to be the one that you do everything with, then so be it. But I do not want you to call yourself stupid, ok? Because you are not stupid."

Rachel stared at him, her lips pouted and her eyes still watery. Another sob broke through her lips, causing her to press her face back into Finn.

"You are not stupid and we can do this. You, me, Puck, Tina, Mercedes, _we_ can do this."

Rachel closed her eyes, breathing in the fresh scent of soap.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered out, trying to maintain her uneven breaths.

"What? For a little water works, come on." Finn gently kissed the top of her head, pulling her away so she could look up at him. He was smiling brightly. "What's a little waterworks. I'm here for you, ok?"

Rachel slowly nodded her head before once again falling into his arms with tears. Finn went back to hushing her and rubbing her back.

She was such, _such_, a bad person.

* * *

November 9th, 2009, Monday

Tina stared at Rachel with a frown and a raised eyebrow. They were sitting in library during their English class. They had found a quiet corner so they could talk without any interruptions or listening ears.

The Asian rocker opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again, and let out a sigh.

"So, you think it's a _good_ idea to just start ignoring Puck and Finn? That was what you came up with? I liked the running away to New York plan better. There was more logic put into _that_."

"I'm not saying I'm going to ignore them. I am simply thinking that I should limit my time with them until I figure out these feelings or they, I don't know, go away." Rachel had her face in her arms on her desk.

"So, you think it's a good idea to limit your time with baby daddy uno and baby daddy dos."

"We talked about you calling them that." Rachel mumbled into the desk.

Tina huffed. "We also talked about you running away to New York and raising a baby by yourself in a studio apartment while you sang and danced on the streets. I think I can call them whatever I want."

"Hey!" Rachel popped up, her finger pointed at Tina. "I think that is a wonderful idea. Lots of homeless people have nice things because of their talents."

"Please tell me you just listened to yourself. Please."

"Tina." Rachel let out a frustrated noise. "It's too damn hard. They're both really great guys. And they're being really nice to me and--"

"They're both good kissers." Tina nodded her head as Rachel blanched. "I know where this is going. I gotcha."

"Tina!" Rachel whined, placing her head back onto her desk.

"What? What do you want me to say? I can't tell you who to like or not like. I can't tell you if it's the right choice or the wrong choice. I can't even tell you if _their_ feelings are cut-straight and all put together. Rachel, for all we know they are just as confused as you."

"You don't think they like me back?" There was a mix of hope and despair as she asked this question.

"Oh, no, I can tell you that they both like you." Rachel once again let her facial expression drop. "But, what I'm saying is that they're probably just as mixed up about it too. Look at Finn, he's clueless, he _just_ got the whole singing and dancing in sync thing down. He found out he has a baby, after having sex for like the first time, and all those feelings are hardcore. And Puck, please, McKinley's badass has the hots for the Geek Queen of the school, who is pregnant with his _best _friend's baby. That has to be causing some kind of insomnia.

"The point of the matter is that _all of this_ pales in comparison to the fact that _you_ are having a baby in eight months. Puck and Finn are not the ones carrying around a sesame seed in their uterus. They are not going through bodily changes or hormonal surges. And they sure as hell do not spend an hour and half crying hysterically into a phone making up plans to move to New York City." Tina sighed and propped her head up with her elevated arm. "I think you need to concentrate on the baby, rather then boy issues. Have the baby and _then_ decided who you actually want to be with. Maybe you'll get a wild card and some really great, rich, good looking boy will swoop in and save you from your old ways."

Rachel stared at Tina for a hard moment. "The Killers."

"_When You Were Young_, yes." Tina nodded her head.

"You're so right. I am concentrating way to much on Finn and Noah, when I need to be concentrating on myself and the baby."

"Of course I'm right." Tina gave her a smile and banged on the table. "All knowing voice of god."

Rachel smiled, leaning back into her seat. "We talked about that."

"I know. It ain't stopping me from saying it though."

* * *

Artie and Mercedes were staring at Rachel who was looking just a _wee_ bit too calm for their tastes. She was sitting up in her chair, at the cafeteria table, wearing neither a smile nor a frown. She was facially and verbally monotoned.

After walking out from the library, Rachel and Tina had walked to the end of the hall, to split ways to lunch and to History (respectively). At least that had been the plan before a few of the hockey players walked up to them and sprayed them down with a slushy shower.

Kurt had actually been walking down the hall and had scooped them both into a neighboring bathroom.

Currently, Tina had gone to class and Rachel was sitting next to Kurt as a complete invalid. She was wearing her gym pants and one of Kurt's spare shirts (because he disallowed her to walk around with a shirt that had Kermit the frog's face on it).

"Rachel, honey, are you sure you don't want anything to eat? You need to eat something." Mercedes pushed the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in front of Rachel. The brunette simply stared at it.

"I'm still confused on why Finn and Puck can't know you got slushied. Or sit with us." Artie stated, looking over to the jock table (which had been lacking the Cheerios as of late).

"We're mad at them right now." Kurt explained, fluffing his hair and clearing his throat. Mercedes gave him a look. "I don't know. She told me I was not allowed to tell them and to stop them from sitting with us."

Mercedes turned and gave Rachel a look. The brunette was not paying attention to her however.

"Can we tell me the big secret now?" Kurt looked at Mercedes, completely barreling over Rachel (not that she was really paying attention).

"What big secret?" Artie asked, looking between Kurt and Mercedes.

"There is no secret." Mercedes bit out, throwing a nasty look to Kurt. "I told you there was no big secret."

"Is there a secret?" Artie looked over to Kurt, maneuvering himself to fully face the blonde. "Are they hiding stuff from us?"

"They sure are Artie. Tina too!"

Artie looked back at Mercedes. "And it has something to do with Rachel?"

"Artie there is, ugh." The black haired girl glared at Kurt, making a hissing type noise. "Artie there is no secret."

"I think there is though. I mean, it would explain all the Rachel stuff. Wouldn't it?" He looked over to Kurt for support.

"It would explain her unusual behavior, as well as to why Puck and Finn have been so doting and kind. As well as you and Tina's actions as well."

"Kurt, seriously, nothing is going on. You are just looking for drama."

Just as Kurt opened his mouth to retort, a chair sliding against the tile and falling to the ground caused the Glee table to look up. Finn was standing, looking down at Mike with a furious expression. Puck opened his mouth, talking quietly and fast, and grabbed the boy's wrist, pulling him back down.

Kurt sighed as both boys turned to a despondent Rachel. "I guess they found out about the slushy attack."

"Oh lord have mercy." Mercedes mumbled. She looked over to Rachel. "Honey, come on, you really need to eat. Mmm, peanut butter and jelly. Yum-yum!"

Artie sighed and placed his hand on Rachel's elbow. "It's grape, your favorite."

Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie all jumped as Rachel flew up from her seat, face white as a sheet, and made a mad dash to the cafeteria doors.

"What kind of slushy was it?" Mercedes asked as she too stood up.

Kurt, who was still in awe of Rachel quick reflexes, let out a gingerly 'grape'.

Mercedes growled and was then marching towards the exit mumbling about boys, jocks, nausea, and the essence of grape.

* * *

The sounds of retching was echoing from one tiled wall to the next. Mercedes was kneeling behind Rachel, holding her hair back as the brunette hugged the porcelain bowl.

"It's ok, get it out of your system." Mercedes sighed. They had only been in the bathroom for about ten minutes, but it felt like forever.

"I brought some water." Mercedes turned and nodded over to Tina who was looking completely helpless. "Is she crying and throwing up at the same time?"

"Yes! I am!" Rachel stated, pulling her face away from the bowl. "Do not judge me!"

"Rach, calm down. Breathe." Mercedes used her other hand to gently rub her friend's back.

"I hate this. I hate them. I hate myself. I hate everything." Rachel gagged on her last few words, shoving her face back into the bowl. "I hate this all day sickness crap!" Echoed from the white basin.

"Rach, do not try to talk while you are throwing your guts up." Tina tsked. "It's not lady like."

A very profound curse erupted from the bowl causing Mercedes to laugh and shoot Tina an amused expression.

"Was anyone outside?"

"Not that I noticed." Tina leaned against the sink, flipping her hair from her shoulders. "She got sick from thinking about the grape jelly?"

"Yeah. I think it was the combination of slushy scent and s talking about it." Mercedes shrugged and mouthed 'sensitive' to her friend.

"Well, I wanted to beat some ass myself. Look at me." Tina was sporting her own gym clothes. "This doesn't give off the right kind of message."

"You look fine." Mercedes stated.

"That is not the point."

"I hate my life." The two girls once again looked over to Rachel, who had her head on it's side on her arm. Tear stains were drying across her pale, pale face. "I hate my life _so_ much."

"You're sixteen, you're suppose to hate your life." Tina offered.

"I hate this stupid six week old thing in my stomach too! Are sixteen year olds suppose to hate that too?!"

Before either girl could say anything a gasp filtered across the bathroom. Mercedes leaned backwards to look out of the stall as Tina turned to the door.

Kurt was standing in the bathroom, his hands up and facing them. His jaw was almost too the floor. Tina quickly covered her face as Mercedes leaned back into the stall.

"Holy mother of Britney Spears. You're pregnant?!"

Rachel closed her eyes, twisting her head back into the toilet bowl.


	10. A Little Rain to get to the Rainbow

_**Disclaimer: **__If only I owned anything. Dramatic Sigh._

_**Author's Note: **__Yet another one of my long, ranty, chapters. Seriously., I really will never end the story if I only write a couple of days a chapter. Next chapter is going to have some time jumping in it. Let's get this pregnancy moving along, sheesh! _

_**Thank you, so much, to everyone who reviewed and alerted and such, it's so amazing. You guys are so fabulous!**_

_**A few side notes**__. Rachel is being written as a confused, hormonal, scared, sixteen year old. I may be twenty three and have only come across pregnant woman at work and a friend here and there, but if I remember correctly, NOT pregnant, I was a hot mess at sixteen. Hormonal, people had to watch themselves. Rachel is NOT using Puck or Finn. She likes both of them, and she is coming to terms with those feelings. Puck and Finn WANT to be there for her. So, the girl is a hot mess and some of the moments are a little touch and go, but at least I don't have her lying to Puck that he's the father while crushing on Finn. _

_I love Kurt btw. I'm sure I wrote him a wee bit eccentric, but that's ok, because I love, love, love, some of the moments I have with him in this chapter. Since he is in the Know now, my Kurt will be playing a bigger role. _

_I'm going to attempt to write in some Glee moments, as well as a Quinn/Rachel enemy interaction, thing. We'll see how that works out. Cross your fingers._

_**I still don't know if it's DEF a P/R or a R/F**__, I go back and forth everyday. You can blame life for that indecisiveness. __**This chapter has more R/F then P/R. **__HOWEVER, I need some feedback on if we think it is ok to explore the P/R even tho she's pregnant with Finn's baby. Nothing like they fall into bed with each other, but some secret kisses? Dates? Little tiny, miniscule things. __**IDK**__. (The indecisiveness is getting annoying isn't it (hence the speeding of the time line)) I just want some feedback (nicely stated please, no bashing the couples we don't like). _

…_I'm sorry for that good fun time. Forgive me? Anyway, Happy Readings and R&R!_

_

* * *

_

_November 9th__, 2009, Monday_

Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina were seated in a line in the choir room. Rachel had her head back and her eyes closed. Mercedes was filing her nails. And Tina sat with a scowl and her arms crossed.

In front of them, marching from one end to the other end of the choir room was a ranting Kurt Hummel. He had been ranting and raving (non-stop) for the better part of an hour. They were pretty sure it was due to him holding in all his unsaid mishegoss over the course of periods six through eight. They did not care to ask him how he had managed to stay silent for the better part of two hours, however.

Artie, who had simply rolled in to get his guitar, was also witnessing Kurt's psyche breakdown about the girls harboring a secret such as teen pregnancy right under his nose. So far the brown haired boy had said nothing on the subject, only holding a wide eyed, open mouth expression.

"Kurt, we get it. This is huge and we're bad people for not telling you, blah, blah, blah." Tina sighed allowing her head to fall backwards.

Kurt paused in his pacing and threw his arms in the air. "I just can't believe that all of this has been going on. I'm completely besides myself!" He made an aggravated noise and walked over to the piano to lean against it. He crossed his one arm over his stomach, placing his other elbow in the palm. "How could you deny me this knowledge?!"

"Rachel is only six weeks pregnant. It's still way too early to be making it headline news. If she sneezes the wrong way she could lose the baby." Mercedes shook her head, as Rachel groaned, her head falling forward into her hand.

"Are you serious?" Echoed the boys, their eyes moving from the black haired girl to the brunette.

"No, she's not serious. I can't lose the baby by sneezing." Rachel shot Mercedes a look. The diva merely shrugged.

"It was a nice dramatic consequence."

"You're six weeks pregnant, really?" Artie began shaking his head. "That's like, wow."

Tina brought her head up, looking at her glasses clad friend. "It is wow. And you know what? At six weeks, the baby is about the size of a sprinkle! I read it on a website."

"Really? A sprinkle?" Artie's whole face twisted into that of an amazed child. "Rachel has a sprinkle _growing _in her." Rachel sighed, her hand once again covering her face. "No, I mean, that's like, just really cool, you know."

"Lima isn't known for such scandal. And here it is, right in my own social circle." Kurt gently bit down on his fist. His voice dipped into a whisper. "Thank you Jesus."

"Kurt." Rachel gave him a warning tone, her eyes darting to Artie as well. "You can not,_ can not_ tell anyone about this. Understood? This is like, top secret."

"Who's the father?" Artie asked, ignoring Rachel's threat.

"It's Puck's!" Kurt shouted, pointing at Rachel. Artie gasped.

"It's not Puck's!" Mercedes stated, rolling her eyes. Tina shook her head, looking at the blonde as if he was stupid.

"It's Finn's!" Rachel too was looking at Kurt with little to no admiration.

"It's Finn's!" Kurt's demeanor seemed to fall slightly. His body standing less straight and his arms falling to his sides. "It's Finn's?"

The other four stared at Kurt, all aware (some more then others) of his boy crush on the football quarterback. Rachel felt a surge of guilt flood her system. There was nothing really to feel guilty about, but she knew how it hurt none-the-less.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry." Rachel stated. The blonde soprano shook his head, straightening his back a little.

"No apologies princess. No apologies." He gave her a small smile, scrunching up his nose. "I said that I was ok with you seeing him. And I'm ok with this. Finn and I, it's over."

Tina couldn't help but scoffed, only to receive a smack in the thigh from Mercedes.

Rachel tilted her head. "Thank you Kurt."

"Why aren't you showing?" The four once again turned to stare at one of their own. Artie was transfixed on Rachel's flat stomach.

"Six weeks is not a very long time pregnancy wise Artie. She won't be showing for another couple of months." Tina shot him a look and a sharp shake of her head.

"We can go shopping for maternity clothes!" Kurt clasped his hands together. "I can finally have control over your ensembles!"

"Did you become her new maternity clothes guru? What do you know about maternity clothes Kurt?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"I have it on high authority that I am a fashionista! I know all when it comes to outfits, styles, and fashion!" Kurt flipped his bangs. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Look Gabbana," Rachel sighed. "You can be in charge of clothing _all you want_ as long as you promise _not_ to tell anyone about this."

"What makes you think _I_ would be the one to spill the beans?" Kurt had a tone of indignation. His tone turned into a noise as the other three occupants of the room looked at him doubtfully. "I never."

"It doesn't matter. What matters is that this is a big secret and until Rachel pops out a kid, we're not telling anyone." Mercedes stated, her eyes darting between Artie and Kurt.

"So we," Tina made a circle around the room, "Puck, and Finn know."

"And Mr. Schuester." Rachel added.

"Ok, so, we have an adult on our side. That's good. I guess." Tina shrugged. "He's not going to tell on you guys?"

"He said that he thinks it's in our best interest if Finn and I tell our parents ourselves."

"So that's a no?" Rachel nodded her head.

"We won't tell anyone Rachel, no worries." Artie shot her a smile. Kurt sighed, nodding his head.

"Promise. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you. I feel like all of this is just turning into one big circus."

It was at that moment that the choir doors flew open, a livid Mr. Schue walked through the door, his attention not on the five in the room, but rather the two walking in behind him.

"I really don't care _what_ they did. You two had no right to attack them in the locker room! You caused several injuries!"

The five looked from Mr. Schue to a battered Finn and Puck (well, not battered, but well fought). Finn's cheek was already bruising and Puck was sporting a cut right above his eye.

"It's not like they didn't get in a good few swings." Puck muttered. "At least they learned a lesson!"

"At the expense of you two getting a week's detention. You should be happy that was all Figgins gave you!"

"What happened?" Rachel was staring at the two.

The three turned, staring at Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel. Mr. Schue let out a tired sigh.

"I didn't know you guys were in here." His voice was full of regret. "Had I known--"

"What happened?" Rachel's voice heightened, her eyes roaming both Puck and Finn's faces and bodies. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing." Their voices mingled together, their eyes set on Rachel.

"Nothing? _Nothing_?"

"Wrong thing to say. _Wrong_ thing to say." Kurt mumbled, talking from the side of his mouth as he focused on a spot on the side wall.

"Look, we just went to go have a talk with some of the guys that got you and Tina with the slushies." Finn shrugged.

"You went to have a talk with them?" Rachel turned to Puck.

"Yes, a talk." The mohawked boy cleared his throat, his eyes moving to the surrounding area of Kurt's spot. "With our fists."

"Seriously?!" Rachel stared at the two. "You two both know how I feel about violence!" By the looks on both boys faces neither of them were aware of Rachel's feelings towards violence. "I don't like it!"

"They threw a slushy at you!" Finn pointed towards the doors of the choir room. "What did you want us to do? Let them get away with it so they could do it _again_? You spent the rest of lunch in the bathroom!"

"I was throwing up!" Rachel shot up from her seat, her voice matching Finn's.

"Because they slushied you!" Puck entered the raised voices.

"It's over and done with." Finn threw his bag down, his eyes heated. "They're never coming near you again."

"That's great. That's fabulous!" Rachel threw her arm in the air. "We're trying _not_ to bring attention to me. Slushies are my normal way of life, you morons! By the two of you beating the crap out of them, you're just setting off more gossip. We don't want to _draw_ attention to this bizarre situation!"

"Next time we should let them pelt you with rocks as well then." Puck shook his head. "Come on Berry, get off your high horse!"

"_My_ high horse?! You just beat the crap out of however many neanderthals, walking out with a trail of gossip and botched up faces."

"And a week of detention." Kurt motioned to them, his eyes on Rachel. "Do not forget about the week of detention."

"That's right!" Rachel pointed at them. Puck and Finn both turned to Kurt with murder in their eyes. Kurt mouthed an 'ok' his eyes moving back to his spot.

Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were all staring at the three with anticipated faces. Mr. Schue had also made his way to the chairs, sitting a seat away from Tina. He was watching them with careful eyes, still not involving himself.

"It's a weeks worth of detention. It's not a big deal." Finn shook his head. "You should be happy that we defended your honor, or, whatever!"

"Well thank you SO much!" Rachel shook her head. "So, while you were defending my honor, getting hit in the face, and earning a week's worth of detention, was _anyone_ thinking about my doctor's appointment on Wednesday? The one at three fifteen, _directly _after school?"

Finn opened his mouth, only to shut it quickly. Puck eyes were in big circles.

"That was _exactly_ what I thought. But, no, thank you for defending my honor. It's so much _more_ important these days. Where the _hell _were you seven weeks ago?" Rachel shook her head, her face dry but her voice at breaking point. "Oh, that's right. Throwing them at me."

No one had time to react as Rachel flew from the room. It had happened almost instantly.

Mercedes sighed, grabbing her things (Tina doing the same). Artie had already started rolling himself out as Kurt knitted his eyebrows together and shook his head disappointedly.

In no time at all the choir room was only filled with Mr. Schue, Puck, and Finn.

"Shit." Puck threw his arms into the air, turning so that he was facing the piano. Finn had placed his hand over his face, his head shaking into his palm.

"Well, I guess you two have your work cut out for you." Mr. Schue gave them a look, his lips pressing together. He stood up, making his way towards to the piano, papers littering the glossy top.

"Thanks for intervening there by the way," Puck stated looking at his teacher with a sour expression. "Really helped us out."

"Hey, this whole thing is between you two and Rachel. It's after hours and unless you were going to hit her or she was going to lunge herself at you, there was no real reason to jump in." Mr. Schue shook his head. "I really didn't want to be chewed out, on a personal note."

"It's just her hormones." Puck stated angrily. "Or she is just crazy."

"Puck, come on." Finn shook his head, a ticking noise falling from his lips.

"I think it was the fact that she has to go to a doctor's appointment by herself now, but that's just my opinion." Mr. Schue looked at the two. "I'm going home. I will see you two tomorrow." He began to walk out, pausing right as he got to the door. "From one guy to the next, I would give her some space."

Puck looked over to Finn who had his arms crossed, his eyes staring at the ceiling.

"This is so your fault." Finn looked at his best friend and shook his head.

"This is totally your fault."

"We did get them good though." Puck admired his bruising knuckles. "Did you see Johnson hit the ground?"

"It was actually a really good fight from an outside stand point." Finn agreed, grabbing his tossed bag. "You do realize that she's never going to let us forget this, right?"

"Dude, all I know is that you were the one who just _had_ to take her to the doctor's appointment." Puck pointed over to him as they made their way to the door. "I can still take her to school. It's your ass on the line."

"My ass might be on the line, but you'll be in a closed space with her with no witnesses tomorrow." Finn gently clapped his hand on Puck's shoulders. "It was real nice knowing you buddy."

* * *

_November 11__th__, 2009, Wednesday_

Rachel was laying on the doctor's table, her pants loosely on her hips and her shirt pulled up to just above her stomach. Tina was sitting next to her holding her hand and flashing her reassuring smiles. Kurt was wandering around the doctor's examining room looking at the various medical supplies (q-tips, creams, tongue stick things).

It had only, really, been two days since the news of Puck and Finn's stunt with the hockey players hit the hallways of McKinley High School. And _everyone_ was talking about it.

Rachel had never heard her name dropped so many times in the span of an eight period day. At least if everyone had thought that Puck and Finn were standing up for the Glee club, then Rachel could slip under the radar. The problem was that since she had been specifically involved and, as of late, both Puck and Finn had been so doting on her, Rachel did not get the luxury of being invisible.

So, for the past two days, Rachel made it her lot in life to avoid Puck and Finn ("At least until the debris settles, right?" -Tina). Kurt had picked her up and dropped her to and from school. Artie had made it clear that Puck and Finn's presence was best missed at the lunch table. And finally Tina and Mercedes had made it their job to keep the boys from hanging around her locker. It was a logical solution to the gossip problem. Because all Rachel really wanted was to go back to being a nobody, a blip on the doppler.

Her eyes roamed across the light blue and white of the examine room. What she really wanted, was definitely not going to come true.

"These would be perfect for doing my cuticles." Both girls turned to look at Kurt who was staring into a metal tin.

"Kurt, you can steal from my doctor another time." The blonde looked over at Rachel and then Tina, gently placing the lid back on with a 'clack'.

"I was just saying." He sighed and turned so he was full body facing the girls. He flipped his bangs and crossed his arms. "So, should I expect to see like this little tiny human being in your stomach? Or is it going to be blurry?"

Tina sighed, covering her face as Rachel shook her head. "This is exactly why I think they're not teaching us enough in Health class. Right here."

"Kurt, I explained this to you in the car. The baby is not developed yet." Tina turned back to Rachel, her reassuring smile back in place. "It'll be ok."

"I know. I know." Rachel groaned. "I just want to get this over with."

"You're upset Finn couldn't be here?"

"I'm upset that Finn can't be here. Yes. Not because I want him here." Rachel made a face. "Oh, no, I am still so mad at them. He really did want to be involved though. He's still ansy about Puck going to the first doctor's appointment."

"I thought Puck waited in the waiting room?" Kurt stated. He had crossed the room and was now looking at other metal tins.

"Yeah, he did. That's not exactly what Puck told Finn though." Rachel bit her bottom lip. "I should really correct that situation."

"Why?" Kurt popped open a tin, shoving his face to see what was in. "It's much more fun this way." Rachel and Tina were once again staring at him. "Puh-lease." He smirked. "Puck and Finn, fighting over Rachel's uterus, it's what dreams are _made_ of."

"They are not fighting over my uterus! And what did I say about you being so frank when saying those types of words."

"If they're not fighting over your _lady parts_, then what are they fighting over?" Kurt's smirk widened as Tina lowered her gaze and Rachel began to chew on her bottom lip. "See, much more fun my way."

"AH! More people to meet!" Dr. Bernard walked in, his smile lightening the room. "I was expecting to see Noah or at the very least the father." He held a hand out to Kurt. "I do love meeting new people though."

"Kurt, I'm the fashionable one." He smiled and shook the older man's hand.

"Tina. The godmother." Rachel groaned again, her hand moving to cover her eyes.

"Well it is a pleasure meeting both of you. I am Dr. Bernard, Rachel's ObGyn. And today we have our very first ultrasound."

"Will that tell the gender?" The girls, for the one millionth time, turned to Kurt.

"How many times did we go _over_ this?"

"You are not a doctor, Tina."

Before anything else could be said, Dr. Bernard gave a hearty laugh, sitting himself next to Rachel and turning on the machine.

"Well, my boy, this won't tell the gender of the baby, because Rachel isn't far enough along. All this is going to do is check to see if the heartbeat is loud enough for us to hare, and if it is, how strong or weak it is. We'll also get a glimpse of the fetus, but it'll be rather small."

"That's actually very cool." Kurt stated, walking to stand behind Tina and get a clear shot of the screen.

"It is cool." Dr. Bernard laughed. "Now, this is going to be a little cold." Rachel simply nodded, her hand squeezing Tina's.

Various sounds started as the machine turned on. Dr. Bernard turned to Rachel's exposed stomach, squirting gel over her skin.

And then, right as Dr. Bernard took one of the instruments attached to the machine, a picture flared to life over the screen.

"That my friends is the inside of Rachel." He looked at the three awestruck teenagers.

"So totally cool." Kurt mumbled, leaning into Tina's back.

"Let me just," he turned a dial on the side of the screen. A faint sound reached their ears. "We have a heart beat!"

"Yay!" Tina whispered excitedly, her smile mirroring that of a Cheshire cat's.

"The reading is giving me a hundred and twenty beats per minute. That is excellent!" Dr. Bernard turned and gave Rachel a large smile. "And if you look right about," he paused as he leaned towards the screen and pointed to a spot, "here, you can see the fetus."

All three teenagers leaned forward.

"I don't see anything." Kurt stated, leaning closer.

"It looks like something from the chemistry slides." Tina cocked her head to the side. "Actually, I don't think I'm really seeing it either."

"I think I see a little, tiny, speck. Which could be from the picture itself or from the screen. Was it cleaned recently?" Rachel's voice was panicked.

"It's cleaned after every ultrasound." Dr Bernard patted her hand. "It's still very early, kids, the fetus is barely grazing a quarter of an inch. But that little tiny speck is your baby."

"I can barely see my baby." Rachel sucked in both her lips. Her eyes began watering.

Tina and Kurt both leaned away. "Hormone surge."

"That's perfectly normal." Dr. Bernard reached over and grabbed the box of tissues from the table next to the machine. "Well, to what you told me and the nurse, and from your stats and everything, you are doing a wonderful job." He shut off the machine and grabbed a thicker tissue to wipe away the gel from her stomach. "How's the morning sickness?"

"It's still there, but I've been doing much better with eating. Especially things with protein."

"Good, good. And everything else is ok?"

"Yep." Rachel pulled down her shirt, nodding her head. She sniffled slightly, her eyes lingering on the machine.

"Well, I do not have to see you for a month. And the next ultra sound won't be until week eighteen or twenty, depending, ok?" Dr. Bernard gave her a smile and another pat on the hand. "You are doing a great job Rachel, and if you have any questions or concerns do not hesitate to call me, ok?"

Rachel nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem. And this," he leaned down and picked something up from the machine, only to take out his sharpie from his pocket, "is a little gift."

Rachel took the freeze frame of her ultrasound and smiled at the circled speck. "Thank you, so much."

"Of course, of course. It was nice meeting you Tina and Kurt. You guys have a great rest of the week."

"Thank you." Tina and Kurt echoed, their eyes falling over the picture in Rachel's hand.

"I have a speck." Kurt looped his arm around her arm.

"Yes, you have a speck. It's very exciting." Tina smiled at Rachel, throwing her arm around her shoulders.

"It really is exciting."

* * *

Kurt pulled up to Rachel's driveway. They both stared at the porch where Finn was currently sitting.

"You want me to run him over?" Rachel threw a look at Kurt. "What? We can get him and then go track down Puck."

"It's fine. He probably just wants to know how everything went." Rachel leaned over and gave a quick hug to Kurt. "Thank you for coming with me."

"Well, come on Rach, how were you and Tina going to get there, walk?" Kurt hugged her back. "I expect a full detail report after he leaves. I'll call Mercedes and let her know how everything went."

Rachel gave him a smile and the slid from the passenger seat to her driveway. She gave Kurt one more smile and wave before he backed up.

"Hey." Her attention was now on the six foot three football player who had stood up and walked over to her.

"Hey." Her voice was low but she managed a smile. "How was detention?"

"Puck and I played paper football through most of it." Finn started nodding his head slowly. "It's really not that great of a punishment." Rachel simply looked at him. "I'm sorry. How was the doctor's appointment?"

She shrugged, walking up the two stairs and opening her front door. She waited until Finn had walked in behind her before closing the door.

"We can talk in my room. My dads shouldn't be home until about seven."

"Ok." Finn gestured for her to go first, following her up the stairs and down to the end of the long hall.

He walked into her room, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Rachel reached into her book bag and pulled out the ultrasound picture. She handed it to him before walking over to the bathroom and turning the water on to warm.

She washed her face, waiting for him to say something. It wasn't until she had dried her face, turning to lean in the door way, that Finn was able to drag his eyes from the photo.

"Is this the baby?"

"The speck in the middle of the circle is the baby. Yeah. Everything looks really good, I got to hear the heart beat. It's barely a quarter of an inch long."

Finn turned back to the picture. His eyes were staring at it, his lips in neither a frown or a smile.

"It's not a speck, it's like a dark bubble. It's darker then the rest of the picture. See." He held the picture up, showing Rachel what he meant. He sighed and brought the picture back to where it was in front of his face. "It's our baby."

At his words Rachel froze. She was watching him stare at the picture, her heart beating erratically. Surely, _surely_, this was not the first time Finn had ever referred to it as 'their' baby. But, and maybe it was a hormone surge, maybe it was her lack of sleep, _maybe_ she was crazy, she was pregnant with Finn's child. They had a baby. There was photographic proof that there was _actually_ something inside of her.

"I need to sit down." She moved from the bathroom door way to her bed. Her body seemed to give way as she hit the soft comforter.

"Are you ok?" Finn looked over at her. She wasn't sitting next to him but rather at a ninety degree angle, her body still facing the bathroom rather then her desk.

"I think it just hit me."

"What? The baby?"

"No, yes, not literally." She turned her head. "I'm actually having a baby."

Finn raised an eyebrow. "Did you think this was some kind of joke?"

"I think I wanted it to be." Rachel shook her head. "Noah's right, I am psychotic."

"I think all pregnant ladies are." Finn joked. He sighed as Rachel looked at him unamused. He got up, moving so that he was next to her. He lifted the picture for her to see it. "This is beyond incredible. It's scary as hell, but totally worth it." He pointed to the dark bubble/speck. "_This_ is indescribable."

Rachel looked at him. "You're being very mature about this Finn. I really didn't expect it."

"I don't feel mature, to tell you the truth." He chuckled, his eyes falling back over the photo. "I feel really out of control and a part of me wants to scream, really loud."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because you're not." He looked at her. "You're being really strong and mature and totally Rachel, actually. I'm sure you don't feel like that, you know, what with all the puking and stuff, but, it wouldn't be fair if I began screaming and you stayed calm. And, if you want to scream, I promise I won't scream. I promise I'll be calm for you." He nudged her arm.

"I do feel a little bit like screaming. I feel more like crying though." Rachel chuckled. "This is all happening really fast. I shouldn't have told anyone. I should have just kept it a secret for a little while longer. When this gets out at school--"

"It won't get out of school. None of us are going to tell anyone. And you need us Rach. And, even though you don't want to believe it, we couldn't just let those jerks get away with doing that to you. Or Tina. Or anyone anymore."

"If it had just been Tina you wouldn't have had such a blow out." Rachel tilted her head, looking at Finn.

"Probably not, but we would have done something. It might have just been one big slushy war."

Rachel gently took the ultrasound photo from the brown haired boy.

"It'll all be old news by Monday. Right?" Finn gave her a short nod. "And I mean, the Cheerios still hates my guts? So, that's all normal."

"We'll get through this, no worries. No one else is going to find out, and before you know it, you'll be--"

"Big and fat." Rachel ran her fingers through her hair. "This is really one big circus act after another."

Finn sighed. "It will be fine." His hand reached up, pushing some of the hair from her face. "I promise."

Rachel laughed. "Sure."

Finn nodded his head, his hand pausing in her hair. Rachel turned to look at him, his eyes holding hers captivated.

Her fingers pressed together, the photo slid thinly between them. She could feel her blood begin to pump and her stomach begin to twist.

She watched as his tongue flitted across his lips and his hand moved to curve around the base of her neck. Her eyes began to lazily close as a tiny voice in the back of her head began to chant of how bad of an idea this truly was.

His lips landed on hers in a short peck, his face pulling away just slightly, possibly trying to judge her reaction.

Puck's voice entered her head causing her to pull back from Finn's touch. Puck's voice seemed to be ranting and raving about locks and irresponsibility, growing closer with each passing second.

Puck's voice was soon entering her bedroom, stopping suddenly as it got into perfect ear shot. Rachel swung her head to stare at the mohawked boy, who was standing with a scowl and his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Noah." Her voice was breathy as her blood flow increased another notch. She swung her head back to Finn who was looking over the top of her to his best friend.

"Was I interrupting?" There was a cold tone to his words and before Finn could say anything Rachel was shaking her head.

"No, you weren't." She could feel Finn pull away from her. Her eyes closing as the weight from the bed lightened. She barely felt him slide the photo from her now slightly trembling fingers.

"I wanted to see how the doctor's visit went." Puck stated. Finn made his way from the bed to the bedroom door, lingering next to Rachel's desk.

"She got an ultrasound." Finn handed the picture to Puck. "The dark bubble thing is the baby."

"Whoa."

Rachel stared at the two, her heart beat going a million miles a second. They both turned and looked at her, causing the butterflies to take complete control of her stomach.

New rule, no more allowing people into the house and always _lock_ the door.


	11. Two Weeks Notice

_Disclaimer: Nadda, nothing, zippo_

_Author's Note: So, this is just a little something. No P/R action, but a cute K/R friendship and a couple of cute R/F scenes. _

_Thank you so much for all the feedback! I like the fact that everyone is giving me room to explore things between R/P (Not too much, of course, but a little room here and there). I have decided to put both romances slightly on the back burner, concentrating more on Rachel, the baby, and her other relationship/friendships. Which there will be a R/P scene next chapter as well as some much needed girl time. Either next chapter or chapter 13 there will be some in-depth Quinn/Rachel moments, and possible a little secret spilling. There will be A LOT of P/R and R/F scenes, no worry. And I think I have Rachel being confident and nice when discussing her holding off on her feelings for them. I guess you'll all be my judges. _

_A HUGE Thank You to my very best Glee Buddy, John Nighthawk for being my amazing proof reader!! You're simply the best!! _

_This is just a little something. I should have chapter up 12 by Wednesday, and it'll be longer with cutesy R/P // R/F scenes. _

_Hope you enjoy! Happy Readings and R&R!! _

_Two more days my fellow Gleeks! Squee!!_

_

* * *

_

_November 27th__, 2009, Friday_

Rachel Berry was exhausted. She was tired, moody, and just plain exhausted. The past two weeks, exhausting. Glee, exhausting. Being pregnant and being a teenager, exhausting. She couldn't win and with each new day she felt like she was falling farther and farther down the rabbit hole.

And it wasn't even the pregnancy, it really wasn't. It was Finn and Puck, Glee, her fathers, Ms. Pillsbury's new obsession with her, and everyone's opinion on every tiny detail of her life. At this point, she wished that all she had to deal with was a case of teen pregnancy.

She had decided, directly after her kiss with Finn and Puck's interruption that the problem was them. Or, well, not them, but her feelings toward them. She couldn't keep playing this game of ping-pong, bouncing from one side of the court to the other. So, she had decided to send them both a message of neutral indifference. She was avoiding them. Not in an ignoring, I'm not going to talk to you, way, but a very professional way. Diplomatic, if you will.

Tina and Mercedes thought it was completely illogical and were blaming her hormones, but she didn't care. It was easier breathing when Puck and Finn were kept at arms length. And she had Kurt, he was being supportive of her decision. It was Kurt, and he thought it was funny and a great addition to 'The Rachel Show' (as he now called her so called life). But that was not the point. The point was that Rachel was decreasing the stress in her life and moving forward. She was putting herself and her baby first. She was being independent and smart.

And, ok, so it hadn't been the best two weeks of her life. The chorography for Glee had been taken over by none other then Quinn and her whore cronies, and it was safe to say that Rachel (due to obvious reasons) couldn't perform half the dance moves (but neither could most of the other glee members). There was also the new found hovering Santana and Quinn had started to do around Puck and Finn (respectively). It didn't bother Rachel one bit. Even Quinn's incessant and persistent rallies to steal Rachel's duets (as if not being able to dance really affects one's ability to sing in a club meant for singing) was having no affect on the brunette.

She still had good friends (who were a little unsupportive of her ideas and plans), two loving fathers (who were beginning to notice that all she had been wearing lately was sweats), and an educational sanctuary (as long as Ms. Pillsbury stopped looking at her with those big doe eyes of hers). Life was good and calm. Her baby was good. She was good. Everything was good.

"Uh, this is sad and depressing and I'm not sure I really want to deal with it anymore." Rachel looked up at her blonde friend, shooting him a nasty look.

She had been sitting outside, staring at her grand backyard. She was in sweats and wrapped tightly up in a fleece blanket. Her house had been filled to the brim with uncles and family friends and her father's mother, for the better part of Wednesday and Thursday. Today, today was a day of rest.

"Kurt, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to be in Springfield you're your dad all weekend."

Kurt made a face, walking behind Rachel's lawn chair to flop himself down on the chair next to her. "My dad got into a fight with my Uncle Jimmy, and then my Aunt Kim threw her wine at Nanny Gina. It was very traumatic. My dad didn't want to stay the whole weekend." He leaned back, his eyes shaded by, what appeared to be, brand new Marc Jacob sunglasses. "How was your holiday?"

"Grandma Catherine thinks I'm gaining weight. She told me I should try to lay off the sweets." Rachel looked down at her blanket clad stomach.

So, yeah, she had gained a little bit of weight, but Dr. Bernard had said that weight gain was perfectly normal even with how early in the pregnancy she was. It's not like all her clothes had suddenly stopped fitting or anything. A few of her skirts didn't zipper up all the way anymore and at least two pairs of her jeans were just down right uncomfortable. Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt sweared up and down that she didn't look different, but she felt it. Sweats were about the only thing that didn't make her feel like a cow.

"Your blouse Wednesday was a touch, minuscule touch, snug. But the ladies," Kurt let out a low whistle. "I bet Finn and Puck just wanted to dive right into that cleavage."

Kurt's smile fell off his face as Rachel turned to him with an even nastier look. "Sorry. I'm just, saying, uh! You know what, I am not going to coddle you. You are turning into a hot mess Rachel!"

"What? What are you talking about?" Rachel turned her whole body to face the blonde soprano.

"I think you should give Finn a call, so he knows that his child is safe and he can stop threatening me and Artie. And a quick text to Puck to alert him that you're not lying in a pool of blood every once and a while would surely stop him from blowing up Tina's inbox."

"Last week you thought that me avoiding them was the epitome of good day time television. 'Make them suffer, Rachel! Think of yourself nine months from now!'."

Rachel shook her head and crossed her arms. "I need to get some perspective on everything. In a perfect world no one would have known about it!"

"In a perfect world you wouldn't have gotten yourself knocked up at sixteen!"

The two teenagers both turned away from each other, their eyes looking in every which direction. Silence fell over the crisp autumn weather, allowing the sound of the wind and the distance chatter of neighbors to filter through their brains.

"I'm sorry." Kurt's voice was low and thoughtful. "I have no right to judge you. On the whole sleeping with Finn thing, or the pregnancy thing, or even your decision to avoid them."

"No, no, it's," Rachel smirked, shaking her head. "You do have a right to judge me. I have no excuse to be so," she twisted her hand, looking for the correct word.

"Crazy?" Kurt offered, his eyes moving quickly back over the backyard as Rachel once again swung her head to look at him.

"Fine. Crazy. It's just that Puck and Finn complicate things."

"Because you like them."

"Because I like them, yes. And I shouldn't like them. Puck is Finn's best friend, and you should see the tension this whole thing is putting between them. And for what? They're not my boyfriends. They're barely my friends. And I went and kissed them! Both of them! There should be laws!"

"I think there are, in Utah." Kurt smirked and gently nudged her arm. "You really think avoiding them is the answer though? I know Mercedes and Tina have tried to appeal to your better judgment. And I am well aware that I promoted this behavior, but, darling, come on." Kurt shook his head. "You look like you want to strangle Quinn and Santana every time they go near the two boys. You've barely been coasting the last couple of weeks. Come on, sweat suits and messy ponytails, so nineties."

Rachel looked at Kurt, sighed, and leaned further into her lawn chair. "It was easier when I just liked Finn, and he thought I was a psycho. When that auditorium kiss happened, I felt like the whole world was giving me a standing ovation." She chuckled. "And then, you know, a month later, I'm kissing Noah, and it was like breathing in fresh air." Her eyes collided with Kurt's. "And now when I see either one of them, I want the ground to open up and swallow me whole." She let a bitter chuckle. "If I didn't have this stupid thing inside of me, they wouldn't know I existed. You do know that, right?"

"That's neither here nor there, Rach. Because they woulda, coulda, shoulda, but that is not the reality. The reality is that they are noticing you right now. It may be because of Kurt Jr. or it could be because they finally came to their senses and noticed you've been in front of their faces this whole time."

"That is extremely sweet." Rachel gave him a small smile. "Do you believe anything you just said?"

"I'm still a little hung over from the wine coolers I was throwing back with Aunt Christine." Kurt gave her a kind smile. "I think it's best not to question my wise words."

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "So, you think it's a boy too, huh?"

"No, we can have a girl and name it Kurt Jr. as well. I'm not picky."

* * *

_November 28__th__, 2009, Saturday_

Rachel had been wandering the mall for the better part of an hour. She had spent almost two hundred dollars on maternity clothes that would last her at least until she reached six months. She was hoping her biological mother hadn't puckered out too much while pregnant with her.

She had wanted an escape from her house. Grandma Catherine was still in town and had made a stray comment about Rachel's insistence on velour track suits. Currently she was sporting a pair of jeans and a large sweater, which helped hide the fact that she had left the jeans zippered but unbuttoned, just as a comfort precaution. It was enough to get her grandmother off her back (even if the old bat still had the nerve to comment on the thickness of the sweater).

She had found herself, lately, being more tired then normal. Naps had become her best friend (not that she got to experience them all too often). Though the nurse at school was a very sympathetic person. One thing Rachel had been grateful for was her morning sickness was weaning down. She had it almost to a science of throwing up once in the morning and once in the afternoon (depending on scents she came across and certain foods).

"Rach!" Her heart began beating at an erratic speed, causing her to have to take a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder, watching as the six-foot-three quarterback jogged over to her. There really should be laws. "Wow! Hey!"

"Hey." She quickly scanned him, noting he seemed to be in good health. On further inspection, she also took note to the various bags he was harboring in his hands and wrists. "I didn't know you were such a shopper."

"Huh?" He looked down and smiled goofily. "They're my mom's. She wasn't feeling too well yesterday, but she wanted to try and get as much sale stuff as she could."

"Yeah, I totally support that." She nodded her head. "Sale stuff is fun."

"You seemed to have spent a bit of cash there yourself." He was eying her bags, smiling brightly.

"Oh, um, I had to get some maternity stuff. You know, planning ahead and all."

"Rach!" She jumped, unsure of why his smile had dropped and a scolding tone laced his words. "Why didn't you tell me you needed stuff? I should, you know, help out with that kind of stuff."

"Finn, you have no money." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I could have gotten some. I told you I would help out with the baby and things!"

"This isn't for the baby, it's for me."

"So?" Finn sighed.

"I told you, I would handle this stuff. My dads have excellent insurance, most of the medical stuff is covered. I just have to keep a close tab on the mail. And I have money saved up from some pageants I did way back when and baby sitting." Rachel shrugged. "I know you don't have money because you're always complaining that everything is expensive."

"I don't talk about expenses with you?" His head tilted, his voice confused.

"Remember when Quinn began babbling about us all chipping in for new costumes, you said that everything is too damn expensive these days. I put two and two together."

"Rachel, I want to help."

"And you will. But I'm not going to force you to pay for my mistake." Rachel bit her tongue as soon as the words fell from her lips. "Finn, I didn't mean that."

It got very quiet and by the look on Finn's face, she was sure he was trying not to begin yelling. She wasn't sure if it was her vibes or her doubt in him to handle whatever she was throwing him, but Finn was learning to hold his own. She just had a feeling that she might be pushing far too many of his buttons.

"This, this is not a mistake, Rachel." Finn's voice was low and controlled, but she knew he was angry. "What happened between you and me, was not a mistake. I messed up and you went running to everyone instead of me, and that's fine. But none of this was a mistake. You think you're the only one who is going through a lot of shit, right? That it's not hard for me or for Puck? That we're having a grand old time running after you and trying to make you like one of us more.

"It is really difficult for you, I know, and I know that over the next thirty weeks life is just going to continue sucking. But that doesn't mean I'm not feeling anything. If I could fix the situation where I could be punished, as you so willingly like to think you're being punished, I would. But I can't. Nothing I can say is going to change that. But my feelings for you, are not a mistake, what happened that night, not a mistake, and that baby, in your belly, that's definitely not a mistake. And I'm tired of you acting like this is some big punishment on you. And I'm really tired of you ignoring me. And I guess Puck too."

Finn cursed, allowing his head to drop so that his chin hit his chest.

Rachel was staring at him, her mouth open and her eyes wide. She delicately looked around, but no attention had been drawn to them. Time had neither stopped or slowed down around them. No one had paused in their travels to even glance over at them.

The real world was so much different then high school.

"Finn, I'm sor--"

"Rach, seriously, all you do is apologize." He started shaking his head, taking in a deep breath. "I shouldn't have gone off on you. Let's just, leave it at that for now."

"Finn--"

"Rachel! Oh my goodness!" The brunette found herself being swept into a tight hug by Mrs. Hudson. "Finn, you should have gotten me! Are your fathers taking you shopping? Look at all your bags!"

Rachel placed on her award winning smile. "It's so wonderful to see you, Mrs. Hudson. My dads are actually off entertaining my grandmother, who is in for the holiday. I actually had a friend drop me off."

"Shopping all by yourself! Oh sweetie!" Mrs. Hudson threw an arm around Rachel's shoulders. "I could use some girlie opinions, would you mind shopping with me and my son?" Rachel watched as Mrs. Hudson tossed a wink in Finn's direction. She twisted her head to see Finn's scowl as well as a blush fill his face. "He's so clueless sometimes, you know, man's mentality."

"Um, sure, that's fine."

"Wonderful! Finn dear, grab Rachel's bags for her! So many things! And as a little thank you, you must come over for dinner. And then Finn can drop you home. Unless you think your fathers would mind." Mrs. Hudson gave Rachel a bright smile.

"They should be fine, you know, but I don't want to intrude on--"

"You wouldn't be intruding at all!" Mrs. Hudson was beaming as Rachel returned her smile and then looked back over her shoulder to Finn.

He was completely red, his hand covering his face.

* * *

Rachel walked down the familiar hall, stopping just outside of Finn's room. She had insisted on helping Mrs. Hudson clean up and had noticed that Finn had slipped out right as Mrs. Hudson began telling stories of Finn at the delicate age of five.

Taking a deep breath she peeked her head around, smiling as saw Finn bang on the Xbox remote. He took his eyes off the television for a second, his gaze swinging over to Rachel.

"Hey. Mom done telling stories about me?" He wasn't smiling, but there was the slightest bit of a playful tone.

"I thought they were cute. Little Finn running around, trying to swim in a mud puddle." Finn cringed.

"I wonder if she's ever going to forget those stories." He tossed the control onto the night table, moving from the chair to the bed. He stretched out, placing his arms up and tucking his hands behind his head.

Rachel stared at the compromising position. If she sat on the chair, Finn would take it the wrong way. If she laid on the bed, they both would take it the wrong way. The bed was much more appealing for her tired body, however.

"I can get off the bed if it'll make you more comfortable." A bitter tone had once again fell from his lips.

Rachel gave him a look, gently maneuvering herself so that she was laying next to him.

"No more kissing." She looked up and he looked down. "No more kissing, and no more trying to out do Noah. And no more trying to convince me that you're right for me. Because you're both my friends and I want all of this to go as smoothly as possible. I need both of you as my friends."

Finn let out a small chuckle. "Ok."

"You're not going to argue?" Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes. He had been arguing a lot lately.

"No, I'm not going to argue. I know that this is a lot for you and I shouldn't be making it even more difficult. You can cross the bridge of who is best for you later."

Rachel slowly nodded her head. She shifted closer to him, rolling so that she was somewhat hugging him, somewhat cuddling with him. His arm fell over her, his fingers twisting her hair softly.

"Thank you," she mumbled, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent of soap.

"No problem. Just, cut us some slack, ok?"

"Ok."

Rachel couldn't help but yawn. She really was exhausted. So very, very, exhausted.

"My grandmother is insisting that I'm putting on weight. The last time she saw me was labor day weekend."

"I don't think you're gaining any weight. You still look amazing to me." Rachel laughed, shaking her head.

"Personally I feel like a beached whale." She froze as Finn dipped under her shirt, resting his hand on her stomach. She relaxed almost instantly as she realized he simply wanted to feel her stomach, her womb, under his palm.

"I think it's amazing." His eyes were over her stomach, his hand shifting just slightly from the right to the left. "Did you think of names yet?"

"Well, Tina likes George, Mercedes likes Serena, and Kurt likes Kurt Jr. for a boy or a girl." Rachel smiled, her hand moving to sit on top of Finn's hand.

Finn looked up, his eyes clashing vividly with hers. "But did you pick out any names?"

Rachel shook her head. "I haven't gotten that far yet. Have you?"

"I like Drizzle." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Well I mean, you think about all these celebrities' names, like Coco, and Moses, and Kingston, and I thought, well, it drizzles a lot in Lima, and it's the perfect type of rain. My favorite kind of rain."

Rachel's smile had increased dramatically. "Drizzle. It's interesting."

Finn smiled back at her, his eyes widening as if he was a child in the candy store. "Really? Some people thought it was stupid."

"Noah told you it was stupid?"

"No. Kurt did. He's really not nice sometimes, you know." Rachel laughed.

"Kurt's a character. But he is the official Fashionista Uncle, so, good luck to us on that."


	12. Hormonally Challenged

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own _Glee_, and I most certainly do not own any songs or movies that are quoted and/or mentioned. Just to make THAT clear!_

_**Author's Notes: **__Hehe! It's on tonight! Squee! This chapter is def for the __**Finn/Rachel **__fans, nothing romantic, just sweet/tender moments. I have some tender/cute Puck/Rachel scenes as well, but the balance is more heavy on the F/R side._

_A huge thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, and alerting. You guys, AMAZING. A of course a wonderful thank you to John for his fabulous spidey-proof reading skills! :}_

_There is a _darling _little Rachel/Quinn scene at the end that has Quinn slightly conniving towards the end. But all will be revealed. _

_Hope you enjoy! Yay for the first episode of Glee tonight!! Happy Readings! R&R! _

"**You say good-bye and I say hello. Hello, hello!" **_--The Beatles_

_

* * *

_

_December 2__nd__, 2009, Wednesday_

"I just think it would be better for the club if we did more specific dance moves."

Quinn had been talking to the Glee club for the better part of their forty five minute practice. Sectionals were in two weeks, right before their winter break. Between Mr. Schue's constant speeches about being prepared and giving it their all, Quinn and Santana's rallies to be in charge, and Rachel's inconvenient, current lifestyle, the brunette was beginning to think it would be easier to just drop out and go to a very nice private school in Berlin that took care of girls like her.

Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, and Finn had assured her that this was not in her best interest. But what on earth did they know? They could do three-fourths of the dance moves and Quinn wasn't constantly pulling the carpet from under them. It had gotten even worse when Finn started tagging back along with Rachel and she allowed him too.

It was surprising how much damage could be done in the span of three days.

"Quinn, this is getting old and boring. If we just stick to Mercedes' solo, the duet and group numbers are a piece of cake." Kurt crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's not like we're all here. We should wait until it's a full group before making important decisions." Tina shook her head and looked over to Kurt who nodded his head.

Quinn simply huffed.

Rachel looked over to Mike and Matt, as Tina presented her case of a not so full club. Puck had been missing from school for the past three days. He wasn't returning her phone calls and had simply replied to one of her texts with a 'not feeling great, be back to school soon, hopefully'. She had offered to pop in and check on him Monday but he had written her a lengthy text telling her he disallowed it because she was susceptible. He didn't want her or the baby to get sick. She was beginning to miss him though.

Not that Finn, or Kurt, or any of her other friends weren't completely amazing. It was just that Puck; well he made her feel the most normal. He coddled, of course, but she had been avoiding him as well for the past two weeks, and she still wanted to talk to him. Sick or not sick. She really was being a bit empty headed with her choices and decisions as of late.

"Mr. Schue, what do you think?"

"Quinn, I think that dancing is great, but I still want the judges to see what you guys can do in the singing department." His eyes flashed to Rachel, which caused Quinn to turn to the brunette.

"Aw, hell." Rachel mumbled. Kurt placed a hand up immediately.

"I would just like to say that it shows a certain level of distraction by doing some of the moves that you are insisting. It would be a better compromise to have, perhaps, yourself and Santana do them in the background while the rest of us perform with actual brain cells and talent."

"Kurt!" Mr. Schue gave the soprano a look.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue but this has been the same debate in the last four practices/meetings. I'm _bored_."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Ok, ok, look, I think we're all a little tired. But I want some serious ideas about the duet and the group songs, ok. And if anyone gets in touch with Puck, let him know that he's been missed."

Everyone let out some form of understanding as they gathered their things. Mr. Schue sighed and walked over to the piano. He waited until the Cheerios had left before calling Rachel over to the piano. He wasn't a bit surprised when Finn, hearing Rachel's name, turned and walked over as well.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked smiling.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You haven't been participating too much these days, so I wanted to see what was going on and stuff."

"I'm fine. It's just, I'm starting to show--"

"No you're not." Finn intervened, his tone suggestive that this was an ongoing debate.

"I feel like I am starting to show and I would like to keep this under wraps for as long as I possibly can. And if I start messing with Satan mistresses, my secret won't be secret for very long."

"I understand that. But I would really like it if you two do the duet. Which means you might have to be a little more territorial, it might get Quinn to back down."

"Uh, I'm just going to kill her." Rachel stated, her eyes going into slits. Mr. Schue looked at her and then turned to Finn who shrugged.

"I didn't hear that. You guys have a great afternoon." Mr. Schue patted her shoulder and leaned back against the piano.

"Bye, Mr. Schue." Rachel smiled and fluttered out the door, Finn directly behind her.

"You sure you're ok with Kurt taking you home?" Kurt, who had been waiting directly outside the door, gave Finn a heated expression.

"I think I can manage to take princess here home." Rachel looked at Kurt and then at Finn. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Finn, it's fine, you have practice and a big test tomorrow." She gently patted his arm. "I'll be fine. Come on Kurt."

"Just be careful! Both of you!" Kurt looked over his shoulder to Finn who was holding the bridge of his nose.

"When did he become so paranoid?" Kurt questioned as they made it into the chilly winter afternoon. Rachel shivered slightly, looking up at the gray, bright sky.

"Is it getting colder?"

"Rach, concentrate. And it is December; they're predicting snow for Christmas!" Kurt smiled brightly.

"Right." She shook her head, throwing open the door of Kurt's SVU. "You guys only have one more game, right?"

"Uh, yeah, Friday's game, then we're done for the season. Now, again, Finn is so paranoid because?"

"Oh, yeah, he watched some weird movie Sunday with his mom. I don't know, it was about a girl and all these things happened to her while she was pregnant, and the baby ended up being born as a devil. I have no clue. So, he's a little crazy right now."

"He thinks that you two spawned a devil?" Kurt chuckled. "That would be so funny."

"_Kurt_."

"It would be!" The blonde laughed, shaking his head. "Finn is a trip."

"We're all trips." Rachel looked up at the street signs. "What are you doing for the afternoon?"

"Nothing. I wanted to give myself a full spa treatment tonight, but I might wait until tomorrow." He looked over to Rachel as they sat at a red light. "Why?"

"I think we should go on a little field trip."

* * *

Rachel and Kurt walked up the narrow staircase of the Puckerman house. Jennifer Puckerman had opened the door, pointing in the direction of the stairs towards her big brother. She was smiling and bubbly, ready to bounce from one wall to the next. Kurt made a snide remark about children, earning him an elbow to his gut.

They made it up the staircases, noting that only two doors was open. The closest to them was painted with pinks, purples, and baby blues, littered with stuffed animals. It was safely assumed that the room belonged to Jennifer rather then Puck.

The second door, however, had a shirtless Puck, resting on the bed, with his iPod in his ears. He was reading a magazine, his face paler then normal. Rachel quickly turned around as Kurt neared the door, raising an eyebrow. He stood just outside the hallway, looking into the room at an oblivious Puck.

"Hello!" Rachel smacked Kurt's arm, wincing as a very loud 'Berry! Hummel!' sounded.

"Well, good afternoon Puck. And how are you feeling?"

"What are you two doing here?" Puck's voice was coarse and grated. Rachel turned slightly, watching as Puck grabbed a t-shirt, moving over to them. "I told you I wasn't feeling well!"

"We wanted to check on you! I feel like I haven't seen you in days!"

"That's possibly because you haven't, Berry." Puck rolled his eyes. "Hummel, go hang out with Jennifer, please. She's probably clawing at the walls."

"I'll miss this though." Kurt gestured to the two of them. Puck made an angry face, causing Kurt to sigh and turn on his heel. Puck shook his head and looked down at Rachel who was unfazed by him.

"You know, that look would have had you trembling in your odd little outfit's weeks ago."

"I have the pleasure of knowing the real you now. It's not that scary." Rachel rolled her eyes, moving to follow Puck as he walked to the end of the hall to the second staircase in the house.

"It leads to the kitchen. I'm thirsty." He gestured for her to go first, his hand very close to her hand on the railing.

"I'm not going to fall down a flight of stairs Noah."

"Hey, vertigo is very common for the hormonally challenged." Rachel paused on the steps, looking at Puck. "My mom was reading an article from one of her magazines. Jeez."

Rachel decided against commenting, making her way into the spotless kitchen of the Puckerman's. Noah walked past her, moving right to the fridge.

"You guys want anything in there!" Puck shouted out, his voice cracking from the volume.

"You shouldn't be yelling, your throat must be killing you." Puck looked at Rachel and shrugged.

"I want a grape soda! Please!"/"Evian?" Rachel turned towards the exit of the kitchen, barely making out the forms of Kurt and Jennifer past the dinning room.

"Soda and water. Got it." Puck mumbled to himself. He grabbed both bottle from the fridge and looked at Rachel.

"Water is fine." He nodded, grabbing another bottle. He gently tossed it to her, smiling as she caught it with ease.

"Let me go deliver this stuff and I'll be right back. Just, chill. And don't breathe too deeply, who knows how many germs is circulating the house." Rachel titled her head, but once again refused comment.

Rachel watched as Puck left the room, her eyes then fluttering across the very clean kitchen. It was the first time she had ever been to Puck's house. He had always taken her home, and stayed with her at her house. She had never thought about it, because everyone recently had been crashing at her house. Unsurprisingly.

"So, even though I told you I was as sick as a dog you still took it upon yourself to drag Beyonce and come check on me? Does your health mean nothing to you?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning into the kitchen chair, taking in the tired form of Puck. His face was pale, his eyes droopy, and his voice shot to hell.

"How did you get so sick?" Rachel leaned forward and placed her hand on Puck's head. "Well, you don't seem to be running a fever."

"Jennifer's entire class has a cold or the flu or whatever. She had it all through Thanksgiving, my mom had it through the weekend, and I got it on Monday." Puck scooted his seat away from Rachel. "No touching, please, I really don't want you to get sick. It's like ten times worse for you because of the baby."

"What, did you do research?"

"I asked my doctor." Puck shook his head. "You really got me turning into a pansy, Berry. I don't appreciate it."

Rachel stared at him for a hard moment before taking another sip of her water. "I wanted to apologize for avoiding you and stuff. I'm just really confused and everything."

"I know. Finn told me." Rachel sighed.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were confused and he thought it was in our best interest if we cooled off with trying to out do each other."

"Finn said all of that?"

"Give or take." Puck cleared his throat. He looked at Rachel, sighed, and cracked his neck.

"Noah, I," Rachel smirked. "I've missed you being around. I miss the caring, argumentative, sometimes charming person that you've become to me."

"Aw." Puck touched his hand to his heart. "I knew you couldn't resist these damn good looks."

Rachel stared at him, gently ignoring his comment. "I need to concentrate on myself. Neither you nor Finn is my right choice. At least at this moment. I need you as a friend."

"Look, I'll behave myself, ok." Puck smiled. "I think you're just blowing all of this out of portion."

"That may be. But, still, no more kissing. No more fighting with Finn or the hockey players. And no more telling Finn that you would be a better father."

"It was a joke."

"That is not the point."

The two looked at each other. Puck nodded his head a shrugged.

"You will have to figure all of this out eventually." Rachel looked over at Puck.

"Yeah, I will, but not right now. I don't know what's wrong with the two of you, running after a pregnant girl. You both have problems." She chuckled as Puck rolled his eyes.

"I guess you're just cute." He smiled and shook his head. "Trust me Berry, if I knew what it was or understood it, I would be a better person for it." He stretched up. "I want to help a little financially; Finn told me you went on some pregnant girl shopping spree because you think you're getting fat."

"Lord. I do not need any financial help, as of right now. Ok? And I just feel a little bigger than a couple of weeks ago."

"You don't look it." Puck tilted his head to the left and then to the right, his eyes moving over her.

"Thank You Noah. Both of you just save your money and relax. Everything is going smoothly." Rachel placed her hands out wiping them outwards, gesturing the smoothness that was occurring. Puck simply nodded. "Mr. Schue wanted us to tell you that you're missed."

"Pf." Puck's smile erupted across his face. "That was a given."

The brunette sighed and went to take a sip of her water, stopping as Kurt walked in with his head held high. There was grape soda all over his outfit. Puck's lips turned up into a smile as Rachel's eyes widened considerably.

"I was on fire. Jennifer put me out. Can we go home now?" Kurt cleared his throat and flipped his bangs. "Please."

* * *

_December 4__th__, 2009, Friday_

"_Winter must be cold for those with no warm memories, and we've already missed the spring_."

Mercedes began clapping, tears rolling down her face; Rachel was a blubbering mess on the arm chair, and Tina was staring at the screen with watery eyes and an open mouth. They had been watching old classics at Rachel's from the moment they got home from school. Kurt had dipped out right as they were putting on the first movie.

They had watched _Casablanca_, _Some Like It Hot_, and _An Affair to Remember _(which they were now finishing up). It had most certainly been a crying fest for the three.

"It was just so sweet!" Rachel placed her whole face into the paper towel she had been using with her pizza.

"You know, they don't make men like that anymore. Boys nowadays, they don't understand patience and the art of waiting. They're worthless." Mercedes blew her nose, shaking her head.

"We have to stop doing this to ourselves." Tina looked over to Mercedes and Rachel. "It's unhealthy."

"I think it was a good idea." Mercedes took a deep breath, coming herself. "I feel like we've haven't hung out in forever."

"It was before Thanksgiving." Rachel commented, delicately wiping her nose. "We were just so busy with family."

"And shopping." Mercedes held up a finger. "Lots of shopping."

"I had to help get my Aunt ready for her wedding. They went to Paris for the honeymoon."

"That's exciting." Rachel nodded her head. "I fully support that."

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. The girls fell into silence as the credits began to roll across the screen. Rachel picked up the remote, turning the television off and leaning into the armchair.

"So Finn is staying with you until your dads get back?" Mercedes threw Rachel a smile. Tina also brightened with the new bit of chit-chat the girls were going to have.

"Finn is staying, in the guestroom, down the hall from my room, far away from my room, until Sunday night. He's all freaked out and everything about whatever." Rachel shrugged. "Noah wanted to camp outside when I had said no way in hell to either of them staying, but he's still not feeling top notch. They're both idiots."

"I think it's sweet that they care." Tina shrugged. "Could you imagine if they didn't?"

"My life would be so much easier?" Rachel gave her a look.

"At least they're acting like buddies again." Mercedes offered. "They kept laughing and talking all through study hall."

"They are still being rather over protective. Quinn was giving me the nastiest look in the hall while Finn was hovering over me and my date book for the doctor's appointment next week." Rachel sneered. "I hate her."

"At least it's only been looks, Rach, it could be worse."

"After what happened with the hockey players, everyone has been keeping their distance with you." Mercedes stated, leaning forward to grab her soda.

"Which is good, I guess. But it still sends off the wrong message. '_Jocks doing everything to protect and be with queen freak_'. It's not necessarily what I want to be broadcasting."

"You are not the queen freak, Rachel."

"I am a sixteen year old, choir singing, bossy, narcissist who is carrying the quarterback's baby. I am what teen movies are _made_ about."

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other. "_Juno_!"

"Exactly. I really can't wait to see what happens when everyone finds out." She rolled her eyes as Mercedes and Tina gave her a doubtful look. "I know everyone thinks that this is not going to leave our circle, but what is going to happen when I start really showing? Or when I'm too tired to walk half across the school just to get to my next class."

"At least your not due until after we're out of school." Tina moved closer to Rachel. "It's all going to be ok."

"I know it's going to be ok." Rachel gave her friends a smile. "I'm just still reeling in the fact that it's going on."

"You need to get over that. It seems like we're all excited while you're, I don't know," Mercedes sighed. "Seriously in denial."

"I'm not in denial. I'm just being pessimistic. It's currently working for me."

"Snap out of it." Tina smiled. "Think about all the clothes we get to buy for him."

"Her, it's a girl Tina." Both girls rolled their eyes at each other.

"As I was saying, all the clothes and toys. New clothes for you. Sheets and blankets. A puppy."

Rachel and Mercedes both stared at Tina. "A puppy?"

"Well, he's going to need someone to play with." It was as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Mercedes shook her head and turned to Rachel. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that in eight months there will be a gorgeous baby for us to coo over."

Rachel laughed. "You're right." Her hands went to rest on her slightly (barely) swollen stomach. "It will be rather pretty."

"Are you kidding?" Mercedes waved her off. "She will be gorgeous with more talent in her pinky then the entire Cheerio squad."

"It's a boy, Mercedes." Tina stated, shaking her head. "And he is going to be the king of the school."

Mercedes gave a look to her friend before turning back to Rachel who was smiling. "You still don't have an opinion on this?"

"Nope." Rachel shook her head. "I don't. You guys have enough opinions about it."

"That's such a cop out." Tina smirked, leaning over to grab another piece of pizza. "When is Finn getting here?"

Rachel looked at her watch. "He said after dinner, it's almost seven."

"His mom isn't going to care?" Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "My mom has my brother on a low jack."

"She's working double shifts tonight and tomorrow night. So she won't be home, and she'll basically be sleeping from the moment she gets home in the morning until she has to go back to work at three. Finn has crashed at Noah's during those shifts so I guess she doesn't mind him sleeping over at friends' houses."

"Ah, but you aren't just any friend." Tina waggled her eyebrows, laughing as Rachel began to blush.

"She loves me. I think she wants me to marry him one day."

"At least you know she'll love having a grand-baby." Both Mercedes and Rachel looked at Tina. The Asian rocker shrugged. "One of us has to the optimist!"

Mercedes looked over to Rachel. "That is very true."

"Thank you. Both of you." She smiled and shook her head. "We'll cross that bridge when we have to."

The three girls laughed. A knock at the door sounded across the hallway and family room, as well as the jingle of the locked door. The three girls stopped laughing, all looking towards the hallway. Silence echoed for a minute before the doorbell rang loudly.

Rachel got up, moving quickly across the living room, hallway, and threw open the door. She gave the large quarterback a smile, backing up so he could walk in.

"Hey stranger."

"Hey." Finn let out a loud yawn, his hand moving to run down his face. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you look exhausted." Mercedes and Tina walked out of the living room as well.

"Wow, you do look exhausted." Mercedes agreed. "What happened to you?"

"Coach had us running extra laps. He's pissed about something, I'm not sure what though." Finn rolled his eyes. "I feel like falling to the ground in a heap."

"That's our cue to leave." Mercedes shot Rachel a look, causing the brunette to chuckle.

"Drive carefully, I'll talk to you both tomorrow."

"Night Rach." Tina threw her a wink. Mercedes gave one last look over to Finn and then threw another look to Rachel.

"Night girl, sweet dreams." This statement sent both Tina and Mercedes giggling out the door.

Rachel sighed and looked at Finn. "Come on, I think there's some pizza left. We can watch a movie and then crash, ok?"

"Uh, sure." Finn gave her a smile, allowing her to drag him by his shirt sleeve. "What movie?"

Rachel gave him a thin lipped look. "_Steel Magnolias_."

* * *

Her eyes opened briefly, then closed back again. She sighed; shifting and looking up to see Finn still watching the movie.

"You got into it?" Her voice was scratchy, her body pushing off of Finn's side. A wave of coldness hit her instantly, she chose to ignore it.

"Um, it was interesting." Finn shook his head. "I haven't really been watching it for the past half hour. You were totally passed out."

"I guess I was more tired then I thought." She stretched, taking in a deep breath. "I guess we should be going to sleep."

"It's still early." He stated, dipping himself into a lounge position on the couch. Rachel once again looked at her watch. It was just barely nine thirty.

"This is exactly why I'm a loser. I want to go to sleep at nine thirty." She shook her head and maneuvered herself so that she was leaning against the other end of the couch, rather then on top of Finn.

He laughed. "You're not a loser. A lot of us really popular kids, we like to sleep too." He shook his head, his hands going to sit behind his head.

"Really popular, huh? Didn't they shoot you with paintball guns after joining glee?"

"Touché."

The two sat on opposite ends of the couch, both staring at the blank screen.

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Her eyes fluttered over to Finn.

"Well, I mean, I kinda hope it's a boy, because we can do all the sports stuff together. But I think a girl would be pretty cool too, especially if she likes softball or something. A girl would look like you too, so, that would be awesome." Finn shrugged. "I don't know. There's only one in there, right?"

Rachel chuckled. "There is only one, and we won't find out the gender until about twenty weeks, give or take."

"That's cool. And the doctor knows I'm coming on Wednesday, right?"

Rachel looked over at Finn. "I don't talk to him all the time; I didn't even mention it to the office. It's fine that you're coming. I had both Kurt and Tina with me last time."

"I'm just checking. I'm really excited." Fin shot her a bright smile. "It's silly being this excited, isn't it?"

"What do you mean silly?" Rachel chuckled, stopping only as she saw the doubt in his brown eyes. "Finn."

"We're sixteen. We're not getting married. We're not out of school. I can't even tell my mom without thinking she'll yell at me until my ear drums bleed." Finn sighed. "I'm not saying this because I'm not happy. Because I'm totally happy, because as scary as it is, it's totally cool. I'm just saying that, it's hard to get a good handle on it." He shook his head. "I know, I know, I'm sounding like a pansy and I need to man up."

"This is the first time we have had a decent conversation without yelling." Rachel grabbed his hand. "You're not being a pansy. You're going to be a father in a matter of months. You are allowed to be as scared as you want. And, even better, you're allowed to talk to me about it. We can be scared together." She squeezed his hand and sighed.

"Everyone keeps tell me how exciting this is, and how cool it's going to be, but I'm scared. I'm really scared." She sniffled, her hand moving to gently shift her hair from her face. "And it's nice to know that I'm not the only one."

Finn gave her a smile and leaned over, bringing her into his arms. Sobs and tears began to erupt from the seemingly fragile teenager. She felt him kiss her head, causing her to burying her face further into him.

"It's ok Rach. I'm here."

* * *

_December 7__th__, 2009, Monday_

"You and Hudson have fun playing house?" Rachel looked behind her locker door, staring at Puck who was smirking.

"You should know, you spent most of Sunday with us." She threw Puck a smile before looking back into her locker.

"Hummel and Chang were with us too." Puck leaned against the locker next to hers, smiling brightly at some of the passing Cheerios. "And I'm sure it was getting boring spending _all_ that time with the witless wonder."

"Contrary to what you may think, he's not all that bad." Rachel gently shut the metal box. She barely turned all the way around before Puck grabbed the books from her hand.

"Seriously?"

"Admit it, you missed me." Puck gave her a very cheesy smile, laughing as she rolled her eyes. "He said that it was very relaxing."

"You're just mad that you couldn't sleep over too. My fathers would love to know that their little angel had a boy in the house all weekend." The brunette shook her head, her hair whipping her shoulders. "I can already see daddy's red face."

"Yeah, daddy is a bit over-reactive." Puck cleared his throat. "It's not like you two did anything." He looked over at her. "Did you?"

"Absolutely not. He was a perfect gentleman." Puck rolled his eyes this time, mouthing a curt 'pansy'. "Shut up."

"I, did not say anything." They rounded the corner, Rachel pausing as she saw Quinn and Santana sashaying down the hall.

"Hey Puck." Santana's voice was dripping with flirtatious undertones. She threw him a wink and blew him a kiss, Quinn smirking directly next to her.

Rachel watched as they passed them, rounding the corner. She rolled her eyes as her name slipped loudly from their lips.

"You can beat up an entire hockey team, but you can't lay a finger on _them_?"

"They're harmless." Puck shrugged. "You get past their big mouths, there is nothing else in the ammo shed."

"Uh huh." Rachel gave him a doubtful look. "I thought Santana was leaving you alone since that little talk you had with her from the party."

"That talk was ages ago. And she's been dying to sink her teeth back into me ever since your little strike against me and my boy."

"Oh, now he's your boy." She shook her head. "You guys confuse me."

"Because, personally, you are so straightforward and readable." Puck shot back, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I totally am." Rachel stuck out her tongue.

"Hormonal basket case." Puck mumbled, earning a nudge in the ribs from Rachel. She shot him a look, pausing as Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury walked out of the teacher's lounge laughing.

"Oh OH!" Mr. Schue immediately stopped laughing, his throat clearing. Ms. Pillsbury's laughed turned into a couch, which she promptly covered her mouth for. "Hey kids."

"Hi Mr. Schue." Puck and Rachel stated together. Their eyes darted between the two educational employees.

"We were just talking about Glee, how funny!" Ms. Pillsbury stated, a smile dancing across her face. "How are you today, Rachel?"

Puck looked at the guidance counselor and then to Rachel who seemed slightly confused.

"I, um, I'm good, great even. Why do you ask?"

The innocent adult paused, her eyes jumping from Rachel to Mr. Schue. She stammered slightly, her doe eyes widening dramatically.

"No reason. No reason whatsoever. Just asking a friendly question." Rachel nodded her head slowly, her brown eyes moving quickly over to Mr. Schue's guilty expression.

"Right, friendly, of course. I'm fine. All of me. Fine. Fine. Fine." Rachel managed a smile and then gently grabbed Puck's arm. The teenage boy threw a look to both adults, before nonchalantly tossing his arms around Rachel's shoulders and guiding her towards Tina's locker. The mumbles of 'fines' persisted down the hall.

* * *

"I just feel that there should be laws." Rachel stated as she, Kurt, and Artie exited the choir room.

"So what if Quinn, Santana, and Brittany are auctioning up Destiny Child's '_Emotion_'. They are not going to get the duet. Triplet?" Kurt looked at Artie. "Would it be a triplet?"

"A ménage à trois, at best." Artie stated.

Rachel looked at both of them.

"Oh, will you stop bunching your panties in a twist." Kurt waved her off. "You're being a little too sensitive if you ask me."

"Kurt, you did kind of go a little diva on them Thursday at the meeting when they insulted Katy Perry and you called them talent-less wenches." Artie nodded his head. "That was being a little too sensitive in my opinion."

"Who side are you on anyway?"

"Oh, crap." Rachel looked down at her rolling book bag. "I forgot my planner and my notebook. I'll meet you outside, ok?"

Kurt nodded his head, his eyes still on Artie who was shrugging innocently.

The brunette turned around, doing a power walk to her locker. There was never a break for the pregnant.

She quickly did her combination, breathing in deeply as she saw her planner and notebook sitting directly as she opened the locker.

"Well, if it isn't man hands, what, no entourage?" Rachel spun, looking at Quinn who was in her Cheerios uniform, a thick petty coat unbuttoned over her.

"What do you want?" There was a slight hostile, slight whining quality to Rachel's tone.

"I can't talk with our past leading lady?" Quinn smirked. "I know these days you're very popular."

"If this has anything to do with the fact that Finn, Puck, and I are friends--"

"Friends, right." Quinn chuckled bitterly. "I know what your doing, man-hands. Juggling two cute boys who you seem to have locked under your spell. It's almost admirable, really. So, what's your secret?" Quinn looked the brunette up and down, head to toe. "I don't see _anything_ remotely fightable over."

"Quinn, seriously, no one has time for this." Rachel was clenching her date book tightly. "I didn't do anything to you, so, just back off of me. And back off of _my_ songs and _my_ duets. Your talent pales in comparison."

"I would disagree with that." Quinn shook her head, her pony tail flipping around behind her. "The duets may be yours, but your partners, are totally mine."

"Partners?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Finn and Puck. I'll take possession of Puck since Santana isn't here to stake a claim."

"If you haven't noticed, Finn and Puck don't want anything to do with you two." Rachel, in her mild anger, tossed the date book back into her locker.

"And, I ask again, what _is_ your secret?" Quinn folded her arms, her sweetly, fake smile plastered across her cherry colored lips. "Voodoo? Some kind of love-sick spell? I know it's not that abrasive, winning, personality of yours."

"Because I know you're up for Miss Congeniality." Rachel glared at the blonde cheerleader. "I can't help it if they would rather spend time with me than you or Santana. I don't have any secrets, Quinn."

"Rach!" Both girls turned to look at Kurt who was making his way down the hall. Rachel turned to face him, leaving her locker open towards Quinn. "I got worried." He gave the once over to Quinn before holding his head up and sticking his nose high into the air.

"Why are you taking to her?"

"We were just having a little girl talk." Quinn stated sweetly. Rachel looked over her shoulder and glared.

"I was just leaving." Rachel slammed her locker shut and grabbed the handle of her book bag. "Let's go."

Kurt made a hissing noise towards Quinn before grabbing Rachel's bag from her, and rolling it with his head still held high.

Quinn smiled behind them, waving ever so slightly. She spun around holding up Rachel's date book.

"No secrets, huh? We'll see about that."


	13. Was it all a Dream?

_Disclaimer: Don't own a thing_

_Author's Note: Yeah, ok, this is a really tipsy-turvy type of chapter, so, just stay open and keep reading, and most of it will make sense. Hopefully. Possibly. Eh, it'll all be ok! Enjoy, hopefully chapter 14 will be out by the weekend! Did everyone enjoy The __**'Power of Madonna'**__? I was jumping and singing in my seat!!_

_Happy Readings! R&R_

_

* * *

_

Rachel walked into the school, wearing her favorite black skirt and a red turtle neck sweater. She had never felt more comfortable in her own skin. And it was super weird because the skirt had been slightly tight not even a day or two before. Now it fitted like a glove, like it always had. She had walked to school, Puck never showing up to her house and never answering her texts. On that note, Finn and Kurt weren't answering her texts either.

As she neared her locker, she couldn't help but feel a little alone as she noticed that no one was waiting for her. No smiles, no protective glances, not even a greeter. Surely something was amiss. As of late Finn was always waiting at her locker, with Kurt and Mercedes dropping in for a quick check in and hello. Her locker was completely deserted. Trying not to dwell (as well as check her phone once again), she opened her locker, taking off her heavy winter jacket to stuff into the tiny metal cubicle.

"Did you bring the sheet music?" She looked over to the side, giving Kurt a large smile.

The soprano simply raised an eyebrow and folded his arms. Rachel's smile dimmed.

"What sheet music?"

"For the songs Mr. Schue wants us to go over. You volunteered to bring them in for us. Of course." His tone was full of resentment and sarcasm.

"Kurt, what are you talking about?" Her smile had completely evaporated. "When did Mr. Schue assign that?"

"Uh, yesterday." He flipped his bangs. His eyes wandering the halls for someone better to entertain his time. "Is this your way of saying you forgot the music sheets?"

"I didn't know I had to bring music sheets in!" Rachel's voice grew slightly louder. Kurt had learned over the past couple of weeks that, these days, she could out diva him without even trying.

The soprano let out a very dramatic sigh, his tone slightly nasty. "Typical." He went to spin around when Rachel caught his elbow.

"I guess someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." She gave him a very guarded smile, only to drop it as he stared back at her. "Have you seen Noah or Finn? They're not returning my texts."

Kurt's stare turned into an expression of confusion, his elbow being gently dropped as he fully faced her again.

"What?"

"Noah or Finn?" Rachel stood a little straighter. "Noah never showed up this morning and I wanted to talk to Finn about the doctor's this afternoon."

Kurt sighed, almost bitterly. "I know it has to be hard for you to grasp, but I highly doubt that _Puck_ or Finn care about your personal life."

She couldn't help but tilt her head ever so slightly, her eyes narrowing. "I would _think_ Finn would care. He's been harping on it since last week." She scoffed, her voice dropping to a low whisper. "It is his baby."

"I'm a little surprised that _you_ care about his baby." Kurt was looking at her as if she had grown a second head. "I was under the impression that you were completely devastated by the news. You hate Fabray."

"What does _Quinn _have to do with any of this?"

"Well, she is the one carrying the baby, Rachel. Basic health, much?"

Rachel's face dropped all pretenses. Her stomach began doing slow twists and knots. Her lungs began shrinking, the need for air becoming almost unbearable. Her lips opened widely, her lungs gasping for air.

"I'm sorry," she blinked, "what?"

"Are you relapsing or something? Get with the program." Kurt snapped his fingers in her face. "Puck outed Quinn on the whole pregnancy thing yesterday. Remember? You looked like you were going to jump from the roof of the school." Kurt shook his head.

"Finn's the baby daddy, you were almost in tears."

Rachel stood, mouth open, eyes wide, hands on her stomach, feet frozen to the linoleum flooring. She tried to say something but no words would form.

Tina walked over to the duo smiling. "Did you bring the sheet music?"

Kurt opened his mouth, his eyes rolling, only to stop as a distinct half scream/half sob fell from Rachel's agape mouth. Both Tina and Kurt looked at the brunette.

"Are you ok?" Tina asked. She placed a gentle hand on Rachel's arm.

"Quinn, Fabray is pregnant with Finn's baby?" Rachel shook her head. "I'm the pregnant one. Remember? You both went to the doctor's with me? How can you even tell me her lies? And what do you mean _Puck _told you? He was at the doctor's too! HELLO!"

Kurt opened his mouth, his eyes wide and confused. Tina stood her own eyes searching Rachel's face.

"Rachel, I mean, seriously? I knew you were taking this really hard, because you like Finn and all, but, come on now." Tina's voice was faint in Rachel's ears.

"What do you mean come on? You want to be the godmother. You named it George!"

Kurt looked over at Tina who was staring at Rachel with pity. "Well," he cleared his throat, "you obviously went around the bend just a few too many times. Maybe we should take you to the nurse. Or a good therapist."

"I am _not _crazy." Rachel's hands were still sitting on her stomach; her flat, smooth, perfectly fitted, stomach. "I, I, _I'm pregnant_."

Rachel turned so fast on her heel, storming down the hall, she didn't even bother when Kurt called after her. She didn't think about the students, her peers, watching her. She didn't think about what Kurt or Tina had said. She didn't even dwell on the fact that her clothes fitted perfectly.

She only cared about one person.

"Finn!"

The tall jock turned, shooting her a worried glance. "Uh, hey Rachel. What's up?"

"_Quinn _is pregnant? With _your_ child?" Rachel searched his face, her stomach dropping (as well as her heart) when a guilty expression crossed Finn's face.

"Are you going to hit me again, because, I know that I was being an ass, but I really don't want to get hit again." He was looking at her, slightly intimidated. "I should have told you. I know, but--"

"Quinn _perfect _Fabray is pregnant with your child? Is this an early April Fool's joke? Am I being _Punk'd_?" She looked around, tears in her eyes. There was a certain level of attention on them (considering they were in the middle of the hall), but Rachel didn't care.

"Uh--"

"But she's _not_ pregnant. She's not the one pregnant. And most certainly _not_ with _your_ child."

"I saw it with my own two eyes, Rachel. Quinn is definitely pregnant." Finn shook his head. "Are you ok? Because, I know you were really upset yesterday, did you, like, hit your head or something?"

Rachel felt like screaming. She felt like hitting Finn until he fell to the ground (so she could continue hitting him) or until he stopped her and held her. A part of her wanted to just fall to the ground in a heap and simply lie in a puddle of her own tears. Her hand dipped to her stomach for a second time. She felt nothing but a smooth abdomen.

"But, I, and we, and you said. Where's Noah?" Her eyes began frantically searching the hallways. "Where the _hell_ is Noah?"

Finn looked at her, his eyebrow raising. "Why would you want to talk to Puck?"

"Because he's _my_ friend. He'll, I don't know, hit some sense into that witless head of yours!" Rachel was basically screaming at that point.

"Rach, I don't--"

"What's going on here?" Quinn walked over, her Cheerios uniform perfectly pressed. Rachel looked at her; the urge to fly at her was strong. Her eyes dipped to the cheer captain's stomach, noting that the uniform was just slightly tight around the abdomen. Not enough for anyone to know for sure, but well enough for a person who had been crying because her jeans don't fit quite right anymore to notice.

"Oh my god." Rachel looked at Quinn and then back up to Finn. "Oh. My. God."

"Is there a problem here, man-hands?"

"Other than you are a whore." Rachel shook her head. "No."

"Rach!" Finn snapped, his eyes going wide.

"Don't call me that!" The brunette stared at Finn, her eyes watching as his arms went protectively around Quinn's shoulders.

Rachel spun on her heel, racing for the entrance of the school. She looked over her shoulder to see Quinn glaring after her as Finn tried to soothe the blonde. Her heart nearly broke as he finally caught the blonde's attention, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

The brunette twisted her head around, stopping as an icy waterfall found itself over her head, face, and shoulders. She froze as the sugary substance slid down her angry body.

"Good morning!" She didn't even have to open her eyes to verify that it was Puck's sarcastic voice.

She barely registered herself falling to the ground, sobs racking her body.

* * *

Rachel popped up like a daisy. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as her lungs filled with gasping breaths of air. She looked around her dark room, her hands flying to her stomach. Even though it wasn't noticeable to anyone but herself at that given moment, she could feel the beginnings (very beginnings) of a bump. Her stomach no longer felt smooth under her sensitive fingers. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down her now frazzled nerves. Everything, from the blankets, to her sheets, to the crumbled pillows, suggested that she had been tossing and turning.

Looking over to her night stand, the red numbers on her alarm stated that it was two thirty seven in the morning. She was still taking deep breaths, her heart racing a mile a minute, and her body completely hyped up. Reaching over to her night stand, she grabbed her cell phone. She pressed down on one of the keys, feeling even more frantic as ringing erupted across her sensitive ears.

"Hello?" A groggy voice answered. A wave of relief spread over her body, tears rushing to her eyes. She croaked out a sob, her hands rushing to wipe her face.

"Finn? I need you to come over. Please?"

* * *

She watched from the second step of her front porch as Finn parked in her driveway and slid out of his car. He was jingling his keys for a moment, shoving them in his pocket as he walked over to her with a speedy pace.

"What happened?" His voice was full of concern, which made her feel instantly guilty. She had called him out of his warm bed and house over a bad dream. She stood, up, crossing her arms. "And why the hell are you outside in the bitter cold?" He grabbed her into him, twisting her so they could both walk into her house. "Are you crazy?"

"I was hot." Rachel mumbled.

"You were hot? It's barely thirty degrees outside, but you're hot." Finn rolled his eyes, shutting the front door silently. "What happened?"

Rachel opened her mouth, only to close it and begin shaking her head. She was pulled into his arms instantly, mumbled words to soothe her echoed in and out of her ears. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her head moving so that her cheek was pressed against him.

"I had a bad dream." She closed her eyes, waiting for him to stop soothing her. However, Finn did no such thing. Quite the contrary, his hold on her tightened and he gently kissed the top of her head.

"What was it about?" His voice was soft, his hands rubbing her back. She shook her head, pulling away and looking up at him.

Quietly, so as not to make such a spectacle, she took his hand and moved towards the stairs.

She wasn't _that_ surprised her fathers hadn't woken up. Her dad took sleeping pills most nights and they had somewhat sound proofed their room due to her singing late at night. Besides, she was a _good _girl. They had no real reason to worry about her.

She shut her door, watching as Finn simply stood in the middle of the room. He was watching her carefully, his eyes darting between her face and her stomach.

"Hi." Her voice was raspy. Her fingers darted through her hair as she leaned against the door. Finn gave her a smile, taking two large steps over to her.

"Hey." He dipped his head down a bit, forcing eye contact. "What was the dream about?"

Rachel stared at him, sighed, and then moved so that she was sitting on her bed. She watched as Finn pulled over the desk chair, sitting directly in front of her.

"Rach, I'm not mad that you woke me up, ok? I just want to make sure you're ok?" Rachel stared at him. "Seriously, what happened?"

"I just had a dream that you and Quinn were having a baby. And I was just, me, and Noah threw a slushy at me. And I'm crazy. And no one was my friend." Rachel began crying again. Her hands darted up to her face. "It was like it was before all of this happened."

Finn sighed, leaning forward in the chair and grabbing her hands in his. "I know you think that Puck, and Kurt, and the girls, and Artie, and me, are all being nice to you and wanting to be around you because you're pregnant. But that's not true." He leaned further, kissing her forehead. "We all kind-of like you. Despite your crazy."

Rachel half laughed/half sobbed. "I feel so foolish."

"For having a bad dream? Come on, we all have bad dreams." Finn gave her a smile, his hand cupping her face, wiping away some of the stray tears. "We all need someone every now and again."

Rachel looked at him and nodded her head. "You kissed her in the dream."

"You can't get mad at me for that. Because I definitely do not want to be kissing her in real life."

"She's not going to get fat and have to have a baby." Rachel mumbled. Finn gently picked up her chin. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She shifted her head, only to find that he was holding her in place, his lips molding against hers.

It didn't take long but Rachel found herself leaning into her bed, pulling Finn with her. She opened her mouth up for him, her hands gently moving over his shoulders. A moan escaped her lips as he kissed the nook of her neck, biting on the sensitive skin.

It was actually Finn who pulled away first, his eyes looking into her eyes as she laid under him. He leaned down, pecking her lips slightly.

"You are beautiful, ok? I don't care that you're going to get fat, even though it's not really fat, it's pregnant. And you can call me up if you feel you're hiccupping too much, it will not make me want to run back to Quinn." Rachel looked at him.

"Ok." She nodded her head.

"Ok, so, can we please get some sleep? I'm tired!" He moved off of her, quickly maneuvering her on the bed so he could kick off his shoes and slide into the bed next to her.

"I said no kissing." She looked over her shoulder as Finn wrapped an arm around her stomach. "And this isn't allowed either."

"Hush and go back to sleep. The mother of my child is having a rough night. Puck can bite me right now. No more kissing or touching will be re-instated when he comes to pick you up from school." Finn kissed her neck. "Now, _go to sleep_."

Rachel rolled her eyes, pressing herself into his warm body.

Really. Laws.

* * *

_December 9th__, 2009, Wednesday_

"You can not get mad at me for throwing a slushy at you in a _dream_." Puck glanced over to Rachel who was practically curled up in the leather seat.

"I told you I was not mad at you. I was simply stating what you did." Rachel looked at him, moving his vent to face her. She was awfully cold.

"In a dream. Something I did, in a dream."

"Noah, I am not mad. I do feel guilty though."

"I told you that I don't care that you called Finn to come comfort you after a bad dream." Puck shook his head. "I'm actually really happy it wasn't my ass that got woken up at two in the morning."

"I feel better then." Rachel rolled her eyes. "Did you find my planner?"

Puck looked at her and then back at the road. "Um, no. Why would I have your planner?"

"You wouldn't, I guess. I just can't seem to find it anywhere."

"It's probably in your locker or something. Or Hummel's ride, you've been losing everything in that thing."

"I checked. I checked Kurt's car, Finn's car, your car. I checked everyone's house, my locker, and my class rooms." She threw her hands in the air. "It's completely disappeared."

"When was the last time you had it?" Puck stopped at a red light, his head turning to glance at her.

"I went back for it on Monday, after Glee. And I got it out of my locker, and I thought I threw it in my bag. Oh, that stupid Quinn was annoying me so," Rachel paused, her eyes widening.

Puck, who had resumed driving, moved his right hand in a circle. "What? Continue."

"Quinn. She was harassing me at my locker when I went back to get my notebook and my planner."

"So?" She looked at Puck who was focusing on driving.

"I thought I threw it in my bag, but it's not in there. I must have left it in my locker."

"You said it wasn't in your locker."

"Quinn was _right_ next to my locker though. Kurt came and I turned my back and, UH!"

She gasped, her hand flying to her face. "Oh my god! She took my planner! That has _everything_! The date of conception, the due date, my doctor's appointments! Oh my god!"

"Berry, sweet Moses, breathe! You don't know for sure that Quinn has your planner."

"How can you be so caviler?" Puck turned to look at her, confused. "It means to be objective, un-bias, on Quinn's side!"

"I am not on Quinn's side. I'm telling you to calm your ass down before you have all the facts!"

"I don't need facts!" Rachel crossed her arms over her heavy coat. "That stupid, horrible, no good, who--"

"Rach! Breathe!" Puck pulled into the school parking lot, purposely parking a decent distance from Kurt and Finn's cars. "You don't know if Fabray has your planner or even knows anything. The girl is kind of evil, but basically harmless."

"Puck, if she finds out, the whole school will find out!"

"Come on, she's not going to purposely ruin your life." Rachel looked at him, causing him to slowly nod his head. "Right."

"Oh my god."

Puck sighed, shaking his head. He shut the truck off and slid out of the seat. "Don't you think if she had it, something would have happened yesterday?"

Rachel slid out of the truck as well, pulling her book bag out with her. She stood, facing the school, her bottom lip being chewed quite nicely by her upper teeth.

"Not if she wanted to lure me into a sense of security." Puck rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you into the warm building and into the arms of someone who can deal with the crazy." Rachel threw him a nasty look. "Hey, tweedle dee and tweedle diva, as well as Beyonce, can handle the crazy way better then any of us."

"You are so special."

Puck grinned. "Yes, but you like me like that."

Rachel scoffed. She took in a deep breath as she entered the school. No one paid any mind to her or Puck (seeing as how it had become routine). An ease fell over her, making it a better atmosphere for her to breathe.

"Hello." Kurt was leaning against her locker, smiling brightly. "Finn told me what I did to you in your dream and I am very sorry." Rachel returned the soprano's smile and then looked over to Puck.

"I told you he could handle your crazy better then I could." Puck smirked, ruffled her hair, and then disappeared down the hall.

"He is so aggravating." Rachel shook her head. "So, I totally think Quinn stole my planner!"

"The evidence to that would be?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's missing and she was the last person with me when I had it." Rachel held up a finger. "It was in my locker and then I turned my back on the locker and her when you came back into the school, and now the planner is missing."

"Well, I mean, it is a little provable. Not in a court of law, of course." Kurt shook his head. "You could have just dropped it somewhere. Or threw it in one of our bags by mistake."

"I would never be so careless!" Rachel sighed. "At least, you know, ignoring the throwing it back into my locker and then turning away from it while _she_ was there."

"I hate to say this, but you might be over reacting. We can't prove she took it."

Rachel looked over to Kurt who shrugged and gave her an apologetic look. She placed her hand on her hip, her eyes narrowing slightly. Before she could say something, however, Kurt's eyes widened, his posture straightening immediately. She spun around, coming face to face with Quinn and Santana.

"Well, good morning." Quinn was smiling brightly as Santana smirked devilishly.

"What do you want?" Rachel's hand stayed on her hip. "I thought we all agreed to leave each other alone."

"We have a proposition for you, man hands." Santana's voice was low.

"What kind of proposition?" Kurt, who had moved to stand next to Rachel, was giving both girls the evil eye.

"You back off in Glee, and we won't let this get off the press in the afternoon." Quinn held up the newspaper in her hand to Rachel.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus." Rachel stated. Kurt grabbed the newspaper, his jaw dropping to the ground.

The newspaper was sporting a large picture of Rachel, smiling brightly and perfectly, with the headline '_McKinley Student, Future Star and Soon-to-be Mother_.'

"That's an advanced copy." Santana nodded her head. "We thought we would give you guys a little preview."

"Why would you guys do this?" Kurt was beside himself, his focus still on the paper.

"You stole our men, you get all the best solos in Glee, and you've been lying to everyone." Quinn crossed her arms. "It's over, man-hands."

"This isn't some cruel joke, or a graphic picture in the bathroom, or even a slushy. This is _personal_." Rachel stared at the two, her heart beating manically.

"It's just good business, Berry." Santana mirrored Quinn's movements. "The only thing we're missing is who the father is."

Kurt eyes flashed. He looked at Santana and then at Quinn, his lips curling evilly. The blonde looked at him, her face morphing from gleeful to confused.

"Oh, well, the father is--"

"You don't know him." Rachel covered Kurt's mouth, her eyes on the entrance to the school.

Kurt looked at her and then back to Quinn. He glared instantly, causing the Cheerio captain to look away, her eyes back on Rachel.

"Are you sure? It would really help to get some quotes from him." Santana tilted her head.

Rachel looked from the entrance of the school, to Santana, and then finally to Quinn. She gave her a loud look.

"No, you don't know him. He's not involved. He's completely out of the picture." Rachel shook her head, dropping her hand from Kurt's mouth. "You guys do whatever the hell you want. I don't care. I just don't give a shit." Both Santana and Quinn shrank slightly, not expecting utter defiance. "I will not step down from my Glee songs and I most certainly will not mistreat Finn and Noah because you two are jealous."

She grabbed Kurt's hand and twisted around the two cheerleaders.

"Why didn't you tell her it was Finn's?" Kurt whispered hastily. "It would have killed her."

"Because I am not at her level." Rachel looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I'm a better person then she is. Being pregnant doesn't change that."

Kurt sighed, keeping up his pace with hers. "Where are we running off too?"

"The spa."

* * *

Puck walked into the Lima Recreational Community Center that laid in the very heart of Lima, Ohio. It had been _years_ since he had set foot into the aging building. Presently, the only people to really use the community center were the elderly and the house moms with small children.

He walked the slightly familiar path to the back of the building, already smelling the faint scent of chlorine, which brought back hidden memories of cannon balls and 'Marco! Polo!' games. Once he got to the back he rolled his eyes as he saw Kurt on one of the pool chairs, lounging out in a bathing suit and an open cotton shirt. The soprano was sporting sunglasses and a straw fedora.

"It's the beginning of December." Puck walked over to him. "I think you're under dressed."

Kurt looked up from the magazine he had been reading. He lowered his sunglasses down on the bridge of his nose.

"If you haven't realized it's rather warm in here, you know how those old people like it."

Kurt shook his head. "We came in right as they were finishing their water aerobics class. I'm a little disturbed."

Puck stared at him, shook his head, and then looked to the pool to see Rachel swimming expertly in the water. "Is that safe?"

Kurt looked, once again, from his magazine. His eyes darted to the pool, falling right back to the magazine. "Very. The doctor said that as the pregnancy progresses, swimming would be one of the best forms of exercise. Great stress reliever too. She's been swimming and splashing since about eleven thirty. Where's the rest of the cavalry?"

"Doing damage control. At least trying too. She didn't tell Quinn that Finn was the father?"

"She did not." Kurt shook his head. "She didn't want to stoop down to their level. Did Finn tell them?"

"He tried too. Mercedes stopped him." Puck sat down on one of the chairs, his body and eyes on the pool. "Tina figured there was a reason as to why Rachel didn't tell Quinn and Santana."

"Yes, they're Satan's mistresses." Kurt flipped a page in his magazine.

Puck laughed, sliding his letterman jacket from his shoulders. He watched as Rachel moved from one end of the pool to the other side. She was flying through the water, almost as if she was born to swim. Not that it was all surprising, almost anything Rachel did was pulled off with such precise grace, it seemed as if her only lot in life was to do that one thing. Sing, swim, take control. She was a born natural.

"You really do like her, don't you?" Puck was shaken from his thoughts, his head twisting towards Kurt who had removed his glasses. "I thought it was just some daddy issue. Or some unspoken competition you have with Finn from early ages. But, you actually like her."

"Don't jump too ahead of yourself, Beyonce. Rachel and I are friends." Puck rolled his eyes. "I don't know why we're friends, but we are."

"You're friends because you like her. Did you always like her?" Puck shot a look to Kurt. The soprano ignored him, pressing for information.

"Hummel." The mohawked boy gave Kurt a threatening look.

"Don't do that. Do not try and make me back down. I want to know." Kurt folded his arms, his bangs being flipped quickly and his eyes narrowing. "I know Finn likes her. I know she has some kind of feelings for both of you, that she is working very hard on ignoring because she's a basket case. And I guessed you had to like her, because why else would you be putting up with _any_ of this, but I didn't really guess how much you might actually like her."

"I do like her. Please do not ask me why. She's going to be, like, a whale in a couple of months. And her crazy is like, totally off the charts." His eyes darted back to the pool. Kurt followed Puck's gaze. He sighed, causing the mohawked boy to look back over him. "You think she deserves to be with Finn."

"No, no, that was not what that sigh was about. Personally, and no offense to either of you, Rachel doesn't need the drama of you morons right now. Finn totally messed with her psyche last night, in a good way, and you being here, it's going to just mess with her psyche even more. She's scared, hormonal, and is about to be on the front page of the school's newspaper because she does not give into terrorism. I think it's great that you and Finn are stepping up, considering it's not even your kid. I do, I think it's great. I just don't want to see any of you get hurt." Kurt looked away from Puck to the pool. "Especially her, because I feel you and Finn could survive some hurt."

"She's a lot stronger than you're giving her credit." Puck stated. Kurt once again sighed.

"I give her _a lot_ of credit, Puck. She's handling this _whole_ messed up teen movie fabulously."

"Then _what_ is your problem?" Puck's fists tensed, his eyes narrowing. "And why the hell aren't you getting on Finn's case? He's the father!"

"I have gotten on Finn's case, Puck. I had the same exact conversation with him this morning as he informed me that Rachel was having a bad dream of, I don't know, what could have been." Kurt smirked. "My conversation with him was a little more violent, if you will."

"As if you hitting anyone would actually hurt." Puck mumbled. He winced in shock as a magazine came in contact with his shoulder. He turned his head around, glaring at a narrow eyed Kurt.

"What are you two doing?" Both boys turned to look at Rachel, as she pulled herself from the pool. She was wearing a yellow tankini, that had a large white daisy on the upper right side. "Why are things being thrown?"

"He started it." Both boys said, pointing at each other. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Did the evil twins deliver on their promise?" She grabbed the towel that was sitting next to Kurt and wrapped herself up tightly.

"Finn was trying to do damage control. Tina sent me to make sure you were ok." Puck watched as Rachel nodded her head, curling up on the pool chair.

"He told them he was the father?"

"He tried to, Mercedes stopped him. The girls figured that since you hadn't told Quinn and Santana, there was a reason to it."

"That's fine." Rachel snuggled closer to the plastic/rubbery chair. "That's perfectly fine."

"Are you going to fall asleep?" Kurt shook his head. "I told you to take a break."

"I'm not going to fall asleep." Her voice suggested the contrary to her words. Kurt sighed.

"Ok, princess, let's get you home." Kurt stood up, pausing as Puck, too, jumped up. Rachel stared at both of them.

"Can I just sleep here?" Her eyes were fluttering open and closed. The boys looked at each other, Kurt sighing and gesturing to her.

"Fine, you can help me with her. Just don't drop her." Puck shot the soprano a nasty look before scooping Rachel up. The brunette looked at Puck, and then Kurt, and then let out a large yawn. "Welcome to pregnancy land."

Puck couldn't help but chuckle. Rachel shifted so that she could tiredly glare at the mohawked boy.

"I can walk, you know." She smiled as Puck rolled his eyes.

"That's all I need, is you falling your happy ass down because you went and tired yourself out."

"I don't feel stressed anymore." She gave him a wide grin.

Puck shook his head, chuckling. "Praise the heavens."

Kurt, who was behind them with all their things, popped his glasses on as well as Puck's letterman jacket. "You hold her tightly, it's barely a three second walk to my car. We should stay nice and toasty."

Puck looked over his shoulder. "Is that my jacket?"

"No."

* * *

"I am not going to school tomorrow. Kiss it off." Rachel sipped her tea, staring at the Hudson's television. Finn popped his head out from the kitchen to glare at the brunette.

"Rach, you have to go to school." Her eyes met his, before falling onto the crisp newspaper sitting next to her.

"I most certainly do not."

"Do you want me to call her up and tell her it's mine. Shout it from the roof tops. It'll make it so much easier."

"No. I am not going to shove it into that blonde bimbo's face that I slept with you."

"But, it's ok to call her names." Finn popped his head back into the kitchen as Rachel's face went to murderous. "I'm just saying."

"You know, if she was the one pregnant, I would never have done this."

"That makes you a good person." Finn walked in, flopping down on the couch. He lifted the paper, staring at it. "You think we should tell our parents?"

Rachel closed her eyes, sliding into an upright ball on the corner of the couch. "Sure, let's alert everyone on the planet to the fact that Rachel Berry is pregnant. We can rent a blimp."

Finn opened his mouth, closed it, and then focused his attention onto the television. "At least everything is ok. The doctor was really nice and stuff."

The doctor did say that everything was looking wonderfully. Her stats, her blood pressure, the baby's heart rate, it all looked good. On paper Rachel was healthy and strong. Off of paper, well, she was _not_ going to school on Thursday.

"Rach, you never used to care what anyone thought about you." He looked over at her, his eyes big and round.

"Yeah, Finn, that was when people were just calling me a freak. Now, now I'm going to be a freak with a baby."

"Who cares what they think? Everyone at that school is just another loser."

"How are you going to handle them finding out that you slept with the biggest freak in the whole school, and managed to knock her up?" Rachel sighed.

"I am going to tell them myself, like I wanted too, and let them do whatever they want to me. This has nothing to do with them, Rachel. And I am not going to keep trying to convince you that I am not going to leave you or the baby."

"Can I go home? I want to go home. I want to lay in my bed and just, go home."

Finn sighed and stood up. "Ok, I'll take you home. But you will be coming to school tomorrow."

"Whatever." Rachel delicately pulled herself up. "Whatever, whatever, whatever."

* * *

_December 10__th__, 2009, Thursday_

Rachel sat in the choir room, her fingers moving over the ivory keys. She wasn't really playing anything, just making small tunes, trying to decide what sounded best to her own ears. It was already lunch, and she found herself hiding from everyone, even her friends.

It wasn't nearly as bad as she had made it out to be. Sure, there were whispers, loud comments, cat calls, and stares. Lots of stares. But she had stayed quiet, holding her head up, and making sure Puck and Finn kept their tempers in check.

The gossip on who the father was seemed to be a hot topic. Some people said it was Puck (due to his new found fascination with her). Others said it was Finn (he did have some kind of thing for her while he was with Quinn). Hell, there was even a few leaks that the baby was Kurt's (to prove he was manly, or whatever). She had said nothing when approached and neither had her friends. Even though Finn was so close to beating the crap out of Michael Ranger for implying that it was one of Rachel's 'client's', that he almost shouted it out to the hall.

Right now, she was enjoying the quietness of the choir room. Leaving everything outside of the door except for her self respect and love of music. Those were welcomed with her.

"Hey Rachel." She looked up and over to see Mr. Schue half smiling. He was standing just inside of the room, his hands shoved deep into his pockets. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just taking some time to myself." She gave him a tight lipped smile. "It was only a matter of time, right? I would probably be showing in a matter of weeks. Someone was bound to figure it out."

Mr. Schue nodded, walking over to the piano. "Life is full of struggles, especially for those who want to stand at the top of the mountain and sing to the sky."

Rachel smiled. "That's very beautiful Mr. Schue."

"This is just one more struggle that you're going to have to overcome. Which, knowing you, you'll pull it off effortlessly." He took in a deep breath. "Did you tell your dads yet?"

"No." She shrugged. "I'm holding off, just for a little while longer."

"They'll understand, Rachel. It might take a little time, but they'll more then happily accommodate to the situation."

"Yeah, I know, but, I'm Rachel. I'm their little princess. I have never, ever put a wrong foot out of line, or did anything that would even merit more then a swift scolding. They have watched me win pageants and talent contests, and they have comforted me when no one wanted to be my friend. If I so much as hint that I want something, it's mine, no questions asked." She sniffled, her fingers returning to the ivory keys. "They're going to be _so_ disappointed. I don't think I have ever seen them disappointed in me. I never wanted too."

Mr. Schue sat down next to her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a delicate squeeze. "You are a bright, intelligent, talented woman. You are allowed to put a foot out of line as well as cross some burning bridges. It's what makes you who you are. It helps you grow up. Your dads might be disappointed, but they love you. And it's only going to get harder, the longer you wait."

"I know." Rachel nodded, the tune of '_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star_' drifted over the quiet atmosphere. "I'm not going to be at practice today. I don't really feel like dealing with the reactions of the Glee club."

"It would only really be Matt and Mike." Mr. Schue smiled. "Everyone else kind of already reacted."

"Yeah, no, I know. I just, I feel a little empty. A lot was taken from me in such a short span of time." She lifted her hand from the keys. "I guess I'll go talk with Ms. Pillsbury. She's been stalking me all day."

"I'm sorry about that, by the way. I shouldn't have told her." Mr. Schue looked at Rachel guiltily.

She shrugged. "It's fine. She's a grown up, it's much easier trusting grown-ups these days." With a smile, she stood from the piano.

"I took the Cheerios off the chorography. I have them on a low level of probation."

Rachel turned and gave her teacher a smile. "Thank you. That weirdly makes me feel slightly better."

She gave him a salute, took a deep breath, and walked out of the choir room, back into the halls of McKinley High School.


	14. Secrets, Secrets are No Fun

_Disclaimer: _Don't own a thing (possibly plot and out-of-character moments, possibly)

_Author's Notes:_ Ah, Hot Mess, Pregnant Rachel's craziness ensues. A bit of Finchel and a bit more PuckleBerry at the end. Next chapter will have a certain level of PuckleBerry, and then it'll be a bit more one-side 'love troubles' and there's some upcoming Quinn drama.

Thank you to everyone who likes the story, and has alerted and reviewed. You're all amazing!! I should be pumping out a few chapters this weekend/early next week, let's cross our fingers. Have a WONDERFUL weekend my fellow Gleeks!

OH! And the storyline is going to be a bit tipsy-turvy so, so just hold on tight for the ride!! ((Sorry, early morning, late night, and lots of work in between))

Happy Readings! R&R

((_PS_: Can anyone explain to me what happened to all the scene breaker lines?? Because I might start crying, they all went away!! And now I have just spent the better part of an hour trying to fix it... Gr.))

* * *

_December 16th__, 2009, Wednesday_

"Ok! Ok! Move along, pregnant lady coming through." Rachel stopped in the middle of the hall, glaring at Kurt's head. The soprano turned and sighed. "I thought we were allowed to say these things considering the fact _everyone_ knows."

"Oh, Kurt." Tina moaned, shaking her head as she dipped her head down.

"What? I thought that it was socially acceptable?"

"Kurt, seriously, just, no, no more. No." Rachel held up her finger. She felt as if she was scolding her neighbor's dog for chewing up the newspaper.

"Well, it is a fast pass to get through the hallways." Kurt rolled his eyes. "You would think that I could use you to my advantage."

"Technically you're using her unborn child." Tina stated.

"Don't participate _Tina_." The Asian Rocker rolled her eyes and swung her head from left to right.

Rachel had her head down, her hand covering her eyes. "Do you know I can not walk into any room without everyone looking at me or talking about me? 'There goes the queen of the freaks with her bastard child'."

"Who said _that_?" Kurt made a nasty face. "Because I'm pretty sure Finn would _kill_ them."

"I don't even know. I think it was Robert Mackie, but it could have been Tyler Locklear." Rachel shrugged. "Do not tell Finn about it. He's been on the war path since Thursday."

"Then let him tell everyone it's _his_." Tina sighed. "Are you still afraid he's going to turn around and walk away from all of this?"

"No." Rachel looked away as both Kurt and Tina gave her looks. "No, I do not think that, it's just, you know, this is a lot to handle, and I'm used to the ridicule and the slushies and the general unpleasantness of the high school student body. Finn is naïve and a little foolish."

"Yeah, well, you should let him do whatever he wants." Kurt folded his arms, stopping to turn and face Rachel. His open mouth closed instantly as an eyebrow shot up far into his forehead.

"What?" Tina asked, turning to look in the direction Kurt was looking. Rachel spun around, her eyes widening. "Why is Quinn talking to Puck?"

"Maybe he's trying to do damage control?" Kurt offered.

"What damage control? She was the one that outed Rachel _and_ she's been super bitchy." Tina shook her head.

"Maybe he's telling her Finn's the father?" Kurt offered once again.

Tina gasped. "Maybe he's telling her _he's_ the father." Rachel and Kurt both looked over to Tina.

An airy laugh filled the air, causing both sopranos to turn and watch as Quinn giggled, placing her hand on a smirking Puck.

"Are they flirting?" Kurt asked, his hand going to his mouth. "He's gone to the dark side."

"They're just talking." Rachel scoffed, turning on her heel. She clenched her fist, her jaw tightening ever so slightly. "They are _friends_."

"You are being very calm about this." Tina stated, her eyes still on the blonde and mohawked duo.

"I am not going out with Noah, he can do whatever he wants with whoever he wants." Rachel shrugged, rolling her neck. She looked over her shoulder, glaring in the direction of a smirking Puck and flirty Quinn. "I told you guys, I am not getting wrapped up in all this Finn and Noah drama. It's just me and baby Drizzle."

"Uh! I thought we veto-ed that name." Kurt shook his head. "Drizzle?"

"We are calling it that for the moment, calm your ass down." Rachel bit out, causing both Tina and Kurt to take a step back. "Uh, sorry. I've been a little testy lately."

"I thought the mood swings were getting _better_?" Kurt whispered hastily to Tina. She shrugged, watching Rachel carefully. The brunette rolled her eyes, flipping her hair back. She gently clutched her books close to her chest.

Seriously, she was fine. Puck, Finn, all of them, could do whatever they wanted. She didn't care. She really didn't. In eight months _she_ would be the one pushing a watermelon out of her 'va-jay-jay'. She would be the one looking like hell (utter hell), while everyone smiled and congratulated each other. Everyone would be excited and laughing and holding the baby, and _she_ would be a beached whale, in a hospital bed, with her fathers probably still not talking to her.

At least this is what she had figured out as she and Mercedes watched a birthing video borrowed from Mercedes' cousin. It was safe to say that she (as well as Mercedes) had never been more terrified in their lives. It had also made Rachel feel, just the slightest bit resentful towards, well, everyone.

"Are you ok?" Tina gently placed a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Did you have another dream where we all mistreated you?"

Rachel looked at Tina and then at Kurt. The dreams were actually getting the slightest bit out of control. She had one almost every night, which had caused her to seek refuge in the fact that she could sleep at school (there was no need to call Finn every time she had a bad dream). The doctor told her it was probably due to her stress levels. It was hard lying to him when asked what was going on in her life.

Teen pregnancy was not nearly enough for Rachel. She had to deal with Finn and Puck. Cheerios. An entire student body. And Glee. And, truth be told, Glee sucked. If Quinn and Santana weren't being absolute bitches, Finn and Puck were on her like white on rice. She never got a moment to breathe.

And everyone had opinions. No one thought she was getting enough sleep (the bags were rather terrible). And why isn't she eating lunch (she was finally able to go three days without even thinking about wanting to throw up)? Did she pick out any names (she had a whole seven months, give or take, hello!)? And, her favorite, when was she going to tell her dads?

She would be officially in her second trimester, in two weeks. According to Dr. Bernard she would be experiencing her energy return (hopefully), a break in the morning/all day sickness (thank Jesus!), and the baby would be more visible on her eighteenth or twentieth week ultrasound visit.

And even though no one would say it to her face, she _knew_ she was starting to show. In the right clothing, she had the perfect little (minuscule) bump. Such as the outfit she was wearing, which consisted of jeans (with a belly band to hide the fact they were unbuttoned, for comfort reasons more so then anything else) and a gray turtleneck. Ok, so, it wasn't like she was showing a great deal or anything, but it was something. It was real.

"Rachel, sweetie, do we have to take you to the nurses'?" The brunette shook her head, sighed, and began walking down the hall.

"No, I'm fine, just pondering."

"Why don't you stay at my house tonight?" Kurt smiled brightly. "We can do facials, manicures, and then watch 'How to Catch a Predator' with my dad. Maybe you'll sleep better."

"I want to come too!" Tina looked at Rachel, her black/blue haired head nodding. "We can get Mercedes to come too! And maybe Artie! Even though I'm pretty sure he won't want to do a facial."

"Guys, it's Wednesday, I don't really think it would be too smart for you guys to be up all night." Tina and Kurt both gave her big, round eyes. "Friday night?"

"That would give me the proper amount of time to prepare." Kurt look up in thought as Tina smiled brightly.

"Yay!"

"Ok, ok, can we please get to lunch now? I would like to have time to eat." Rachel shook her head, smiling.

Kurt nodded his head, his voice filling the air around them with possible plans and preparations.

* * *

Mercedes and Rachel were wandering around the empty halls, trying to get to Mercedes' locker to get her Algebra book. Rachel was shaking her head as Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You can not get mad at me for forgetting a book. You let Quinn steal your planner." Rachel gasped.

"We said we weren't going to be discussing that anymore."

"That's what you get for scolding me in the parking lot." Mercedes stuck out her tongue, her laughter filling the hall as Rachel stuck her tongue out as well. Both girls were laughing, pausing as they rounded the corner.

Mercedes swung herself backwards, as Rachel stood frozen. It was Mercedes who grabbed the brunette's shoulder, bringing her back around the corner.

"Is that Finn? Talking to Santana?"

"You know, first Noah, and now this, this baboon!" Rachel whispered harshly, sticking her head around slightly. Mercedes looked at the back of her friend's head, her own head being shoved over Rachel's head.

"Can you hear them?" Mercedes whispered. Rachel shook her head.

"Santana looks flirty and Finn looks miserable." She tilted her head. "See, this is exactly why I wanted to ignore both of them."

"Did you ever find out what Puck and Quinn were talking about?" Mercedes looked down at Rachel who made a face.

"No! He said it was nothing important and not to worry my 'pretty little head' about. He needs to be thanking some star in the sky that I didn't kill him." Rachel's whisper was violent.

"Maybe it was about a class?" Mercedes suggested, pushing her head a littler further forward to get a better look at Santana and Finn.

"Pf, yeah, ok."

They watched as Santana began twirling a strand of her hair, her hand moving over his chest. Mercedes' mouth dropped open as Rachel's eyes widen.

"Seriously! I'm going to kill both of those stupid, dumb, Cheerios!"

"I thought you were ok with Quinn and Puck." Mercedes said mockingly. She growled as Rachel nudged her. "Fine. But I will be bringing this back up!"

"What are you two weirdoes doing?" Both girls flew backwards, hands on their chests, and gasps filling their lungs.

"Noah!" Rachel made a low noise, slapping the football player squarely in the chest. He simply laughed, moving so he could peak around the lockers.

"Ah. Hudson is having a chit-chat with Santana. I get it now."

"Hey! At least he looks miserable. You were all up in Quinn's personal space." Rachel jabbed her finger in his chest, causing Puck to raise an eyebrow.

"I told you it was nothing. She was just doing that cheerleader, manipulative, flirting thing."

"What did she want?" Mercedes intervened.

"She was trying to loosen me up so I could give her the dirt on you. She wanted to know why I was spending so much time with you and if I knew the father."

"She didn't think it was _you_?" Rachel questioned, her tone hostile.

"Apparently, and these are her words, not mine, I 'have better taste then that'." Both Rachel and Mercedes' mouths hung open once again. "I told her that my tastes were top notch, that is true, but you were actually too good for them."

"I can manipulate that into an insult, you know that, right?" Rachel was pointing at herself. Puck laughed, nodding his head. He gently leaned forward, his hand sitting on her shoulder and his lips pressing against her forehead.

"I'm well aware of the crazy, Berry."

"Are you joking?!" The three looked at each other, moving to pop their heads from around the corner.

"No, I'm not joking!" Finn threw his arms in the air. "And you can spread that around all you want! Just leave her alone!"

"Oh shit." Puck stated. He was the first to move back around the bend, his hands moving to both girls' shoulders. "He told the biggest mouth in the whole damn school."

"Mercedes, go save him." The diva looked at Rachel.

"Are you insane? You go!" Both Rachel and Puck looked at Mercedes. "Oh, yeah, I guess, yeah." Mercedes sighed. "Dammit."

She took a deep breath and went around the bend. Rachel sighed, leaning forward so that her head was resting on Puck's chest. He chuckled, one arm loosely hanging around her shoulders.

"Hey guys! Girl, you lookin' hot, what's up?" Mercedes' voice was loud and crisp, hanging high in the air.

Rachel laughed, her hand covering her face in-between her face and Puck. "Oh my."

"See, I didn't cause this much drama."

"Yeah, well, had I learned the word 'no' I wouldn't be dealing with any of this." Her head lifted up, their eyes meeting. "Period."

"You think you would have actually said no to your witless wonder-boy?" There was the slightest playful tone in his words.

Rachel opened her mouth, closed it, sighed, and then shrugged.

"Would you have said no to me?" Her eyes moved from the spot on his chest that she had been focusing on. They moved up his chest, over the collar of his letterman jacket, and across his face, only to crash with his baby browns once again.

"Noah." She tilted her head to the side. "You would have never asked."

"What if I asked now?" His eyes were swimming in hers.

"You can't--"

"Ok, here you go. I am going to my locker, _none of you move_." Puck looked over to Mercedes and then slightly up at Finn who was looking at the two with a curious gaze. Mercedes, noticing the two herself, simply threw a confused look over to Rachel.

"I told Santana." Finn croaked out. Mercedes looked up at him, then over to Rachel and Puck, and then turned her head and began walking to her locker without another word. Finn seemed to be the only one following as Mercedes disappeared down the corridor.

Puck allowed his arm to drop from Rachel. He cleared his throat, folding his arms, trying to look as bad-ass as he could. He felt he was probably not completely succeeding.

"We heard. She's kind of loud."

"She really is loud, like, no matter what you're doing." Puck added, causing both Rachel and Finn to look at him. "I didn't mean it like _that_."

Finn shook his head. "She just kept asking why I was always hanging out with you, and if I knew you were pregnant this whole time, and why I would rather be with you than Quinn. And, I just, lost all my patience and told her that you were smart, pretty, and carrying my child."

"You said all that? Really?" Rachel shook her head. "Not that I'm surprised or anything." Puck scoffed. "But, I mean, you, well, and standing up to, you know, I just thought, you're so, I really don't know." She stopped talking. "I have no idea what I'm trying to communicate here."

Finn sighed. "You're surprised I had the balls to admit that you're mine." Her eyes widen as Puck made a twisted sort of face. "No, I mean, yeah, you're mine, in like, a friendship way, but you're totally having my baby. I meant the baby's mine." His arms folded over his chest defensively. "Leave me alone."

"She's not yours, man." Puck stated, his voice low.

"Well, she's not yours _either_." Finn countered, his eyes narrowing.

"Uh, hello, she's right here, and she sure as hell doesn't belong to either of you." They both turned to see an angry sort-of pout on Rachel's face.

"Ok, I got my book, now, what," Mercedes paused, the tension slipping into her atmosphere. "Uh, ok, well." She cleared her throat. "What happened?"

"I belong to everyone, apparently." Rachel shook her head. "This one wants to know if I'll sleep with him. That one is being possessive. They're both fraternizing with the enemy. And I want a chocolate milkshake."

"You want a chocolate milkshake?" Came three confused voices.

"Yes, I do, I don't even know where it came from. But I really want one."

"Ok Rach, come on, let's get you a milkshake. And on the way home, you can explain to me this whole production you got going on for yourself." Mercedes placed a comforting arm around Rachel's shoulders, shooting the boys a perfect 'I don't know what the hell is going on' type of look.

Both boys mirrored her expression.

* * *

_December 17__th__, 2009, Thursday_

Rachel sighed, closing her locker door and turning to walk to her morning class. Upon turning, a tall brooding figure stood in front of her, causing her to freeze. Her hand went to her mouth as she stared at him.

"I, um, I kind of don't know what to do." Finn's voice was a forceful calm, his head and shoulders soaked in a bright blue substance.

"Oh my god!" Rachel grabbed his hand, weaving through the laughing, gossiping students in the hall. Finn simply allowed her to pull him into the closest bathroom, barely bothering to notice it was a girl's bathroom.

At least she had the good sense to lock the door.

"Who did this to you?" Rachel pulled a chair over from the wall, pressing it close to the sink. "What happened?"

"I don't know. It was Tyler Leagh, he popped out of no where; mentioned something off handedly about impregnating you." Finn shrugged, his eyes watching as Rachel very delicately ran her fingers through his hair. "There have been a lot of off handed remarks about me impregnating you."

"Well, yes, that is what happens when you tell _Santana _you're the father."

"She was annoying me." Finn stated, almost mono toned. Rachel smiled, nodding her head.

"I know she was." She grabbed a cloth from her bag (that she had managed to drag along with Finn to the bathroom), and began wiping his face. Her fingers gently closed his eyes, one hand going to rest on his upper chest. "You know--"

"If you so much as think that I'm going to walk away from this situation, I will sue you for custody." Rachel blinked and then sighed. Finn's threat was as empty as her swimming pool in December, she knew it and he knew it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." That wasn't exactly the truth, but oh well.

"I'm fine." He opened his eyes, his hand moving over hers. "You said yesterday one of us wanted to sleep with you."

"So?" Rachel shrugged, the cloth moving to once again close his eyes. "I was angry and temperamental. I wasn't sure what I was saying." That wasn't the truth either.

Finn's eyes shot open, his body moving upwards, causing Rachel to move slightly back.

"Rach, come on. I know I'm not the brightest bulb in the box, but, cut me some slack."

She looked at him, moving her shoulders to shrug. She stopped, however, moving so that she could sit on his lap, her hand still working the cloth.

"It's nothing Finn, it's just, I don't know, boys being boys."

"You want to sleep with Puck?" She stopped wiping his face. "I mean, because he's way more experienced then me." Finn shrugged. "Whatever makes you happy."

There was no malice in his words. There was no happiness, no approval, not even a hint of sadness. She could hear a bit of strain in his tone, as well as a bit of walking on egg shells. It was assumed that he was trying to tell her what he thought she wanted to hear.

It wasn't what she wanted to hear though. She wasn't sure what she wanted to hear. Maybe Tina was right, Rachel should go find a rich man and have him take care of her and her baby. Hell, the panhandling idea was looking better everyday.

"I don't want to sleep with Noah. I don't want to sleep with you. I don't want to sleep with anyone." Rachel's voice was full of defeat. "I am pregnant." She placed the cloth down, watching Finn watch her. She lifted her shirt slightly. "I have to wear these weird belt things because it's uncomfortable buttoning my jeans. Most of the time I want to hug a porcelain bowl and just throw up until I feel completely empty. I'm tired, I'm moody, and I have to pray to some higher being that I won't faint in the middle of class or fall out of bed after having yet_ another_ bad dream. So, what the hell is so wrong with you and Noah, that you two find, any of this, attractive? I wish the two of you would just go away, sometimes."

Finn sighed, his head falling backwards over the sink. Silence fell over them, Rachel going back to her task of removing the sugary substance from Finn's face, hair, and neck.

"You're smart." Rachel looked at Finn, her hands still moving over his hair and face. "You're way too good for Lima, Ohio. When you sing, it's like, amazing. You know all these big words and you're always trying to teach us something new. Even if you are a little bossy." Her eyes narrowed, causing Finn to grab her hand. "I can see that. Puck, he can see that too. Kurt, Tina, Artie, Mercedes, they see that. And, you used to be able to see that, but, you don't anymore."

Rachel, who had paused, allowed her hands to drop. She started to move, to stand, but Finn's hands flew to her hips, holding her down. Brown caught brown, and she felt her resolve slipping. Tears sprang to her eyes, her head shaking.

"You can barely tell time. When did you become so perceptive?" Finn smiled at her, his hands tightening, shifting her body to face him better.

"I guess when you stopped." Rachel coughed out a laugh/half sob.

"Wow, I'm very impressed." She nodded her head and looked his face over. "You're going to need a change of clothes."

"Um, I think I'm just going to wear this for the rest of the day. I feel that the slushy attacks aren't going to be stopping anytime soon."

Rachel smiled, her hands moving to wipe her tears. "Ok then, well, good luck to you."

Finn nodded his head, sitting up with Rachel still on his lap. "Yeah, thanks." He gave her a bit of a hug. "I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you today. Someone's going to have to help clean me up."

"I'll send Kurt." Finn made a face. "He's better at it then I am."

"Yeah, good luck to _you_."

* * *

"Hey." Rachel looked up, smiling from her seat in the library. She was taking a breather from the mad-house that was the cafeteria. Solitude seemed to be a saving grace for her these days.

"Hey. How'd you find me?" Puck shrugged, moving around the table to sit across from her. "Beyonce got a big mouth."

Rachel rolled her eyes, but nodded none the less. "What may I do for you?"

"It has come to my attention that what I did yesterday was inappropriate." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to send you my sincerest apologies, because you have been really stressed out lately, as per your consistent dreams and your doctor's diagnosis." Puck looked at his hand and then back up to Rachel. "I am truly sorry for my under developed thought process."

The brunette looked at Puck, moving to grab his hand. His speech was written in a handwriting that she knew all to well.

"Did Kurt tell you want to say?"

"Uh," Puck shook his head. "No."

"For all that is good and pure. Noah." Rachel placed his hand back on the table, leaning in her seat. "Why would you listen to Kurt, I'm not mad at you. I'm not even stressed. You're allowed to ask me questions, even if they aren't exactly appropriate."

"Hummel thought I should rectify the situation before it spun out of control." Puck rolled his eyes, huffing. "I'm such a pansy. I'm turning into him and Hudson."

Rachel covered her face. "You are not a pansy."

"Puh-lease. It's written across my head in black sharpie. I should be banging Cheerios, and rocking the football field, and the basketball court. I should be going out to all the parties and singing with all my star power and bad-ass moves."

"Then why aren't you?" Rachel asked.

"Because you have some weird magnetic pull on me. And you're like, totally pregnant. I've watched you throw up more times then I have ever thrown up in my whole life. And you're with Finn."

"Is he telling you we're dating, again?"

"No, he's not, but just watching you two, dude, I think someone needs to slap me." Puck folded his arms.

"What do you want me to say? Tell me. Do you want me to tell you that Finn and I act the way we do because we slept together and we're now having a baby? Do you want me to tell you that I'm in love with you? That I'm in love with Finn? Maybe that I'm really in love with Kurt and I'm just trying to ignore the fact that he's gay? Artie, Mike, Matt, they're all great candidates too, right?"

"Rach,--"

"No, what do you want me to tell you? I like you Noah, I do. And if I wasn't pregnant, or the Cheerios weren't all up in my business, or Finn actually stayed with Quinn, and you didn't pelt me with slushies, who knows. Just like if Finn had just fuckin' left Quinn, I could easily have been with him. That was not how it worked out. I am sorry that I slept with Finn, and that somehow it is hurting you _now_. But it's not happening _now_, is it? It was _then_. And right now, I just want to be able to hang out with you, without it feeling like I have to choose between you and Finn. I want to be able to hang out with him, without it feeling like I am choosing between you two." Rachel shrugged, moving to stand up. "And if that's not good enough, then leave me alone. Both of you."

Puck flew out of his seat, grabbing Rachel and twisting her so that he could see tears running down her cheek. He pulled her into him, hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry, ok? I'm really sorry. I get it, you're pregnant, as much as we're around for you, this is something you have to do on your own, in the end. I get it." He closed his eyes as a strangled sob was muffled by his chest. "I'm here for you, ok?"

Rachel nodded her head. "I wish this wasn't me. I wish this was happening to someone else. I don't want to be pregnant. I don't want to be noticed. I want everyone to leave me alone."

Puck held her tighter, his mouth opening to breathe in the scent of books and her shampoo. He was really in shock the librarian didn't come to check on them (or at the very least kick them out).

"It's ok." He looked down at her. She was looking at him, her eyes red, her face a deep pink, her nose looking a lot like Rudolph, everything was just a hot mess. "It's _ok_."

He could see it in the way her face scrunched up that she was going to be crying some more. His eyes moved over her face, taking in the sadness and puffiness that was more than evident. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead, her cheek, the corner of her lips. And then, he kissed her on the lips.

His mouth captured hers, pulling her closer to him. He didn't force her to open up to him, the simple pressure she was adding was enough.

He knew he was entering _dangerous_ territory. Finn would _kill _him. But he was Noah Puckerman. He wasn't going down without a fight.


	15. The One with Sectionals

_**Disclaimer: **__So, I def do not own any of the songs that are sung/mentioned in this chapter (or any chapter for that matter), OH and any other pop culture reference (such as movies, artists. Actors, all that jazz)_

_**Author's Note: **__Well, I added a little bit of PuckleBerry, it's more one sided (from Puck's side). From this point on, Rachel's pregnancy will be based off of three people I know who have been pregnant. First is my friend, who was an emotional basket case the whole freakin nine months, my god sister who craved chocolate from about month five right up until the baby was about three weeks old, and another friend who, actually, was very calm during the whole thing… And all the dreams, cravings, mood swings, and other accessories, the belly belt, pregnancy pillows, other gadgets, symptoms, and crazies were all RESEARCHED. So my pregnancy crap is not made up. Most of the whatever you want to call it, occurs with some, not all, women, and for the most part they occur at different times during the pregnancy. Whatever, fun times. _

_Also, if there is any suggestions on if the baby should be a boy or a girl, I'd appreciate you're input. I could go either way myself. This chapter has a touch of Finchel, but it's the upcoming chapters that will be more saturated with the Finn/Rachel aspect. Just as fair warning. Okie, dokie, Happy Readings! R&R! And Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to read this, and a huge thanks to my favorite PR guy John!!

* * *

_

_December 18__th__, 2009, Friday_

The problem was in the way he tilted his head. Or, maybe it was the way he had pulled back to lick his lips, just to press them back against her dry lips. It definitely could have been all the tears running down her face.

Or it was the fact that this was exactly why she had instated a no kissing/touching rule. She might have been hormonal. She might have been crazy. She might just be the biggest jezebel in the whole damn school. None of these facts (speculations), however, made the feelings of Finn and Puck any less evident.

Puck had kissed her, not even a full day ago. He had held her as she cried, kissing her face delicately. His hands had moved to her lower back, her mind racing from thoughts of being pregnant and being a teenager. He had dipped his face close to hers, capturing her lips softly, tenderly. Nothing was forceful. The tilt of his head, the lick of his lips, and the taste of her tears were all part of the experience.

Her arms had snaked around his neck, her eyes shutting tightly as she stood just slightly on the balls of her feet.

Would she have said 'no' to Noah Puckerman?

She didn't hesitate with Finn. Not once. His mouth, his hands, his body; 'no' wasn't even in her vocabulary as he laid her across his bed, removing her clothes with a shyness and eagerness.

And as she kissed Puck, his mouth taunting her with his taste. She had asked herself the same question he had sprung on her the day before.

Of course, _of course_, if the situation had been different, by only mere details, she could have possibly been carrying _his_ baby. But, maybe not. Maybe she would have said 'no' (she really _should_ have said 'no' four months ago).

Then again, if she wasn't pregnant, if she had just been a notch on Finn's bedpost, Puck would have never asked her such a hypothetical. He would have never liked her. There would be no secret kisses in the library.

_Then again_, what if all these feelings had always been there? Was Puck kissing her to simply kiss her, make her feel better? Or was he kissing her to try and convince her of his feelings, prove himself?

_Maybe_ he just wanted to drive her crazy.

The sound of a car pulling up caused her to look away from her hands to the driveway. She stood up, grabbing her book bag that was left half haphazardly on the bottom step, and a metal travel mug that had been sitting next to her.

Usually, most days, Puck would come into the house and sit at the island as she drank her Green tea (with a teaspoon of sugar) and he downed his coffee (a splash of cream and three teaspoons of sugar). They would talk about crap, mostly. Homework, Glee, occasionally dipping into his mom and sister and her fathers. It usually was only for ten minutes (fifteen at most) before they were jetting off to school.

This morning, however, she didn't want to sit in her kitchen talking about crap. She wasn't sure she wanted to talk about anything.

"What are you doing outside? It's the end of December, it's freakin' cold!" Puck scolded her as she thrusted the travel cup at him and slid into the truck. "What's wrong with you?"

"So many things." Rachel stated, her bag being thrown in the backseat. Puck watched the bag land on the seat and then fall to the ground. He turned back to her and then the travel cup he had quickly grabbed from her.

"Rough morning?" He leaned back a bit, focusing on her garage door and sipping his coffee.

"Rough morning, rough night, rough life, whatever."

"If you're going to bitch some more I'm leaving you home." He smirked at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

She settled into the faded leather of his truck, turning her head slightly to look out the window.

"Noah, why did you do it?"

"Do what?" His tone was suggestive that he really had no idea what he did.

"Kiss me. Why did you do it?" She turned and looked at him, noting there was a slight 'deer in the headlight' look on his face.

"Rach, I don't think--"

"We need to talk about it." Un-zippering her jacket, she shifted so that she could look at him better.

"Look, I know that you don't want me and Finn doing whatever, whatever, and that you're all in the 'I'm pregnant' and it's the biggest disaster in the world, yadda, yadda, yadda." He stopped at a red light, looking at her. There was no anger, no sadness, almost nothing. Her brown eyes were open big, her mouth slightly parted. There was a pink hue to her cheeks which could have been due to anything. "Personally, I just think you should let me and Finn duke it out."

"Noah, that's ridiculous." She shifted back so that she was facing the windshield once again.

"Winner take all." He was smiling, his hand moving to pat her thigh. "Rach, don't fret about it, ok? It was a weak moment for both of us. Whatever."

"Did you really mean what you said? When you were talking about how you should be banging Cheerios and getting drunk at parties."

"It beats all this pregnancy downpour, doesn't it? You said you would rather all this shit be happening to someone else."

"But you have a choice, Noah." She almost bit the inside of her mouth as his head swung to look at her. There was no humor, no smirk, not even a playful wrinkle.

"You'd be surprised in how much of a choice I really have in all of this, Berry. You would be surprised on how much I don't want a choice in this."

* * *

"I just can't believe how we completely disregarded sectionals. Hello! What's wrong with us?" Kurt was ranting. He was in a full on, arms waving, feet pacing, face reddening, rant.

Mr. Schue, who had called an emergency meeting during the kids' first period classes, was simply staring at the soprano.

"Guys, a lot of things have been going on, but we're ready." He nodded his head firmly at his student's lack of believing faces. "You guys have been doing great with the practices and that dress rehearsal of '_Somebody to Love Me_' was phenomenal."

"Ms. Pillsbury did cry." Puck offered, slouching in his seat as Santana sent him a nasty look.

"So, I think our group number should be that. Now, about solos," he eyed Rachel. The brunette looked at him, her head shaking slightly. "I think Mercedes, actually, would be perfect. But I definitely want Finn and Rachel for the duet."

"Really? I get the solo?" Mercedes' smile broke over her face. "Seriously?"

"Yep, you earned it." Mr. Schue smiled back brightly. "You all have proved to me that you're amazing. It was well worth everything, and we're going to prove it this coming Tuesday."

"And then it's a week and a half vacation!" Mike shouted, causing his fellow Glee members to laugh.

"That's right, a week and a half of no classes or practices. It's going to be a very relaxing vacation." Mr. Schue smiled. "So, since we're not practicing tonight, I thought it would be good to have a practice tomorrow. Do a run down of Mercedes' song, Rachel and Finn's duet, and the groups' '_Someone to Love'_. I would like to do a dress rehearsal, so try to keep that in mind." Everyone turned to Brittany, who shrugged.

"I thought I lost the dress, I didn't know my mom sent it out to the dry cleaners."

Mr. Schue nodded. "Ok, so, two o'clock sound good to everyone?"

There was a rumble of yeses and mm-hmms through the choir room. Mr. Schue smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Great, I'll see you all tomorrow. Be good." He gave a certain look to Finn and Puck (a look he had been giving them since their detention) and gathered his things.

Kurt, who had still been standing, turned to face Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Rachel.

"How could we have forgotten about _sectionals_?" Tina shrugged as Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Uh, hello, there has been other drama." She flatly held out her hand to gesture to Rachel. "And I wouldn't say we forgot, but," the diva turned to Rachel. "Why didn't you take the solo?"

Rachel looked at her friend. "Because I didn't want it. I don't want to do the solo, and the duet, and the main vocals of the group."

"Hormones." Kurt whispered to Artie who had gasped at the end of Rachel's revelations.

"It's not hormones, _Kurt_." The soprano's eyes opened widely, his feet taking a well deserved step back.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, his voice weary. He had made his way over to the original five, his eyes linger on Rachel.

"_Nothing_." Rachel's tone was crisp and sharp. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other, while Artie moved back to match Kurt's distance. Finn simply stood there, his fingers moving to the bridge of his nose.

"I just," Mercedes gave the brunette a small smile. "I just wanted to say thank you."

"You're very welcome. You're going to do amazingly." She moved to grab her bag, stopping as Finn dipped down to grab it. She gave him a grateful look, her lips staying in a thin line.

"Are you still coming over tonight?" Kurt asked, clearing his throat and keeping his distance from the brunette.

"Sure. My dad was a little weary, but, then he said something about good wholesome kids, or, something, I don't really know. He's been acting weird recently."

"You think he knows?" Tina asked, the six making their way out of the choir room.

"I don't think he does. My dad never really beats around the bush." Finn held in a chuckle, causing the group to turn and look at him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his eyes being downcast.

Kurt turned back around. "I figured we could all do sundaes and then facials."

"I don't feel like sundaes." Rachel stated suddenly, catching Kurt (as well as the rest of her friends) off guard. "I want a Snickers bar."

Finn looked down at Rachel, his eyes shifting to Mercedes.

"I thought you hated Snickers bars?" Tina questioned. Rachel looked at her, her head nodding.

"I did. I mean, I used too. I practically inhaled a snickers milkshake yesterday."

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt looked at her, his eyes wide. "Sweetie."

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I just, want a snickers bar."

"Maybe it's cravings." Mercedes offered. She walked over to Rachel and threw her arm around the petit girl. "No worries, we'll go hunt down a snickers bar for you." She winked and smiled, causing Rachel to nod.

Mercedes turned and looked at Kurt, Artie, Tina, and Finn, who had all lingered a few steps back. She narrowed her eyes, her lips moved in a sergeant's type manner.

"Get the girl a damn Snickers."

And then she led Rachel to their second period class.

* * *

"I just feel you were a little demanding today." Kurt was looking at Mercedes with a heated expression. The diva lifted her head from the magazine she was skimming on his bed, her eyes unamused. "You could have been nicer."

Mercedes lowered her head, flipping the page. Her voice was mumbled and low. "And ya'll could have found a damn snickers bar."

Kurt opened his mouth but closed it, turning to Rachel who was lounging on his bean bag chair, the head phones to her iPod over her ears and a snickers bar in her hand.

"That, is neither here nor there, Mercedes."

"I thought we were supposed to be doing girly things and having a slumber party with horror movies and angry rock music." Kurt and Mercedes both focused on Tina who was leaning against Kurt's headboard.

"Rachel hasn't been sleeping, why would we watch a horror movie?" Kurt asked, his eyes in slits. He suddenly gasped, causing Mercedes to roll her neck to look at him. "Though I did hear the re-makes of both _Halloween_ and _Friday the 13__th_ was culturally relevant to our generation."

Silence filled the basement.

"Uh, Kurt." Burt Hummel walked down the stairs with Puck trailing behind him. "This young man says he's here to see you guys." Burt turned and gave Puck the once over, his lips turning into a frown. His head turned, his eyes clashing with his son's.

Kurt let out a bitter sigh. "It's ok dad, this is Puck, he's with that one." The soprano gestured over his shoulder to Rachel. She had the snickers bar half hanging from her mouth and her eyes wide.

"Ok, well, you're the baby's father?" Burt turned back to Puck suddenly.

"No, sir, I'm not." Puck nodded his head slowly. "I'm just a passenger on this overly hyped up bus tour."

Burt stared at Puck for a long minute before sighing. "I hear ya."

"Thank you Mr. Hummel."

Burt grunted, moving around Puck and back up the stairs.

"No boys allowed Puck." Tina commented, her eyes darting between Rachel and Lima's resident bad-ass. He rolled his eyes, his hand going to the back of his neck.

"I wanted to talk to Rachel, I figured it would be one of the few times Hudson wasn't around."

"I thought we were over _this_ drama." Tina stated, jumping as her ring tone flitted across the atmosphere. A secretive smile crossed her lips, her body sinking further into Kurt's mattress.

Rachel (who had removed her ear phones) turned to look at Tina and then Puck and Kurt.

"Noah, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He stated, again, his confidence slightly weakened.

"Um, ok?" Rachel nodded slowly, shifting to stand up. "Kurt, we're just gonna--"

"Oh, go to the patio, it's very pretty, dad strung some fairies lights for me during my yoga phase." Kurt shook his head. "Very whimsical."

Puck's face fell as Rachel smiled. "Ok. Thank you." She grabbed the mohawked boy's hand and began dragging him up the stairs.

He allowed her to drag him through the basement door, down the hall, past the living room (with Burt gingerly turning his head), into the kitchen, through the slider, and finally onto the patio that was lit like the gymnasium during one of their middle school dances.

"Wow, I never really grasp how much of a girl Hummel really is until moments like this arise."

"Noah." Rachel stated, sharply shaking her head.

"You didn't grab a jacket." He ran his hand down her arm. He sighed (a bit impatiently) taking off his lettermen jacket. "You really have no regard for your health, do you?" He didn't even wait for her to acknowledge the gesture, simply sliding it onto her shoulders.

"What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I came here to tell you that I've been thinking a lot." She looked at him, her eyes bigger under the soft lights. His fingers brushed a few strands of hair from her face. "I've been thinking a lot about us, and the baby, and Hudson, and the whole fairytale crew you got going on for yourself." He shrugged. "And, I was thinking, it was time for me to bounce."

Rachel tilted her head. "I'm sorry, bounce?"

"You know, get out of the picture, move on, leave you alone."

"Noah, I--"

"And I drove, like, right out of town, just clearing my mind and everything, and it hit me. You're totally a basket case." Rachel's head straightened, her eyes narrowing. "And, that should totally have run me away, cause I don't do well with the crazies, but, I think you're the longest relationship I have ever had, without there being a certain level of putting out."

"I am very happy for you." She stated, her voice monotoned.

"No, I mean, I would rather be your friend, and not get anything out of it, sexually I mean, than just not have you in my life at all."

Rachel's features softened, her lips turning in a smile. "I think someone went to the wizard and got himself a heart."

She giggled as he frowned instantly. She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"So, what does this all mean?" Puck moved a step closer to her, his hand moving to touch her cheek.

"It means," he whispered, his face moving close to hers, "that when all your crazy gets taken care of, I expect you to at least consider me in this never ending race with Hudson."

Rachel's breath hitched. "What if I don't want either of you?"

Puck closed the distance, his lips meeting hers for a second. He pulled away, smirking. "Then you are going to have a difficult time finding a man, because me and Hudson are going to be scaring them away. I have guns and he's a giant."

Rachel closed her eyes, her lips closing. "Fabulous."

* * *

_December 19__th__, 2009, Saturday_

"_Listen, I am alone at a crossroads. I'm not at home, in my own home. And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind, you should have known, oh, now I'm done believing you. You don't know what I'm feelin', I'm more than what, you made of me. I followed the voice, you gave to me, but now I gotta find, my own._" Mercedes was standing on the stage, belting out her third song choice.

Mr. Schue was sitting at his desk, watching Mercedes with a bright smile, his head nodding to the beat. Sitting several feet away from him was Rachel, her eyes on Mercedes, and Puck and Finn on either side of her. Kurt, who was in the row in front of her, kept looking at his best friend on stage, and his other friend wedged between two (semi-bitter) boys.

"Mercedes! Amazing!" Mr. Schue stood up, moving towards the stage. Kurt, who had been clapping loudly, lowered his hands, shifting so that he could properly face all three teens.

"So, this is cozy." Puck and Finn both looked up to each other as Rachel seemingly ignored the two.

The Glee club had gone over both 'Don't Stop Believing', as well as 'Someone to Love'. Twice. They had also listened to Finn and Rachel sing 'As Long As You're Mine', circling the stage, memorizing each other's movements. Kurt had turned around in his seat at that moment and gave a long look to Puck that suggested it was some cosmic karma. Puck simply raised his fist, causing Kurt to roll his eyes and turn back around.

Most of the team had already left, save for Brittany, Mike, Finn, Puck, Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes. It was nearing six thirty and it was safe to say that everyone was exhausted.

"You guys did great!" Mr. Schue stated from the stage, looking to his students who were dotted through the auditorium. "I think we're ready, I really do! One more practice Monday morning, and then an early day Tuesday!"

He clapped his hands, moving off the stage. He walked up to the three boys and Rachel (all who had stayed in place for Mercedes).

"I just wanted to make sure that you're feeling up to Tuesday." Mr. Schue's voice was low, his eyes concerned.

Rachel nodded, sucking her lips into her mouth. "I'm totally ready Mr. Schuester. I've been feeling fine."

"I know, but the doctor said that your stress levels were high and I'm just making sure you're ok with this."

Rachel gave her brightest smile. "I've been performing since I could walk, Mr. Schue. Pregnancy is not going to derail that. No worries."

The look on Mr. Schue's face suggested he was very worried. He nodded, giving both boys a look.

"Dude, we didn't do anything." Puck stated, folding his arms.

"Recently." Finn added, rolling his eyes.

Rachel cleared her throat, practically flying over the chairs to get to Mercedes who was making her way over to the group.

"That was amazing!" Rachel threw her arms around Mercedes who began talking about how excited she was.

"Do you get the feeling she likes her better then the rest of us?" Puck asked, causing the other three boys (man) to look at the two girls.

Mr. Schue sighed. "I would be liking Mercedes better then you three, myself."

"Hey!" Kurt placed a hand on his hip, his other hand brushing his bangs to the side and then pointing at his teacher. "I can understand these two lonely hearts, but I am raw talent!"

"I'm sorry Kurt." Mr. Schue smiled. "I shouldn't have included you."

"Hey!"/"Dude!"

"See you guys on Monday, get plenty of sleep, please." Mr. Schue smiled and walked towards the exit of the auditorium.

"I don't think he likes us very much anymore." Finn stated, his eyes moving from his teacher, back to Rachel.

"You did impregnates his lead singer." Puck said. Kurt looked back at the two, sighing dramatically.

"You, well, you did something too!" Finn pointed at Puck.

"That's real smooth."

"Shut up."

"Mature."

"Loser."

"Moron."

"Oh, will both of you shut your mouths. Jesus. I wish she would just get over the two of you so I wouldn't have to deal with this old married shtick." Kurt looked back over to the girls who was now staring up at their friends. "And, you two, let's get a move on this estrogen bandwagon. I need to go home and pick out the perfect hair-style and make-up touches for Tuesday."

"We have to wear make up?" Finn asked standing up, grabbing Rachel's bag before Puck could grab it. "You drove her here."

Puck scoffed. "Baby."

"You don't have to." Rachel stated, giving them both a rough look. "But, a little blush and eye liner will go very far under those bright lights."

Puck looked at the three and then to Finn who was making a face. "Yeah, over my dead body."

Kurt cleared his throat, walking towards the end of the aisle. "And that could easily be arranged."

Puck growled, turning to stare at Finn who nudged him.

"Later man, let's just get home and unwind with some _Call of Duty_."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You would think this would be some punishment for you two." She grabbed her bag from Finn.

"You'd be surprised." Puck mumbled, Finn nodding his head in agreement.

"Oh, suck it up." Mercedes stuck out her tongue.

They made their way to the exit.

"Does anyone have a snickers bar?"

Four sighs were audible in the large auditorium.

* * *

_December 22__nd__, 2009, Tuesday_

Rachel was leaning against the wall in the waiting area for the various Glee Clubs. New Directions was waiting for their twenty minute break before they had to take the stage.

Santana, Brittany, and Quinn were seated at a small table towards the far right of the room. Kurt, Artie, and Tina were relaxing on a couch near to the wall Rachel was leaning against. Mercedes was pacing. And Finn, Puck, Mike, and Matt had been joking around with each other near the door.

"No baby drama?" Rachel looked up at the sound of Santana's voice. She rolled her eyes.

"No, Satan. No baby drama." She crossed her arms over her dress.

"Surprise, surprise."

"It is very surprising, with how often you open your legs that the baby drama isn't happening to _you_."

"I guess for some girls they just have to wait for a _pity_ screw."

Finn was between the girls (specifically Rachel) before anyone could bat an eyelash. Puck had grabbed Santana's arm, pulling her back into her seat. Mike and Matt had moved as re-enforcements, just as Kurt had jumped up and Mercedes froze.

Rachel stared at Santana with a level of pure hatred. Brittany was staring at the two with a confused expression, while Quinn watched on emotionless.

Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel, twisting her so that her back was to his chest, her eyes on the wall rather then Santana. His head moved close to her ear.

"Ignore her. It was not a pity screw. _This_ is not a mistake, remember?" His voice was low, but sounded loud inside her ear. She turned her head, moving to look around him.

Santana was talking in very fast Spanish to Puck, who was simply nodding. Quinn was staring at Finn, her eyes, well, they were sad. Had Rachel been an innocent bystander, she would have almost felt for Quinn. She wasn't an innocent bystander however, and there was no feeling of sympathy. Just the urge to start beating people with sticks.

"Look!" Everyone turned to Kurt who had both hands up. "If I have to go all _Rush Hour 2_ on your asses, I will. I am not _above_ slapping a bitch." He mouthed a quick 'not you' to Rachel, who relaxed herself into Finn's embrace.

"Everyone just cool it!" This time it was Brittany. She stared at the eleven people in the room. "We're going on in less then ten minutes!"

"Brittany's right." Artie intervened. "Let's hold off on the claws and stuff until after the show."

The twelve Glee members looked at each other, all holding a breath.

"Ok guys, we're ready to start taking our places." Mr. Schue was rubbing his palms together, his smile bright. He started to frown as he looked at his group of students. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Quinn stated, standing up. "Absolutely nothing. We were all just getting ready."

Mr. Schue looked at the blonde, his eyes moving around to each teenager's face. "Uh huh. Getting ready, ok. Mercedes, come on." He sighed and shook his head. He was too nervous to begin scolding or give a pep-talk (it would have been his fifth or sixth, anyway, since they had loaded the bus).

Rachel turned away from the exiting Cheerios, her body tensing against Finn. She shook her head, looking to see that it was just her, Puck, and Finn. She gently moved so that she was standing in front of Finn and diagonally from Puck.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes, two sets of brown eyes were watching her, causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She shook her head, her hand dipping to her stomach.

"Good luck." She croaked out, moving to follow her fellow Glee members.

"Rach." Finn stated, causing her to turn back to them at the doorway. She gave them a smiling, ignoring the glassy feel to her eyes.

"I'm fine. The show must go on, right?" She whipped her head around, holding her chin up, her arms to her sides.

She smiled as she heard the faded sounds of Mercedes' solo begin to flare up in the massive auditorium.


	16. Get By Wit a Little Help From My Friends

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah_

_Author's Note: SO, would anyone like to explain to me what happened in last night's episode, because, yeah, I was with it, totally laughing and everything (LOVED the antics of Kurt and the gang), and then, with Rachel's video and basically the rest of the episode… yeah… _

_Well, yes, but Chapter 16 (Yay!). There's more a Finchel undertone to this (a cute, humorous Puck/Rachel scene (at least in my opinion) PS: Puck is trying to be cute and a little Puck-ish, not like vengeful or cruel). But, yeah, and there's a very interesting turn of events (Sort-of? Possibly?) at the end of the chapter. Open minds people!! :)_

_Happy Readings and R&R!! Thank you so much for the input! You guys are so amazing!! ((PSS: Scene breakers will be the: _**(GLEE!)**_ for this chapter... because the disappearing acts of my OTHER breakers, ain't working for me._**  
**

**(GLEE!)**

_December 30th__, 2009, Wednesday_

They had won sectionals. They had survived their first competition, and _won_. Mercedes had done the most amazing solo the audience had ever heard, Rachel and Finn knocked their duet right out of the park, and as a group, they had perfectly hit every note for their big finish. New Directions had _won_ sectionals, despite a pregnant lead singer, a bitter war between a few of the girls, and a loud mouthed fashionista who threaten to go Jackie Chan on all their asses (even though they were pretty sure he didn't know karate).

Mr. Schuester had never been more proud of them, which they were all grateful for because now they could enjoy their long winter break with a delicate ease among them.

"I swear to god I will _kill _him!" Kurt looked over to Tina who was angrily banging on the keys of her phone. The Asian rocker had started seeing some boy a few days before sectionals (much to the dismay of Artie). Kurt assured Artie that it was not a real threat because Tina and the boy's relationship was based on the concept of fighting (arguing, really).

"What did he do _now_?" Kurt questioned, looking over to Rachel who was lounging across the couch in his living room. The girl was smiling tiredly at her friend.

"He wants to go see '_The Lovely Bones_' and I want to see '_Avatar_'. We saw his movie_ last time_." She banged on her keys.

"Tell him you won't go then." Rachel stated, shifting so that she was curled against the back of the couch, her back facing her friends. "Tell him you have other plans."

"I'm going to beat with him with a stick."

"I told you to stop talking to him." Kurt turned back to the television, mentally cursing that nothing was on. "We could go to the movies with you instead. I'll see that '_Aviator_'."

"'_AVATAR_'." Tina corrected, her narrowed eyes moving to Kurt.

"Hey! I am not the one trying to cancel on you!"

"Both of you, sh." The two turned to Rachel.

"Are you sleeping, again? I thought Dr. Bernard said that you would be getting energy _back_." Kurt shook his head. "You have slept, non-stop, since sectionals. Or you're eating chocolate."

"When you can grow something in your uterus, you can talk to me about my energy levels." Rachel commented, snuggling deeper into the couch. "I told you I'm not sleeping well at night."

"I thought you stopped having those dreams." Tina stated. Rachel waved her hand slightly.

"I lied."

"Why don't you sleep at one of our houses? It would help to have someone with you."

Rachel sighed, her eyes staring at the fading leather of the Hummel's couch. She would have stayed at someone's house if her fathers weren't being so, well, attached. She couldn't go _anywhere_ without her dad (to be specific, actually) harping on what she was doing and who she would be with and who's car they were taking. Her father (daddy) wasn't being any different, it was just her dad. She had a feeling that he knew something was up with his precious angel. It was too early to tell how much he really knew was up with her, but he knew something.

Sleepovers, as of recent, were almost out of the question.

"I don't know." She shrugged, wincing as her shoulder hit the arm of the couch sharply.

"At least Finn and Puck are laying low." Tina stated. Rachel could hear Kurt make a noise in his throat.

They couldn't even get her started on _those_ two. She wasn't sure if there was something in the water they were drinking, or if they had taken some kind of special pills, but the two were acting weird.

Everything had been fine right before sectionals. You know, not counting Finn's extra affections or Puck's little library incident. But that was it. They were on good terms with themselves and her. No problems. At least right up until the day after sectionals. It wasn't that they were doing anything, per say, it was actually the fact that they weren't doing anything.

Other than random group activities Kurt had assembled, they hadn't made any real effort to win her affections or hang out with her. Neither of them had tried to touch her (friendly or too-friendly) since she had wished them luck at sectionals. They texted her and called her, of course. And when they did hang out they talked to her, made sure she was ok, and kept her smiling and laughing, like true-blue friends, but it didn't go past that. No lingering looks, touches, or smiles. No sneak pecks on the forehead or cheek. No cute little nick names.

Nothing.

She had been relieved after a few days of the best friends schpeel they were giving her. Now, almost a week later, her resolve was fading. She had a sinking feeling something was up. Something very detrimental to her health.

"I think it's rather peculiar." Kurt stated. "They were like, all over her, and now, besides us, they're like her brothers."

Rachel gagged slightly. "Kurt, please don't call them my brothers."

"Right, sorry, I forgot about the kissing and sleeping with one." He raised his hands up. "My bad."

"That's what she wanted though. They're being perfectly platonic." Tina, who was sitting on the floor, twisted to look up at Rachel's turned back. "That _is_ what you wanted, right?"

"It is." Rachel sighed and turned so that she was once again facing her friends. "I am so happy with what they're doing. No drama, no worries, no feeling like I'm choosing one over the over."

"But?" Kurt supplemented.

"They are up to something." Rachel stated, curling so her face was in the cushion. Kurt made a noise of agreement.

"Oh, you're both being pessimistic. Maybe they finally decided to just, back off." Tina watched as Rachel and Kurt both looked at her. "Fine. You two want to think the worse of them. You think the worse of them. But don't come crying to me when I'm right."

The ringing of a text message interrupted the three. Tina looked down at her phone and growled.

"I'll _kill_ him."

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel walked into her house, turning to wave to Kurt who was still in her driveway. She turned and stopped, her dad standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Uh, hi dad." She gave him a smile, walking towards him and the kitchen. "I just came home to rest a little and change, we're going to see '_Avatar_' tonight."

"That's great sweetie, I was hoping we could have a talk." He gestured towards the island. Rachel's stomach dropped dramatically.

"Um, about what?" She was sounding more and more like Puck and Finn.

"Just," her dad gave her a tight half smile. "Things."

Lord have mercy on her soul.

She walked the short distance to the island, her hands shaking slightly. She wasn't ready for this conversation. She wasn't ready to let her fathers know that their little angel was having a baby.

"I've noticed a change with you, sweetheart." Her dad moved to stand across from her. Maybe if she started crying he would drop the subject. "You're never around, you're more shut off, your appetite and mood swings have changed. I thought it was just a phase, but, I feel like you're been really cutting ties with us for almost two months now."

Crying was definitely a short solution, obviously not real long term. She could faint, but that might further the speculation of her dad. Yelling? Possibly.

"I just, feel, so far away from you. So I'm going to just ask this straightforward." Rachel's hands molded over her barely visible (in the thick sweater, sweat pants ensemble she was wearing) bump. "Are you on drugs?"

Rachel opened her mouth to deny any such accusation of teen pregnancies and sex, only to pause. Did her father actually ask if she was on _drugs_?

"Wait, what?" Rachel's hands dropped immediately.

"Are you on drugs? I was reading up on some websites--"

"Papa." Rachel moaned, her hand going over her face. "Papa, I am _not_ on drugs. I can tell you, for sure, there are no drugs in my system."

Her dad breathed in deeply, a smile breaking over his face. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Rachel. I was so worried, what with all those jocks and such joining your club."

"Papa, no one I know is on drugs." Rachel confirmed. "Drugs are, most definitely, not a problem in my life."

"I was just so worried, because I feel like I never see you, and you're always out with someone, and I thought you would come clean to me, so I gave you time." Rachel's eyes shot open. "I'm just so relieved." He moved around the island, bringing Rachel into his arms. "Oh, my little princess."

Rachel inwardly moaned, her arms loosely returning the hug. "Papa, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, don't worry, sweetheart, I'm just so glad you're not on drugs!"

Rachel nodded her head, her eyes moving up to the ceiling. This was obviously some cruel joke.

**(GLEE!)**

"I think we have to tell our parents." Rachel looked at Finn. The tall boy, his hand half way to his mouth with popcorn, stopped and turned his head to stare at her.

"You what?"

"I think we have to tell them. My dad thought I was on drugs, Finn, _drugs_." She shook her head. Kurt, who was sitting next to her, leaned forward.

"You guys can do a duet or something, that might make the atmosphere a little nicer."

"I think alcohol would help." Mercedes comment from the other side of Kurt.

"Food would be nice. Food, liquor, and a song, it'll be like a dinner show." Tina's head was now visible. The screen in front of them was still playing trivia and fun-facts.

"Maybe you should write a letter." Artie piped up.

"You should probably just tell them, normally, and not together. Finn would be an easy target." Rachel and Finn swung their heads to Finn's right to look at Puck. "I'm just saying."

"This was a private matter." Rachel stated, turning to look at her four friends.

"Uh, we're in a movie theatre, you should have waited and made him drive you home." Mercedes stated, smiling as Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I was wondering why we invited them. Not that I'm not happy you two came." Artie stated, holding his hand up in a non threatening gesture.

"Dude, I came to watch the movie." Puck put his hands up. Finn was speechless.

"Just, forget I said anything." Rachel stated, slamming herself as far as she could in her seat. Both Finn and Kurt were looking down at her. "_Forget it_."

Kurt turned back to the movie. "Well, someone is Ms. Cranky-pants."

Finn closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and looked back at her. "You what?"

"Watch the movie and leave her alone." Puck elbowed his friend. "She's obviously not good with timing."

"I'm in agreeance with Puck." Kurt piped up.

"Me too."

"Me three." Rachel glared down the line, ending on Artie who simply raised his hand.

"I get it, I have bad timing. We will talk about this later. Just, everyone shush, and watch the movie."

The five turned to the screen, each entering their one personal movie space. Finn seemed to be the only one who couldn't tear his eyes away from Rachel.

"You _what_?"

**(GLEE!)**

Finn and Rachel drove from the movie theater in silence. Rachel kept looking out the window, as Finn held the steering wheel with white knuckles.

"Is that why you invited me, so you could spring this on me?"

"Technically Kurt invited you." Rachel stated, her eyes out the window.

"Rachel."

"I wanted to talk to you, yes, I didn't know that Kurt had invited you and Puck, and I'm not sure why I even said anything to begin with. I'm sorry."

Finn looked at her, his eyes darting back to the road. "You're the one who wanted to wait."

"My dad thought I was on drugs. Obviously he knows that something is going on. I don't want them to find out from someone else." Rachel threw her hands in the air, causing Finn to look at her wildly.

"I told you no random, large, hand gestures!" Rachel simply rolled her eyes.

"I'm in my second trimester. We have a doctor's appointment on the fifth. It's only going to be about another month until I'm definitely showing."

"Yeah, your boobs are getting bigger." Finn nodded. Rachel looked at him and then down to her boobs. So, they were a touch bigger, no biggie. The sweaters helped to hide them too.

"Focus. We should tell our parents, that way, you know, it'll be taken care of."

"My mom is going to kill me." Finn stated. "It's going to be like that time Puck and I used her curling iron and blow dryer to give Dunkin' a Mohawk."

Rachel raised an eyebrow but didn't further the conversation. "I'll tell your mom with you, ok? Maybe it'll make it easier."

"You want me to tell your dads with you?"

"No, because daddy will kill you." Rachel sighed. "I'm banking on your mom not trying to kill me, but I know daddy will try and kill you. Noah's right. You're an easy target."

Silence once again filled the car. It had been easier when the worst things they were doing was putting Mohawks in a cat's hair and cutting up their father's best work shirt to make a pretty new jacket for their pre-show parties.

"When did you want to tell them?" Finn questioned, pulling into Rachel's street.

"I don't know. Next weekend? After we hear what Dr. Bernard says and stuff."

Finn nodded his head slowly. "Ok, that's fine. Maybe we should tell them all together."

Rachel shrugged. "We'll have to think of something." Her hands went over her face. "Oh my god, our parents are going to kill us."

"I guess I'm going to have to be the sensible one in this." He looked over to her as the car sat in her driveway. Rachel nodded her head. Finn moaned, his forehead dropping to the steering wheel. "They are _so_ going to kill us."

**(GLEE!)**

_January 2__nd__, 2009, Saturday_

Kurt watched as Rachel practically dove into the chocolate milkshake they had ordered. He looked over to Finn who was barely paying attention, his hand on his forehead as he mildly sipped his vanilla shake. Artie was bouncing in his chair to the song on the radio at the diner.

"I'm the only normal one, aren't I?" Kurt asked to the table. Rachel looked up at him, shrugged, and went back to her milkshake. Finn and Artie equally ignored him.

"Did Tina break up with that kid yet?" Rachel asked, eyeing Artie. He seemed to have snapped out of his musical rhythm at the mention of the Asian Rocker.

"Ugh. No. She forgave him for Wednesday. Is it dating if it's only been about two weeks?" Kurt asked, obvious to Artie sudden interest.

"Does she call him her boyfriend?" Rachel shrugged. "She goes on and on about him, but I don't think she's called him the boyfriend to me yet."

"Hmm, I don't know." Kurt's finger went to his lower lip. "Interesting."

"Is she happy?" Artie asked, looking from the brunette to the blonde. They both turned to him and then each other.

"I don't know, all they ever really do is fight. At least that's what she's always complaining about." Rachel gave him a smile.

"I'm just curious, you know, that's how I roll." He winked at her, causing her to giggle.

"I don't want to go back to school." Kurt stated, his chin in his hand.

"It totally blows that we have to go back on Monday." Finn stated, leaning into the booth.

"At least we got a break from, _them_." Rachel stuck her tongue out as if their was a bad taste in her mouth.

"Rach, it's not that bad." Finn soothed. He quickly turned his head as Rachel glared over to him.

"Finn, please don't involve yourself." Kurt stated, his own eyes staying off of the death look on Rachel's face.

"Santana is a bitch, yeah, but Quinn technic--" Finn once again shut his mouth as Rachel let out a very dangerous 'uh!'.

"Do you just not _listen_?" Kurt mumbled, elbowing the taller boy's side. "We're in a damn booth for Christ's sake!"

"I think I'm just going to get you another milkshake." Artie said, his hand resting on Rachel's elbow.

"Traitor." Finn and Kurt called out, growling as Artie smiled over his shoulder, rolling away from the table and a dangerous Rachel Berry.

"I can't believe you're even _thinking_ of defending her."

"I'm sorry." Finn tried to smile, only to let it drop as Rachel pouted and looked at her empty milkshake. He sighed, and moved so that he was next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, shifting her so that he could kiss her head. "I'm sorry."

"You know, I wouldn't be a bitch to her. If either of them were going through this, I wouldn't be a bitch." Rachel let out a moan. "They're just so _mean_."

Finn nodded, bring her close to his side. He looked up to Kurt. The soprano had a finger on his chin, his eyes up in thought.

"I wonder who would be the Regina King in the remake of _Mean Girls_."

Finn stared at the soprano, his other hand moving to cover his face. A low growl was muffled through the spaces of his fingers.

**(GLEE!)**

_January 5__th__, 2010, Tuesday_

Rachel laid across the table/chair in the doctor's examining room. She was staring at the ceiling, her stomach exposed, her hands resting softly over it. Finn was sitting next to her, almost protectively, on the rolling stool that next to the table.

He seemed to be examining her stomach, tilting his head and watching as it moved with her breath. Rachel, looking to her right to check on him, raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"It's not flat anymore. I thought you were being over dramatic. But it's not flat anymore." Finn moved closer, tilting his head to see her stomach's profile. Rachel shook her head but smiled.

"I told you I would start showing."

"You're not showing a whole lot, but I see it." Finn looked up giving her a cheeky grin. "I see you."

"I told you to stop saying that." Rachel laughed, hitting his shoulder lightly. "Kurt should have never invited you and Noah."

"Well he did." Finn stuck out his tongue, moving to look at the door. "Dr. Bernard is taking a long time."

"It was a mad house in the waiting room. I guess there's lots of pregnant people in Ohio. He caters to three different cities. They're not big cities, grant you, but, it's still a lot of people."

Finn nodded, moving the chair back to face her. He gave her a small smile before his eyes went back to her stomach.

"I wonder when it'll start moving?"

"Oh, your baby has been moving for the past few weeks, my boy." Both teens turned to Dr. Bernard who was smiling brightly. "Rachel won't be feeling the movements, probably, for a couple of more weeks, maybe even more."

"How were my tests?" Rachel asked, leaning back into the table/chair.

"Wonderful. I am a little concerned about your blood pressure. Still feeling stressed out? School? Home life?" Rachel went to nod but ended up shrugging. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Rach." She looked at the wide eyed boy and sighed.

"It's been very, I don't know, busy, I guess."

"Well, there's no immediate threat to the baby, Rachel, but I really want you to relax. All your tests came back great, and everything looks perfect. Next visit we will be doing another ultrasound, which should be really exciting." He stood, his arms moving to his sides, his eyes focusing on the two teens in his examining room. "You're already in your second trimester, it's moving by fast. It's fifteen weeks, right?"

Rachel nodded her head. "Yep, the big one-five."

The doctor laughed. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Not well, actually." Rachel shrugged, causing Finn to grab her hand. Dr. Bernard nodded his head.

"Try a pregnancy pillow, they mold to you and a lot of my moms swear by them." He gave her a smile, walking over to the over side of her. "Sleep is very important for you, Rachel. Take a nice warm shower, and some hot tea, decaffeinated, and it'll help you relax. As for the dreams, it's stress related. Try to wean out some of the big stressors, maybe doing your homework directly after school, on the weekends going for a nice walk, bundled up, of course. Don't sweat the small stuff. You're doing great with weight. You're iron levels are up, I wouldn't worry too much about the anemia. Eat as healthy as you possibly can."

He looked over to Finn who was watching Rachel. "Keep these good friends of yours by your side. It's a long road, but I think you're doing great with it."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that."

"Of course, of course. You two have any questions?"

"Is there a way to handle the mood swings?" Rachel swung her head to look at Finn. He purposely stared at Dr. Bernard, his throat clearing.

"Keep her happy. The mood swings will come and go as they please, there is no bench mark for them. The morning sickness you said went away though, am I right?" Dr. Bernard looked back over to Rachel.

"It did, for the most part."

"Good, good. I think once you get back into a regular pattern of sleep, your energy levels will shoot up. And you'll most likely be getting your sex drive back." Rachel and Finn both looked up to the doctor who had shifted to look back at the chart.

"My sex drive?"

"Yep. During the second trimester a decent percentage of women get a sense of their sex drive back. Not all, but it is a possibility. I remember, Noah, I think, was asking about that." Rachel closed her eyes as Finn swung his head to look at her. "Boys will be boys."

Her eyes remained shut even with Finn lightly squeezing her hand, demanding her attention.

"Thank you Dr. Bernard." She stated. "I'll be getting fat and wanting sex. Yay team Rachel!"

**(GLEE!)**

Kurt was smiling wildly, causing Rachel to want to smack him. Mercedes was sitting on Rachel's bed, reading over a parenting magazine she had bought. Finn was sitting next to Mercedes, eyeing the magazine, Kurt, and Rachel.

"It's just funny."

"It is _not_ funny." Rachel stated. She was curled on the floor, hugging the pregnancy pillow Finn had insisted on buying her.

"I think it's _hilarious_."

"Leave her alone Kurt." Finn stated. The soprano nodded his head, waving his hand at Finn.

"But it's just funny."

"Sex is not funny!" Rachel practically shouted. Kurt busted out laughing at this point.

"It's true you know, Lila, the one from the birthing video, she was like _all over_ her husband from month six to the end of the pregnancy." Mercedes, who had been talking with her eyes on the magazine, missed Finn's wide eyed expression. Both of them, on the bed, missed Rachel's murderous gaze.

Kurt's smile was in resemblance with a Cheshire cat. "Ha-ha."

"Kurt Hummel, I swear to God." Rachel popped up like a daisy. Finn grabbed her arm, pulling her onto the bed as Kurt smirked.

"Rach, we'll deal with it as it comes. The doctor said that only certain people feel sexually charged."

"Well, look at Rachel from _Friends_." Mercedes looked up, only to look back down as she caught Rachel's eye.

The door opened, causing the teens to freeze. They relaxed as they saw Tina slipping into the room. She was caught off guard by the humorous expression on Kurt's face and the hostile look on Rachel's face.

"Hey, how was the doctor's appointment?" She paused and looked at the ground. "What's that?"

"It's my pregnancy pillow, it's supposed to help me sleep better." Rachel stated, moving from Finn's grasp to the foot of the bed. She slapped Kurt's knee. "Putz."

Tina nodded her head slowly. "Well, good, so you're buying stuff, that's good."

"Yeah, it is good." Rachel nodded slowly. "Why is it good?"

Tina smiled hesitantly, pulling a bag from behind her (almost like magic). "Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself."

"Tina, what did you do?" Rachel asked, staring at the bag that had stars and alphabet letters on it.

The Asian rocker's smile brightened. She placed the paper bag down, pulling out an almond colored body suit. It had a fuzzy feel to it, with dark brown paw prints on the feet and a hood with bear ears. Rachel's mouth dropped open

"I got a nine month size, since the baby is due in June, so it should fit him by Christmas, hopefully." Tina gently handed the garment to Kurt. "And I got you," she turned back to the bag, ignoring Rachel's wide eyes. Tina popped back up, smiling widely, holding a blue tee-shirt that had 'Twinkle, twinkle, little…' written on the upper part of the shirt, with a yellow, glittery star on the lower part of the shirt. "How cute is this?"

Mercedes, who had gotten up and snatched the bear suit from Kurt, was hugging the fuzzy suit and smiling. "That's totally adorable!"

"Tina, what, why, I mean, you didn't have to buy anything." Rachel turned, taking the suit from Mercedes as the diva moved to look at the adult t-shirt.

"I was walking to get a smoothie, and I saw this adorable little baby shop thing, and voila!" Tina clapped her hands.

"The suit is non-gender specific, I like that, because _she_ is going to look super cute in it." Tina slowed her clapping, glaring at Mercedes.

"It'll look much cuter on a boy." Mercedes looked up from the shirt, her face suggestive that the suit would _not_ look better on a boy.

"By the way, I vetoed both George and Serena. I think we need more classic names."

"We're not naming the baby Rhett, Kurt." Finn stated, looking at the soprano. "Or Scarlett."

"Ok, I will give you Rhett, but what's wrong with Scarlett." Kurt folded his arms.

"It's a stripper name." Tina intervened.

"So, we prefer George of the jungle?" Kurt shook his head. "Out of the question."

"What about Elizabeth?" Mercedes looked at Tina and then Kurt. "It's classic."

"It is classic, I will give you that. It's in the possibility category I suppose." The soprano tilted his head from one side to the other.

"I still like Drizzle." Finn piped up, once again. Kurt gave a sharp shake of the head.

"We are not naming my god-son and/or daughter, Drizzle."

"Who said you would be the god-father?" Tina asked, her hands flying to her hips. Mercedes looked at Kurt with a nasty expression.

"The name was more for a girl, Kurt. For a boy we should do something like, Calvin or Hank, someone sport famous." Finn shook his head.

"Typical." Kurt shook his head.

Rachel, who was barely listening to her friends, stared at the little brown bear suit. It was so _tiny_. There was an embroidery on the right side, 'Mommy's little honey' with a little bee hive and tiny bees. Her fingers glided over the embroidery, tracing the pattern down and across to the left side. She picked up the little foot, examining the paw print. A tiny little baby, her tiny little baby, was going to be wearing this.

And then Rachel flew from the bed, into the bathroom, her stomach emptying out it's contents into the porcelain bowl.

Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Finn stared at her and the bathroom. Kurt was the one that got up and moved so that he could hold her hair, his hand moving in circles on her back. He looked back into the bedroom, his expression somewhat guilty and somewhat confused.

**(GLEE!)**

_January 6__th__, 2010, Wednesday_

Puck entered her room, his eyebrow raising high into his head. He looked around, moving to peak his head into her closet. He shifted, his hand going to the back of his neck. Her dad was at a conference and her father had just left for work, there was nothing said about her not going to school.

The mohawked boy walked over to her desk, picking up the bear baby suit that had been laid across her closed laptop. He smiled, slightly, placing it back down and turning to the bathroom. The door was slightly open.

"Rach? We're going to be--" He paused, staring at Rachel who was curled up in the bathtub, looking at him over the edge of the tub. "Um, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to school." Her voice was hoarse. "I don't want to face those stupid Cheerios who keep mumbling the words of 'Papa Don't Preach' when I walk by. I don't want the whole damn school staring at me when I walk into a classroom. I'm tired of watching Finn get ridiculed for impregnating the _freak_. Tony Morrison called me a whore on Monday. And, seriously, Quinn is being down right ridiculous."

Puck sighed, moving to sit on the closed toilet seat. "I thought you were feeling better about all of this pregnancy woe shit."

Rachel looked at him, turning so that she could face the ceiling. "The doctor says it's hormones. Normal, adolescent hormones combined with pregnancy hormones. He says it's my stress level. I goggled my crazy, I'll probably have post partum depression. And apparently I'm going to be wanting sex, like a rabbit. Not all women get it, but, you know, because it's me."

Puck laughed, causing Rachel to glare at him. "Dude, you are so tightly wound, it's hilarious. So, what if you're pregnant and the whole school knows? We go to a school full of douche bags and losers. And you should be excited, like the Supremes. They're buying baby clothes and thinking of names and planning baby showers. You're so stuck in this negative mind frame you got going for yourself, it's depressing." He shook his head. "Try to enjoy it."

"What am I trying to enjoy, _Puck_?" His smile dimmed slightly. He walked over to the tub, squatting down.

"You are trying to enjoy the fact that you get to be a complete princess for the next how ever many months, with the excuse that 'you need to do it, because I'm pregnant'. You love bossing people around, and now you have a legitimate excuse."

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard."

"Yeah, well, I am not an inspirational speaker. I'm currently your chauffer, and your ass is going to be late. So," Puck stood up, turning on the shower so that it sprayed over Rachel. She squealed. "Gray skies are going to clear up, put on a happy face!"

"Noah! You're so dead!" Rachel squealed, moving in the tub. Puck pulled the shower curtain, standing directly next to the tub.

"I'll take my chances Berry. I will take my chances."

**(GLEE!)**

"If it isn't the pregnancy posse." Rachel turned, watching Santana and Quinn sashay down the hall. The Latina was smiling menacingly, while Quinn's stared ruefully on Finn.

Artie waited until the Cheerios had gotten further down the hall before turning back to Rachel and Finn.

"So, are you actually going to go through with telling your parents this weekend?"

Rachel, who was trying to get the knots from her hair (due to her impromptu shower, courtesy of Noah Puckerman), moaned as she stared into the mirror on her locker door.

"I think it's for the best. Get this monkey off our backs."

"There's a monkey?" Finn questioned, earning both a look from Artie and Rachel. He sighed and turned so that his back was on the locker.

"Did you guys decide on how you were going to do it?" Artie leaned into his chair, his hands moving under his chin. He was not afraid to ask the hard questions. Even with a moody Rachel at the helm.

"Liquor." Rachel stated simply. "My dads and myself are going over to Finn's house, and we're all going to eat, they'll drink, and then Finn and I are just going to tell them."

"I see, I see." Artie nodded, earning a look from Rachel.

"Did Kurt put you up to this?"

"He is friends with you Rachel, I think he would simply ask you himself." Artie stated, his hand gesturing to the obvious. He cleared his throat as Rachel's gaze lingered. "I'm just asking. I was curious."

Rachel went back to the mirror. They still had another minute before the bell rang, and it was their lunch period. She was not all that concerned with time.

"How's Tina and that kid doing?" Artie asked. Finn and Rachel both turned to him at that point.

"Marcus? They're _ok_." Rachel made a face. "Most of the time she's mad at him."

"So, you don't think they're going to last?" The brunette, adjusted his glasses, he was trying not to seem eager.

"I doubt it." Rachel confirmed, smiling.

"Well, I mean, whatever."

Rachel threw Artie a smile as she turned to face the hallway. She froze as Tony Morrison smiled at the three, throwing a cherry slushy over Finn. Rachel's hand went to her mouth as Artie's eyes widened.

"Seriously?!" Finn shouted, grabbing Tony by the collar of his shirt. Rachel jumped in all too quickly, her hand going to Finn's shoulder and her voice whispering soothing words.

She had decided that Tony Morrison, as Finn let go of his collar and he ran like an antelope from a lion, needed to thank some lucky star she was there. Even if he did call her a whore.

"I could have killed him, Rachel. Isn't that the moron who was calling you names?" Finn, who was clearly ignoring the melting slushy, gave her a hard stare.

"Everyone is calling me names, Finn, you can't beat the whole school up." She grabbed his hand and began dragging him to the bathroom. "Artie, are you coming?"

"I'm going to go and get reinforcements." Rachel nodded, turning sharply down the west hall to get to a bathroom.

"This is like the third slushy since we came back to school!" Finn threw his arms up, moving the chair to the sink. "What is wrong with these people!"

"They are a cruel, cruel species." Rachel sighed, moving to sit on his lap and clean his hair and face.

"And if it's not those morons, it's Quinn following me around, asking what crack I must have been on."

Rachel paused (for a second) only to return back to the job at hand. "Quinn is still talking to you?"

"Uh, yeah, we have Spanish together." Finn closed his eyes as the water drifted across his face. "She sits next to me. It works ok, it's easy to copy off of her and stuff."

"You and Quinn are, what, friends now?" Rachel was trying, desperately, to keep her voice in control.

"No, we're not friends. I don't think we're friends." Finn opened his eyes. "Are you mad, because I won't talk to Quinn anymore."

"No, I mean, I'm just surprised, that's all." The water poured from her hands into his hair. "I thought she would have black balled you."

"I guess not." Finn shrugged. "She was actually talking about helping Puck and I get some kind of scholarship her dad's company offers. Ow!" Rachel instantly let go of his hair (which she had accidentally pulled). "I get it, that's a no."

"No, Finn, a scholarship would be, amazing, we're only sophomores, to get that type of guarantee, it's great." Finn nodded his head. "I just, I didn't know that she and you, and even Noah, were talking about things like that."

"She mentioned it on Monday. She has to talk to her dad, gets us applications, you know, that kind of stuff. I just thought, with the baby and all, it would be a good thing."

"Finn, it's a great thing." Rachel smiled. "No, it's seriously a great thing. It is."

Finn smiled back at her, leaning up a bit. "It'll be a great thing for us. What with the baby and getting a job, it'll be one less thing to worry about. And then, it'll make it easier to take care of you and Drizzle."

Rachel looked at him, her head nodding slowly. "Finn, I don'--"

"Emergency!" Kurt sang out. The two turned to see Kurt dragging in a reluctant Puck. He, too, was dripping in the red, sugary substance. Finn shook his head, relaxing back into the sink as Rachel covered her open mouth.

"What happened?!" She hopped off of Finn, moving to grab Puck.

"Those hockey players are morons, that's what happened. Apparently, big thanks to Santana and Missy Goldberg, people are starting to think that I might be the real baby daddy, and that you're not sure."

Rachel, who had sat Puck down, let out a gasp as Finn sat up and Kurt paused at the sink.

"Please tell me you're joking?" Her voice was trembling slightly. "Why on _Earth_ would anyone make up that rumor?"

"Missy saw us in the library that day." Puck cleared his throat. "I guess they were waiting for some of the Glee glory to settle before springing up more gossip."

"What happened in the library?" Finn asked. Kurt's eyes instantly fell to the sink, his hand reaching to check the water. Rachel looked up at Finn, her head shaking. Puck simply put his head down into the sink.

All three of the occupants' voices mingled together. "Nothing."

**(GLEE!)**

_January 9__th__, 2010, Saturday_

Rachel sat across from her fathers who were laughing and talking with Mrs. Hudson as if they were all old friends. She looked over to her left, watching as Finn paled at the idea that dinner was almost over. He was _technically_ not talking to her.

She looked down at her plate, staring at what was left of her chicken and broccoli. She had tried to look as profession/formal as she could, which had consisted of her most prized black pants, a black tank top (to cover her belly band), and a crisp white cardigan.

Finn was in a pair of khakis and a green sweater, that he was currently pulling the collar of away from his neck. He glanced over at her, gesturing towards their parents' half drank wine glasses.

Of all the days her fathers decided to take it easy on their dinner wine. Luck would have it. Luck would just, damn well, have it.

"Sweetheart, this was such a wonderful idea. Carol, you are a stitch!"

"Oh thank you!" Mrs. Hudson, Carol, laughed. "You two are wonderful people, not that I expected anything less, what with the wonderful daughter you have."

Rachel felt the strong urge to slide under the table and make a run for it. Glancing at Finn, she could tell he was thinking on similar brain-waves.

"That's too kind," her dad answered. He gestured towards Finn who made a wild expression on his face. "You have a strapping young athlete on your hands. You must be very proud."

Carol nodded and smiled, looking over to her son. She gave him a odd look. "Honey, what's wrong? Was the food ok?"

"I, um, we, I feel," Rachel placed her hand over her face. "We have an announcement!"

Finn stood up abruptly, causing the table to shake and Rachel to moan into her hands. Using her left hand (the one not covering her face) she grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. She gave him a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, I think there's romance in the air." Her dad whispered to Carol. She moaned again as excited clapping (that could only be from Finn's mother) sounded.

"I knew you two liked each other! I just knew it!" Rachel removed her hand, feeling the blush on her face. She looked at Carol's smiling face, her dad's smiling face, and her father's, well, not completely amused face. "A dinner party to ask permission from her fathers to date, oh, Finn."

"Mom, please stop talking." Finn asked desperately. He was holding Rachel's hand tightly in his own hand. "That isn't what we wanted to tell you guys."

Carol's smile lowered (slightly) as did Rachel's dad's. "Oh, you two are not dating?"

"Not," Finn made a face, his lips being sucked into his mouth. "Really."

Rachel swore she heard her father let out a baited breath.

"Then what's going on kids?" Her dad looked between them. "What's the big announcement?"

"I think you guys need more wine." Rachel stated bluntly. All three adults looked at their children and then at their glasses of wine. "I think, honestly, you all should just drink. Possibly the rest of the bottle as well."

"Sweetie, I don't quite understand." Carol said, lifting her glass of wine.

"Mom, it might help with our announcement." Finn stated, his hand gently resting on his mother's hand. "Seriously."

"Kids, what's going on?" Rachel looked at her dad and then at her father. Her father's face was completely readable. He knew what was going on. He had figured it out. He _knew_. Her dad, seeing her watch her father, turned and looked at his husband. "What _is_ going on?"

"She's pregnant." Her father's voice was low. She could feel the fear enter Finn's body, his hand pulling her hand to his stomach.

Carol, who had turned to the two men, swung her head to look at her son and Rachel. "What?"

Rachel closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Daddy's right. I'm pregnant. Fifteen weeks."

"We're keeping it." Finn interjected, sliding down in his seat as her father turned to look at him.

"It's not his fault, daddy." Rachel stated, calmly.

"Rachel, honey, have you known this whole time? I mean, why didn't you tell us?" Her dad was looking at her, then at his husband, and then back at her. "Have you gone to the doctor's? Are you and the baby healthy? Rachel, what were you thinking?"

Rachel opened her mouth, only to close it. She looked over to Carol who was holding her son's other hand, tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know what I was thinking." She looked down, her fathers' stares penetrating her.

"Rachel I just--"

"I can't believe this." Her dad was cut off by her father's sharp tone. "You were raised better than this. You were raised to respect yourself. To be smart. To make _better_ choices. This is not the way I raised _my_ daughter."

Rachel looked up at her father. "Daddy, it happened. It's not like we planned it to happen. We--"

"You weren't thinking, that's what happened. You weren't thinking about anything but some frivolous crush you may have had. Pregnant, at sixteen."

"Cameron, don't yell at her, I'm sure she understands what is going on."

"They want to _keep_ the baby. Drop out of school? Work at the diner? Rachel, you had your whole future ahead of you." Rachel closed her eyes. She tried to extract her hand from Finn but he wouldn't allow her too.

"She still has a future ahead of her Mr. Berry!" Rachel looked at Finn, he had removed his hand from his mother's. "She has the whole rest of her life, and I'm going to help her any way I can."

"Until you find some other woman, young man." Her father shook his head. "I can't deal with this." She knew what he meant. She knew he meant he couldn't deal with her.

"Cameron." Her dad was using a tone she only heard when he entered a court room (or when she use to cut up his work shirts).

"I'm _not_ dealing with this right now." She watched as her father stood up and walked out of the Hudson household. Her dad sighed.

"Sweetie, let me deal with him. Calm him down. Mrs. Hudson, can she stay the night here, we'll gratefully compensate you for any troubles."

"She can stay." Mrs. Hudson said, her voice shaky.

Rachel sat, staring after her father, wincing as her dad gently pecked her forehead.

"It'll be ok sweetie, let me talk to him."

She watched as her dad walked out the same way as her father. She listened for the car to start and rev-up. She closed her eyes as the sound of her fathers leaving the Hudson's driveway.

"Rachel, it'll be fine. Your dad seems ok." Finn's voice was in her ear. She began shaking her head, turning to throw herself in his arms. She felt safe as his arms closed around her.

And, in a matter of seconds, her whole body was in the throes of an emotional breakdown. She was sobbing and crying, her body shaking against him. She felt his arms move away from her, being replaced with warmer arms. Soothing words, filled with tears themselves, began to comfort her.

This only made her cry harder.


	17. Thinking and Praying Filler

_Disclaimer: Nothing_

_Author's Notes: So, this is just a little filler, nothing really too informative, even tho it does have a bit of insight with Finn and a bit of Puck angst? Possibly. This is the first chapter that Rachel ISN'T in. She'll be returning next chapter. Enjoy! Happy Readings and R&R! And a huge thank you to everyone who has read and commented or alerted or anything,. You guys are so amazing! :} And a big __**Happy Teacher's Appreciation Week!**_

**(GLEE!)**

_January 11__th__, 2010, Monday_

Finn shut his locker, jumping slightly when he noticed that Kurt was standing behind the door.

"How is she?" The soprano's voice was filled with worry, even though he tried to play it off that he wasn't.

"Um, she's managing." Finn sighed, leaning into the lockers. "She hasn't left my room since Saturday night. She did call her dad, the short one, and told him that she wanted to stay with me and my mom until further notice. He brought over her pregnancy pillow and all her maternity clothes she was hiding, yesterday."

Kurt shook his head. "Did he say anything about her other dad?"

"He just said that he was really upset, he called his mom--"

"He called Grandma Catherine?!" Kurt shook his head. "That's not good." Finn raised an eyebrow. "Grandma Catherine doesn't like girls, she thinks there're all wicked." Kurt pointed a finger in Finn's face. "She's going to try and take Rachel to one of those schools that are simply there to hide the fact the girl is pregnant."

"Kurt, you're being over dramatic." Finn sighed, moving off the lockers and walking to his first period. "She's not going to some special school."

"Well of course she's not going to some special school, I'd disallow it." Finn looked at Kurt and then back forward.

"She's just upset, Kurt. Maybe you guys can come by after Glee."

"I was planning on it, but thank you for the official invite." Kurt flipped his bangs, smiling as they walked to Mercedes' locker. Finn waved and continued walking, only to stop as Kurt, nonchalantly, grabbed his book bag. "Sorry bub, we're making rounds."

"How's Rachel? I tried calling her yesterday, after Puck said he had no luck."

"Well, she is being practically disowned by one of her fathers." Mercedes and Finn looked at Kurt. "And it's the 'daddy' one, right? Isn't she really close to him?"

"He was around when she was little." Puck walked up to the three, his eyes falling over Finn's face before looking at Kurt. "Her dad, the short one with glasses, is a lawyer, deals with a lot of public gay cases all around Ohio and New York and stuff. 'Daddy' was the one who spent every waking moment pampering and educating Rachel, filling her head with big dreams and beliefs of being a star. Have you ever gone in their study? It's like a shrine to her."

"How do you know all of this?" Finn asked, his voice full of resentment.

"I used to hang out at her house all the time before you or Beyonce figured out what was going on. They have the best food in that house."

There was now resentment on both Finn and Kurt's face. Mercedes turned, nodding her head.

"I remember her mentioning something about a case her dad was doing, and how her other dad was a therapist, right?"

"Yep. Rachel had it coming from all sides with the crazy." He shrugged, shaking his head. He looked over to Finn. "Did she ever come out?"

"Uh, no, my mom stayed home with her today. Makes sure she eats and stuff. I really need to go to class, I'll see you guys at lunch." He gave a small wave to the group, turning to make his way to class.

He rolled his neck, getting some kind of satisfaction as he heard a crack. It was really annoying to some people, but he liked the noise. Always had.

Lately, he was cracking a lot of his bones. Between basketball season starting up, Glee, school, and Rachel, it was really hard. Worth it, of course, because Rachel (even with all the hormones and the crazy) was a fighting force.

Personally, he thought he was stupid for not noticing her before. He had kissed her. They had had sex. And he had hesitated. He actually hesitated.

And now, he felt like it was a constant battle. What with her distrust in him, and the new vive for her affection by Puck, Kurt's yielding speeches on how everyone needed to leave her alone, and now the whole parent's (entire school) knowing; it was a very long, long battle.

Not to mention the fact he was going to be a father in six months. Six months! It was unbelievable. He hadn't read any of the books he had planned on reading. The internet was great and all, as was all the movies he had watched, but he honestly didn't have a clue, about anything.

And at this point, Rachel was a basket case. And a part of him wished he could be a basket case with her.

"Hey Finn." He stopped and looked down at Quinn. She was smiling up brightly at him.

"Oh, hey." A smile would be too personal (and right now forced), so his face appeared expressionless.

"I noticed that, _she_, wasn't here today. Is everything ok with the baby?" He had yet to decided how sincere Quinn actually was when she asked about the baby (not Rachel, never Rachel, just the baby).

"Yeah, everything's good. Rach was just having a rough weekend, she's living with me, temporarily." He nodded his head. He wanted to make it perfectly clear that he liked Rachel to Quinn, but he wanted to be nice about it, especially if there was an actual scholarship for him and Puck.

"She's living with you?" Quinn's smile fell off her face, her arms folding over her chest defensively. A part of him felt bad, but a bigger part, the part who wanted to stay home with Rachel, simply snickered.

"Just, uh, temporarily. Her dads have been away a lot, business and stuff, so yeah, she's just going to stay with me."

"So, you are the father. For sure." That damn rumor with Puck. It made Finn want to hit something.

"Yeah, Quinn, I am, for real, the dad." He cleared his throat. "I kind of have to get to class."

"Oh, yes, yes, I'm sorry. I actually had a purpose in stopping you." Her smile returned to her face. "Daddy was very interested when I was telling him about you and Puck. His company is throwing a dinner party at the Milton Hotel in Springfield, this Saturday. He wants me to invite you and Puck so he can get to know you two."

"Seriously?" Finn smiled. "Like, _seriously_?"

"Yep! It's formal, so you'll both have to get tuxedoes, but I think it would be great. And they'll hold the scholarships for you guys when you're ready to graduate."

"This is amazing, Quinn, thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure." She gave him a bright smile. "I'll talk to Puck later about it, but give him a heads up for me, will you?"

"Yeah, sure, I can't wait to tell Rach, this is awesome." Finn was teetering on jumping up and down and singing through the halls. Quinn's smile dimmed, slightly, at the mention of Rachel's name.

"I'm glad I can make you so happy." Finn looked down at her, her words echoing in his ears.

"Yeah, Quinn, thanks. I'll, um, I'll see you in Spanish." The blonde nodded and gave him a wave.

"Of course." And with an extra swing in her hips she turned and walked away from the tall jock.

He mentally high-fived himself, walking with a bit of swagger in his step.

**(GLEE!)**

"Well, let's all just thank Jesus that Rachel is not here to witness this train wreck." Kurt stated. Mercedes, Artie, and the soprano was watching from their table as Quinn, Brittany, Finn, Mike, and Puck sat at the jock table.

"I'm confused," Artie mumbled, his eyes watching as Puck smiled brightly, hitting the table. "She's offering them a scholarship?"

"Her dad's company does annual scholarships, and apparently she put Finn and Puck in the running for two." Mercedes raised an eyebrow as Quinn's hand settled over Finn's arm. "Dude, that girl is gonna get her ass kicked by Rachel, you know that, right?"

"We can't really get mad at them though." Artie stated. "Rachel isn't dating either of them, most of the time she's avoiding them. And they're not doing anything wrong, they're talking to Quinn about something that can change their futures."

"I hate it when you're right." Kurt stated, his camera phone pointed directly at the table.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Mercedes asked.

"It's always good to have a means of blackmail. I thought I taught you that."

"No, you haven't." Mercedes rolled her eyes as Artie watched his friend snap pictures away.

"I would think in the delicate state Rachel is in, you wouldn't be doing this."

Kurt looked at his two friends. He groaned and took one more picture, before stashing it back into his pocket.

"Do you know, that if you were to have told me that I would be spying for Rachel, on two of the most popular boys in school, because she's one of my best friends, not even three months ago, I would have laughed in your face."

"She has changed a lot since the pregnancy. She took a big backseat in Glee. She doesn't jump up with speeches and accusations. She's still bossy, but not really. I think, actually, she became a lot more internal." Artie commented, looking to Mercedes and then back at Kurt.

"Well, it's a whole lot to deal with. And what do you think is going to happen _after_ she has the baby?" Mercedes looked at Artie and Kurt and then over to the jock table. "The girl can't even deal with those two monkeys."

"What is the deal with those monkeys?" Kurt placed a finger on his chin. "You know, I can understand Finn. Sort-of. But where did Puck come in on this whole thing."

"Maybe it would have been better if she had just kept it a secret." Kurt looked at Mercedes who was still watching the two boys.

"But, then she would have been going through all of this by herself." Mercedes looked at Artie.

"Boy, haven't you been paying attention to that girl's rants?" Mercedes shook her head sadly. "The only thing she's wanted for the past few weeks is to just be left alone."

"Too bad, she's _not_ alone." Kurt slammed his fist on the table. "To the Kurt-mobile!"

Mercedes and Artie stared at him. "Seriously you guys, no one gets _anything_ these days. We're going to get her out of this funk!"

"You just want to tell her about tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb." Mercedes stated, standing up.

"No, no one is telling her anything. That is not our business." Kurt skipped behind Artie's wheelchair. "Our business is to get her back on her feet and make her enjoy being herself."

"Oh, well, now that you put it that way, it'll be such an easy task." Mercedes had a surly tone to her words, which caused Kurt to shoot her a nasty look. "Hey, I like Rachel just as much as the next person, but if I was in her position. I would want to be left alone, myself. I understand her."

"Shut up, Mercedes. It's our job to spread Glee to the world." Kurt swung his head around, walking with his chin up. Artie, folded his hands on his lap.

"She's going to injure us, I see it now."

Kurt patted his friend's shoulder. "Be brave. Be brave."

**(GLEE!)**

Puck shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He was so not in the mood for Glee. Everything was so, backwards, that nothing made sense anymore. And, seriously, the only light at the end of the tunnel was a possibility he would be getting a scholarship and getting out of this joint.

Even though he had a feeling that it was a part of a grand Cheerio scheme, a scholarship was a scholarship.

"Hey." He looked over his shoulder, pausing for Tina to catch up to him.

"What's up?" There was no verbal emotion to his words.

"Not much, Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie went to try and drag Rachel from the rabbit hole."

"How did _that_ go?"

"They came back to school pretty quickly, Mrs. Hudson scolded them for skipping." Tina watched as Puck let out a laugh, shaking his head. "I'm guessing that's why you didn't make any breaks for it."

"I tried to talk to her yesterday. Finn figured since he wasn't getting through to her, I might be able too." Tina nodded slowly, looking forward.

"I guess that didn't help clear up which one she likes best, huh?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Yes it was. Everything you and Finn does is a silent competition on who she'll pick and who she wants to be with. And I'm not saying she's completely innocent here, because she's not, she should either choose one of you, or put you both out of your misery."

"She kind of did, you know, said neither of us were good for her right now."

"Ok, so, why is there so much silent competition going on?" Puck paused, grabbing Tina's shoulder and turning her to face him.

"Are you mad at us?"

The Asian rocker sighed, her head shaking just slightly. "No, I'm not. I'm just, watching you guys and her, man, it's exhausting. I feel like it's a soap opera or something."

"Finn and I are backing off, just like she wanted."

"So, that's why you kissed her in the library and that's why he was talking about a futuristic 'them'? And, again, I'm not saying that you two are the bad guys, and how can she keep playing you guys. Because you two aren't the bad guys and she's such an emotional wreck I doubt she'd grasp the concept of juggling two boys."

"I just want what's best for her." Puck stated.

"Trust me, we all do. Which is why when you and Finn do the things you do, the friendship things, it's a sight for sore eyes."

"Who would you have chosen?"

"Puck, I can't answer that." Tina shook her head. "And neither of you should make Rachel choose. When she's ready to make that decision, she'll make it."

"She's going to choose him, he's the baby's father." Puck ran his tongue around his lips. "And I knew this when I figured out she was pregnant. I told myself over and over and over while I comforted her and held her and talked to her."

"So why did you do all of it?" Tina looked at him as if she knew the answer. And maybe she did. Maybe everyone knew more then he did.

"Because she was fragile. And he didn't know about it. She didn't have him to step up."

"She does now." Tina cleared her throat, her arms folding, her stance relaxing.

"She still has me though." Puck took a step forward. "This is exactly what I am talking about. I should be dealing with this shit. I wasn't stupid enough to get a girl pregnant." He turned to walk away, to Glee practice, where Tina would be in a matter of seconds after he arrived.

"But you were stupid enough to fall for her." He stopped but didn't turn around.

"Maybe I'll get some brains from the Wizard of Oz and just stop bothering all together." And with that, he disappeared down the hall.

**(GLEE!)**

"You guys." Mr. Schue was smiling at the eleven members in the choir room. "I am so proud of you guys, what you pulled off at Sectionals, it was amazing. Regionals is going to be a lot more competitive though. We're really going to have to put on our game faces and work for what we want."

"What if we're not all willing to show up to practices?" Santana questions, raising her hand. Mr. Schue sighed, his eyes moving to the two boys and then Mercedes, Kurt, Artie, and Tina.

"Rachel is seeking private practices to keep up, Santana, I would think that as her team mates we can all give a little lee-way." Mr. Schue threw a look to the whole group, continuing as no one protested. "I want us to focus on love songs this week. So, as an assignment, I want everyone to pull a name out of this hat, and you guys will pick a love song, and next Monday and Tuesday, we'll be singing them."

Finn raised his hand. "Do we have too?"

Mr. Schue smirked, "Yes, you do Finn."

"What if we get, like, the same gender?" It was Puck's turn, his hand half up in the air.

"You are not singing the love song to _each other_, you are singing it to your audience. Just, cool your jets you guys."

"I think it wouldn't be a complete travesty if the two of them had to sing to each other." Kurt mumbled. He nodded his head and smirked as both Finn and Puck looked up at him. "Hello traitors."

Tina nudged Kurt, shaking her head. "Is it any specific time period, artist?"

Mr. Schue, who had started passing the hat along, shook his head. "I am leaving it up to you guys."

"I have Brittany!" Mike stated, smiling at the blonde. She smiled back, her hand waving.

"Tina." Matt smiled, holding the piece of paper up.

"Kurt!" Mercedes high-fived the soprano.

"Artie." Santana said, looking at Artie with an unamused expression.

Quinn smirked and shook her head, her hand dipping into the hat. "I got," she stared at the name. "Rachel."

Six hands shot up, causing Mr. Schue to stop and turn completely. "Guys, I think--"

"Mr. Schue, seriously, bad idea. Really bad idea." Finn stated, eyeing Quinn who was staring at the paper.

He sighed and turned back to Quinn. "You can pick another--"

"No, I want to sing with her." There was a tone in the blonde's words. She looked over to the six on the opposite side of the room. "I think it will be good to put aside our differences. And it'll help bring the team closer."

Mr. Schue was looking at Quinn with a doubtful look. The rest of the group was simply confused.

"That is, a, really good point Quinn. I'm sure Rachel will agree with your logic." The blonde gave a curt nod, her lips still in a line.

Kurt leaned close to Puck. "Well, you two can kiss those scholarships good-bye." Puck turned and gave a look to Kurt. "Because, my girl, is definitely going to kick _that_ girl's ass."


	18. White Flag

_Disclaimer: Nothing._

_Author's Note: So… this is a chapter that I feel is probably more for FINCHEL fans then PuckleBerry. You've been warned. Personally, I love this chapter, not for any romantic reason, but because, again personally, I feel I did a good job on it. Next chapter will have a lot more Glee, what with all the song performances… there will also be a TOUCH of Q/F and P/S (mostly one-sided, but, whatever) There will also be PuckleBerry Finn (obviously). And NO Rachel has not chosen either boy, even tho this chapter is more centered around F/R. There have been many a P/R centered chapters as well. Lovin' the feedback! Thank you so much! OH and there's a little something for you John! :} Happy Readings!! ((Totally rockin' out to _Total Eclipse of the Heart_. Amazing!)) R&R_

**(GLEE!)**

_January 11th__, 2010, Monday_

"No." Rachel folded her arms, sitting against Finn's headboard. "Over my dead body. No."

"She says it's the perfect way to bury the hatchet." Mercedes said, her shoulders moving up in a shrug.

"_No_." Rachel shook her head. She was wearing a shirt that, obviously, wasn't hers (it was _way_ too big). Her face was slightly puffy, the pinks on her cheeks fairly faded. Her hair had been thrown in a messy bun and her general appearance a bit of a mess.

"Rach, I don't think there's any way around it." Tina stated quietly. Rachel turned and looked at her, whipping at her cell phone. Tina and Mercedes looked at each other.

"Hi, 411? Lima, Ohio." Rachel cleared her throat. "It's a person, actually, Will Schuester, S-C-H-U--" Tina grabbed the phone, giving a sharp shake of her head. "Tina!"

"Rachel, it might not be that bad." Mercedes swung her head to look at Tina, her eyes wide and suggestive of danger.

"Not that bad? Not that bad? The girl tried to steal Finn from me. She told everyone I was pregnant. She keeps calling me 'man-hands.' And she and Santana wrote out 'Papa Don't Preach' and hung it on my locker and all the doors of my classroom!"

"You slept with Finn." Tina said slowly. Rachel stared at her. "You slept with him and now you're carrying his baby. Watching him with you, is possibly the sweetest thing in the world, to me. To her, it has to be devastating. You know she still likes him. You won, Rachel. Quinn can do all these horrible things, and it will be _horrible_, but you still have Finn. You won."

"Wow." It was Mercedes who commented on Tina's speech.

"I know, Oprah is very inspirational!" Tina said, her voice in awe.

Rachel looked at her two friends. "I don't want to sing with her."

"It'll be ok, Rach. And maybe it will help the group come together. You must admit it's a little awkward when we get to the choir room." Mercedes patted Rachel's shoulder. "It's a good thing."

"I don't understand why you're on her side." Rachel said, her voice low.

"We're not on her side. We're looking at the bigger picture." Tina smiled at her.

"It's a whopping big picture." Both girls looked at Rachel, sighing. "I'm just saying."

"Did you know she was offering the boys a scholarship?" Mercedes asked, derailing any further topics of big pictures and love songs.

Rachel nodded. "I called her dad's company, pretending to be a guidance counselor. They do, in fact, offer scholarships, usually starting with juniors, but they had made exceptions for sophomores who show potential. Whether she actually submitted their names and stuff, and why she submitted their names, is still up in the air."

"That would be so awesome." Tina let out a low whistle. "A scholarship to any school."

"Finn's so excited. He called me during his study period to tell me about the fancy dinner Noah and himself got invited to for Saturday." Rachel yawned. "He was thrilled."

Mercedes and Tina looked at each other and then back to Rachel. They both kept their mouths closed, not knowing if they should really open that can of worms, just yet.

"I'm so tired." Rachel mumbled, sliding onto the bed.

"Did you sleep?" Mercedes asked, shifting to feel her friend's forehead.

"Not really. Finn stayed up with me for a good portion of the night." She shrugged. "It was fun times."

"His mom was ok and stuff?" Tina asked, leaning so that her head was propped up on her elbow.

"She's so amazing. She kept trying to shove food in my mouth, but, she kept giving me tips for the dreams and the stress levels. And she made me brownies." Rachel gave a small smile. "It was awesome."

"Did you talk to your dads?" Mercedes leaned so that she was resting on a pillow.

"My dad came over before work. He dropped off some more things and tried to give Mrs. Hudson some money, but she wouldn't take it. He kept insisting it was for compensation, I'm sure it helped that he walked in while the kitchen was filled, top to bottom, with food. He said he loved me and he wanted to make an appointment with a counselor for me, and Grandma Catherine was flying right back into town. I told him I don't want to see a counselor, I don't want to see Grandma Catherine, and if he and daddy don't accept this whole production, I don't think I want to see them."

Tina and Mercedes stared at Rachel with big eyes. "You told that to your dad?"

"Was it, like, a hormone surge or something?"

"It was taking all of this into my own hands. I'm keeping my baby. And if they can't accept that, then they don't accept me." Rachel folded her arms once again, pressing her head close to her pillow.

Neither friend saw the lone tear that fell from her face.

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel gingerly opened her eyes, only to shut them back tightly, taking in the scent of Finn's room, her pillow, and lavender. She snuggled closer to her pregnancy pillow, pushing her face as far into it as she could without suffocating herself. She couldn't have been sleeping for longer then an hour, at most.

She opened her eyes once more, freezing in her movements as she noticed a blurred Finn leaning in the doorway. Her lips turned into a soft smile, as she blinked away her nap.

"Hey." Her voice was raspy.

"Hey. Mom said you were taking a nap. I was going to wake you, but, you looked so peaceful." He folded his arms, smiling and watching her. "Did you clean my room?"

"I clean when I'm stressed." She mumbled, chuckling as he let out an 'obviously'. "I kind-of went on a cleaning spree. Your mom said I was her new favorite child."

"She does like you a lot." He laughed. "She's handling it well."

"She locked herself in her bedroom and cried all day Sunday, Finn." Rachel could focus on the tall boy clearly. "I think she's handling it as well as can be expected."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He moved into the room. "What is that scent?"

"Lavender, it's suppose to help relax and calm me. Your mom used it a lot when she was pregnant with you."

"I didn't know that." He sat on the edge of the bed. He dipped into his pocket and pulled out a snickers bar, causing Rachel to squeal and jump into a sitting position. "I figured you would want one. Puck and I went and bought out the convenience store on Mark's Ave."

"Oh, you two are the best!" She swung herself into him (plucking the snickers bar as she flew), and wrapped her arms around his neck. Finn laughed, shaking his head.

"So, how much did you sleep today? Will I be getting any sleep?" He loosened his grip on her, as she slid back down on the bed.

"I only took two naps, so, I'm sure I'll be tired again in a couple of hours. You look exhausted though." She started moving to sit back on the bed, but was stopped by Finn's hold tightening once again. "What?"

"I haven't seen you all day. I kinda missed you." He smirked as Rachel blushed and playful smacked his shoulder.

"You're crazy. I look like crap."

"No you don't." He laughed as she threw him a look, dropping his arms to his side. "Is that my shirt?"

"Yeah. While I was cleaning I found it. I like the fabric scent on it." She shrugged, unwrapping her snickers bar with a renewed energy. "You know, I learned a lot about your mom and dad and stuff."

Finn, who had moved to his dresser to look for clothes, eyed the brunette from over his shoulder. "Like what?"

"How they met, where their first date was, just stuff." Rachel gave him a small smile. "Your mom really loved him."

"Yeah, I'd like to think what they had was what fairy tales were made of." He paused. "Please don't tell anyone that I actually just said that aloud."

Rachel laughed. "I won't." She took another bite of the candy bar. She stared at Finn for a hard few minutes, watching as he randomly picked up shirts, looked at them, and then tossed them back into a drawer. She tilted her head, smiling at his backside. "I know what I want to name the baby, if it's a boy."

Finn looked over his shoulder once again. "It's not Rhett, is it?"

She shook her head. "Christopher. Christopher Hudson. I'm assuming that we'll have to use either Kurt's or Noah's name as the middle name, considering they're very big on narcissism, but--"

"You want to name the baby after my dad?" Finn was standing straight, his undershirt loosely in his hand.

"Well, um, your mom and me were talking about it. She mentioned his name and I said that I liked it. She started crying when I asked if she would mind if we used it, if the baby's a boy and stuff. She gave her blessing, I mean if you don't--" Rachel was cut off by Finn practically mauling her.

He was kissing her forehead, her cheeks, his eyes just the slightest bit teary. "Are you serious? I didn't even think about that. I mean, you know, I'm a little slow. And it's not like I talk about him, ever. But, Rachel, really?"

"I like it, it's a good name." He stared at her. "The baby deserves everything we can give it. A good name, with a history behind it, it's nice. It means something. Unlike Kurt Jr., which takes me right back to the narcissism."

Finn smiled. "I won't kiss you, because I'm not allowed too, but know, that I really, really want to at this moment."

Rachel tilted his head. "Finn."

"It's your rule." He smiled, his hand cupping her face. Rachel looked up at him, his eyes lit with happiness. She gently maneuvered herself from his hand, her own hands moving around his neck. "What--?"

"Sh." She smiled and gently pressed herself close to him, her lips touching his gently. Her body seemed to mold over his, her fingers dipping into his hair. She pulled away after a few seconds, leaning her forehead against his. She could feel his uneven breath, his eyes tightly shut. "Finn?"

"Sh." She smiled. "I'm just so happy right now."

She smiled and pulled away slightly, lowering herself so that she was against his chest, his arms tightened around her tiny body. "Me too."

**(GLEE!)**

_January 13__th__, 2010, Wednesday_

"Rachel, are you avoiding Quinn?" The brunette looked up from her teacher's desk to stare at Mr. Schue who was standing with his arms folded.

Yes. "No."

"Because she really wants to work on this song." He let out a sigh, shifting his weight. "I know that this is very difficult, but I really think that Quinn wants to make amends."

"So? Just because she wants too, doesn't mean I do. And I'm the pregnant one here." She folded her own arms, mimicking her teacher.

"But you're also the bigger person in this, Rachel. Quinn is making the first step, you should acknowledge it."

"Or," Rachel placed a hand out, palm up. "No."

"Rachel, come on." His fingers began circling his temple.

"Fine." He stopped rubbing his temple, his eyes opening to the fiery brunette sitting across from him. "You know what, fine."

Mr. Schue looked at Rachel and then around the room. His hands braced him to the desk. "Really?"

"Sure. Let me just forgive her for all the horrible things she has ever done for me, and sing a love song with her. There's 'Build Me Up Buttercup', 'My Girl', 'That girl is a bitch', tons of song choices for us."

"Rachel." Mr. Schuester shook his head. "I offered for her to switch partners three times, she keeps saying 'no'. Give her a chance."

"What if she just wants to hurt me?"

"Then, we will cross that bridge when it comes."

"Stupid politics." Rachel mumbled, standing up. She watched as her teacher's eyes darted to her stomach. She was wearing a pair of stretchy pink corduroy pants, with a thin black turtle-neck. Her slight bump was very visible. "Mr. Schue?"

"Can you feel it?" She looked at him and then back down to her stomach. He was turning into Finn and Kurt.

"Not yet. The doctor said in another few weeks or so, maybe longer. Finn has been holding his hand on it at night, swearing if he hopes hard enough we'll feel it." She smiled a little bit. "It's totally weird, you know, thinking there's something in there."

"You just had an appointment, right? I think that's what Kurt said."

"Last week." Rachel nodded. "The doctor said I was doing great and so was it."

"Yeah, Finn said that you guys didn't know the sex yet."

Rachel looked at her teacher. "They talk to you quite often about this, don't they?"

"Finn does, actually. It was an off handed remark from Kurt, and I'm pretty sure it was directed to Artie." Mr. Schue nodded. "I worry, that's all. You guys are young."

"Thank you, Mr. Schue, I appreciate a little worry." She gave him a smile. "I'm happy that Finn has a grown up he can talk too. Kurt, Noah, Mike, Matt, and Artie, yeah, not so helpful."

"Do you have a grown up you can talk too?" He shrugged. "I heard about your dads."

"I have my doctor. And Ms. Pillsbury, even though she usually starts blushing and mumbling about how clean hospitals are. I don't know." She smiled. "I'm fine though, Mr. Schue."

"Ok, good. I'm glad." He stood up from his leaned position against the desk.

"I'll, go find Quinn." He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you." Rachel slowly nodded, turning out of the classroom.

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel was curled up in a bowl chair in the dance room that was connected to the gym. Across the room, on the ground surrounded by various song sheets, was Quinn in her perfectly pressed uniform and pony tail.

Neither girl had said anything to each other, besides set a time for their little song rendezvous earlier in the day. They had been sitting in the dance room for almost twenty minutes, barely looking at each other, much less breathing. Rachel was counting the minutes before she could burst through the doors of the gymnasium and beg Finn to go home. There was still half an hour of practice, however.

"So, um, what songs were you thinking?" Rachel cleared her throat, looking over to Quinn. She inwardly groaned as the blonde lifted her head and batted her long eyelashes at Rachel with a bit of resentment.

"There's some of my personal favorites. 'So In Love With Two'," Rachel rolled her eyes, she knew where this was going. " There's also 'Torn', 'Sorry, Blame it on Me', 'Ride of Your Life'--"

"Quinn, none of these are very lovey." Rachel maneuvered herself so that she was sitting, her feet on the wooden floor. "Why didn't you just change partners?"

"Because, I am trying to be nice here." The blonde turned back to the music sheets that were on the ground.

"Yeah, I can see that. But, you're not doing too well."

"It's not like you've been flooding out ideas." Quinn's head snapped up, her eyes open and calm, her lips twisted in an angry sort of pout. "And you look like a hot mess."

Rachel popped her mouth. "Finn and I had a rough night, _sorry_."

Quinn made a mean face and looked back down at the sheet music. Rachel, on the other hand, allowed her head to drop back, her eyes focusing on the ceiling.

"Look, Quinn, I'm sorry. I know that all of this is hurtful, and if it was you in this position, I would be angry too."

Quinn scoffed. "As if I'm actually jealous of you."

"Well, look, let's just pick a song and sing it and be done with it, ok?" Rachel moved from the chair to the floor, easing herself down and gently grasping at the sheet music. She noticed that Quinn's eyes were heavily on her stomach. "I can't feel it, if that's what you were thinking."

Quinn looked up at Rachel, her eyes big and wide. "Like I care if you can feel it. The only reason I'm even acknowledging it is because it's Finn's baby and he's my friend. I could care less about _you_."

Rachel stared at her for a hard minute, looking back down at the papers. "So, that's why you offered Finn a scholarship, because you two are friends? Or is it another scheme, such as this, to make him like you? Being nice to me and wanting to sing with me, big brownie points." Rachel's tone suggested that she had just figured out a master plan.

"I put his and Puck's name in for the scholarships over the summer, before you and him even knew about each other." Quinn tone said, her eyes on the sheet music and her tone cold. "It was a surprise for him and Puck."

"And you're still offering it to them?"

"Sooner or later they will realize, man- hands, who the worthier girl is. And I promise, it's not you."

Rachel stared at Quinn, her eyes moving to focus back on the sheet music.

"You know, I don't want to fight with you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Whatever." Quinn said, her fingers flipping through papers.

"I didn't purposely plan this. If I had any idea this would have happened--"

"Berry, seriously, I don't care. You and Finn had some magical night that I'm sure was filled with rainbows and unicorns, but it was one night. He's obviously confused and disorientated with all of this baby drama. He'll come to his senses soon enough. And I saw Puck talking to Santana after seventh period, so he's obviously seeing the errors of his ways." Quinn gave a dark look to Rachel. "I'm not hurt, Berry, I could care less that Finn got you out of his system that night."

Brown crashed with brown and something rose in Rachel, causing her to stand up, sheets of music in her hand.

"He doesn't _like_ you. And Noah doesn't like Santana. And you know what, I wish they did. I wish that they would go running under your skirts instead of hanging around me like I'm some chosen leader to the new world. I have a _human_ being inside of me. I am sixteen, my father disowned me, my grandmother wants to send me to a convent, Ms. Pillsbury stalks me, Tina is buying baby clothes, I can't sleep at night because I have nightmares, and I want chocolate, _all the time_.

"So, please spare me how I am unworthy of Noah and Finn. Please spare me how you and Santana are _so_ much better then me. And, please, for all that is good and holy, don't do me, or yourself, any favors by trying to be nice to me. Pick a new partner." Rachel threw the sheet music at Quinn.

Rachel grabbed her bag and turned to the gymnasium doors. She stopped as her hand hit the handle, twisting to look back at Quinn who was shell-shocked.

"And by the way, if this had been you, I would have treated you like a person. I would have gotten brownie points with Finn, without even knowing it." And with a flick of her hair, she walked out of the dance room and into the boys' basketball practice.

**(GLEE!)**

_January 14__th__, 2010, Thursday_

"I would have hit her." Rachel looked at Kurt, her head laying on her arm. "I would have. She had no right to say any of that to you."

Mercedes was being exceptionally quiet as Artie simply shook his head and made a tick-ing noise with his tongue.

"I wasn't going to hit her. I don't know why she would try and do a duet with me if all she wanted was to punish me. I know she wanted to score points with Finn, but, seriously?"

"Now, how does Puck fit into all of this?" Artie asked, holding his hand out in confusion.

"How does Puck fit into what?" The table looked up to see the mohawked boy approaching them. He ruffled Rachel's hair, taking a chair and turning it so that he could lean against the back of it. "What are you guys gossiping about now?"

"Quinn's plan to lure you and Finn away from Rachel." Kurt said, shooting a look at Puck.

"I think she has a good plan." Rachel commented. "But her execution is all off."

"Is this about the scholarship? It's legit, you know, we had Mr. Schue talk to some of the people. We're not as slow as you guys may think."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Shut it Hummel."

"Shush, both of you. This has nothing to do with the scholarship. Quinn was just, well we both were, being unreasonable yesterday."

"Does this have something to do with the whole, storming from the dance room, screaming at Tanaka, and going into the boys locker room to steal Finn's car keys?" Puck was looking at Rachel who had groaned at some point, shifting her head to stare at the table. "Because, it was kind of hot."

"Puck, obviously, you have no social decorum." Kurt flipped his bangs. "She is very upset. Calling her hot is not going to make her feel better."

"It kind of did. I feel like a beached whale. And I ran out of snicker bars."

"We gave you a box, Berry." Puck said, giving her a rather loud look. "It was a whole box."

Rachel lifted her head. "You try dealing with weird chocolate cravings twenty-four freakin' seven! And _then_ tell me how it was a god-damn box!" Rachel popped up from the table, swiveling around to walk to the cafeteria line. Mike, who was coming over to say 'hi' to the table, was caught in the cross-fire. Rachel grabbed his arm, dragging him to accompany her to the line.

"Well, brava, Puck. Brava." Kurt clapped his hands sarcastically.

"What is her problem? Every time I think the crazy has been dialed down, she does shit like this." Puck gestured towards the line where Mike was nodding sympathetically as Rachel's mouth moved at top-speed, her hand gestures focused in the table's direction. "He's another one on the list."

"You have to give him props." Artie said. "Mike and Matt are being really sweet and stuff, asking her if she needs anything, walking her to class when you and Finn aren't available. I'm pretty sure it was Mike that got Brittany to lay off of her all together."

"Yeah, what with the rest of the student body turning against her, she really only has us, and you can't even involve Quinn and Santana into that equation." Mercedes stated.

Puck looked at them, nodded, and then ran his hand through his hair. "This has been one trippy ass year, let me tell you."

"You're preaching to the choir." Artie nodded. "Quite literally."

"Who knew our little lost sheep was gonna go and get herself impregnated and cause all different kinds of drama." Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I'm a little proud."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, slapping Kurt's shoulder. "What is wrong with you?"

"A bruised shoulder!" He stuck his tongue out at the diva, scooting his chair a few spaces from her.

"Deena and Effie, calm your asses down." Kurt and Mercedes both turned to Puck with wide eyes. The rebel rocker, shook his head. "My mom was watching _Dreamgirls _the other night. I was forced to watch it with her. You really brought justice to those songs, by the way." Puck gestured over to Mercedes who smiled brightly.

"I know I did. Thank you."

"Would that make me Deena?" Kurt asked, looking over to Mercedes for confirmation. The diva nodded, leaning back in her chair and looking at her nails.

"Hell to the yes, Kurt. Hell to the yes."

Mike walked over to the table, tray in hand, and his head shaking.

"Where's Rach?" Puck questioned, looking around the cafeteria.

"I got her a chocolate bar and then dropped her off with Finn who just walked in. I think he's going to beat your ass." Mike warned, smiling brightly. "You two crack me up."

Puck rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. "I didn't do anything."

"Didn't you tell him that you would make a better father?" Artie questioned, looking around the cafeteria doors for Rachel and Finn.

"I was joking!"

Kurt, still nursing his injured shoulder, raised an eyebrow once more. "Really?"

"Will you guys just can-it!" Puck hit the table.

"So, how long have Rachel and Finn been going out? I thought she was flying solo until all of this was, I don't know, would any of this be over, ever?"

"What do you mean how long have they been dating? They are not dating." Puck shook his head. He then turned to Kurt, Artie, and Mercedes. "They're dating?"

"Not to my current knowledge, and I make it my job to stay on top of gossip." Puck looked at Kurt and then Mercedes and Artie who seemed as confused as himself. He started opening his mouth, only to close it as Finn pulled out a chair and flopped into it. He turned his head to Puck.

"Come on man, seriously? You know that she's been sensitive. And you know that this whole dad thing has her way more tensed then normal. She had a dream that a chocolate bar was trying to eat her last night. I was up for three hours. Why would you berate her about the snickers bars?"

"I did not berate her, I made an off-handed comment."

"_Three hours_."

"Wow, and it totally shows." Kurt moved to touch the bags under Finn's eyes, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Kurt, not in the mood."

"I told you I would come over and help." Puck looked away as Finn's head swung back to look at him.

"I thought the dreams were getting better?" Mercedes commented. Artie and Mike seemed to just be following the other four's conversation.

"Ever since Saturday night she's been sleeping miserably. Last night was definitely a dream, but the rest of the nights I think she's just thinking too much."

"Is she really clinging on to you?" Kurt asked, leaning in his chair.

"No. It's the total opposite. The only reason I know she's up is because she tries to sneak into the kitchen to get water or milk or whatever. She's still not used to where everything is and stuff." Finn shook his head. "And I try to lay with her and just keep her company, but it just kind of makes it worse."

"Maybe she still feels like you two are making her choose between you two." Artie finally stated, causing the table to go quiet. "Or not, I'm just saying." He looked away from the eight pairs of eyes on him. "My bad."

"Dude, no one is making her choose, even though it's pretty clear she made her choice." Puck said, bitterness twining through his words.

"Seriously?" Finn stated, moving to look away from Artie. "You're just pissed that she doesn't go running to her precious _Noah_ anymore."

"Hey, if I remember correctly, I was the one that figured out she was pregnant. And you're the one that slept with her!"

"And I still get to sleep with her!" Kurt's mouth dropped open as Mercedes covered her face. Artie, who had turned back to the table was looking for exit strategies. And Mike simply watched the two, waiting for it to turn physical so he could intervene quickly.

"You wish you could actually sleep with her! I'm sure those two minutes was _well_ underappreciated!"

"You're just jealous because she wants to be with me!"

"She didn't even want to tell you! She didn't want you near her!"

"I guess the tune changed! Because, again, she's living with me!"

"She's living with your mom because her dads are being assholes! You can't even step up to help her pay for anything!"

"Because I see you have a job after school!"

"If she was my baby-mama, I would give her anything she wants. Like a whole cases of snickers!"

"If I remember correctly I was the one she was hugging when we got the box of snickers."

"At least I didn't freakin' hesitate! I would have never chosen someone over her!"

"Because she's the only one you haven't slept with!"

And, in that moment, both boys found themselves on the ground. Mike had moved fast grabbing Puck off of Finn, holding him back. Kurt, Mercedes, and Artie were staring at the three, mouths opened and eye wide.

A small 'thud' sound, causing the three on the floor and the three at the table to turn and look at Rachel who was standing barely three feet from them. Her candy bar discarded to the ground.

"Rach." Kurt flew up, pausing as Rachel raised a hand to stop him. She shook her head and turned on her heels. Her sneakers squeaking as she stamped her way out of the cafeteria.

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel sat at the piano, playing random keys. She had gone to the nurse's office, getting a pass to miss sixth period, stating she would be in the guidance office. Her feet had somehow carried her to the choir room instead. The door opened and shut quickly, forcing her to turn slightly. She immediately turned her head back to the ivory keys.

"I saw what happened in the cafeteria." Rachel looked up at the blonde once more, her eyes returning to the keys without further acknowledgement. "You were right. I said I would sing with you because I thought it made me look like the better girl, the bigger person. I thought it would force something out of Finn. All it really did was make him fight for you not to have to sing with me."

Quinn stared at Rachel who was still pressing keys, her head down. The blonde cleared her throat, moving so that she was sitting in one of her usual seats.

"I've liked him for a while. He's kind of passive, it's easy controlling the situation, you know." Rachel glanced up. "I knew he liked you. I knew he did. And I hated you for it. How could he like _you_ over _me_?" Rachel eyes floated back to the piano. "I did everything to keep him from you. But all he did was talk about you, and watch you, and look for you. And he kept babbling about how your voice made him all fuzzy or something." Quinn shook her head. "I don't know. And then he invited you guys to the party, and he was so into making sure you had fun. I was stomping around like Godzilla, but 'Rachel looks sad', 'you think she's having fun', 'we should hang out with her'."

"I didn't ask him to do that, Quinn." Rachel's eyes were on the blonde, her voice low.

"I didn't say you did." The blonde tone turned nasty. She sighed and shook her head as Rachel returned to the keys. "I'm sorry. I'm still a little angry, I suppose."

"I have a nine month, big ole sign telling everyone I'm not a virgin anymore. And two morons not knowing if they're coming or going and acting like toddlers over a shiny toy. I could care less how angry you are." Rachel's tone was hostile.

"Yeah, I know." Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry that we've been so cruel. It can't be easy going through this, and Santana and I had no right. We were both just angry."

"You're both not used to not getting what you want, it has nothing to do with anger." Rachel's eyes dipped from the keys to the blonde girl sitting in front of her. "And you're punishing me for Noah and Finn's feelings."

"We were dating them." Quinn bit her lower lip. "They were ours. And now they're fighting over you. It's a real blow to the ego."

"Yes, the ugly, over-bearing, bossy, narcissistic, and pregnant girl, beat the gorgeous, perfect, Cheerios. Really, there should be a movie made about moments like this." Rachel banged on the keys. "Why are you bothering me, Quinn?"

The blonde paused, looking away from the piano. Her eyes moved from the wall, to the floor, to the other chairs, and then finally to her lap and her wringing hands.

"I saw your face." Rachel looked at Quinn, then the ceiling, and then back to the piano. She began playing the beginnings of 'Claire De Lune'.

"And that caused you to stalk me down?"

"You looked so broken." Quinn shook her head. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but, I felt for you." Rachel removed her eyes from the keys, the music still playing with a level of grace. "I realized that as angry as I might be, you might possibly be a little worse off than myself."

"You think?" Rachel stated, eyes moving back to the keys.

"I'm not offering my friendship or anything, but, I wanted you to know that I am sorry."

The music died down suddenly, forcing Quinn to look up from her lap. Rachel was staring at her with big eyes. There was no emotion on her face. There was no anger, no sadness, there was barely a sign suggesting the brunette knew Quinn was in the room, much less that she had just apologized.

"Well, that's about it, I guess." The blonde cleared her throat and stood up, dusting off her cheerleading uniform.

"Jessica Riddle, 'Even Angels Fall'." Rachel's voice entered the atmosphere as Quinn got to the choir door. The blonde looked at her.

"What?"

"It's a song. We're singing it for the duet." Brown collided with brown. "And just so you know, you might be sorry, but I haven't forgiven you yet."

Quinn nodded. "Noted."


	19. Something Wicked This Way Comes Part One

_Disclaimer: Nothing! Most Definitely not _Center Stage_ or any song mentioned or sung in this chapter! All rightful owners own everything!_

_Author's Note: So… I totally fell off the face of the planet! I'm so sorry for the delay! I had/have huge writers block, and this was, literally, the fifth or six draft of this one chapter. Which, is interesting because it derives from the first draft I did but scratched the Kurt Idea out, but, ended up using it anyway. SO, it's completely out there and __**TOTAL FINCHEL WARNING! **__Rachel (and Kurt, actually) is going full fledged crazy for the next couple of chapters, so she'll seem a little OOC, and I will add some PuckleBerry in chapter 20. We'll also find out the sex of the baby in chapter 21 (where hopefully I can/would have dialed down some of the crazy), the crazy pregnant friend I had read that chapter and enjoyed it. I don't feel it's the best ever, but hopefully You'll all enjoy it! Huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed and alerted and everything, and a HUGE! Thanks to John for liking it, lol! _

_Enjoy! R&R! And Happy readings!_

**(GLEE!)**

_January 16__th__, 2010 Saturday_

Finn walked down the stairs to his basement. He stopped on the last step and folded his arms. He stared at the petite brunette, who had hoisted herself onto the washing machine, and was now sitting with her legs under her and snickers bar in her mouth.

She gingerly removed the candy bar, her head moving to focus on the floor.

"Hi."

"Hi." Finn mimicked, nodding his head. "I didn't expect you to be down here. I thought you ran off or something."

"I like doing laundry." She shrugged. "It gives me a sense of mind freedom."

"You're a trip." Finn nodded, his face solemn. Rachel nodded her head as well.

"So I've been told."

Neither teen spoke for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes. Finn was the first to move, stationing himself on an old trunk that was only a few feet from where Rachel was sitting. He looked up at her, tilting his head slightly.

"I really thought you left. You know, what with you not talking to me and Puck, and ignoring your dad's calls. I thought you left."

Rachel pointed up the stairs. "Even with all my stuff still spread out through your bedroom?"

"Even with all your stuff still up in my bedroom." He sighed. "I messed up. I've messed up a lot. And I know that makes me really bad boyfriend material for you." Rachel sighed. "I just don't want you leaving. I can't handle you leaving."

"Finn, I'm not going anywhere." She popped the snickers bar back into her mouth. "There's no where to go."

"I'm not looking for another girl. And I don't want to fight with Puck. I want you and I want to be there for the baby and I want us to live happily ever after."

Her eyes widened slightly. "Are you proposing to me?"

Finn shook his head. "No. I'm not proposing to you. I'm just, you have to promise you're not just going to leave."

"Where is all of this coming from? I mean, other than not really talking to you or Puck, I haven't given any indication I'm going anywhere."

Finn stood up. He threw his hands in the air and started pacing. "I think about you,all the time. I worry if you ate the right kind of breakfast. Or if the baby is making you sick. Or if I say the wrong thing if you'll start crying hysterically. I keep a candy bar with me at all times, just in case you get a craving. I have stayed with you every night just so I know that you could have a few hours of comfortable sleep."

Rachel's eyes were big and round. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to know, that even though I've been way too over protective and Puck and I keep fighting and I went and got an after school job, I do care about you."

"You got an after school job? Finn, I told you--"

"You're not going to be able to take care of a baby financially, Rachel. Your dads don't want to help, my mom is kind-of running late on her bills, and I don't bring anything to the table. I said that I was going to take care of you and the baby. And your dad was wrong. The only girl I want to be with is you."

Finn was standing in front of Rachel, his hands gripping the washer's edges. She sighed, placing the candy bar down and then looking back at Finn. His eyes were swimming in hers, drinking her in. It was almost as if he was trying to memorize everything about her face.

"I'm not going anywhere. And you will always be a part of my life Finn, this is our baby." She gave him a small smile that didn't last longer then a few seconds. "What?"

"I need to know if you like me. I need to know that when all is said and done, forgetting that it's my baby. Forgetting about Puck. Forgetting about Quinn, the rest of the school, Mr. Schue, everything. I need you to tell me that I'm not just running after someone who just wants me as a friend."

"Finn." She closed her eyes as he shifted closer to her.

"Tell me you don't like me." His fingers grazed her cheek. "I hate this game Rach. I hate competing with Puck, and worrying that you're not going to talk to me, or that you're going to fall in love with someone else. At least if I know you don't like me I could just--"

He was cut off by Rachel's hands on his face and her lips on his. He was caught off guard as her tongue slipped past his lips, exploring his mouth with a frenzied motion. Her fingers dipped into his hair, pulling him over her.

She pulled away, her forehead leaning against his.

"I like you, a lot, as more than a friend. I love you as a person and as my baby's father. And I'm not going anywhere." She moved, slightly, forcing him to look at her. "So, tell me, where did all of that come from?"

Finn stared at her, his eyes focusing on her eyes. And then he started crying. Tears began pouring down his face, his breath hitching dangerously. Rachel pulled him into her, breathing his scent as she hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Her voice was barely a whisper, her eyes shutting tightly.

"I'm going to be a father. I'm going to have a baby and you and I can't take care of it. I don't even know how to hold a baby, or change it's diaper. I can't even afford to buy you a box of snickers without Puck helping out. You're supposed to get everything you want, and I can't do it. I'm no good. Especially for you. I'm no good for you"

Rachel opened her eyes and shook her head, her hold tightening around him. "Finn, this is crazy. Everything is going to be fine. You are going to be a great father."

He pulled away, quickly wiping his face. "I went to the park, because you were mad at us and I just wanted to give you space and stuff. And, it's like, four degrees outside and I see this dad with these two kids, playing and laughing and just having this amazing time. I didn't have a dad, and I just kept watching them play and laugh and wrestle, and I kept thinking that I had to do that too. I had to be there for Drizzle or Kurt Junior or whatever we're naming it. And, then it hit me, what if I just go and disappoint the baby too? I know I'm good at it. You're proof that I'm good at it"

Rachel stared at Finn. "You are going to be an amazing father, Finn. End of story. you're going to take him to the park and play ball. Or you're going to take her to dance class and clap every time she does a pirouette. And you'll be amazing."

He nodded his head. "Puck's right, I'm a pansy."

"No, you're not." Rachel grabbed his hand. "You're just over-whelmed."

"I guess you are too, though, right?" She nodded. "I mean, you are kind of hiding in a basement."

"Yeah, I am, but that's ok." Rachel sighed. "It could be worse. It might have not even been your baby."

Finn shook his head. "Thanks for that." She gave him a small smile and the two sat/stood in the basement in silence. "You like Puck too."

Rachel slowly nodded her head. "I don't know anymore, Finn. I like you both, I do, but, I don't think I like one of you more than the other at this point." Brown crashed with brown. "Every time I think I'm starting to get over you or him, that if you both just stop bothering with me for a few days, I decide that I don't want to lose you or him."

Finn gave her an understanding look, his head nodding forward. "You'll eventually have to pick one, right?"

She nodded her head. "I might not pick either of you. I've already told him this."

Finn chuckled. "You'll pick one Rach." He turned so that he could help her off the dryer. "You'll definitely pick one."

"What makes you so sure?" She maneuvered herself so that she was in front of him, her stomach in between them.

"Because who else is going to run out in the middle of the night to get you a Butterfinger milk shake." He smirked, kissed her head, and then grabbed her hand to go upstairs.

"That was _one_ time."

**(GLEE!)**

"_I do ballet because it has nothing to do with the people. Give me tiaras and boys in tights any day._"

"He is so on the ball." Rachel and Mercedes looked at Kurt and smiled. They had been watching movies at Mercedes' house, moving to Kurt's house after her brother and sister had came home from shopping. Mercedes' house was awesome, but had a tendency to be a little loud when the three siblings were all in the same room.

"I love this movie. Jody is such a perfect example of girls overcoming obstacles." Rachel nodded her head.

"You said the same thing about Gigi from _He's Just Not That Into You_." Mercedes laughed as Rachel tossed a pillow at her head.

"She chose the good guy, you know. They always choose the good guy." Kurt eyed his watch for the one millionth time, before looking at Rachel. "Why can't one of them be the bad guy?"

"Rachel, we are not having another Finn versus Puck conversation. You have made me like them, not like them, like them again, and not like them again way too much this week."

"I say dump them both and move to Seattle with your Aunt Sophie." Mercedes stated, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Rachel winced as Kurt swung his head to look at her.

"Aunt Sophie?" Mercedes looked at the two.

"Oh, shit, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Who the hell is Aunt Sophie?" Kurt demanded, ignoring Mercedes' apologies.

"She's my dad's sister. She's a teacher, with a nice house and two little dogs. She's been divorced for a few years now and I guess my dad called her and told her everything because she called me and offered to let me live with her. She's really nice, so I think most of it is out of the goodness of her heart, but I feel some of it may be a bit of my dad's idea of saving me, or whatever." Rachel cleared her throat, looking away from Kurt. "I didn't want you or Finn or Puck to over react."

"So you told Mercedes?" Kurt gasped, turning to the diva. "And _you_ kept it from me?"

"Tina and Artie know too." Rachel stated, closing her eyes as Kurt gasped again. "It's not like I'm going, Kurt. It's just an option."

"I am texting Finn. You are in so much trouble little lady!" Kurt whipped out his phone, only to squeal as Mercedes dove at him, pinning him to the couch and grabbing his phone.

"You are _not_ texting anyone, Kurt. This is a private matter for _Rachel_. Not you, not Finn, and not Puck. _Rachel_." Mercedes got off of Kurt, who was completely disheveled.

"That hurt, in several different ways." Kurt's hair was a mess and his hand was over his heart.

"Kurt, don't worry about it, ok? I'm not going anywhere. You would think everyone would be happier if I just disappeared though." Kurt and Mercedes gave Rachel a look. "I am just saying."

"I won't tell them." Kurt shook his head, his hands smoothing the disarrayed style. "I think you should though, but that's all I'm saying." Once he had his hair under control, he once again eyed his watch. He lifted his head to say something else to Rachel but was caught off guard by her look. "What?"

"Why do you keep looking at your watch? Do you want us to leave?"

"Uh." Kurt looked over to Mercedes' who had her eyebrow raised. "No."

"Then what is it?" Rachel looked over to the grandfather clock in the corner of the Hummel's living room. "It's barely eight o'clock."

"I know, I was just checking something, you know, curiosity killed the cat, and stuff." He sunk down into the couch as Rachel and Mercedes stared at him. "What time did Finn and Puck get to the Hotel?"

"They were supposed to be there by six. I haven't talked to either of them since Finn dropped me off at three." Rachel shrugged. "Why?"

"Well," Kurt gave her an award winning story. "Funny story."

**(GLEE!)**

Kurt rolled across the grass, popping his head over a small bush. He was wearing a wool cap, black lines across his cheeks and a camo outfit ('It's Marc Jacobs and Alexander McQueen, thank you!'-Kurt). After about a second, Tina rolled across the perfectly mowed lawn, popping her head up as well. She was dressed almost identically dressed as Kurt.

Mercedes and Rachel, however, simply walked across the lawn, both looking unhappy and annoyed. Mercedes was dressed in black pants, a black shirt, and camo jacket. Rachel was in a dark green track suit her hair in a messy bun and her hands tucked deep into her pockets. They stared down at their two friends.

"We are going to get arrested." Mercedes spoke slowly, enunciating the words. Tina and Kurt looked up at her and Rachel.

"Will you two get down! We need to see what's going on!" Kurt demanded. Mercedes clicked her tongue and folded her arms.

"You want me to get down in the grass?"

"Kurt, this is ridiculous. And stupid. And moronic." Rachel shook her head. "You just can not accept the fact that we were not invited."

"Look, Quinn's dad is there so Quinn, Finn, and Puck got to go. Brittany's mom works at the company, so Brittany and Santana got to go. And Artie's dad works in the company as well, which means he's in there too! It's us, Mike, and Matt against the world!"

Tina joined Mercedes and Rachel in looking at Kurt. He sighed and began mumbling, taking out his dad's binoculars.

"You should have asked Artie to go with him." Rachel stated.

"He said I was a liability." Kurt stated. "I see him! He's talking to some girl!"

"Kurt, we're five feet from the window, we can see in too." Mercedes shook her head. "Thank god this is a back window or we would be on display."

"I don't see the point in being here. This is not one of their high school parties that you want to crash. This is an opportunity of a life time." Rachel looked into the window. "Is that a chocolate cake?"

"Focus!" Kurt looked at his female confidants. "I just want to see what is going on and to make sure our boys don't screw this up."

"When did they become our boys?" Tina asked, tilting her head. She looked down at the grass before rolling onto her back to grab her phone. Rachel and Mercedes stared down at her. "It's Artie!" She gave them a smile. "Hello!"

The other three could hear Artie talking, but couldn't understand what he was saying. They watched as Tina nodded, her smile dimming. She rolled over and popped up. Before popping back down and grabbing Mercedes, who grabbed Rachel. All three ended up on the grass next to Kurt.

Tina hung up the phone and looked over at Rachel and Mercedes. "So, um, apparently Artie spotted us, he doesn't think anyone else did, but we need to work on our strategies a little bit better." She turned to Kurt. "And I'm supposed to tell you that this is exactly why your happy ass was not invited."

Kurt rolled his eyes, moving to focus back into the ball room.

"This is so stupid." Mercedes stated, her chin going to sit in her palm. "I could be sitting with some hot chocolate and some s'mores right about now."

"But then you wouldn't be with us, enjoying some real quality time together." Kurt's eyes locked with Mercedes' narrowed eyes.

"Exactly."

"Can we go home? I don't want to be here. And the next time you try and trick me with an impromptu trip to get pancakes at night, with some moronic 'we'll all look so cute if we were camo' bullshit, I will have Noah and Finn kill you." Rachel glared hard at the boy.

"Under what pretense?" Kurt asked, his eyes on his binoculars.

"I'm lying in grass, Kurt! It won't be a hard pretense to sell!" Rachel was shushed instantly, causing her to glare at both Kurt and Tina. Mercedes was covering her face. "I thought we agreed we were grown ups. We're at least more mature than this."

"I think it's fun and adventurous." Tina stated. "We don't get excitement like this often."

"One of your best friends is pregnant, with two morons chasing after her." Mercedes shook her head. "What excitement are _you_ missing in your life?"

"Seriously, can we please go home now?" Rachel rolled her eyes as Tina and Kurt shook their heads.

"I don't even know why we're here." Mercedes was shaking her hand around.

"We're doing this for Rachel."

"_I_ don't want to be doing this!"

"Your prince charmings went to the ball with the ugly stepsisters and you're not even slightly inclined to see what's going on?" Kurt shook his head. "_Hello_!"

"I thought in light of Thursday's apology and the fact that I have to perform a duet with her Monday or Tuesday, we were not going to call her names anymore." Rachel stated.

Tina laughed slightly, instantly shutting down and grabbing the binoculars as Kurt glared at her.

"Rachel, focus."

"Kurt, I'm with Rachel. This is stupid and it's not worth our time. Finn and Puck are going to be all kinds of mad when they find out." Mercedes shook her head.

"No one is going to find out. AH HA!" The three girls looked at Kurt. "I told you!" The three girls turned their heads, popping up slightly to look into the hotel ball room. Everyone was out on the floor, slow dancing.

"Um, we're looking at?" Rachel shifted her head from side to side. Mercedes moaned, turning to look at the brunette.

"Finn is dancing with Quinn and Puck is dancing with Santana." Rachel stared at her friend, her eyes unblinking.

"So? They all went to this together. It's not a big deal." Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes stared at Rachel. "It's not."

"You know, the Rachel that I know and love would get her hormonal ass in gear and go slap a bitch." Kurt stated. Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"I told you guys that it's better this way. Quinn isn't purposely going to make a move and after this afternoon's injunction with Finn, I'm not really worried about him falling into anyone's arms. Not that it matters, because I am not with him. And I'm not with Noah. I'm not with anyone."

Mercedes smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You're with us."

Rachel laughed. "Thank you."

"You're sucking all the fun out of this Rachel." Kurt sighed, turning back to the 'crime' scene.

"Did you bring me here just to get some entertainment value from me?"

"I came here so we could see what was really going on in the soap opera that is now our life!" Kurt swung his head indignantly.

Mercedes and Tina looked at Kurt, both their heads shaking. "You know, seriously, hot chocolate and s'mores totally would have beat this how shin-dig."

"Mercedes, your negativity is not very attractive right now." Kurt gave her a loud look.

"Today has been filled with so much crap, I want to go home and just crash." Rachel mumbled, her head on her arm. She had rolled slightly, so that she didn't have to hold her weight up from the ground and off her stomach.

"Are you falling asleep?" Tina asked. "We're not Finn or Puck, we can not carry you."

"I am not falling asleep." Rachel said unconvincingly.

"Kurt, it's cold and she's tired. The girl is pregnant, come on now." Mercedes reached over and grabbed his binoculars. "This was a stupid idea."

"I just," he paused, his eyes still on the hotel room. "AH-HA!"

The three girls once again turned, their jaws all falling to the ground.

Santana Lopez was kissing Noah Puckerman, right at the edge of the dance floor.

Kurt turned with a smug look on his face, only to wince as Mercedes' hand connected with his shoulder. The diva rolled her eyes and turned to Rachel who was no longer looking tired.

"Rach, you ok?" Tina questioned, looking at the owl eyes of her friend.

Rachel nodded her head and gave them a guarded smile. "So, hot chocolate and s'mores, Mmm!"

The two girls gave her a sympathetic look before turning and glaring at Kurt.

"That," he pointed straight, "is so _not_ my fault."

**(GLEE!)**

_January 18__th__, 2010, Monday_

Mr. Schue was staring at his students. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina were on one side of the room. Puck and Finn were in the middle. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were on the other side of the room. Mike and Matt were sort of in the middle, but closer to the original five Glee members.

"Did everyone have good weekends?" He was weary in his questions. It had been a hard couple of months.

"Some of us more than others." Rachel piped up. Her hands were over her stomach, her eyes narrowed.

Mr. Schue looked over to her and then the rest of the students. He sighed, his fingers going to the bridge of his nose. Taking a deep breath he looked up to his students once again, smiling brightly.

"Is everyone ready for our big music show down?" The students murmured their enthusiasms. "I'll take that as a big yes. Who would like to go first?"

No one raised their hands.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Guys, come on! Please don't make me start calling on people."

Brittany jumped up, giving the class a large smile. "Thank you, Brittany, Mike, take the center stage."

"This should be a riot." Kurt stated quietly. The girl can't walk a straight surface." Rachel nudged him as Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Mike and Brittany took center stage. They both smiled at their peers, giving each other a high-five.

"Ok, so, we picked something a little modern, that isn't that big on the radio yet, but we like it a lot. It's a more modern twist on love." Mike clapped his hands together as the two moved to opposite ends of the room.

A techno type of beat entered the choir room, causing the club's ears to perk. Mike nodded his head over to Brittany who smiled shyly.

"_What's somebody like you doin in a place like this? Say did you come alone or did you bring all your friends? Say what's your name, what you're drinking? I think I know what you're thinking, baby what's your sign? Tell me yours I'll tell you mine, say what's somebody like you doing in a place like this?_" Mike's voice wrung through the room, causing his peer's mouths to drop open.

Brittany sashayed closer to Mike, both dancing and taking steps towards each other. Their voice mingled as they sang the chorus.

"_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again, won't let you get away if we ever meet again. This free-fall's got me so, oh. Kiss me all night don't ever let me go, I'll never be the same if we ever meet again_."

Mike stopped singing, his smile lighting up his face. Brittany threw him a wink, twirling in her place, her hips shifting from side to side. She opened her mouth, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"_Do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before. Hope you don't see me blush but I cant help but want you more, more. Baby tell me what's your story I ain't shy don't you worry. I'm flirting with my eyes, wanna leave with you tonight, so do you come here much? I've gotta see your face some more, some more coz baby._"

They began moving closer to each other, both dancing and singing the chorus. The entire room had their jaws to the floor, taking in the voices and dance moves of their team mates.

"_I'll never be the same if we ever meet again, won't let you get away if we ever meet again. This free-fall's got me so, oh. Kiss me all night don't ever let me go, I'll never be the same if we ever meet again._"

Applause echoed across the choir room. Matt and Puck both whistled as Quinn and Santana squealed. Mr. Schue stood up, his clapping the loudest.

"Guys! That was amazing!"

"Timberland and Katy Perry, _If we ever meet again_." Brittany nodded her head enthusiastically. "I love it!"

"You guys were fabulous! This is _what_ I'm talking about! Great job!" Mr. Schue patted their shoulders. "Tough act to follow, but, do I have any takers?"

The rest of the club was still in shock, jaws hitting the floor.

Brittany smiled brightly, bouncing on her heels. "And I didn't trip! Go me!"

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel walked into the Hudson abode, her head hurting. She walked into the kitchen, pausing as she noticed that Carol was sitting at the table.

The older woman smiled brightly to her young guest.

"I made some tea, you want some?" Rachel opened her mouth, but opted to simply nod, taking a seat as Carol moved around the kitchen with prestige. "How was Glee?"

"It was good, I guess. Mike and Brittany sang, 'If We Ever Meet Again'. Santana and Artie sang, 'All My Love'. And then Tina and Matt finished us off with 'Love Will Keep us Together'." Rachel smiled. "I felt that Brittany and Mike were completely amazing, not that the others were bad, they did great too, but, wow, Brittany and Mike definitely brought down the house."

Carol placed the tea in front of Rachel and gave her an appreciative nod. "Wow, Finn would have said 'fine' and then disappeared off to his room."

"Oh." Rachel looked down at her tea. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to babble."

"Rachel, I liked your babbling, it's nice hearing how someone's day actually went." Carol patted the brunette's hand, moving back to her spot.

Rachel brought her bottom lip into her mouth, chewing on it gently. "How did you know that Mr. Hudson was the right one for you?"

The older woman looked at Rachel from over her tea cup. She brought it down, her lips running to catch any tea that might have caught on her lip. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling in thought.

"I know you told me about how you two met in high school and how he took you out to a romantic dinner and stuff, but how did you _know_?"

Carol looked at the girl, her lips darted into a secretive smile. "Is this about my stray way son and his equally stray way best friend?"

Rachel opened her mouth, closed it, and then opened it again. "Sort-of."

The older woman laughed. "Finn tells me things, sometimes, not normally about school, and obviously teen pregnancy. But he kept talking about you. Every time I turned around your name was falling from his lips. He told me that Noah was one of the first people to find out and that he had developed a crush on you. And he told me that the three of you were in some kind of love triangle."

"He really does tell you a lot. I'm not a slut, I promise."

Carol shook her head. "Sweetheart, I know you're not a slut. I know that you've only slept with Finn. I also know how hard it is being a teenager and liking different boys at the same time. It's horrible for the mental health." She brought the tea cup up to her lips. "I didn't know that Christopher was the love of my life for a long time. Actually, I really didn't think he was."

Rachel stared at Carol blankly.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved him, of course, but I didn't think I would marry him, have his child, have him die and feel like the world was against me. When I first met him, I just, wanted to go out to dinner." Carol smiled, leaning back into the kitchen chair. "And then one day, we had been going out for a few months at that point, he didn't come by my house. This was a boy who had always come by my house after his meetings for his clubs. I called his house, and his mother said he couldn't talk. I thought it was a fluke. He ignored me for three days before I decided I was going to ignore him back."

The brunette looked at the older woman, her head tilting slightly. Carol's smile was taking up most of her face, her eyes completely staring off into space.

"After about a week, after crying my eyes out all night, I went over to his house and threw myself at him. I wouldn't let go of him. That was when I realized I couldn't bear to lose him."

"You figured all of that out due to him ignoring you?" Rachel was confused.

"Yep. He thought I had gone back to my previous boyfriend, and that I was two timing him. I called him every name in the book for being so foolish as I clung to him."

Rachel continued staring at Carol, her hands over her stomach. The older woman took a breath, smiled, and then looked back over to Rachel.

"That didn't help, did it?"

"No, it, sort of did. I guess. It's a lovely story." She let a small smile cross her lips, causing Carol to laugh.

"You are sixteen and going through something life changing. You don't have to worry about who is better for you right now. I wouldn't even think about it. Concentrate on yourself, the baby, add the fact that you have so many supporters." Carol got up, moving to place her cup in the sink.

"You're not going to advocate for either of them?" Rachel could hear the whine in her tone.

"Nope." Carol kissed the top of Rachel's head. "I can no more make the decision for you than they can. Everything will eventually fall into place."

She slipped out of the kitchen, leaving Rachel with her cooling tea and an annoying little twist in her stomach.

"Yay."


	20. Something Wicked This Way Comes Part Dos

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, not even the wonderful 'Dance with Somebody' by Whitney Houston. Wish I did tho._

_Author's Notes: So, this chapter is interesting in my opinion. I support it though, I stand behind it. Next chapter is turning out really cute though. Hopefully I won't get too crazy with it. Lol. ANYWAY, lots of fun times ahead, there's no real Finchel or PuckleBerry in this chapter, so, it should be safe to read from any angle. Next chapter will be a sexually charged Rachel, the doctor's appointment, and we'll be finding out if it's a boy or a girl! _

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, favorited, and everything else, you gys so put a smile on my face!_

_Happy Readings! R&R! And Enjoy!_

**(GLEE!)**

_January 19__th__, 2010, Tuesday_

Honestly, she really didn't feel like being at school at six forty-five in the morning. Her head hurt, her eyes were burning, and she felt like she had been hit with a tractor.

It definitely didn't help that she had been awoken by Finn's cell phone and his large body moving aggressively in the bed that they now shared (platonically, of course). It _really _didn't help that it was Puck, waiting outside, reminding Finn that they had an early morning practice due to some huge away game on Friday.

So, Rachel had been rushed to get dressed and ready so she could go with the boys to practice, because Kurt's car was in the shop for the next two days and Mercedes' brother had gotten his car privileges back (which was the only reason Mercedes had gotten use of the car).

And now, she sat in the bleachers, in pair jeans, a black tank top, and Puck's letterman jacket (because Finn's was WAY too big to casually wear as an outfit, Kurt would have a _fit_). She followed both boys as they did drills, running from one end of the court to the next.

She gave a small wave to Matt who smiled up at her. She didn't know the rest of the team and apparently Mike didn't do basketball. The practice lasted right up until seven thirty, giving the boys fifteen minutes to situate themselves for their classes. She really had never been into sports, so it had been a boring morning in a nutshell. And it _really_ didn't help that she wasn't feeling well.

Not that she ever felt _well_ anymore.

"I need you to tell your clowns, that I am the best thing on that court." She had been waiting outside of the locker room, barely paying attention to anything, so when Matt's arm slipped around her shoulders she almost had heart failure.

She did, however, upon realizing it was Matt, give him a bright smile and turned to Puck and Finn. Both boys were eyeing their team mate with a rueful look.

"You were awesome." She nodded her head as Matt smiled brightly. "That shot you made, totally the best move of the whole practice."

"Thanks Rachel." Matt looked over to Puck and Finn, both of them unamused. Rachel turned her head as well. She rolled her eyes.

"Excuse the hypocrites, Matt, they obviously have no social decorum."

"We didn't do anything." Puck stated.

"Uh huh." Matt slipped his arm from around Rachel. "I told Mike and Brit I'd meet them before class. Catch you guys later. Thanks for the ego boost Rach!"

Rachel waved off the boy, turning and giving a look to Finn and Puck.

"You guys are ridiculous, he was being friendly." She began walking in the direction of Kurt's locker. She stopped, a weird sensation fluttered across her stomach. It disappeared as quickly as it came, allowing her to shake her head and continue her pace.

"Sorry." Finn stated, almost automatically. Rachel rolled her eyes again, not even bothering to turn around.

"You know, I think you're being a little hard on us." Puck stated. Finn let out a groan as Rachel stopped completely, spinning on her heels.

"Excuse me?"

Puck gave her a heated look, not afraid of getting his hands dirty. "You have been giving us the hardest time ever since we got into that stupid fight in the cafeteria. Any other girl would have been _flattered_."

"You want her to kill us, don't you?" Finn mumbled, his hand going over his face. It wasn't enough that he didn't get sleep anymore because the mother of his child was retaining stress and not sleeping. His best friend had to be out to get him as well.

"No, I want to know what her deal is." Puck turned back to Rachel, her head shaking.

"I saw you kissing Santana! And I should have felt angry, or jealous, or something, and all I felt was relief!" Finn moved his fingers so he was peeking out from his hand. Puck simply stood there. "I thought, _finally_, you were moving on. You could leave me alone. I hate this, I hate all of this. And right now, I hate you."

Rachel shook her head and burst into tears. She turned around and rushed from the hallway towards the closest girl's bathroom.

Puck stood there, watching the spot where she had been just standing. His mouth was hanging open. Finn was staring in the direction she had just gone. He sighed and turned to look back at Puck.

A clearing of the throat caused both boys to look towards the blonde haired soprano.

Kurt stared at the two with a hard look, before taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I know you two are wrapped up with Glee and basketball and vying for Rachel's affections, so, I guess I'll be the one to remind you two that Rachel is _pregnant_." He gave a sharp noise as both boys opened their mouths. "She is hormonal, scared, angry, and confused. Her father is not talking to her, her dad wants her to see a counselor, and her grandmother is a ignorant old catholic. People are _still_ talking about how the Glee freak got knocked up by the quarterback. Her grades are slipping, she doesn't sleep at night, and every time I look at her she's holding onto her stomach as if it's her only life line. I am _so sorry_ that she's not dealing with you two."

Finn and Puck stared at Kurt, their faces morphing to that of guilty men.

"Seriously, I'm surprised she's gotten this far without having some complete and utter breakdown that has her paralyzed in bed for the rest of the pregnancy. She has to sing a duet with a girl who was an utter bitch to her but now pities her. She has to watch you kiss Santana and you blubber like an imbecile, and if it was me, I'm sorry, all your asses would be shot down. Daddy has shot guns. But she's taking it all in stride. Taking it as slowly as she can. Her _deal_ is that she has to go through all of this."

Kurt shook his head. There was anger coming from every angle. He was clenching his fist and trying to even his breath.

"My advice, leave her alone. Just leave her alone. She was having a hard enough time fitting in before she was pregnant and before either of you knew your heads from your asses. Imagine what it's like being pregnant and having two of the most popular boys in school following her like ducklings. You try being _normal_ and fitting in _then_."

"Kurt," Finn stopped as Kurt's eyes flashed towards him.

"Leave her alone. Because I swear to god, if anything happens to her or the baby, I'm holding you both accountable."

And with that, the soprano flipped his bangs, turned on his heels, and stomped down the hall in the same direction as Rachel. Puck and Finn watched him leave and then turned to each other. Without a word they turned from each other and went their separate ways.

**(GLEE!)**

Quinn walked into the library. She sighed as she caught a glimpse of a very familiar letterman jacket. She slowly made her way to the table, pausing at the edge.

Rachel looked up from the book she had been reading, her twizzler being held between her teeth and her fingers.

"Oh, for all that is good and holy, may I help you?" Quinn tried to smile, but ended up sighing again.

"I came to see if you wanted to change our song."

"We're performing in less than a few hours." Rachel shook her head and looked back at her book.

"I'm sure you know the song, there won't be any real need to practice it. Not that we really practiced the other song."

"Fine, whatever." Rachel didn't look up.

"I, um, heard what happened this morning." Quinn cleared her throat, Rachel looked up from her book. She closed her eyes in resignation. Slowly, she closed the book and leaned in her seat, her twizzler being chewed silently between her teeth.

"I'll give you the song change, I can understand that. This whole trying to talk about occurrences in my life, no, not so much."

"Well, I thought it be only fair to let you know that Santana kissed Puck, not the other way around."

"I don't care who kissed who. I don't care." Rachel shook her head. "This is turning into some kind of sitcom, only all my problems won't be solved during the last five minutes due to some comical solution." She laughed. "My life has been planned meticulously since I was born. In the span of one night, I have thrown those plans way off course. My pants don't fit anymore. _They don't fit anymore_. I can't even live in my own house. I can't even sleep in a bed by myself anymore, I'm too used to having someone with me. There is _always_ someone with me."

Rachel shook her head, placing the twizzler down on the package it came in, her forehead falling into the palm of her head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be unloading on you. I know you don't care."

"I don't really care, no." Quinn agreed as Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I know." Rachel began shifting her things, pausing as she noticed Quinn sit down.

"I don't care, but if you want to vent to me, just to release some of the anger, I'll listen."

"That is uncharacteristically kind of you." Rachel stated wearily.

"I know." Quinn took a deep breath. "It's the least I could do after everything I put you through. Some things are, in fact, my fault."

"So, this would be your penance?" Rachel stared at the blonde for a hard minute. "Yeah, I guess that sounds more like you."

"And, nowhere is this considered an act of friendship. I actually would prefer if it was never spoken of again."

"Yep, there you are." Rachel gave her a tight lipped smile. "Welcome back Ms. Fabray."

Quinn nodded her head. "Go ahead, man-hands, vent away."

"Yeah, warm and cozy. Thanks."

**(GLEE!)**

Kurt stared at Puck and Finn who were at the piano. Mercedes was looking between the three boys, her eyes lingering on her best friend.

"I'm sure they didn't mean whatever they said or did." Mercedes gave him a look, only causing Kurt scoff.

"They are complete and utter baboons. I'm tired of all this bullshit. Have you seen Rachel today? She's pale and sickly looking. Her doctor has told her that she is too strung out on stress. It's bad for the baby."

"Kurt, it'll all be ok. She's dealing with a lot, not just Puck and Finn." Tina patted the soprano's knee.

"Yes, well, I have some control over them. I can't very well show up at her fathers' house and start smacking them around. They could sue me." Kurt folded his arms

Both girls made faces that Kurt was speaking the truth.

"You know, maybe, we're not helping her the way we should be." Artie looked over at the three. "Tina's buying baby clothes, Mercedes is coming up with names," he raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "You're stalking corporate dinners." Kurt nodded his head slowly. "None of these things are really helping Rachel."

"What do you think we should do? I mean, it's not like she wants to talk about anything." Tina leaned in her chair.

"Hasn't she been trying though?" Artie sighed. "Think about it, she was so dead set on not going to live with that Sophie lady, but how many times did she say that it was just a free falling option. Or when she says she doesn't care that her fathers aren't talking to her, or however that is working. She keeps insisting that none of it is bothering her, that it's all just a part of the new role she was handed. But who is she trying to convince? Us or herself?"

Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt all stared at Artie.

"Did you have some secret kind of meeting with her?" Kurt questioned.

Tina gasped. "Are you a mind reader?"

Artie sighed, his hand covering his face. Mercedes simply turned to look at her. And Kurt rolled his eyes and crossed his legs.

"You're not allowed to hang out with Brittany anymore." Tina looked at Kurt and shook her head.

"No, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. It was just some," she made a face and then sighed. "Fine, no more alone Brittany shopping trips, got it. What I meant was, how did you get into her head like that?"

"It's just like Kurt said, just look at her, obviously she does care." Artie sighed. "And I think us trying to make her focus on, I guess, happier things like the baby, baby clothes, baby names, who she likes more today, chocolate, it's not actually doing her any good."

Mercedes sighed. "She did throw up after Tina bought that bear suit."

"It was adorable!" Tina stated, her eyes glassing over. "It had ears and paws!"

"She always changes the subject when we bring up baby names." Kurt sighed. "Oh my god. We're complete and utter baboons."

Tina patted the soprano's shoulder. "Breathe Kurt."

"Ok guys!" Mr. Schue walked into the choir room, his smile going from one ear to the other. "Rachel and Quinn asked if they could go first, so I want everyone to take a seat."

"Mr. Schue, Rachel and Quinn aren't here yet." Brittany pointed out. Mr. Schue nodded his head.

"No worries, everyone just take a seat."

He raised his hands, gesturing for everyone to sit and stay quiet. Before he had even taken a seat himself music began to filter across the choir room. It sounded like a soundtrack to an old 80's tribute band. Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Kurt, and Santana recognized the song as the beginning chords blared across the room. The four began moving in their seats, the boys (save for Kurt), stared in confusion.

"_Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out how to chase my blues away_." The room turned towards the door on the left where Quinn leaned against the doorframe, smiling and singing. She tossed her head back, moving down the doorframe.

"_I've done alright up to now. It's the light of day that shows me how and when the night falls, loneliness calls_." The room spun their heads around, looking to the door on the right. Rachel twirled, leaning against the frame, peaking around to look over to Quinn.

"_Oh, wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody_."Quinn's voice took over once again. She spun herself into the room, arching her back and tossing her head as she turned her body to face Rachel.

"_Yeah wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me_." Rachel walked into the room, her head held high, her stomach hidden in the large letterman jacket. She threw her hands up, her head shaking gently.

"_I've been in love and lost my senses. Spinning through the town_." Quinn blew a kiss to the audience and spun around. "_Sooner or later the fever ends, and I wind up feeling down._"

Rachel winked, her smile radiating over her face. "_I need a man who'll take a chance on a love that burns hot enough to last_." She couldn't help but giggle, only adding to the Whitney Houston innocence of the eighties' song. "_So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls._"

Both girls reached the middle of the choir room, turning so that they were leaning back to back. Their voices were mingling perfectly, in sync. Quinn's eyes closed, her voice taking on the back vocals as she allowed Rachel to take the last few final notes.

"_Oh, wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel the heat with somebody. Yeah wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me_."

Applause could be heard, as could Kurt's whistle, and Matt and Mike's cat calls. Mr. Schue stood up, walking down from his place. He gave both girls a huge smile.

"I am very impressed! There was no physical interventions needed! Awesome job with a revamping of Whitney Houston!" He laughed as Quinn curtsied and gave a very confidant 'of course' and Rachel simply smiled and practically skipped over to Mercedes and Tina. "Well, that just leaves, Finn and Puck, and Kurt and Mercedes." Will looked over to the two boys. "Are you guys ready?"

"Uh," Finn looked over to Rachel who had shifted in her seat to acknowledge them. "No, we actually didn't do the assignment."

"What?" Mr. Schue lowered his hands. "I thought you guys were going to sing 'I Can Love You Like That'. I saw you practicing."

Rachel was throwing both boys a very loud look, while the rest of the class just stared at them, various emotions on their faces.

"And, yet, here we are." Puck cleared his throat and nodded his head. "No assignment señor."

Mr. Schue gave them a look, his eyes darting over to Rachel who was eying them critically. "Ok, well, I'll want to talk to you guys later in the week, but, the show must go on. Kurt, Mercedes?"

The two got up, Mercedes flashing the room a smile as Kurt flipped his bangs and bounced on his heels.

"Not that I can ever take away from my amazing Whitney Houston, but," Kurt grabbed Mercedes hand, smiling over to her. "My fair lady and I will be bringing it back to the seventies to a little 'Take a Chance on Me' by Abba."

"Whip out those disco fingers!" Mercedes stated, causing the room to laugh/chuckle, as the two took their places.

Rachel gave one last look to Finn and Puck (who were both purposely not looking at her) before turning in her seat.

Sometimes she just wanted to smack them, _so hard_.

**(GLEE!)**

_January 22__nd__, 2010, Friday_

"Rach, wake up, the party bus is here." She opened her eyes, groaning and shifting her face into Finn's pillow. She reached out to grab her pregnancy pillow (which had been her snuggle partner) only to reach air.

"What did you do with the pillow, Hummel?" She mumbled into the pillow she was face down in.

"It's at the foot of the bed, I have to assume you've been sleeping since you got home from school. Wake up!"

"Argh!" Rachel shifted and looked at Kurt and Tina with a heated expression. "Are you both on crack? You are not supposed to wake people up!"

"We bought hot fudge and butter pecan ice cream." Tina smiled at her friend brightly.

"I don't want ice cream." Rachel rolled over. "Or hot fudge."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, we thought we would be nice and keep you company since tweedle dee and tweedle dumb went to Springfield for their game."

"It wouldn't have mattered if they had a game or not, they're not bothering with me."

"Which is what we wanted!" Kurt said enthusiastically.

Rachel rolled over and gave him a smile. "Are you going to tell me what you did to make them leave me alone?"

Kurt stared at her for a hot minute. "No."

"Ok then." Rachel rolled over again, the blanket flying with her, over her head.

"You're so freakin' crazy. I can't wait till you have this kid!" He grabbed the blanket from her, letting it drop to the ground. "I wish they would leave me alone. I want to go home. I wish they were here with me. I never want to go home. You're actually psychotic."

"If god gave you the ability to bear a child, he bestowed you with the crazy as well." Tina recited. Kurt and Rachel looked at her. "My dad says that about my mom and sister. Quite often, actually."

"Men." Kurt and Rachel replied together. They looked at each other and chuckled.

"Come on Rach. Let's go out then. We haven't be out in _forever_." Tina kicked her feet from her position on the bed. "We can go to Daffodil's and get some yummy tea and some of their homemade pastries. Please, please, please!" Tina clasped her hands together.

Rachel gave her friend a look, but ended up smiling and nodding her head. "I guess a night on the town won't kill anyone."

"Yay!" Kurt clapped his hands. "Girl's night!"

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel watched as yet another couple walked past the window of Daffodil's, a small tea shop/café. She felt something on her stomach (which was completely showing off in her black sweat pants, pink turtleneck ensemble). She watched as Kurt's hand moved from one side to the other.

"I want to feel it move."

"What makes you think you can feel it move? Most people don't get to feel it move until twenty-five, thirty weeks." She swatted his hand away and then reached for her tea.

"I might not be able to feel it, but I think you can." Kurt smirked as Tina looked up from her bubble tea.

"And we think this because?"

"You make faces. You make faces and then your hand goes over your stomach. And it's not bad faces, like, 'oh shit, I'm in pain', but, like, 'this is weird, in a good way'."

"You've been feeling the baby and you didn't tell us!" Tina frowned. "I'm the god mother!"

"I don't know!" Rachel laughed and shook her head. "The doctor said that it probably was the baby moving, but, you know, it really could be anything."

"One of the books said that the baby starts moving around week seven or eight, but you don't really feel it until after week sixteen. How many weeks are you?"

Rachel was blushing a deep crimson. She spouted off a number, mumbling it between her lips. Kurt and Tina raised their eyebrows.

"Eight-teen."

"Oh my god! You've been feeling the baby moving all this week and you kept it a secret!" Rachel covered her face as the tea shop turned to glance at their table. "Heh, sorry."

"Sweetie, why didn't you say anything? That's why you've been holding onto your stomach like it's your last life line! Aw!" Kurt placed a hand over his heart.

"I didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it. It's not like you guys can feel it too. And everyone would want to touch my stomach and--"

"This is completely yours." Tina nodded her head. "I get it."

"Of course it's hers, Tina, it's in her stomach." Kurt gave Tina a look. The Asian rocker narrowed her eyes and punched his arm.

"No, you buffoon. This is something Rachel can have all to herself. Baby clothes, and furniture, and those adorable booties that I bought on Wednesday, she has to share it with us. The sonogram picture was photocopied! Rachel can't share this." Tina gave her a smile. "It's your moment to keep."

Rachel smiled, a laugh drifting from her lips. "I guess so, yeah. It feels so weird. It's like, a balloon floating around and hitting your arm or something. Really light, but still weird. I don't even know how to explain it." She shrugged.

"Finn has been dying for that thing to move, Rachel." Kurt, once again, placed his hand on her stomach. "He's going to freak out that you didn't tell him."

"The only time he's around me is when we're sleeping." She sighed. "What am I supposed to do, wake him up at four in the morning and announce that I feel the baby moving, but he can't. Maybe I should laugh too."

"He's still sleeping with you?" Tina tilted her head.

"Yeah. I don't have a clue when he comes in, and he's usually out before his mom gets up."

"And nothing happens?" Kurt dared to ask.

Rachel shook her head. "Nothing. He just kinda lays next to me. I've woken up a couple of times snuggled up to him, but, I don't know." She blushed again. "I like the way he smells."

"Oh, Rachel." Kurt gave her a sympathetic look.

"No, I mean, I don't know what it is, but his mom was saying that when she was pregnant certain smells just, made her feel better. And maybe it's because I've been living with him for two weeks, or my hormones are strung out, or god hates me, but, I like his scent. I sleep better, I don't know."

"Do you like the way Puck smells?" Tina smirked as Kurt turned and gave her a wild look.

"This is exactly why Artie does not think we're helping!"

"I like how Puck smells. And I _love_ Mercedes' perfume." Rachel shook her head, her blush and smile still rolling across her face. "It's funny because barely a couple of months ago I couldn't stand the smell of anything besides soap."

"Yes." Kurt cleared his throat. "I remember those days. My poor Burberry cologne."

"I still don't like that cologne." Kurt gasped at Rachel's confession. "I don't!"

Tina shook her head and leaned across the table taking Rachel's hand. "I want you to know that we're here for you. Whether it's a shoulder to cry on or a sweater to smell."

The brunette laughed. "You guys are awesome. Thank You." She looked at Kurt. "You going to tell me what you said to them _now_?"

Kurt took a sip of his tea. "No."

**(GLEE!)**

_January 24__th__, 2010, Sunday_

"It's thirty seven degrees outside." She turned her head and stared at Noah Puckerman. "Are you just numb to the weather?"

"I wanted to read. I gave Finn his room for video games and apparently hiding in the basement is currently disallowed because I can't sit on either the washer or dryer while they are in use. Bad for the baby." She lowered her book, tightening Finn's jacket over his scarf, his sweater, her turtleneck, and her jeans.

"Ah. Gotcha." Puck nodded his head, moving to sit in the patio chair next to hers. "Nice front lawn."

Rachel looked at him and then to the Hudson's front lawn, which due to it being the middle of winter, left most of it dead.

"Yup." She turned back to him. "What do I owe the pleasure, Noah? It's been days."

"Finn and I decided that there are more important things to concentrate on than our inability to make your life easier." He held up a finger. "Though Finn does tell me the nightmares stopped."

"They did, actually, and I guess he would know the best. He was basically on the same sleep cycle I was on." She smirked. "He got yelled at by Tanaka a lot."

"Yeah he did." Puck laughed. "Awesome times."

Rachel looked at him. "So, basically, you came all the way over here to tell me that you and Finn decided to stop acting like toddlers?"

"Basically I came over here to tell you that I did not kiss Santana." He gave her a look. "Artie told Finn and me about Kurt's little expedition." He rolled his eyes. "That boy is just, like the biggest drama queen ever."

Rachel laughed. "Moving on."

"I didn't kiss her, ok? We were dancing and talking, and the next thing I knew the girl was all over me. Just because you got Quinn to back down does not mean you'll reach Santana's heart anytime soon." He leaned into the patio chair, his head moving to look at her. "I don't know where your feelings lie, and I don't want to know. But, for what it's worth, the only girl I like is you." He turned back to the lawn. "I was a much better person before all this baby crap."

Rachel outright laughed, her head shaking. She took in a deep breath of the cold air. "For what it's worth, I don't hate you. I just wish it could all go back to the very beginning of this baby scandal when all you wanted to do was help, and all Finn wanted to do was be there for me. And my fathers didn't know and I could walk through the halls without people's eyes moving from my face to my stomach."

"Yeah, well, that ship has sailed, babe." Brown and brown collided. "I still want to help. Chang still wants to buy those ridiculous baby clothes. Beyonce is still shooting out speeches in your best interest. Hudson still wants to be there. And the rest of the school is just upset that even though your stomach is poppin' out, you're still the biggest star in the whole damn building."

Rachel dropped her head, her eyes focusing on her hands as her lips stayed in a smile. "I think someone's been working on their kissing up tactics."

"I have to figure out some way to get back into your good graces. I don't get the option to just sneak into the bed with you like Finn." Puck raised an eyebrow. "Though, I did hear that there might be some sexual feelings coming around."

Rachel's face turned a brilliant red. Her hand moved and shot out hitting his upper arm. He laughed, placing his hand over his arm in mock injury.

"I'm just saying. That's what I heard."

"Even if there are any sexual type feelings, I won't be acting on them." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm a _lady_."

"Yeah, a horny, pregnant lady." Puck laughed as another slap bruised his arm. "I'm just saying!"


	21. The One with the Inevitable Cliffhanger

_Disclaimer: Nothing, I wish I did, it would GLEE all year long!_

_Author's Note: Ok, SO, sexually charged Rachel will be with us for a little while, let the antics ensue. There will be PuckleBerry next chapter, this chapter has a little bit of it here and there, but for the most part the focus is on Rachel and Finn not as a couple but as young parents, I guess. Dude, I don't know, take what you want from it, lol. _

_There a little cliffhanger which is why this chapter is not as long as I had anticipated it to be. But, I feel that I have the characters in the right set of mind. I will be adding PuckleBerry to the next cater and possibly some drama, IDK yet. And we'll definitely have the sex of the baby too. _

_Thank You so much to everyone, you guys are so amazing. I hope you enjoy (I love feedback and Ideas and things you want to see and stuff (you know, besides coupling lol)) You guys are so awesome! Happy Readings and R&R_

_PS: I totally winged the Ultrasound scene, so, just roll with it :) Thank You Kindly!  
_

**(GLEE!)**

_February 9th__, 2010, Tuesday_

"I want you _so _badly." Rachel opened her eyes, giving Finn a large smile. She could vaguely feel his skin across her fingertips as she arched her body against his. His mouth went down, closing the space between his lips and her neck. She moaned, closing her eyes, her nails drawing lines against his sides.

"Finn." Her voice was raspy, her head moving so he could kiss her harder, his tongue tasting her skin. His arms moved, holding his weight from her tiny body. She could feel him over her, his eyes moving down her body that was bare for him.

Her eyes opened, she could feel her lips turning into a wide smile. His face was smooth and round. His lips were in a straight line, his eyes drinking her in. Even in the dim light the brown of his eyes sparkled like chocolate diamonds, glistening brightly as they watched her watch him. His chest was broad, slightly chiseled against her fingertips. He, too, was bare for her, familiar but still un-memorized.

She turned her head, slightly. The walls were painted a light blue, with white trimmings. Pictures of princesses and princes walking through gardens, beautiful trees with pink and yellow leaves, and clouds littered the walls. The bed they laid over was soft, the sheets white and silky beneath their heated bodies. There was whimsical music as the background of their breathing, the sounds of their bodies echoing against her ears.

It was _perfect_.

"Tell me again." Rachel whispered, moving her fingers airily against his skin. They ended around his neck, her body once again arching, crying out for him.

"I love you." His voice was sweet to her ears, and she could barely control the moan that escaped her lips, her eyes shutting tightly.

The scent of chlorine and summer suddenly floated across her senses. Her skin was suddenly warm, but it wasn't due to another body over hers, it was like a blanket of heated air.

Her eyes once again opened. The sun immediately hit her, shielded by the sunglasses that were covering her delicate eyes. She looked to her left, the pool was shimmering in the natural light, reflecting the palm trees that were dotted in a line behind her.

She was wearing a white bathing suit that barely covered her. She ran her fingers through her hair, leaning back on her elbows, on her towel, her eyes skimming the clear blue sky. Her lungs filled with the summer air, her neck falling back, a moan flooding her lips as the sun hit her body.

"Hot?" Her head shifted, smiling as she stared at the olive skinned boy. He was moving towards her, his chest bare, his own white bathing suit covering his bottom half. His lips were turned in a sexy grin, his glasses pushed down, his eyes watching her from above the metal rim.

"Always." She whispered, her breath hitched as he bent down, his fingers touching her shoulder. "Noah." There was a urgency in her voice, her elbow leaving the towel so her hand could run down his chest. It glittered under the sun, most likely due to the oil vile in his hands.

His lips crashed with her lips, his body moving over hers, forcing her to lean down on the towel. His fingers ran up her chest, across her neck and over her face. Gently, her glasses were pushed upwards, through her hair and eventually to the ground below them.

She smiled at him, her eyes reflecting in his sunglasses. His hand moved to the water. The cool liquid flowed across her chest, between their bodies, causing her to moan. She arched her body, twisting to mold herself against him.

It was _perfect_.

"Tell me again." Her breath was uneven from the uncontrollable heat coming from every direction.

He smirked, his lips brushing against her neck, moving across her face to claim her lips as his own. He pulled away, brown colliding with brown. She closed her eyes as his voice entered her brain.

"I love you."

Perfume circulated the air as her body was instantly cooled. Her lashes danced across her eyes lids as they fluttered open, revealing a gorgeous room, painted in white and gold. She noticed she was lifted from the ground, her body laying across a chaise, draped in deep crimson.

Everything in the room suggested wealth and beauty. She shifted, the silk of her dress cooling her skin with each movement. She went to run her fingers through her hair, only to realize that her black locks were piled high on her head. Glitter residue reigned on her fingertips.

"Rachel, darling?" Her eyes moved across the room, the blonde haired boy smiling at her as he sashayed over to her.

"Kurt." Her voice was airy, her smile wide.

He moved to sit on the edge of the chair, his hand moving to her side, resting at her hip. She stretched, her arms moving above her head, her body sinking into the chaise.

He began to lean in, his face nearing hers. She closed her eyes, her face moving to meet his. Their lips brushed against each others.

Her body jumped, brown eyes opened widely to stare at Finn's darkened room. She could feel her heart beating erratically against her chest, her lungs grasping her ribs for air. Something was holding her, wrapping her in an un-welcomed warmth for the moment. She twisted, turning so that she was face to face with a slumbering Finn.

Rationally, inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief. Irrationally, once again inwardly, she felt a tug in her stomach, a familiar heat circulating through her veins. And realistically, outwardly, she screamed, causing Finn's eyes to widen and his body to shift and fall to the ground with a hard 'thump'.

"Oh my god!" She stated, her body shifting, her back landing on the mattress as her hand landed hard on her chest in shock.

"Rachel? Sweetie? Are you ok?" Finn's bedroom door swung open, light filling the room from the ceiling. Carol stood, half in the hall, half in the room, her voice frantic. She looked at the teenage girl, who was now sitting up in the bed with owl eyes, and then to her teenage son, who was lying on the floor. Carol sighed, her hand leaving the bedroom door handle to touch her forehead. "Finn, what are you doing in here?"

"Rachel was making a lot of noise and stuff, so I came to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare." He slowly stood up, adjusting his t-shirt. He was fully clothed in his shirt and thin pajama pants. "She was moving around a lot so I went to lay down with her so she would calm down, which she totally did, until, now."

Carol stared at her sixteen year old son for a hard minute. She sighed and looked over to Rachel, who was trying to catch her breath. "Sweetie, are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm so sorry. I didn't know he was here, and I was caught off guard, and there," the brunette shut her mouth, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked back at her surrogate mother for the time being. "I am so sorry."

Carol gave her a small smile. "It's no problem, I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She looked up at her son and then back to Rachel. "Are you going to be ok?" The brunette nodded, trying to smile back. "Ok, well, you two get some rest. You have school in the morning."

With one last comforting smile to Rachel and a hard look to her son, she shook her head, and then spun around. All the two teens could hear as she walked away, the door closing behind her, was something about how she should just be thankful Rachel was already pregnant.

Finn groaned, turning to look at Rachel. Her brown eyes were staring at him with a wide, guilty expression.

"Was it the chocolate bar one again?" His voice was hoarse. "You really haven't been having any really bad dreams, but, you were like tossing and turning a lot." His hand moved to rub the sleep from his eyes as he collapsed back onto the bed.

Rachel's eyes further widened. It wasn't that this was the first time she had found herself in the boy's arms. For the past month or so, since she started living with the Hudson's, Finn found himself sharing their (his) bed with her. Most often then not, she would go and search him out. It was funny how easily one person could become used to another person. In the beginning, he had sought her out or vice versa due to her nightmares.

This time, however, it had not been a nightmare. This had been nothing like the other dreams she had had before. This dream felt real, the heat, the scents, the touches, everything was still playing across her mind like an old movie picture.

"No." She croaked out, causing Finn's eyebrow to raise. "Um, no, it wasn't a nightmare. Or, maybe it was and then you came in and wrapped yourself around me, and then, it wasn't a nightmare. I don't think it was a nightmare. I guess it could be a nightmare. It definitely wasn't a socially acceptable dream."

"Rach, you're babbling, what happened?" He moved so that he was on his side, his body _very_ close to hers. A tingling sensation began to flow over her body. He placed his hand on the blanket that was over her thigh. "Tell me."

She flew from the bed, her arms crossing over her body defensively.

"Uh, what's going on?" Finn moved so that he was sitting up.

"It was a sex dream." Rachel blurted out, her hand flying over her mouth. She could feel the blush filling her entire face.

"With _who_?" He asked, unsure if he wanted to know. Rachel shook her head, instantly regretting it as Finn's face fell. "Oh." He stood up. His hand going to the back of his head. "Oh."

"No, no." Rachel shook her head, practically flying over the bed. "It was a sex dream, and it was weird, and I've never had one before, and you were in it."

Finn was looking down at her, searching her face. The close proximity with Finn and his warmth was causing feelings in her stomach.

For the record, even though she was damned to admit it, the feelings had started a week or so prior to this night; the weird tingling, sexually charged feelings that made her want to hide under her bed (or jump someone). She had tried to keep it to the back of her mind, denying that the doctor's sexual side effect of hormones and pregnancy was not something she would ever experience. She was _damned_ to give in to this obvious betrayal of her body. She was a grown-up, for goodness sake!

_Oh_, fine, a horny teenager who was pregnant and hormonal, _not the point_.

So, for the past week she pretended that feelings weren't there, and every time she got too close to Finn, Puck, or almost any guy (save for a few: Kurt was openly gay, Artie was smitten with Tina, and Jacob was, ew) she thought of things that made the feelings dissipate. Nothing dramatic, mostly homework assignments and some wonderful memories of Grandma Catherine's hernia surgery.

Of course, though, because god hated her (she didn't give a rat's ass what Mercedes and Tina told her!), for the past few days the feelings had been running through her veins like blood. And it wasn't like she knew what was _triggering_ it. You know, other than testosterone, or really good smelling cologne, or boys in tee-shirts, or, well, lots of things really.

Puck and Finn being around her was bad sometimes. Very bad. She _knew_ Puck was picking up on something, because he was being _extra_ flirty and _extra_ charismatic. She practically jumped him on Friday when he leaned into her and began whispering some stupid poem thing he had copied down from English Class.

Luckily, or maybe not, Finn had quickly intervened and told Puck to knock it off. And even though she was mostly sure that Finn didn't quite understand how _charged_ she was, his presence was doing nothing for her sanity. It was a real struggle while they were driving home and Finn blasted Taylor Swift's Love Story (knowing it was one of her Top 40 faves of the moment) and sang it to her with perfect pitch.

Seriously, if being sixteen wasn't bad enough, she got to add a huge freakin' bump and a boy's sex mentality to her list of pregnancy crimes.

And it wouldn't even be so _bad_ if it was just the two boys. Honestly and truly. But her sexual fantasies were not just left to the two basket ball stars. Her stomach had done flips as Mr. Schue sung some song Friday afternoon, his cologne wafting across her sense (of course her love for cologne would stop churning her stomach right as the feelings of jumping people bubbled through her blood). And when Matt did that hip-hop dance to Usher's 'Friends and Lovers', well, she went straight home and jumped into the shower for the better part of an hour.

It was all very, _very_, disturbing to Rachel.

"The doctor said that you might feel, um, sexually charged? That's what we agreed to call it? Right? Instead of horny?" Rachel looked up at Finn, her thoughts completely clearing as she sighed and nodded her head.

"Yes, Finn, this is all normal. I just, well, I never really thought about sex, you know, _often_." She sat on the bed. "I feel dirty."

Finn couldn't help but chuckle, sitting next to her. "Yeah, I guess it can be a lot of dirty thoughts."

Rachel glared at him. He chuckled again, throwing his arms around her shoulders. He leaned over, kissing the top of her head.

"Look, I don't want to be a damper, and I would _love_ to hear about this _sex_ dream, but judging by the look you had on your face, I'm not sure I'd love all the details involved. Besides, we have school and stuff so we should go back to sleep."

Rachel rolled her eyes, leaning into him and trying to take a discreet hit of his scent. Damn the hormones to _hell._

She leaned off of him, shifting to go under the covers on the bed. She watched him leave the bed to walk across the room. He turned the switch, causing darkness to spill over them. The tingling, heated sensation returned and was promptly ignored as Finn crawled back into the bed, going under the cover, but not the sheet that Rachel had dipped under as well.

"Try and get some sleep, we'll have plenty of time to talk in the morning." She closed her eyes, her body gravitating towards his body heat.

"Don't tell Noah, ok? He's been a pain in the ass as it is." Sleep was pulling her under fast.

"Well, just try not to jump either of us tomorrow at school, ok?" There was laughter in his voice and the fingers of sleep paused in their tug of war with her conscious. She sighed and gingerly pinched his side. She spun around and faced the curtain window.

"I hate you Finn." She mumbled, pulling the covers from him. He openly laughed, turning to wrap his arm around her.

"Love ya too, Rach."

Her eyes once again popped open. She inwardly groaned, her thoughts moving to thoughts of cold showers and non-sexual _things_.

**(GLEE!)**

_February 10__th__, 2010, Wednesday_

Kurt was blinking. It had started slow, patterned. Now, however, it was slightly erratic and slightly over dramatized.

Rachel was looking in _every_ which direction besides Kurt's face. Mercedes was hysterical, her whole body sprawled out on the cafeteria table. The three were currently ignoring the odd stares that they had been receiving since Rachel had divulged the details of her dream. Which, in turn, had caused Kurt to develop a blinking tick and Mercedes to lose her sense of decorum in public.

Kurt sighed, his hand going over his forehead, running down his face, over his cheek. "So, basically--"

"We didn't have sex. Technically I didn't have sex with any of you. I just, I don't know." Rachel shook her head.

"That's so funny." Mercedes stated through gasping breaths.

"Did I look fashionable?" Kurt asked. Rachel stared at him.

"That's one of the first things you thought to ask?" Kurt gave her a 'duh' type of look, causing Rachel to roll her eyes. "Of course you did Kurt."

"I just can't believe that you had a sex dream involving three different guys." Kurt looked speechless, even though he really, obviously, wasn't.

"It's not like it was all three of you, _together_." Rachel thought about what she had just said. "Oh, ew." She covered her face with her hands, causing Mercedes to laugh harder.

"Breathe, both of you." Kurt shook his head, ruffled his bangs, and then crossed his arms. "There are more important matters."

"But this is so much _better_." Mercedes was, literally, clutching her side, wiping tears of laughter from her face.

"_Mercedes_." Kurt scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." She sniffled, sitting back up and taking a deep breath. "I'm ok. I'm fine." Both Rachel and Kurt looked at the reigning diva. She avoided eye contact, but end up beginning to giggle anyway.

"I'm so happy I trusted you when you promised you wouldn't laugh!" Rachel stated, sighing bitterly.

"At least Tina isn't here." Kurt stated. "The two of them would be unmanageable."

"Oh my god! Tina!" Mercedes whipped out her phone so fast, Rachel barely had time to blush and cover her face. Kurt simply shook his head.

He turned and looked at Rachel, who it was safe to say looked like she was contemplating the value of her friend's life.

"So, are you going to ask your doctor about it?"

"Uh, no." Rachel's blush increased dramatically. "He already told me I might get a little more 'energetic', it's not like there is a cure or anything."

"You get the sonogram tonight, right?" Artie asked, rolling over right as Kurt mentioned the doctors. He looked at Mercedes who was stifling her giggles. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Kurt and Rachel stated quickly. Mercedes snorted, shaking her head and excusing herself. Artie watched her leave, turning back to a blushing Rachel and Kurt's shaking of the head.

"Ok then."

"Yes, Artie, I get the sonogram today. Twenty-weeks." Rachel smiled slightly, her hands going over her stomach. "I think we'll also find out if it's a boy or a girl."

"I thought you didn't care." Artie smirked as Rachel shrugged innocently and Kurt scoffed.

"I do care. Kind of. Of course I want him or her to be healthy." Artie smiled as Kurt once again scoffed.

"They're naming the baby Christopher if it's a boy." Artie looked at Kurt.

"It's a good name, I like it."

Rachel was glaring at her blonde haired friend. "It was Finn's father's name."

Artie nodded, his smile widening. Kurt flipped his bangs. "Burt would have been a nice name too."

Rachel narrowed her eyes. "For the one millionth time, it is not _yours_. If it was yours we would have named it whatever you wanted."

"Rhett Michael Hummel." Kurt gave a wide smile. "And for a girl, Scarlett Heidi Hummel."

Artie stared at Kurt as Rachel made a face. She turned away from him and took a deep breath. "I am so happy that Finn is the father of little Drizzle."

"Please, dear lord Jesus, tell me that is not the name if it's a girl." Kurt shook his head. "I will disown her and you."

"No, it's not. I like Lucy, for a girl. Lucy Barbara Hudson." Rachel's lips turned into a small smile as her eyes glazed over.

Artie chuckled, leaning forward on the table. "I guess the whole happy pregnancy stuff started setting in. I was worried that it was just Tina and Mercedes being excited."

"Hey." Mercedes walked back to the table, a bottle of water in her had. "I have been totally hyped up for this doctor's appointment. I get to find out if I have a god daughter or a god son."

"Do you even realize what a god-parent is?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think the Jewish have god parents." Rachel looked up in thought.

"Don't matter, Finn isn't Jewish." Mercedes took a swig of her water.

"The children take on the mother's religion." Rachel smirked, only to turn her head as Mercedes glared over her water bottle.

"I'm gonna pretend that you didn't just say that. Ok?" Rachel nodded, focusing on everything besides Mercedes.

"Can I come to the doctor's appointment instead of Finn?" The table turned to Kurt who was staring off into space.

"You and Tina got to go to the last sonogram appointment, I should get to go!" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Finn is not allowing anyone but him and me to go, so, I'm sorry to burst your bubble." Rachel leaned in her chair, looking at the now annoyed faces of Kurt and Mercedes.

"Why not?" Mercedes folded her arms.

"He wants it to be just us. What's the big deal? You guys are just going to steal the sonogram and make photocopies of it." She shook her head. "Again."

"Why is it just you two?" Kurt grumbled. "It's not like you're a couple."

"Hey Guys." Finn walked over, pausing as Kurt and Mercedes swung their heads to look at him.

"Why can't _we_ go to the doctor's appointment?" Kurt had a tone to his words, causing Finn to swivel on his heel and walk right over to Brittany and Mike's table.

Rachel simply shook her head, turning to look at Kurt. She instantly froze as two lips found the back of her neck. She turned with a hostile look to Puck who simply shrugged, winked, and flopped down onto the chair next to her.

"I'm sorry, it's just so fun messing with you."

"Bite me." Rachel stated. Puck smirked.

"Hard or soft?" He laughed as Rachel made a face. "This is your own damn fault. You react to all my shit, and then you want me to not do it. Did kindergarten and first grade teach you nothing?"

"Puck, leave her alone." Mercedes shook her head. "Before she kills you."

"I bet you aren't allowed to the doctor's appointment either." Kurt gave Puck a look, causing the mohawked hair boy to roll his eyes and lean back into his chair. He pooped his can of soda and took a heavy hit.

"Uh, no I'm not. Rach has to get mostly undressed for this sonogram, so, of course Finn is the only one who gets to go because he's seen it all already."

Rachel's glare was hot and heavy over the olive skinned boy. He gave her a bright smile, only to shrug and take another hit of his soda.

"You're so, ugh!" She rolled her eyes, looking down to spot M&Ms in his pocket. She quickly grabbed them, earning an 'uh' and wide eyes from him.

"You like me like this." He shook his head. "Why would you guys even want to go to one of those appointments? They do all this lab work and ask all these different questions. Most of it is boring."

"I want to see the baby." Kurt stated, Mercedes nodded. Artie placed his hand out.

"She's going to get a picture. We'll all see the baby tomorrow."

"That may be true, Artie, but I want to be the first to see the baby." Mercedes commented, turning to Rachel who was completely focusing on her M&M's and ignoring her friends.

"All I'm saying, is that if anyone deserves to be at the appointment with her, it's me." The table (besides Rachel) turned to stare at Kurt. "You know it's the truth."

**(GLEE!)**

"Everything is going well, you're feeling good?" Rachel nodded as Dr. Bernard gave her a bright smile. "All your tests are looking good. We'll have the blood work in by next week. The baby and you both look very healthy. It's coming along."

"Thank you so much Dr. Bernard." Rachel gave him a smile, looking over to Finn who was eyeing the ultrasound machine.

"I see the father is ready to see his baby." Dr. Bernard nodded his head. "I like that in a young man, shows good character traits."

Finn looked over to the older man and shrugged. "I'm just excited, I don't know."

"That's good! Now, I'm not making any promises, but if we can find the sex of the baby, do you two want to know?"

Rachel nodded her head slowly, turning to Finn who was smiling brightly and nodding very fast. She giggled, turning back to look at the doctor and relaxing on the examine chair.

"I was just making sure. Young couples sometimes like the surprise."

"If I get out of the appointment without knowing the gender of the baby, all hell will break loose." Rachel licked her lips, her eyes narrowing slightly. "Stupid Kurt."

"Yeah, I, um, noticed a few people out in the waiting room." Dr. Bernard nodded his head.

"I am so sorry that the entire Glee club, save for one or two people are taking over your facilities."

"It's fine. I told you in the beginning that a good support system is what was going to make or break this whole situation." He began maneuvering around the machine, getting everything set up.

"Rach." She turned to look at Finn. "I just want you to know that this is totally awesome."

She gave him a bright smile, her stomach doing flips as illogical feelings zipped across her body.

"Just wait until you see the baby, and then it'll be completely amazing." She winced as the ice cold gel was dribbled on her stomach.

"Ok, you two ready?"

The two teens nodded. Dr. Bernard smiled and placed the wand over Rachel's stomach moving it around. Rachel and Finn gasped as the picture magically appeared across the screen.

"Oh my god, it's a head!" Finn was leaning over Rachel, his smile taking up the whole bottom portion of his face.

On the screen was the perfect profile of a tiny, little person. There was a head, a nose, and a little stomach. Two arms were visible, one floating on it's own, up right, and the other sitting over the tiny head. As the doctor moved the wand, they could make out the two little legs, perfectly still as the baby laid in a cradled position.

Finn looked at Rachel who had tears rolling down her face silently. He smiled and gently wiped them away.

"It's ok, it's fine. It's our baby. _That's_ our baby." He sounded as if he was going to burst into tears as well, but was still keeping it together.

Rachel looked at him and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his lips gently.

"It's our baby."

The doctor gave them a smile, printing out a picture for them. He turned to them, the wand still over Rachel's stomach.

"You ready to know the sex?"

Rachel and Finn turned to look at him, their hands entwined. Their eyes moved to the screen, their heads bobbing enthusiastically.

Dr. Bernard chuckled and gently grabbed Rachel's other hand.

"Congratulations."


	22. The Perks of being a Pregnant Teen

_Disclaimer: Nothing :} Especially the movie, _Accepted.

_Author's Notes: Yeah, so, I meant for this to get out A LOT sooner, but it was just the most horrible week in the month's history. _

_Crazy (sexually charged) Rachel returns in this chapter, which is much more __**PuckleBerry**__ centered. (They do NOT have sex… my friend was thoroughly disappointed, so to save yourself from grief… they don't have sex.) But, yeah, this is a cute little chapter, I enjoyed it. I'm going to be jumping a head a bit in timeline, just to kind of roll this story along, but, the baby's due date in the story is June 18th__, so it's about four more months for a little Rachel :}_

_Thank You so much to everyone! Hope you Enjoy! R&R! And Happy Readings!_

**(GLEE!)**

_February 12__th__, 2010, Friday_

Rachel Berry was many things. A good student, a talented singer, a natural leader, and a very ambitious spirit. Since she was three months old she had been moving and shaking, the rhythm of the world around her flowing through her veins like blood. Her fathers had given her piano lessons, tap lessons, ballet, jazz, vocal tutors, personal trainers, nutritionists, you name it, they had visited her house. They had given her any_thing_ and any_one_ that her heart had desired.

Her grandmother had called her _privileged_.

And even though her fathers had insisted that she had _earned_ her privileges, she had a feeling that more often then not they had spoiled her senselessly. She was use to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it.

And, _sure_, as she got older she figured out that if it wasn't exactly in daddy's control, she didn't always get what she wanted. Like when she wanted to win the talent show in third grade. Or the time she had been Glinda the Good Witch for Halloween and Mitchell Thomson threw an egg at her and ruined her costume. And let's not forget when she wanted to go to the sixth grade dance with Jimmy Duke, but he asked Courtney Sever right in front of her.

There were _lots _of moments in Rachel Berry's life when she didn't get what she wanted to get. Where being _privileged_ was only an 'at home' title. Most of these moments had been occurring left and right as of recent. Some of these moments were completely out of her control. More often then not these days however, she had chosen to not get what she wanted.

Life was funny that way.

Life was _very_ funny that way.

"What are you doing on Sunday?" Rachel looked over to Puck, her eye lids heavier then she wanted, and her body completely run down.

"Um, I don't know?" She shrugged, her cheek molding to her palm. "What's Sunday?"

"It's Valentine's Day." Puck rolled his eyes. "I figured you would be all hyped up about this!"

Rachel gave him a hooded look. Valentine's day was another _moment_ that had been a reality check to Rachel and her privileged ways.

"I really don't care for Valentine's Day."

"Oh." Puck lowered his voice. He shook his head and shrugged. "Well, this year you will!"

"What the hell are you talking about Noah?" She lifted her head from her hand, her eyes blinking over to him. She really just wanted to go home and sleep.

"I want to take you out, just the two of us, on Valentine's Day." He gave her a sexy grin. Her eyes had been focused on his lips for the better part of fifteen seconds. With the lifting of her head, she could better focus on the beautiful features of Noah Puckerman's face, as his cologne circled her nostrils.

"Just the two of us?" She gave him a small smile, causing Puck to roll his eyes.

"The three of us, whatever, it's not like he's popping out for the dinner portion of the night." Rachel laughed, her hands going to sit on her stomach.

"We can hang out." She tilted her head, her hand moving to run down his arm. Part of her appreciated the tight thermal shirts he had been sporting as of late (you know, the part that wanted to jump anything that had a penis and moved). The other part of her (the good common sense part) told her to hold her breath and run for the hills.

She took a deep breath.

"I just feel like it's been forever." Puck gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. His body moving closer to her.

"It has not." She smirked. "We hung out Wednesday after the doctor's appointment."

"Uh, no, you hung out with Mercedes, Tina, Finn, me, and Artie." Puck shook his head. "Sunday it's just you and me." His eyes dipped to her stomach. "And Christopher."

Rachel's smile lit of her face as her chin hit her chest, her eyes on her swollen belly.

"I love it. Christopher Hudson." She sighed happily, looking up to the semi-amused, semi-unamused eyes of Puck. She tried to regain her composure. "Sorry."

"I do not care that you're naming the baby after Finn's father and it has his last name." Puck shrugged. "I just don't care. I'm not Hummel."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "He's still not talking to me."

"Well, you are keeping the baby's gender from him." Puck made a face. "And you also told everyone else in the circle."

She gave him a blank stare. "So? He threw a hissy fit in the doctor's office. We do not act like that in public."

"It wasn't so much a hissy fit, as it was a diva moment. Which, let's not dance around the mulberry bush, you people are prone to them."

"Are you on his side?" Rachel's eyes narrowed, causing Puck to throw his hands in the air.

"No. Never."

It was at this moment that Mercedes dropped her tray on to the table, groaning as Kurt continued walking until he was at Quinn and Brittany's table.

"That boy is driving me up the wall with this whole cold war thing between you two." Mercedes shook her head. "I'm gonna smack him."

"I'll tell him over the weekend, I promise. I just," the brunette shrugged. "It will all be ok."

"Yeah, uh huh. That's what you said last week during the whole pickles and cream cheese fiasco." Mercedes dug into her food. "If I remember correctly Finn had to where that eye patch for a day."

Puck laughed. "That was funny."

"What was funny?" Artie asked, rolling up to the table, Finn behind him, balancing two trays.

"Nothing." Mercedes and Puck answered, eyeing Finn.

"I feel secrets are being kept too often between us." Artie stated, shooting a grateful smile to Finn.

"Welcome to my world." Finn mumbled, gently nudging Puck to move a few inches from Rachel's personal space. Puck gave him a look as Rachel ignored the two. "So, what's up?"

"We were talking about my inability to forgive Kurt for his over enthusiasm at the doctor's." Rachel leaned over Puck, grabbing Finn's pickle from his tray. "I am so craving chips and dip."

"She's been craving the salt." Mercedes stated before Artie and Puck could ask.

Finn chuckled. "I'll bring it home after our practice."

"I can bring it over." Puck looked from Finn to Rachel. "We can hang out and I can bring them over. That way Finn isn't being inconvenienced."

The two boys looked at each other. Rachel sighed and shrugged, chewing numbly on the pickle. She would have said something, but the intensity between them was, well, kinda hot. If she was thinking with the part of her that wanted to jump people.

Which she sort-of was.

"You can come over after you get the chips and dip. I don't care." Finn shrugged, looking over to Rachel who was eyeing his coleslaw. He sighed and picked it up, sliding it over to her.

Mercedes, Puck, and Artie watched this interaction.

"That was pretty adorable." Mercedes patted Finn's shoulder. "Nice call."

"He can read my mind." Rachel stated, inhaling the tiny bowl of coleslaw. "You guys want to come over too?" She looked at Mercedes and Artie.

"It could be like a Glee party!" Artie smiled brightly. "Let's have a Glee party!"

Finn and Mercedes stared at Artie with narrowed eyes. He's excitement lowered, only to jump back up as Rachel squealed.

"That's such a good idea!" She clapped her hands and turned to Puck's confused face, Finn's stern face, and the Mercedes' no nonsense face. Her clapping froze mid-air. Her eyes narrowed instantly. "We are having a Glee Party. I want chips and dip and it would be perfect to socialize. I am getting more coleslaw!"

Rachel popped up like a daisy from the table, her head held high as she moved away from her friends to the lunch line.

Finn groaned, placing his face in his hand. Mercedes simply tsked.

"Um," Puck stared after Rachel. "Did I miss something?"

"Hormones." Finn stated through his palm.

Mercedes scoffed. "That girl is messed up six ways from Sunday. Between the cravings, and the horniness, and the mood swings, dude, if I drank, I would need a drink every few hours just to keep up.."

"I think her not talking to Kurt has been an added factor for the last two days." Finn moved his head from side to side. "Even though it's her doing."

"Why don't we just tell Kurt?"

"Are you insane?" Artie stared at Puck as if he already knew the answer. "Kurt _and_ Rachel would kill us. You don't ever get between two divas, Puck. That is how people die."

"Rachel wants to tell Kurt and Kurt wants Rachel to tell him. If Kurt wants to throw fits and Rachel wants to torture him for it, that is their problem." Mercedes put her hand up. "Craziness."

Puck gave them a look. "I feel completely out of the loop."

"It's not like you've been around too much. It's like you're avoiding her or something." Finn took a large bite of his pizza.

"I'm not avoiding her. If she's not with _you_, she's with Kurt. If she's not with either of you two, she's with Mercedes and Tina. And so on and so forth. I haven't been able to be alone with her in ages. At least tonight I can hang out with her at the party and I'm spending Sunday with her."

Finn choked on his piece of pizza as Artie's eyes widened and Mercedes' rolled her eyes, her fork in mid air and her palm coming in contact with her forehead.

"You're hanging out with her on _Valentine's Day_?" Finn shook his head. "Dude!"

"What?" Puck tried to play casual.

"You better not do anything stupid." Mercedes pointed her fork at him.

"Like what?"

"All I am saying is if you purposely do something to mess with her, I'll beat you with a stick, knock some of the good common sense God bestowed upon you back into your head." She jabbed the fork in his direction, even though there was more then enough distance so that nothing would happen to him.

"We're just hanging out. It's nothing. It's not like it's a date. I'm not trying to steal her from the all mighty Finn Hudson." Finn made a face at this, Puck ignored him. "And it's not like she's going to date either one of us any time soon. At least not until she's ready. And, according to you, she's not ready." Mercedes closed her mouth, causing Puck to smirk victoriously. "Messed up six ways from Sunday. I'm just trying to be a good friend, you should stop jumping down my throat."

Artie turned to Mercedes and opened his mouth.

"If you agree with him, I'm voting you off the island."

Artie closed his mouth very slowly.

Rachel walked back to the table with an overly large bowl of coleslaw. She smiled victoriously to the table.

"Did I miss anything?"

Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and Artie shook their heads.

"Nope."

**(GLEE!)**

Puck leaned against the counter in the kitchen, watching as Rachel stuffed her face with chips and dip.

"This is _so_ good!" He chuckled and nodded his head.

He and Matt had stopped at the store after basketball practice, grabbing tons of stuff for the miniature Glee party they were throwing. He had made sure that he had gotten the exact brand of chips Rachel wanted as well as more then enough sour cream and onion soup mix, so that he could make enough dip for the party, as well as make a separate bowl for her.

And even though the party had been her and Artie's idea, Puck had found the pregnant girl alone in the kitchen, simply enjoying her snack. It was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

"_So_ good!"

Puck shook his head, his attention right back on the brunette. "Jeez! When you're craving something you don't play games!"

"Mm-hmm!" Rachel covered her mouth, trying to be slightly more demure. She shook her head, her tongue running along her teeth under the safety of her closed mouth. "You should have seen the Butterfinger milkshake fiasco. It was scary."

"Another wonderful Hudson to the rescue story, I'm sure."

Rachel gave Puck a look, her hand gently bouncing across his chest. "Stop being so jealous of him. It's unbefitting of you. I live with him, you want me to call you at one in the morning and tell you I'm craving pickles and cream cheese?"

"You tell him you're craving things in the middle of the night?" Puck let his chin drop to his chest. "I thought that was just in the movies!"

Rachel laughed. "It's happened once or twice. The Butterfinger milkshake was a little less then a month ago, and then last week it was a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with banana and chocolate."

"And you just wake him up and ask for it?"

"He kind of wakes up when I wake up. Supposedly, he use to be a sound sleeper. But usually when I wake up, just to shift around or if I'm uncomfortable, and I'm up for longer then a couple of minutes he wakes up too." Rachel turned so that she was leaning against the counter next to Puck. Their shoulders were touching, his fingers gently grazing hers.

"And he sleeps with you every night." Rachel smirked, her head falling down and then shifting to look at him.

"It's my fault, I got use to having someone in the bed with me. I have the pillow on one side and him on the other." She moved her hand that was next to his, moving it to her stomach. "We don't do anything, Noah. We haven't done anything more then a kiss here and there."

Puck nodded slowly, not sure whether he believed her or didn't. His eyes did, however, move with her hand to her stomach.

"Is he kicking?"

"Um, I don't think it's kicking per say. But he's moving around a lot."

She shifted so that she was facing Puck. With a beaming smile, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her lower stomach. Puck shifted so that they were facing each other, his eyes mesmerized over her stomach and their hands.

"Am I going to feel him?" There was a touch of excitement in his voice.

"Probably not, but, maybe!" Her smile was taking up her face. "It feels like he's doing flips."

"I don't feel anything." Puck's voice ad lowered. Rachel pressed his hand harder into her side. He waited a few seconds. "I still don't feel anything."

"He is moving." Rachel gave him a small smile. "The doctor said that it would probably be another couple of weeks before anyone on the outside could feel him. I thought Mr. Schue was going to break down into tears because he couldn't feel him."

Their eyes clashed for a second, Puck being the first to look away. His eyes fell back over her stomach, his hand moving under hers.

"I never pictured you being into the whole baby thing."

"Neither did I." Puck stated, his eyes staying on her stomach. "The thought alone usually had me running for the hills."

He sighed, dragging his head up to look at Rachel. Her brown eyes were open brightly, glittering under the bright lights of the kitchen. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair pulled up, showing off her neck. She had changed into a white, long sleeve shirt, with a pink tank top underneath the sheer material. She was wearing pregnancy jeans, tailored to be completely unnoticeable to an untrained eye. Her bump was perfectly round, poking through her clothes.

The thought alone had _always_ had him running to the hills. Her swollen belly should have made him want to close his eyes, cover his ears, and run screaming from the house. It didn't though.

Her stomach was smooth and solid under his finger tips. Honestly, he really didn't feel a thing. If it wasn't for Rachel's inability not to wear her emotions on her sleeve, Puck would have thought she was just making it up for attention. Even though Rachel had not wanted any attention for this production.

"I was under the impression you were going to try and hide him." He took his hand from underneath hers and off of her stomach.

"Well, I was, but, everyone knows about it. It's not like I'm still trying to keep it a secret or anything. Besides, this is all my maternity clothes, so, I might as well get good use out of them."

Puck chuckled, leaning back onto the counter, his arms folding over his chest. Rachel mimicked him, moving so that they were decently close to each other.

"So," Puck smirked. "Are you really like, super horny, or are they just pulling my leg in there?"

Rachel's face morphed into a horrified expression, before a smile fell across her lips and her face reddened dramatically. She elbowed him, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you asked that!"

He laughed, raising his hands up in defense. "I am just wondering."

"I swear to god." She shook her head, laughing.

"I'm going to take all of this," he gestured towards her posture, red face, and tightly folded arms. "As a yes."

He was elbowed once again.

**(GLEE!)**

_February 14__th__, 2010, Sunday_

Rachel looked up from the sink, jumping as she saw Finn's reflection. She shook her head, turning and smiling at him.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't do that." Rachel leaned back nudging his arm. "You look nice, where you off too?"

Finn smiled back at her, ruffling her hair as he walked more into the bathroom.

"I'm going to see a movie with Tina, Artie, and Mercedes. Kurt dipped out last night because he had to go do something with his dad." Finn shrugged. "Since you're doing something with Puck, I didn't see the harm in it."

Rachel nodded giving him a smile. "Did you stop being bitter about me and Noah hanging out, yet?"

"I was not bitter." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Really?" Rachel shook her head. "I was under the impression you were bitter."

"I don't know why."

"Because you've been making a face every time me or your mom talk about him." Finn made a face.

"I have not."

Rachel laughed, her hand going over her stomach. "You do know that this is completely harmless, right?"

"I know." He shrugged, his eyes moving from her face to her stomach. "You know, if I had just broken up with Quinn when I suppose too, you and him would have been completely mine."

Brown eyes looked up at him. "Finn. Don't. Don't go there."

"I'm not _going_ there." He shook his head, moving to sit on the closed toilet. "I'm just, I don't know. I really don't have clue."

Rachel moved over to him, moving so that she was in his lap, her arms moving around his neck.

"I don't know either Finn. But, you need not worry about a thing. Christopher is only yours. You don't have to share him with anyone if your don't want too. Metaphorically, of course. Mercedes, Kurt, Noah, and Tina will probably kill you if you don't let them see and play with him."

"I know." He hugged her back, causing her to shift and place her face into his neck. She breathed in his cologne, allowing the scent to radiate from her nostrils through out her other senses.

Feelings of lust and sex and touching all spread through her body like lava. Flashbacks of September, the feeling of her in his arms. The touches, the kisses, the way he whispered her name, asking if it was ok, flooded her mind.

She had to control herself, her face moving from his neck, her body crying out from the lose of body heat.

Finn let go of her, watching as she almost tumbled from on top of him.

"Wow, I love your hormones. You're like a real mess with them." He gave her a large smile. "You _want_ me."

Rachel stared at him for a hard second, before smacking his shoulder.

"We talked about that." Her voice was a no-nonsense type of voice.

Finn shrugged, standing to his full height. He bent down, kissed her head, and then left the bathroom.

Rachel turned to the mirror, noticing her face had blushed brightly.

"Oh damn."

**(GLEE!)**

"I just don't understand how you could say that." Puck was staring at Rachel with a disbelieving look. "It's, it's just _wrong_."

"How is it wrong?" Rachel shrugged, leaning back into the booth. "It's just how I feel."

"It's wrong because it makes no sense. Please tell me that this is just the hormones talking."

"Nope. I've felt this way even before the hormones."

"This is ridiculous." Puck shook his head, leaning into his own booth, folding his arms. "I just can't believing you're saying this to me."

Rachel rolled her eyes and took a sip of her water. "What's the big deal?"

"I big deal is that Sting is the second highest power under the good lord!"

Rachel once again rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Only to you Noah. I like a few of his songs."

"Next you're going to tell me you like Enya." Puck gave a bitter sigh. "Now that's a crazy bitch."

"I don't like her either. How did we even get onto this topic?" Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Weren't we talking about effect songs for Nationals."

"Uh, hello! Sting!" Puck chuckled. "Dude, I don't know."

The two were having a fantastic day. They had gone to the mall, the park, and now they were at Murphy's, one of Lima's better restaurants.

Through out the day they had talked about the baby, Glee, School, and future dreams and goals. They had covered everything from childhood stories to the ridiculous suit Puck had worn to the fifth grade Sadie Hawkins dance.

Kurt, Finn, Quinn, Santana, and any other love (past or present) type of conversations had been left at home. Puck had taught Rachel several jokes, while Rachel properly informed Puck on the perfect back swing (left or right arm, thank you very much). He didn't bring up the fact that whenever he got too close, she immediately blushed with naughty thoughts. And she didn't bring up his obsession with her stomach (that was noticeable even though she had chosen a flowy top to go out).

Everything was perfect.

"Noah, this has been like, the best day ever. I almost forgot I was even pregnant." Rachel smiled as Puck laughed.

"I told you it would be fun. It's been forever since it was just the two of us." He reached over and placed his hand on her hand. "Remember before all the drama, we use to hang out all the time."

"Yeah, but, only three people knew about him." Rachel shrugged. "This has been a lot of fun though. I feel like everything just centers around him." She looked down, her hand going over her stomach. "I can only imagine what's going to happen when he finally makes it into the world."

"I guess you're all babied out." Rachel looked up and made a face.

"I'm not all babied out, but, I'm also not, not all babied out. If I'm not discussing what he'll look like and whose personality he'll have with Finn, I'm talking about baby clothes and baby shoes and what color I want the nursery to be with Tina and Mercedes. I don't know where this nursery is, but I definitely don't have a color picked out." Rachel shook her head. "And there's still four months. He's not even due for another four months and I feel like there's all these big decisions."

Puck stared at her for a long moment before sighing and giving her hand a squeeze. "Look, I don't know what it's like to be in the position. If it makes you feel better, at all, Finn talks about that shit with you because he's scared that the pressure is getting to you. Apparently the last time you guys had a serious conversation he broke into tears." Rachel nodded slowly. "Mercedes and Tina are just, stupid. They aren't going through it and I think their baby crazy side is just flying right on through. If you don't want to talk about this shit with them, then tell them you don't."

Rachel sighed, leaning back into the booth. She smiled and laughed a little. "My biggest worry, six, seven months ago, was how I was going to push my way to the top. Now, my biggest worry is how I'm going to push Finn Hudson's baby from my womb." Rachel took her hand from Puck, allowing her fingers to run the course of face. "He was a ten pound baby! Ten pounds! I was only seven!"

Puck watched her for a second before throwing out a hearty laugh. "Rach, whether it's pushing your way to the top or pushing out a baby, you are going to be amazing."

"What makes you so sure?" She gave him a doubtful look.

"Because you're Rachel Berry. You shine at everything." They smiled at each other.

"You're such a kiss-ass."

"And you're a hormonal basket case. Mama didn't raise no fool."

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel was smiling brightly as she watched Justin Long try to appease to the college board to make his school, South Harmon Institute of Technology, a real college. She turned to look at Puck who was smiling and laughing at the ridiculousness of the movie.

He looked over to her, smiling even brighter as their eyes made contact.

"So, best Valentine's Day ever?" Rachel laughed.

"It was pretty awesome, yeah." She stretched up, shifting so that she was angled in the corner of the Puckerman's couch.

Puck watched her for a few seconds, before mimicking her movements, his hands going behind his head.

"Have you talked to your dads at all?" He cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact.

Rachel shook her head. "No, but, it's more so my fault then theirs. Or, well, my dad's fault. My father is still upset or whatever, I don't know. I've been ignoring my dad's calls and the last time he came to the house I told Finn to tell him I was out with Kurt."

Puck looked over to her. "I thought you wanted to talk to them."

"I did. I do. Or, maybe I don't." She shrugged. "I don't really know. My grandmother is staying with them, praying for me every night I'm sure. My father, who knows what he's thinking or not thinking. And my dad is just trying to play mediator. He's not making an effort to respect my decision to keep the baby, or live with Finn, or anything. He doesn't really care when I talk to him, he just wants to solve everything." She rolled her eyes. "I don't know."

"They'll come around Rach. They love you." Puck moved closer to her, bringing her into his arms and kissing the top of her head. "They're just confused by everything."

"Yeah, I don't know." She mumbled, sliding so that she was pressed deep into his side. Her eyes moved from his side, over his chest, across his neck, pausing at his lips, and finally arriving to stare into his eyes. There was a touch of comfort, a touch of understanding, and a touch of sincere-ness, shining through. He leaned closer to her, his lips gently on her forehead.

It could have been their close proximity. Or maybe it was the fact that his aftershave smelled _so_ good. Perhaps it was the way his fingers ran down her arm, causing an involuntary shiver down her spine. For all she knew it was the simple gesture of comfort and the soft feel of his lips.

No matter what the reason, because honestly what did it matter? Rachel found herself in his arms, her lips on his lips and her fingers darting over his chest.

It felt almost instinctive as she leaned into him, both of them still somewhat up right on the couch. She could feel her blood boiling as she opened her mouth for him. The tingling sensation that had been driving her _crazy_ was pulsing through every tip of her body.

It was like an unobtainable urge as her eyes stayed tight as he moved his lips from hers, moving them across her cheek to the base of her jaw.

The moan was unavoidable.

All the feelings that she had ignored as her eyes collided with Finn. As Puck insisted on leaving gentle touches on her body. As Mr. Schue belted out rap lyrics and funky dance moves. And let's of course not forget Matt and Mikes dance off. Not to mention all the moments of actors on TV and other boys from school. All of these feelings, that had been ignored, rushed across her body with a vigor.

And now, as she pressed herself tightly to Puck, his lips burning her insides, she felt like wild cat.

Her hands explored his body, dipping under his shirt, running over his stomach. Puck shifted, his eyes cloudy and hooded. He gave her a smile, a sexy, charismatic, Noah Puckerman, smile.

Rachel could feel her heart speeding up as her own smile lit up her face.

At least until a new feeling brushed across her stomach. It was firm and harsh. It was a reminder. The feeling caused an emotion, which caused everything from Rachel's lack of decorum to her over sexed hormones to come to a complete halt.

It was Puck who had stopped first, however. Rachel looked at him and then to her stomach, the only thing that was keeping space between them.

"What was that?" Rachel looked back up to Puck.

"You _felt _that?"

"Uh, yeah, sort of." Puck shook his head. "I mean, I didn't feel it like really that hard or anything, but I definitely felt something. Oh my god! Do you think I squished him?"

Rachel began shaking her head. "No, Noah, you didn't. You weren't lying on me or him or anything. We were, and he, oh my god," her smile returned to her face as well as several tears. "He kicked! And you felt him! And oh my god! No one was suppose to feel him yet!"

Puck stared at her for a hard moment, his eyes moving over her stomach. "If I felt that, even just a little bit, he must have gotten you good."

"Yeah, he did, it was like," Rachel looked up to Puck. "It was like he was reminding me he was there."

"He's twenty two weeks old. Give or take." Puck gave her a look. "He doesn't know what's going on."

"I know he doesn't." Rachel leaned back into the couch. "I hate being pregnant."

And then the tears came. Puck froze completely, unsure of what to do or what to say. They had _just_ been making out. Rachel had _just_ been happy. The baby had _just_ kicked, which had made Rachel happy (momentarily). _Now_ she was crying rivers and hating pregnancy.

Puck eased her into his arms, his hands moving over her back and whispering soothing words. He really had come far in the short span of six months. Even if the hormone surges still scared the crap out of him.

"Rachel, it's ok, it's fine." He sighed as her crying increased dramatically.

"It's not fine! Nothing is ever going to be fine again!" He had to thank the good lord that his mom had to work tonight and his sister was at a Valentine's Day sleepover. "He's going to leave. You're going to leave. Everyone's going to leave! And I'll have a baby, who is going to be a constant reminder of all of this."

Puck looked at the top of her head, trying to string her words together.

"Who's leaving?"

"Finn is going to leave. Just like my father says! And you'll leave too. And Kurt, and Mercedes, and Tina, they'll leave. I don't have my fathers, I don't have a mother, and I'll be in Lima, forever, with a baby!"

Puck held her tighter as her sobs wracked her body.

"Rach, no one is leaving you. It takes a village to raise a baby, right? And Finn," Puck let out a small groan, "he's not going any where. He's not going to leave you or Christopher. The guy, sure, is like a total moron, but he loves you." Rachel looked up at Puck. Her eyes glassy and her cheeks rosy. "I mean, I don't know if it's that fairy tale, happily ever after love, but it's definitely a form of love. He's not going anywhere. And I'm sure as hell is not going anywhere. Someone needs to look out for you and teach that kid to be cool." He smiled. "He sure as hell is going to need all the help he can get being cool with Finn and you as the parents."

Rachel shook her head, her hands moving to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I'm a hormonal basket case."

Puck nodded his head, bringing her in for another hug.

"Yeah, you totally are." He gently kissed the top of her head. "But you're our hormonal basket case. And we're not going anywhere."

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel sat at Daffodil's, sipping her hot chocolate and staring at the glassy table top. She had asked Puck to drive her home, red eyes and puffy cheeks and all, only to ask Carol to drop her off on Main Street before she went to work.

She felt minor-ly guilty, so facing Finn wasn't high on her to do list. It also wasn't going to go well when he found out that Puck had been the first person to feel the baby moving. Even though Christopher had yet to kick her again, just his normal floating, bouncing on her uterus walls.

She could already tell that her son was going to be a force to reckon with. What with all the bouncing and the moving and the opinions he had at twenty two weeks of utero.

She took a deep breath, coaching herself not to begin crying (again).

The sound of a chair moving, and a hand laying over hers, made her look up. A smile graced her features as a few tears fell.

"Hey my beautiful mess." Rachel shook her head.

"Hey Kurt."

The blonde soprano smiled widely. "I saw Carol dropping you off. You've been staring at your hot chocolate for a while now."

"I like Finn and I like Puck. And, I finally gave into the urges and started making out with Puck. Only to have the baby kick me, hard, causing Puck to even feel it." Kurt's lips were in a firm line, his head nodding slowly. "So, yeah, I'm just staring at my hot chocolate."

"Oh, sweetie. It's only been a few days without my supervision and all hell broke loose." Kurt squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so tired Kurt." Rachel gave him a small smile. "Talking about baby stuff, feeling random emotions at any given time, trying to figure out if I'm happy or sad or angry about everything, or nothing. I was suppose to be thirty-two, just on the tail end of my play's seven year run on Broadway, when I had a child." She shook her head. "I'm sixteen. And I'm not ready for it. Maybe I should give it up."

"Rachel, you're a little psychotic, ok?" Kurt shook his head. "You love that thing more then anything. It has become you're newest accessory." He patted her hand. "Who gives a shit if you made out with Puck. You're sixteen, play the field a little bit, especially when they don't care, or whatever they're feeling and doing. And you will be living your life to it's fullest. That Broadway show is calling your name, whether it's out now or being written as we speak. It's all going to work out, stop worrying and focus on the fact that in six months, you'll be back in those atrocious outfits of yours, with a gorgeous baby on your hip. A baby that you _love_."

Rachel stared at Kurt she began nodding her head. "What happens when everyone goes off to college and I'm stuck here."

"It's a baby, not an anchor. We'll take it with us." Kurt grabbed her hand. "Come, let's get you home and in bed. It's obviously been a very long day for you."

"Thank you." Rachel stated, allowing Kurt to drag her up from the table and through the café.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Honestly, I can't leave you people alone for a minute." He scoffed.

Rachel smiled and allowed the cool February air to hit her as they got outside. Kurt threw her a wink. He shifted towards his car, only to stop as Rachel stood firmly.

"Now what?" Kurt stated, his hands going to his hips.

"I just want you to know that I'm so happy Christopher and I have you in our lives." Rachel's smile radiated through the dark, her head moving down as she moved towards Kurt's SUV across the street.

Kurt stood there were his jaw open and his eyes wide. It took only a second before his lips turned into an exuberate smile. "Christopher Kurt Hudson! He's going to havea _fabulous_ dress sense." The soprano clapped his hands together. "Despite you're genes."

Rachel, who was now standing at his SUV, dropped her smile and glared. Kurt, oblivious, skipped to the driver's side of the car.


	23. From the Mind of Finn & Puck

_Disclaimer: Nothing!_

_Author's Note: So, so, sorry for the delay, it was a god awful month. And June is kinda/sorta pulling itself together. We can all just cross our fingers. ANYWAY. Thank you so much for the reviews, and the alerts, and the adding this story to your favorites, you are all so amazing. Like, AMAZING. This is a FILLER chapter that actually focuses a bit on Finn and Puck's POV with Rachel. Sort of. I don't know. Read it and make your own conclusions, lol. Next chapter will be back to focusing on Rachel, with more interaction from other members of Glee (Mr. Schue, Quinn, Ms. Pillsbury, etc, etc.) Happy Readings and thank you so much! R&R_

_PS: There is some cursing towards the end (Puck's general POV) :)  
_

**(GLEE!)**_  
_

_March 1st__, 2010, Monday_

"Who knows what Holden Caulfield is trying to say here?" Finn stared at his English teacher with heavy eye lids and a nodding head.

He hadn't slept a full night in almost ten days. It took him right back to when Rachel had first moved in and had nightmares, _every night_. And even though Finn was completely on Rachel's side, and he wanted to help her and be there for her, he was kind of missing his sleep.

He shifted in the tiny desk, arching his back forward, so he could place his chin in his palm.

Christopher was moving _constantly_. If he wasn't kicking Rachel (not that Finn ever got to feel it), he was bumping into her uterine wall (weird!), and if he wasn't doing that, he was causing Rachel nausea (honestly, weren't they over _that_ hump?). They had gone to the doctor's on Friday, just to make sure that nothing was wrong.

Nothing was wrong.

Apparently, and this is what the doctor had coughed it up too, Christopher just moved a lot. Real, sound, medical advice obviously. Basically, their son was just over active and he was probably not comfortable in the positions he found himself in. Now, this all in turn led to if the baby wasn't comfortable, Rachel wasn't comfortable. And if Rachel wasn't comfortable, nobody was comfortable. Especially Finn.

He stayed up with her, tossing and turning with her as she tried to fall back to sleep. He knew every single late night worker for every drive thru window in a ten mile radius. He had stocked the house with chocolate, pickles, sour cream, hummus, and peanut butter. He had learned the art of sleeping during his second and seventh period classes. And most importantly, he did (and knew) all of these things with a large smile on his face.

It wasn't like Rachel was being overly demanding or anything like that, which was probably why Finn enjoyed doing so much for her. She was gracious and appreciative. Sure, they had their moments, but it wasn't like she had turned into Godzilla and was trying to eat all of them.

And it helped that there was Mercedes and Tina, who always kept Rachel smiling and laughing. Kurt was also a huge life saver because he found himself occupying Rachel while Finn got some shut-eye. Even Puck had his moments in helping with the new found uncomfortable-ness of Rachel.

Though, Finn was weary about Puck because he had a feeling something had gone down on Valentine's Day. What was Rachel and Puck actually doing when Puck got the opportunity to feel Christopher moving? For heaven's sake, Finn slept in the same damn bed with the girl and Christopher had yet to kick hard enough for him to feel.

Finn's eyes flickered to the board, his mind barely grasping whatever his teacher was writing. Artie had the same teacher later in the afternoon, Finn could get the notes from him later.

Another thing that was adding more stress then necessary, come to think of it, was his mother. He loved her, dearly, but the woman had obviously gone around the bend one too many times. She talked about the baby, non-stop. The reason he knew this was because when he walked into the nail salon on Sunday, to drop off her wallet, she was telling Jill (her nail specialist) all about how pretty Rachel was, and how Rachel was naming the baby after Finn's dad and how she was going to remodel the basement for her new favorite daughter and grandson. This was all done, mind you, while Rachel was blushing like a tomato barely four feet away.

And it wasn't like Carol only kept these things to her nail groupies, oh no. Contractors had been coming in and out of the house, measuring things and making bids. Carol had dragged Rachel to _Harley's Home Plus _so they could get paint samples and wood samples and all these other type of samples that Finn knew nothing about.

Honestly, Finn thought Rachel would freak out. She had thrown up after Tina bought one baby outfit, and had cried for three periods when Mike and Brittany gave her a baby gift basket (apparently Brittany loved babies). It was obvious that she would have some psyche breakdown with all the shit his mother was doing.

Nope, he was wrong (as usual).

Rachel was loving the extra attention and time she was spending with Carol. They did girl afternoons, went baby shopping, and even went to get hair cuts together. It was freaky. There was a _giant_ panda in the corner of Finn's room for his son, courtesy of one of the girls' afternoons.

Even though Rachel wasn't freaking out, Finn had to admit that he kind of was.

The bell rang, causing Finn to grab his things and haul ass out the door, through the hall, and to the cafeteria. Sleepy thoughts and tiredness washed away as Finn stood just inside the cafeteria, staring at Puck and Rachel at the lunch table.

The mohawked boy was facing Rachel, who was facing the table, with one hand on her stomach. He was talking animatedly, his hand drifting up and down along the side of her swollen belly. Rachel was nodding her head, gingerly eating what looked like a salad.

Finn watched as Puck paused, said something, and then smirked as Rachel threw him a playful, but nasty look. Finn was grateful to his best friend for being so good to Rachel, but that didn't stop him from wanting to smack him.

"Hey." The tall boy looked down, his lips turning into a thin smile towards the blonde cheerleader.

"Hey. What's going?" He asked, his eyes drifting back over to Puck and Rachel.

"Not much, everything ok?" Her voice was sweet and soft. Finn looked back down at her, noting that she was eying his normal lunch table as well.

"Yep, everything is great. I've been a bit out of it lately, not much sleep." His hand moved to the back of his neck.

"Oh." Quinn nodded her head slowly. "Baby troubles? Or wife troubles?"

Finn rolled his eyes, looking back over to Rachel. The brunette was swatting at Puck's hand. "Little bit of both."

Quinn refused to comment.

It was true, Rachel and Quinn were being decent (even friendly at times) to each other, but Finn thought it was better to play it safe than sorry. Especially when Quinn started referring to Rachel as his wife with the inflict in her tone. Besides with Rachel's lack of sleep, her perception was a little off (was it not just a day ago she had decided that Tina and Brittany were best friends because Tina lent Brittany a pencil? And then proceeded to cry about it).

"I'm sorry, um, what's going on with you?" He shifted his weight to his heels, shifting so that he was facing her. He placed a more genuine smile on his face.

"Just getting ready for Nationals." Quinn shook her head. "Coach Sylvester has been driving us all crazy. We have double practices almost every day. My mom had to hire a trainer for me on the weekends so can I stay at my physical peak."

"I totally forgot about Nationals. That's, like, a month before Regionals, right?" Finn moved his neck, sighing inwardly as he heard the crack.

"A few weeks at best. Which is good, it'll give Santana, Brittany, and myself more of an opportunity to focus on Glee."

"I support focusing on Glee. Did your dad ever mention anything about that dinner and the scholarships?"

Quinn's lips flipped into a secretive little smile. "I can't say anything, but it's looking really good for you two. Since you're both sophomores they won't decide your status until the beginning of Junior year."

"Oh, ok." Finn's smile brightened. "That's pretty awesome."

"It is cool. And if you guys keep up the great work with basketball and football it'll only get better." Quinn touched his arm, her body leaning towards him. "The opportunity is amazing."

Finn couldn't help the smile that appeared over his face. He began nodding his head. "That's so awesome. You don't even know!"

The blonde laughed, her hand moving a little higher on his arm. "I'm always happy to see you smile."

"Thanks Quinn." Finn looked over, checking on his table, only to lower his smile. Rachel was staring directly at him, her hands on her stomach. There was no frown, no tears, no anger, nothing that was suggestive that Finn was in trouble.

He would have preferred a sign that he was in trouble.

"I have to go." He barely glanced at Quinn but made sure to throw her a quick smile. "I'll see you in Glee. Talk to you later."

"Talk to you later." Quinn replied, moving to her own table.

Finn nodded his head, walking calmly and swiftly to Rachel. He leaned down, kissing the top of her head, shooting her a small smile.

"Hey."

Rachel smiled back. "Hey. Puck was trying to get the baby to kick. He failed miserably."

"I did not fail miserably, he was moving around." Puck stated, his sandwich half in his mouth.

"He's always moving around." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous." Puck stated, mouth completely full. "I still love you."

Rachel giggled as Finn glared at his olive skinned friend.

**(GLEE!)**

"I like the smoky blue." Kurt stated, staring at two paint cards. Mercedes looked over her shoulder to the cards and then to Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"Kurt, those are the same color."

"Oh, Mercedes, you poor thing." He shook his head, turning so that he could show her the cards properly. "As you can see, the one on the right is smoky, a cloudy blue. The one on the left is a brighter blue."

Mercedes stared at the cards for a hot minute before looking over them at Kurt once more. "Are you on crack?"

"Guys, should we do hard wood flooring or carpet?" Rachel and Brittany walked down from the aisle, both staring at Kurt and Mercedes facing each other.

"What happened?" Brittany asked, her voice confused.

"We're trying to pick out a color for the nursery." Kurt stated.

Rachel nodded slowly, turning to look at Brittany who was tilting her head. The brunette sighed and then walked up to Kurt, taking the paint cards. She stared at them for a minute.

"They're the same color, Kurt." Rachel looked at Kurt.

"Thank you!" Mercedes exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at the soprano.

"They are not! One is smoky and the other is brighter!" Kurt stomped his foot. "I swear to god, amateurs."

"I like it." Brittany stated simply, causing the other three Glee members to look at her.

"Which one?" Kurt pressed, moving so he could look at the cards with Brittany.

"Both of them." Rachel smirked as Mercedes rolled her eyes. Kurt stared at the blonde before grabbing the paint cards from Rachel and spinning around.

"I'm looking for Carol! She has taste!" The three girls watched as Kurt stomped down the rest of the aisle, making a sharp right at the end.

"That boy is a pain in the ass sometimes." Mercedes mumbled. She looked over to Rachel who was holding up samples of a cream, short yarn carpet, and a wood card. "Personally, I like the hard wood floor."

"I told her I liked wood too." Brittany stated, smiling over to Rachel who giggled. Mercedes laughed too.

"I like the wood too, and both of them are the same price. I figured I'd bring it home, let Finn have an opinion as well."

"Not to be a damper on this, and not to offend anyone, but my dad redid our basement a couple of years back and it was like, wicked expensive. The only reason he did it was because he had gotten some money from an inheritance. How is Carol, um, paying for all this?" Mercedes looked at Rachel with a questioning brow.

"Honestly, I asked her the same thing." Rachel shook her head, looking over to Brittany and then back to Mercedes. "My dads spent a fortune turning the living room into an entertainment area, imagine turning an entire basement into a miniature apartment. I think it would be cheaper to rent an apartment."

"She's turning it into an apartment?" Brittany jumped in.

"Not really, it's going to be split off into three different rooms, the washer and dryer area, my room, and the baby's room. Carol just gives me some secretive little smile and tells me not to worry about money. Finn's just as confused as the rest of us."

"Maybe she has some secret money stash or something." Brittany stated, bouncing her hair from her shoulders.

"Why would she waste a secret stash of money on _me_?"

"Because she loves you?" Mercedes answered. "Possibly? I don't know."

Rachel looked at her two friends and then back to the samples in her hands.

Carol had picked up Rachel from school today, and had ending up inviting Kurt and Mercedes to join them at the hardware store. Brittany was just wandering aimlessly when they arrived, waiting for her parents to finish picking out new accents for the guest bathroom remodel. Rachel had been happy because both Kurt and Mercedes wanted to look at the paint, where as Brittany was up for wandering around looking at various things.

"I guess she just figured you're staying with her and Finn." Mercedes offered up, looking over her shoulder from the paint cards she had turned back to.

"Well, of course I'm staying with them." Rachel lowered her samples. "Where else would I go?"

"No, I know, I was just thinking, like, what if your dads come around and want you and the baby to move back home?"

"It's been, like, two months, I doubt they're coming around." The brunette made a face, forcing Mercedes to turn back towards her.

"I know it's been two months, but what if?" The diva clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Your dad seems to be handling it decently, he might get your other dad to come around. Would you move back home?"

Rachel's mouth opened but no words rang forth. Brittany turned her focus to Rachel, her hand moving to rest on Rachel's shoulder. Mercedes' face turned slightly guilty, her arms unfolding from her chest.

"Ok! We've decided on the smoky blue!" Kurt sashayed back down the aisle, giving the girls a bright smile. He looked between Rachel, Mercedes, and Brittany. His smile faded. "What's going on?"

"Rachel, sweetie, did you pick out a flooring yet?" Carol turned the corner, her smile even brighter then Kurt's had been. "Because I'm really banking on the wood sample myself."

Rachel looked at Carol, forcing a smile on her face. She held up the wood sample, her head nodding slowly.

"Yep, me too!"

Mercedes looked at Brittany, who looked at Kurt, who turned to Rachel. The brunette refused eye contact, her fake smile radiating from her face.

**(GLEE!)**

_March 4__th__, 2010, Thursday_

Puck loved sitting in the back of the classroom. It was the perfect way to catch some sleep without the teacher going all hog wild on his ass.

He was slouched down in his seat, his arms folded and resting on his hard chest. His eyes were somewhat opened, glancing at his history teacher.

Seriously, what was the purpose of history _anyway_?

Closing his eyes completely he drifted into his own world, his thoughts bouncing from one side of his head to the other.

Rachel was a hormonal basket case, once again.

He had figured this out Tuesday afternoon when she had begun crying at the lunch table because Finn had suggested that Kurt take her home instead of her waiting until they were done with basketball. Needless to say Finn ended up skipping basketball practice because no one could calm the pregnant hot mess down.

It had also occurred to Puck that Rachel was, possibly, not herself, when on Wednesday she had thrown herself at Matt because he 'smelt _oh _so good'. That was when Puck had ended up skipping basketball practice so that he could make sure the she devil got some much needed nap time.

Personally, and at this point is was an opinion shared by the Glee club, baby girl needed to have this kid, like, yesterday. Mercedes admitted that she might have said something that led to this flood gate opening of the crazy. And even though Puck would have loved to chock the full Berry crazy on Mercedes, he knew that it wasn't (_entirely_) her fault.

Rachel was crazy from the get-go, you add hormones and kicking kids, and crazy dads/mom, well, the hormonal basket case that he had come to appreciate and like was justifiable.

Sort-of.

Puck opened his eyes, checking his surroundings and what the teacher was currently doing. Upon finding himself still in the safety of the back of the classroom, he made himself cozier and leaned into the chair back

A part of him kind of figured that Finn and Rachel were going to be together when all was said and done. It was Finn's baby and even though Puck had, had his doubts, the witless wonder was really stepping up to the plate.

And, honestly, Puck should have just bounced out of the equation and backed off. But another part of him, the selfish part, liked Rachel too much (even if she was crazy). He wanted to be there as a friend, first, that he knew, but that little part of him wanted to pull her down and make sweet, magical love to her. Not now, of course, not while there was a baby in the oven, because it was his friend's baby and he was a little weary about sex with a pregnant girl.

Not that it was _just_ about the sex. He could live without the sex, he thought. To be with Rachel he could live without the sex (in theory). It was the way she laughed, and the way she pouted when she wanted something. It was the way her eyes brightened and her hands moved to her stomach when Christopher moved. Most importantly, it was the way she smiled at him. It wasn't her over exaggerated smile, it was a soft smile, almost unconscious.

The only problem was that Finn was also a receiver of that smile. And Finn had gone way above and beyond for her over the last couple of months, and was a little more deserving of the smile now. The whole thing was confusing and weird and it wasn't too long ago that Puck would have just thrown his arms in the air and peaced out.

He wasn't a hundred percent sure what made Rachel so different. The girl was _pregnant_. And not that Puck discriminated against the 'curvier' women, it wasn't really his type. Not that crazy women had ever really been his type either. Or, well, the cougars were kind of crazy. And Santana was just down right psychotic. Ok, so, maybe the mental status wasn't the official deal breaker or anything.

"Mr. Puckerman, are you even pretending to pay attention?" Puck opened one eye, his teacher standing over him.

He sighed and opened his other eye, his 'sexy' smile coming out to play.

"Of course I'm paying attention. Gotta rest the eyes ever now and then."

The older teacher raised an eyebrow, shook her head, and then turned to walk back to the classroom. Puck was already closing his eyes as her voice drifted from a few desks in front of him.

It wasn't like he didn't have shit on his plate, you know. He was a star on the basket ball court. He had Glee. His mom was always leaving him in charge of Jessica. And let's not forget about the academic portion of his life, even if it did fall towards the bottom of his list. Who needed the added hassle of a stressed out best friend and a pregnant friend/crush thing? He sure as hell didn't.

A bitter sigh escaped through his closed lips. Who had time to be paying attention to the witless wonder and the hormonal basket case? Even if they _did_ keep creeping into his life?

_Fine_, the witless wonder and the hormonal basket case that he went running after because, well, he wasn't a hundred percent sure.

In the beginning it was because Rachel needed more then just tweedle dee and tweedle diva. She needed someone who was strong and could give her real emotional and physical support. Someone had to step in and demand to help her because she sure as hell wasn't helping herself. She couldn't keep her food down and every time she turned around Quinn was throwing herself at Finn.

After Finn found out, well, there was no need for Puck. Rachel would have the emotional, physical support that she didn't really want but need. And it would be in the form of the person that knocked her up. That was Puck's cue to leave, he knew it. Everyone knew it.

But he couldn't.

The bell rang, causing Puck to jump, slightly, in his seat. He looked around, watching his peers gather their things and begin to head for the door. With little speed, Puck followed their example, hanging back until he was one of the last people to leave.

He got less than ten feet before he paused and stared at Rachel and Finn at her locker. Finn looked like he was going to pass out at any moment and Rachel looked to be in the same boat.

He watched the pair with indifferent eyes.

Finn was leaning against the set of lockers, his eyes staring at the ceiling and his hands shoved deep into his pockets. Rachel was half inside her locker, her stomach perfectly round in profile. She pulled her head out, yawning in the cutest way possible.

Puck watched as Finn looked down at the tiny brunette, his lips moving quickly. Rachel glanced up at him, shrugged, and then closed her locker. She leaned into him, her hand finding his and her body moving so that Finn could twist and wrap her into a tight hug.

Puck shook his head and continued on his way to eighth period.

As Finn's best friend, Puck respected what Finn was doing and willing to do for Rachel. As Finn's _best friend_, Puck would have _never thought_ Finn could handle the responsibilities of teen father-hood. Maybe if it had been a different girl, Finn would have fucked it up. But not with Rachel.

And that caused Puck to be impressed.

However, best friend feelings aside, as someone who had developed a mighty like for the brunette, Puck wished with all his might that Finn would just mess up so that he could swoop in and clean up the mess.

It was one fucked up web, man.


	24. This, Too, Shall Pass

_Author's Note: __**I'm a horrible Author, I just take freakin' forever. I'm so, so sorry. This would be the seventh freakin' rewrite of Chapter 24 and has a little bit of Finchel, with a sprinkle of everyone. I really have no clue what I even wrote. It's like a giant filler/informative chapter, thing, idk. Next chapter will have PuckleBerry and DRAMA (I guess). And, YES, she will be choosing very soon. I'm sorry, I've had an awful week and have been running around like a headless chicken for the last two weeks/weekends. My UPMOST apologies, you all are so amazing and I am so grateful to all of you**__! Hope you enjoy, R&R, __**Happy Readings**__!_

**(GLEE!)**

_March 13th, 2010, Saturday_

Rachel walked into the small café that was off of Baker's Street. The scent of fresh baked pastries and chocolate filled her senses, causing a stir of cravings to circulate her stomach. She moved around a few of the front tables, her hand holding her stomach almost in protection. Once she had gotten to the center of the café, where there was a round countertop with all kinds of goodies displayed, she paused and began searching for the familiar face she was meeting.

To say that the past two weeks had been uneventful would be an over statement, but, then again, nothing really had happened. Christopher was bouncing around her uterus like a freakin' ping pong ball (only bigger). Finn was obsessed with feeling his son and often stalked down Rachel, just so he could try and get their son to kick her hard enough to feel. Which, actually, mostly everyone, save for Artie, Mr. Schue, and Finn, had gotten to feel the baby. He was always kicking and had definitely started kicking hard enough for the rest of the outside world.

She had figured out that something was adrift with the boys but chose to ignore it. They were bonding a lot more (which she appreciated) but there was still the slightest bit of competition when she was involved. Seeing as how she hated that one part, Rachel had been giving them their own space to just hang out and be 'boys', not the men they so desired to act like.

Cricking her neck, she let out another sigh, trying to push the feeling of being abandoned out of her mind. She hadn't told anyone that she was going to the café for this little rendezvous, and was now feeling the nervousness of being stood-up.

Who would she even run to, though?

Kurt had left for Colorado with his dad for an extended weekend, he wouldn't even be back until third period on Thursday. Tina and Artie were spending the weekend together, bonding for Glee (yeah, ok). And, well, Rachel wasn't _avoiding_ Mercedes, but there was still a bit of awkwardness since Mercedes' comment about her fathers coming around. It was especially awkward with this new plot development.

"Rachel! Honey! Back here!" Rachel swiveled around, grabbing the counter for support. Apparently being six months pregnant was not a good balancing point.

She quickly moved towards one of the back tables where her dad was smiling brightly, standing up to envelope her in a hug. Her eyes instantly shut as she felt the anxiety flood her system as her dad's arms tightened around her. "It's been so long! Look at you! How are you? Sit, sit!"

Rachel gave him a guarded smile, moving to sit across from him. Looking down, she stared at the caramel chocolate cookie and the tall glass of chilled milk.

"I'm fine, dad. I missed you." She leaned back into the chair, her eyes floating to the various people dotting the café. "Daddy didn't come I see."

"He's been very stressed out, Rachel. I thought this might be a bit much for him." Her dad gave a solemn look. Rachel simply nodded her head, letting out a small 'ah'.

"What did you want to talk about?" She raised the glass, drinking almost half of it in one shot.

"I just wanted to see you, make sure everything was going ok at the Hudson's and what not?"

"Everything is fine." Rachel looked down at her cookie, smiling brightly. "Carol is completely amazing, she's so excited, and Finn, he's wonderful." She looked back to the man sitting across from her. "Everyone has been so fantastic, Noah, Kurt, the girls. Glee has been very supportive too."

"That's good." Mr. Berry nodded his head, taking his mug of coffee and drinking it slowly, his eyes watching her from over the rim of the cup. Pulling the mug away, his eyes, too, flitted around the café. "I'm very glad to hear that you're not alone."

He cleared his throat, looking back at her and then down to her stomach. Rachel mimicked him, her hands going to settle across her swollen belly.

"We're at twenty-five weeks now. It's a boy."

"Congratulations. Finn is very good looking, great physical genes." Her dad tried to smile, but after a second opted on a line of the lips.

"He's very talented too. Christopher is going to be blessed with lots of good genes." Rachel's tone was slightly sarcastic and full of silent malice.

Mr. Berry sighed, his hand going over his mouth as his saddened eyes found his daughter's fiery eyes.

"Rachel, calm down. Just because you're not currently living under my roof doesn't mean you can talk to me that way."

"What do you want from me, papa? This is the first time I've talked to you in two months." Rachel placed a hand on her chest dramatically.

"That isn't our fault, Rachel. You told me you wanted to stay at the Hudson's, that you didn't want to talk to your father, your grandmother, or me if we refused to see it your way."

"Which, you're still not seeing it my way. You still want me to give him up."

"We just want to make sure you know your options, a baby is a big responsibility and you're only sixteen. What about all your dreams and goals?"

"They pale in comparison to the fact that in three months I'll have a child. How could you even suggest that I give up a part of myself?"

"You were adopted, Rachel. Think of the happiness you could give to a couple who want children."

"I may have been adopted, but I'm still biologically one of yours." She shook her head. "Finn and I are the biological parents, we're keeping him."

Her father sat back against the chair. A long breath filtered from his lips between them. He took off his glasses, his fingers moving to hold the bridge of his nose.

"I don't understand why it's so hard for you and daddy to accept this. You're both gay, and you except people to respect that and acknowledge it. But your daughter gets knocked up and it's a crime? You're hypocrites." Rachel stated. She had tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she refused to blink them forward. She could feel Christopher bouncing around, shifting and pushing against her insides.

"We're not trying to be hypocrites Rachel. This has been a very hard thing to deal with. Your father is just upset that you didn't take the right precautions, and that you didn't come and tell us when you found out."

"And you think that all of this has been easy for me? For Finn? For his mom? You think that you and daddy are the only ones who are disappointed and confused and scared?" Rachel made an angry sort of face. "You and daddy are just being selfish!"

"You're throwing away the rest of your life, Rachel." Her father looked to be on the verge of tears himself. "We're not mad at you for getting pregnant. We're not mad at you at all. I just don't think you're thinking about your future. How are you going to raise a baby by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself, I have Finn and Carol and almost everyone in Glee!" As the words poured from her lips, everything echoing back into her ears, she realized the lack of foresight in her logic.

"Rachel, honey. I don't know, you were always so strong headed, especially when it came to your convictions. I just don't want you missing out on a life you can have if you didn't have a baby."

"I don't want to miss out on a life I can have with my baby." Somehow a sob managed to escape past her lips. "I'm sorry, hormone surge."

Her father didn't comment and she had decided not to further her side of the conversation. She looked down, her hands still holding her stomach. Taking a deep breath she tried to even her emotions, allowing the one or two tears to fall swiftly down her cheek.

"We love you Rachel. I have missed you more then anything these past two months. Every thought is about you. If you're eating right, if you're ok, if Finn is treating you the way you deserve to be treated? Your father misses you too. He's stubborn and set in his ways, but he loves and misses you more than you can understand."

"Finn has been a saving grace, papa. Contrary to what you and daddy originally thought. And, maybe he will find someone better then me, one day, but he'll still love his son, and that's good enough for me, right now. I won't be alone." Rachel shook her head, her hands moving to wipe the stray tears from her face. "I'm happy with him and Carol, dad. I miss you and daddy, and I miss home, but," she shrugged. "I'm home there too. And I'm happy."

"As long as you're happy, Rachel."

Silence filled the table, as both Berry's took drinks from their glass/mug. Rachel stared at her cookie again, flashbacks of her dad giving her milk and cookies when she was angry or had fallen and hurt herself circulated through her mind like a carousel.

"Would it have made a difference if I wasn't happy? Would you have let me come home?" She had made it a point not to look at her father. However, as the word 'home' slipped through her lips, her eyes crashed with his.

"Rachel, you can come home whenever you want. Staying with the Hudson's was your decision."

"No, papa, it was your logic." She shook her head. "And it was good logic, because they are good people and they love me too." Her father stared at her, tears brimming his eyes. "They love me in ways that _you _can't understand right now."

**(GLEE!)**

Finn banged down on his controller, his tongue was sticking out of his mouth at the very corner. He let out a growl. "Dude! You're acting like you're on the other team!"

"If you would just move! Ah! Ah!" Puck jumped up from his position on the bed, his thumbs doing over time as he scrunched his body to his right side. "Die!"

"Shoot him!" Finn shouted, his fingers moving rapidly.

"I'm trying to!" Puck was kneeling on the bed at the edge and Finn had jumped up from his chair.

"I got this guy, you go- Shit!" Finn maneuvered himself so that he was parallel with Puck. He shifted to the left then the right, his hands moving expertly on his controller. A large smile formed across his lips.

"I got him! I got him!" Puck threw his arms in the air in a victory stance. "YES! We did it!"

The two boys high fived, laughing to themselves. Finn tossed the controller onto his dresser, flopping back down into the chair near the bed. Puck simply dropped his controller on the bed and fell backwards, his hands going behind his head.

"Best game ever, hands down." Puck stated, smirking over to Finn. "I feel like we haven't played a decent game in forever!"

"We haven't." Finn was smiling, his hand running through his hair. "When do we have time? Between work and school and the doctor's, not to mention the lack of sleep, I'm surprised I even remember how to play."

Puck chuckled. "I guess it has been a while since we did an all-nighter video game marathon."

Finn shrugged, leaning into his chair, his legs sticking out. "I don't even think I would be up for an all-nighter."

Puck looked over to his friend. A sudden wave of emotion flowed over the rebel rocker. Finn definitely had bags under his eyes. His face looked slightly thinner then it did a month or so ago. There was also a bit of a paleness to it, as if there was more stress in his life than Puck had first assumed.

"You look like shit, man." Finn looked at Puck and shrugged. "I didn't notice it before."

"Probably because you're paying way too much attention to Rach." Finn smirked.

"Teen pregnancy is really not sitting too well with you two. She looks and acts like a hot mess and you're a zombie."

"Did you think it was all fun and games?" Finn chuckled sarcastically. "She doesn't sleep anymore. Between Christopher moving, which I _still_ haven't felt, and whatever she thinks about at night, she doesn't sleep. The doctor told her that she had to reduce her stress levels. This is Rachel we're talking about, prior to her waddling around with a baby, she fed off her stress. It was how she functioned.

"And if that wasn't enough, my stupid little job cut my hours, once again, so now I'm only working on Sundays and Wednesdays. I'm barely bringing anything home once taxes are getting taken out. OH! And my mom hired a contractor to re-do the basement. We still have no idea where the money is coming from." Finn groaned, his arms in the air. "I wish this whole thing was as easy as playing house when we were seven."

Puck looked at Finn for a hard moment before turning to look back at the ceiling.

"Rachel is going to live here permanently then?"

"Yeah, right now she's living here permanently. To my current knowledge she's not wishing to go back home, even though Mercedes planted the idea of her fathers coming around and asking her home in her head last week."

"Is that why those two aren't really talking?" Puck nodded his head. "That would make sense."

"Dude, I have no idea anymore. Rachel has been really weird lately. I don't know if she's going back to thinking this is some sort of punishment, or that she's messing up her life, or she wants to jump off a bridge, I have no clue. She's currently not talking to me."

"What did you do?" Puck turned his head.

"I impregnated her." Finn stated, his chin in his hand. He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Wow, this is all so," the mohawked boy was at a loss for words.

"Real?" Finn offered, his eyes dully staring at a place on the wall. "I knew it was going to be hard. My mom sat me down and explained to me how hard all of this was going to be, but she was going to help us. Rachel's dads aren't even talking to her. And she's just so out of it."

"You still like her, though, right?" Finn turned and gave a sharp look to Puck. "Hear me out! This is a huge thing, Finn. Playing house is one thing, raising a kid together is one thing, but you have to remember your feelings as well as hers."

"Of course I still like her. Which would be why I'm so worried about her."

"Maybe it's because of Chris though." Puck was once again met with a sharp look.

"You think I only like Rachel because she's pregnant? So, what? When she has Chris I'm magically going to stop liking her? Run back to Quinn?"

"I'm not saying that!"

"You think because you like her in spite that Chris does not belong to you, that my feelings are less worthy? Or fake? Or whatever?" Finn was remaining calm. "Maybe you just like Rachel because she's pregnant and needs all the help she can get. What happens when she doesn't need us, Puck? Then what?"

Puck opened his mouth, closed it, and then turned back to the ceiling.

"This was a lot easier when I was bangin' Cheerios." His voice was sullen.

"Well, this isn't all fun and games for me either." Finn mumbled, his hand going to cover his face. A short silence surrounded them, giving the boys a moment to gather their thoughts. "Her dad said I would only be around 'til some other woman came along."

Puck looked over to Finn and then back to the ceiling. "We are sixteen man. Her dad had a valid point. Not that I think you would skip out on Rach or your kid. Is that why you've been trying to play superman? To convince Rachel that you're not going anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love her, man." Puck's eyes widened at Finn's confession. He turned his head to look at Finn who was staring at the blank television. "I know she's crazy, and bossy, and the past few months have been crazy and weird and just down right impossible at times, but, I think I love her."

"You think you love her?" Puck's voice was awed and low. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugged. "I've never felt like this for any other girl. Even before we had sex I just _liked_ her so much. More than I liked Quinn. I keep trying to make myself be a better person for her, because, she's completely lost it most of the time these days." Finn smiled to himself. "I don't know, dude, but I never want to let her go."

Puck stared at Finn for a long moment.

"Wow." Finn looked up at Puck, his eyes turning guilty.

"I'm sorry." Puck looked at Finn. "I know you like her too. I know that, and you have been an incredible lifeline in all of this. I shouldn't just be throwing my shit on the table."

"Probably not." Puck smirked. "But we were friends way before Rachel enlightened our lives." He shook his head. "We sound like such pansies. I've completely lost my mojo."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Just don't tell her what I said, ok? She has enough shit to deal with and I don't think she's in the right frame of mind to deal with us or me or whatever."

Puck stared at Finn for the longest time. "We were kissing, that's why I felt Chris. He kicked her wicked hard, which is the only reason to why I felt him. It's not because he likes me better." Puck cleared his throat. "As I suggested when you kept asking why I got to feel him and you didn't."

"I knew something had to have been going on." Finn shook his head. "You're a really bad friend, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that." Puck smirked. "But you wouldn't have me any other way!"

"You would like to think that, wouldn't you?" The two boys busted out into laughter.

Rachel, who had been standing out in the hall, against the wall, for the better part of the boy's conversation, placed her hand over her face. She took a deep breath and turned to head into the living room, praying she could take a nap and ignore the events of the day.

**(GLEE!)**

_March 15th, 2010, Monday_

"Ha! I told you he would kick for me!" Mike threw his arms in the air, sticking his tongue out at Matt who was giving him a dirty look. Finn was sitting on the other side of Rachel glaring at both of them.

"Dude, you so did not feel him! Rachel, could he have felt him?" Matt turned to the brunette who looked like death himself. She yawned loudly, nodding her head.

"He was kicking pretty hard, Matt. I'm not saying he did feel Chris, but it was hard enough." She gave them both a smile.

Matt frowned and looked at Mike who was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Matt punched his football peer square in the upper arm.

"Dude! Ow!" Mike whined, shoving Matt back. The two stuck out their tongues, Matt twisting forward in his seat and Mike moving to the lower level of chairs next to Brittany.

"He kicks for _everyone_ else." Finn groaned, his tone angry. Rachel looked at him, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

"Feel him?"

"No." Finn stated, his tone angrier.

"I told you he liked me more." Puck stated, crashing next to his best friend. He jumped back up as Finn's arm swung mightily. "Dude! Be careful of the goods! You break 'em, you buy 'em!"

"I'm going to murder you Puckerman." Finn stated through gritted teeth. Rachel ignored them, grabbing back Finn's hand and placing it back over her stomach.

"Both of you hush." She was staring down at her hand, Finn's hand, and her stomach that held her stubborn son.

Puck mimicked Rachel for a moment, before her head popped up and her eyes narrowed. "Whoa! That's such a mom look!"

"Shut it." Rachel mumbled, looking back down.

"Puck's right, he likes everyone better then me." Finn didn't move his hand, but did lean back in his seat. "And why is Mr. Schue taking so long? I want to go home and sleep."

"He had to talk to one of his students, he'll be here in a second." Rachel once again mumbled. Puck gave her a long look before turning and looking at Finn.

The two of them looked as if they had been up all night, knocking on death's door. Finn's face was pale and had a sluggish expression over it. Rachel had bags under her eyes and the rose of her cheeks were long gone.

"Did you two get any sleep last night?"

"No." They answered simultaneously, causing Puck to give them an even more crucial type look.

"Seriously, this isn't healthy. Chris must be exhausted!" Puck gestured to her stomach, noting that Finn and Rachel had turned and were staring at him.

"Noah, Chris sleeps all day inside of me. He doesn't just sleep when I sleep. The only one hurting from not sleeping is Finn and myself." Rachel sighed, letting go of Finn's hand, which stayed dutifully on her stomach.

"Uh, well, I don't know. You both look miserable. I think you should stay at my house." Puck sucked in a breath as Finn's eyes widened considerably. Rachel could only sigh.

"Hey guys!" Mr. Schue walked in smiling, giving Puck the perfect opportunity to scoot his chair an inch over from Finn.

Not that he was scared of him or anything, but Finn was like a bear when he didn't sleep. You had to be careful on how you handle him and how hard you poke him. Vigilance was crucial.

"Our assignment this week is ballads." A collective groan filled the choir room. "Thanks you guys." The handsome teacher chuckled. "I want us to get into pairs and find a love ballad that best describes your feelings towards love."

"Modern songs?" Mercedes asked, her hand in the air.

"Modern, oldies, rock, country, anything that is going to help you help your audience to feel what you're trying to express."

"Are we picking from a hat again?" Brittany questioned.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No, I'll leave it in your hands to pick partners, even though I would like to see a bit of a change." He eyed Rachel and Finn. Neither of them seemed to care, however. "I'll give you guys the rest of practice to get with a partner and talk about your song options." He gave them one more smile.

Mercedes turned in her seat, giving Rachel a small smile. "You want to be partners?"

"Sure." Rachel nodded her head, another yawn escaping her lips. "I am so damn tired!"

"I wanted to be partners with you." Puck stated, his eyes crossing at Mercedes.

"Too sad, too bad." Mercedes gave him a wide smile as Matt leaned over and high-fived her.

"I'll be your partner." Matt volunteered after the fact, shrugging as Puck threw him a look. "Dude, it's your lost."

"I thought we could be partners, Puck." The left side of the choir room turned to look at Quinn and Santana who were standing in front of them. Brittany, who was a few seats down, her head awfully close to Mike's, shifted to look at her two friends. "Mr. Schue does wants us to partner with different people."

"We think it'll be good for the two male leads to give it a shot with other vocals." Quinn gave a warm smile to Finn.

"Um, I don't know-" Finn started, his head shaking from left to right. Rachel, however, cut him off.

"I think it's a good idea."

Once again, the left side of the room (let's face it, the entire choir room) turned to look at Rachel.

"It will give everyone a different view on the other talents of the club." She cleared her throat. "I for one feel that we should explore all of our talents."

"Girl, did you huff something?" Mercedes asked quietly. Rachel smiled and shook her head. She turned to Finn, who was looking confused and shock, and to Puck, who had his mouth hanging open.

"Rach, are you sure? Is this one of your pregnant girl mood swing things?" Finn whispered, his head close to hers.

"Are you having a hormone surge?" Puck added, not as softly as Finn though.

"No, I genuinely think it's a good idea. And to even show how comfortable I am with it, I think that we should all get together at Finn's and work together but separately." Rachel gave her peers a bright smile. "Mercedes and I, Finn and Quinn, and Noah and Satan."

"Santana, man-hands." The Latina stated, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh huh." Rachel simply responded.

Mr. Schue, who was staring at the group with a similar shock/mouth hanging opened expression, shook his head, gathering his bearings.

"I, um, think that Rachel has a very good point." He looked at Artie. The boy with glasses simply shrugged, shaking his head. "Ok, so we have our partners, so, let's all just go home and think about what we want to express to our audience."

The club nodded, gathering their things. Mercedes hopped up and over to Rachel, lending a hand to the waddling teen.

"This whole Finn's house group thing is to keep an eye on them, right?" Mercedes asked, her mouth close to Rachel's ear.

Rachel scoffed and nodded her head. "Do I look stupid to you? I'm all for unity, but those whores are up to something." A brief moment of silence surrounded them. "_That _was a hormone surge."

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel stood at the sink, staring blindly out the window. She had been idly washing the dishes, her mind wandering off to her fathers and her son and the 'what ifs' of life.

"Hey sweetie, you don't have to do those." Carol gave Rachel a smile, walking over to the stove to grab the tea kettle.

"I was in a cleaning mood." Rachel shrugged, looking over to Carol.

"I saw. My living room looks amazing." The older woman gestured towards the room. "Everything ok?"

Rachel sighed, moving so that she was leaning against the sink. "I saw my dad on Saturday and I just, my thoughts are everywhere."

Carol looked at Rachel for a long moment. "

Yeah, I know you saw your dad." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I've been talking to him since you moved in. Giving him updates, making sure your father was getting a handle on the situation. We both needed someone to talk to." Carol took a deep breath. "So, yes, I know you saw your dad."

"He didn't tell me." Rachel moved to sit at the table.

"I didn't think he would. He's been giving me money, just to help with some of the food bills and whatever not. I've been saving most of it, though, for when the baby is born, for whatever you'll need." Carol filled the tea kettle, placing it back on the stove. She moved to sit at one of the sides of the square table. "He, um, he's the one paying for the basement."

Rachel's head swung to stare at the older woman. "What?"

"He offered to help turn the basement into an apartment of sorts. He had a feeling that you weren't going to change your mind and that you might want to stay here. He's the one that has been sending the contractors and commissioned one." Carol sighed, her chin sitting in her palm. "He didn't want me to tell you, he thought you would think he was trying to buy you off."

"So, all of this basement stuff has been his idea?" Rachel was sputtering. "I, he, but, seriously?"

"I know he wants you to see a counselor and that he wants you to think this through. But he still loves you and he wants to do whatever will make you happy." Carol shook her head. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. I wanted to tell you, but, you've been so stressed out, and not sleeping well, and I didn't want to confuse you any further with your fathers. Your dad wanted to make some head way with all of this, but, he's scared and confused."

"So, basically, he knew I wouldn't want to come home." Tears slowly made their way into Rachel's eyes.

"He didn't know anything, sweetie. He just assumed that he would give you all the options you wanted. You can go home, you can stay here, you can have both, even."

It was at this moment that Finn walked in, walking to the fridge to grab a soda. He spun around smiling at his mother and Rachel, before frowning quickly.

"What happened?" His voice was tired, his eyes filling with worry as Rachel's shoulders began to shake.

"Rachel's dad is paying for the basement remodeling." Carol gave Finn a thin smile.

"What?" Finn turned to his mom, his soda can almost falling to the ground.

"Yes. I just told Rachel, because she saw him on Saturday and she's a little insecure about their love and support." Carol reached over and took Rachel's hand. "But, she doesn't have to worry because they do love and support her."

Sobs broke through the kitchen, causing Finn to place down his soda and move to the other side of Rachel. He threw his mother a very weary, and a very tired, look.

"Rach, it's ok. It'll all be ok." Rachel swung herself into Finn, her sobs muffled by his shoulder.

Carol sighed and leaned into her chair, ignoring the sounds of the tea kettle whistling in the background.

**(GLEE!)**

_March 18th, 2010, Thursday_

"Let me get this straight. She saw her dad, didn't tell anyone about it. Found out, while eavesdropping on dumb and dumber that Finn is in love with her. Has had Puck trying to convince her to stay with him, for the benefit of her and Finn's sleep habits. Thought it was a good idea that Puck and Finn pair up with Thing one and Thing two for our Glee assignment. Found out from Finn's mom that her dad is the one that is paying for the basement remodel and that he and Finn's mom have been in constant contact since she moved in with Finn?" Kurt stared at Mercedes and Artie who were staring back at him. He raised his right hand. "Never shall I go to Colorado with my dad to visit my ailing grandmother for a long weekend, ever again."

"Oh, cool it Beyonce. She's fine." The three turned to Puck. They had been ignoring him as they divulged Rachel's week to Kurt, who had swooped into school just in time for lunch. "And I have not been trying to convince her to stay with me. I suggested it. And why the hell did you two not tell me she knew about Finn's confession?"

"Because she swore us not to tell you and Finn. Duh." Artie stated, throwing a look to Puck, questioning his intelligence. "Does he really love her?"

Puck gave Artie a look, turning to face Kurt and Mercedes who were looking at him hotly. He raised his hands in the air. "I don't know. He thinks he does."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "This is why I never get good information from other boys. Never properly assessing the situation."

"All I know is she has been a walking zombie. The girl has more funks then the seasonal depressed." Mercedes shook her head. "I feel so bad. So much is going on and there's so little we can do. She has this whole Finn thing weighing on her mind, which totally pales in comparison to her dads, and then with not really sleeping. I would have shot myself."

"No you wouldn't have." Artie shook his head. "She's surviving. She found herself in a difficult position and is now doing everything in her power to survive."

"You guys make it sound like she's on some deserted island, with no food or shelter. The girl has eight hundred emotions swirling around her tiny body, plus a professional soccer player in her belly, as well as all those weird hormone things." Puck clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "She just needs to cool down."

"She needs everyone to stop talking about it like it's their problem to solve." The table froze, all looking over to Rachel who was glaring at them and Finn who was shaking his head behind her.

"Oh! Sweetie!" Kurt jumped up, engulfing Rachel into a tight hug. "You've had such a horrible week!"

"It's fine Kurt. I'm fine, the baby's fine, everyone is absolutely fine." Rachel gave him a small smile.

Kurt nodded his head. "I am just so mad that I missed all of this first hand." Rachel's smile disappeared. "That was insensitive, wasn't it?"

"Kurt, shut up." Finn stated, moving to sit next to Puck. "Quinn picked out 'Need You Now' as our ballad song. She's driving me crazy with practice."

Rachel took this opportunity to yawn, sit down on the other side of Puck, and place her head down on her arms. She tucked her face into her elbow breathing in her lavender cream.

"Santana picked 'Meet Me Halfway'. We haven't practiced yet though." Puck shrugged, grabbing a French fry from his tray.

Artie gave them both a look. "That's very insightful and unhelpful." He looked over to Rachel. "Is she sleeping?"

The mohawked boy turned, his hand moving to her back, his face going close to her face.

"Rach?" A light snore answered him. "Uh, yeah, she's sleeping."

"She's been sleeping ok at night." Finn yawned, leaning on his palm.

Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt all took the moment to watch as Rachel slept in her little bubble. They then turned to look at Finn who had his eyes blinking, as if sleep was pulling at him as well.

"So, her dad is actually paying for the basement?" Kurt stated, causing Finn to wake, slightly, and turn to the blonde soprano. "Seriously?"

"Apparently. Her dad figured that she wouldn't want to come home, given that her other dad was still up in arms and stuff, and he wanted to make sure she was taken care of." Finn shrugged. "I don't really understand any of it."

"But her dads want her to give up the baby and pretend like it never happened so that she can keep her life focused on whatever." Kurt waved his fingers around a bit for effect. "Does this mean she's never allowed home?"

"Her father told her she can come home whenever she wants. No judgment. Rachel doubts that immensely, and told him that she wanted to stay with me and my mom." Finn shrugged, again, his eyes narrowing. "Kurt, leave me alone about it, ok? And leave her alone about it too."

Kurt frowned. "You know, Finn, I'm just trying to understand, that way when she's ready to talk about it and needs a friend, I will be able to help her." Finn rolled his eyes but refused comment. "That's what I thought."

Puck rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter. She just told us to mind our business. Hello!"

"I'm just saying!" Kurt folded his hands and swung his head so it looked like he was snubbing them.

"Hey you." Finn turned slightly, shooting a tired smile to Quinn. Kurt raised an eyebrow, elbowing Mercedes to pay attention. Puck threw her a look, but quickly turned back to his plate, his eyes darting over to Rachel here and there. "You look exhausted. Are you feeling ok?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine, we're now finally catching up with our sleep." He gestured over to Rachel.

"Oh, right. How is the baby doing?" Quinn's eyes lingered over the brunette, swinging her head back to Finn.

"He's fine, what do you want Fabray?" Puck lifted his head to look at Kurt who was staring at the cheerleader. Finn took this opportunity to turn back to Kurt as well.

"I _want_ to talk to Finn about _our_ duet." She crossed her arms, her expression a little less than hostile.

"You still want to come over and practice tonight?" Finn cleared his throat, his focus back on Quinn.

"Is it ok? I just want everything to be perfect." She gave him another sweet smile, causing Kurt to once again elbow Mercedes. He winced as Mercedes shot him a look and elbowed him back.

"Uh, yeah, Kurt's going to be over, so, we can have Kurt and Rachel give us a little prejudgment." Finn chuckled at his own antidote, only to sober as he saw the unamused expression on Quinn's face. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Tonight at seven, right? See you then." She gave him a bright smile and winked. She swirled around, practically skipping back to her table.

"What the hell?" Kurt asked, staring at Finn and point blatantly to Rachel who was still in her dream world.

"What?" Finn asked, his smile completely gone, his tired expression once again in place.

"You're flirting with her!" Kurt accused. Finn's mouth dropped open.

"I am not!"

"You so are!"

"I'm not!"

"DUDE! Hello!" Puck smacked Finn, his eyes glaring at Kurt. His palm was out, pointing at Rachel. "Does no one have any respect for the sleeping?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes as Artie simply shook his head.

The brunette moaned, twisting her head. Her voice was groggy, full of sleep. "Obviously not."

**(GLEE!)**

"_So be kind and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby. Take me for what I am, who I was meant to be! And if you give a damn, take my baby or leave me._" Kurt lowered his hands, smiling brightly to Rachel.

The brunette smiled, clapping her hands gently. She looked at the screen, her smile widening as Idina Menzel and Tracie Thomas finished off their song.

"I so love this movie." She curled back so that she was fully focused on the television screen.

"Uh, hello! I just gave a brilliant performance." He smirked, moving so that he was next to her. "I do love a good Broadway musical, even if it's in movie theatre form." Kurt looked at Rachel, tilting his head. "You trust Quinn around Finn?"

She turned to look at her best friend, giving him a smile and swift nod of the head. "I trust Finn."

"_Need You Now_? I thought the assignment was to pick a song that described your feelings of love." He scoffed. "Come on."

"It does describe a part of love, even some people's philosophies of love. It's a beautiful, heart ache, type of song." Rachel shrugged. "Mercedes and I are doing 'Was I The Only One' by Jordan Sparks, it expresses our views of how confusing love can be and how all the signals can be over whelming."

"Yeah, ok, I think you're just jaded and crazy." Kurt leaned forward, grabbing a handful of popcorn. He looked at Rachel and rolled his eyes at her expression. "I do."

"I'm not crazy. I'll give you jaded."

"Maybe you should sing that song. UH! I loved Mila Kunis in that video." Kurt's eyes were dreamy. "I wish I could live like she did."

"Kurt, focus." Rachel smirked. "What song are you and Brittany doing?"

"_Life Goes On_, LeAnn Rimes." He popped another kernel in his mouth. Rachel frowned.

"What does that have to do with love?"

"It describes my philosophy on love perfectly." He huffed. "Where is Mercedes and Tina? I thought they were coming over too."

"Tina is hanging out with Artie and Mercedes went shopping with her mom." Rachel leaned back, her stomach sticking out dramatically.

"Tina and Artie have been hanging out _a lot_. Amour?" Kurt's voice was full of excitement.

"She won't divulge anything to myself or Mercedes, _but_ we think they finally got together. What with that fiasco with that boy she was seeing and Artie's insecurities. It's nice seeing them happy."

Kurt nodded.

Footsteps bounced across the hallway, causing the two teens to lean forward on the couch, watching as Quinn made it to the front door, completely ignoring them. She opened it, stepping outside, hanging directly out on the porch, smiling brightly to Finn.

"See you tomorrow." There was a heavy flirtatious tone in Quinn's voice, which caused Kurt to shake his head and turn back to _RENT_. Rachel, on the other hand, continued to watch the interaction.

"Yep, great practice." Finn stated, tiredness dripping down his words. He gave Quinn one last smile, closing the door softly behind her. He turned and looked into the living room. "Hi."

"Hey." Rachel smiled. "You guys perfect the song?"

"Um, I guess so. She was acting weird." Finn stated, moving to sit in the arm chair.

"Shocker." Kurt mumbled, his eyes on the movie. Rachel looked at him and then back over to Finn.

"You going to sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm going to hop in the shower and then just crash. I'm completely exhausted." Finn threw Rachel and Kurt a smile. "You're not tired?"

Rachel shook her head, leaning into the couch. "I'm fine, enjoying my movie."

"Uh huh. I'll see you in a bit." Finn got up, gently patting Kurt's shoulder in a good-bye type gesture, and then disappeared back down the hallway.

For a long moment neither Kurt nor Rachel made a sound.

"So, you really expect me to believe that you don't have a clue who you've actually chosen. Because, that, right there, was called playing house with Finn."

Rachel sighed, shrugged, and slouched against the cushions. "Shut up and watch the movie Hummel."


	25. Can You Meet Me Halfway?

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own any songs that are sung in this chapter. They belong to _Journey, Wicked: Soundtrack, Leann Rimes, Lady Antebellum, Blacked Eyed Peas. _I do NOT own them, I'm not trying to steal them, and… that's it, I guess._

_Author's Notes: AH HA! I am back with a bit of an update. This chapter is dedicated to all my __**FINCHEL**__ people out there… at least the first part of the chapter. I know, I know, I said there will be PuckleBerry, and there will be, in the next chapter, which THAT chapter will have the DRAMA. And YES Quinn is up to something. I will also try to incorporate some more Tina/Mercedes/Rachel friendship story lines. I did good with an actual GLEE scene story line, so, yay for me. AGAIN… __**FINCHEL chapter**__. Oh and to __**Ms. Camilla Monet**__, You seriously made my whole damn day on Friday! This chapter is esp. for you ma'am! (And for Donna Tyler because you too have been awesome with the FINCHEL responses). And I swear there will be PUCKLBERRY in the next chapter to all the AMAZING PuckleBerry people out there. Oh, how it is hard to support both couples._

_Happy Readings! And thank you so very much for the amazing reviews and Alerts, and favorites!_

**(GLEE!)**

_March 20th, 2010, Saturday_

"_Don't stop believing', hold on to that feelin'! Streetlight people!_"

Finn smiled as Santana and Quinn sung their hearts out to their Glee Club's anthem. They were up on the stage laughing and giggling, the rest of the karaoke lounge singing along with them.

"Here you go, two cherries and one root beer." Finn turned to look at Tyke, the lounge owner/bartender.

"Thanks man." Finn gave him a smile, grabbing the necks of the bottles.

"I've missed you guys, it's been a while since I've seen you or Puck around." Tyke leaned against the counter, eyes flitting over to the 'Cheerio' table in the corner of the lounge.

"Busy." Finn shrugged. "Life just kind of got the best of us."

"I heard that you two aren't with the Princess or the Duchess anymore." The older man pointed with his head. Finn looked up on the stage, his head shaking.

"Uh, no man. I'm with someone else."

"She as hot as Princess?" Tyke sounded astounded. Finn chuckled.

"Hotter in my opinion. But keep that to yourself. I'd rather not see the claws come out tonight."

Tyke laughed. "No problem. What about Puck?"

"He's after the same girl as me." Finn began walking backwards, smirking as Tyke's mouth fell open.

"You're gonna have to bring this girl by Hudson! Any girl who can get two guys to give up the Princess _and_ the Duchess, needs a drink on the house!" Tyke shook his head, hitting the bar counter with his towel.

Finn laughed, turning to walk to his table with little to no interference. He popped the two cherry sodas on the table and then made his way to flop next to Puck with his root beer.

"They're really rocking out up there." Finn smiled, crossing his arms. "This wasn't such a bad idea."

"Those girls really know how to lay it down. I mean, they're not as good as Mercedes or Rachel, by any means, but they're pretty awesome." Puck commented, his smirk increasing as Quinn and Santana scrambled to pick another song to sing.

The two of them had ended up at Quinn's house to rehearse with each of their partners. After almost two hours of mediocre rehearsing, Santana had suggested a bite to eat. Puck and Finn, being, well, Puck and Finn, had brightened up considerably upon hearing 'food'.

The Mosaic Lounge was just less than an hour outside of Lima. It was big, spacey, bright, and had a karaoke station. Santana's brother had been working there for years, way back in the day, so the Lounge had become a favorite hang out for Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and a few other Cheerios. Puck and Finn only had the privilege of hanging out there around eighth grade when Santana started flirting heavily with Puck and Finn tagged along.

Tyke was awesome, being a ladies man himself, he had always given the guys awesome advice and didn't charge them for the brunt of the drinks they usually bought (even though the guy was a stickler for not serving alcohol to minors).

It had been a home away from home, because it was far enough so the parents couldn't harass them, but grown-up enough so that they (Finn, Puck, Quinn, etc) didn't have to acknowledge the fact they still needed their parents.

Finn took a swig of his root-beer, his eyes leaving the stage to check his watch.

"Did you check on Rachel?" Puck asked, humor in his voice.

"Pf, why do I need to check on Rachel?" Finn rolled his eyes, focusing on the stage. He felt Puck's eyes on him. "She's fine, she's out with Kurt."

"Whipped." Puck mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm whipped, she told me that you've been texting her all afternoon." Finn shot a look to Puck, who groaned.

"That girl doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Finn laughed, raising the bottle again. "How long have we even been here? I forget how time flies right by us at this place."

"A couple of hours, tops." Puck shrugged, a smile lit his face. "Remember when we came here last August, so we could catch Santana and Brittany making out?"

"We got stranded here for four hours!" Finn chuckled. "Thank God Tyke's nephew was in town."

"Some pretty awesome times have gone down here." Puck ran his hand along the wood surface. "Do you know how many times me and Santana made out on this table alone?"

Finn gently took his bottle off the table. "Actually, I probably do. Me and Quinn had the back booth." He gestured behind them, past the bar.

"Oh, memories."

"Puck, Santana wants you to go sing with her!" Quinn was smiling from ear to ear, her voice breathy. "Thank you so much!" She giggled, leaning to hug Finn and then grabbing her soda from the table. She took the seat next to Finn, smacking her lips together as she placed the bottle back onto the table.

"I swear if she makes me rehearse that damn song one more time." _Meet Me Halfway_ began to blast through the speakers. "Oh sweet baby Moses."

Finn laughed, watching as Puck, begrudgingly, made his way to the stage where Santana was bouncing up and down in her jeans and t-shirt.

"Isn't this better than being in my stuffy house?" Quinn was lit on adrenaline, her face literally glowing.

"I would hardly call your house stuffy Quinn." He chuckled, finishing off his root beer. "I almost forgot about this place."

"Oh, we come all the time. It's so much nicer than any place in Lima." Quinn looked back to Santana and Puck. "Better atmosphere, you know."

"I think that's just because we used to live out of here. Especially after Laurie got her driver's license and we weren't depending on Santana's brother to bring us up here and back."

"I miss Laurie, she was an awesome Cheerios' captain. Not as brilliant as me, but," Quinn laughed, nudging Finn. "I think you had a crush on her!"

"She was hot, but a total mess. Especially when it came to her and that guy's relationship. Tragic!" Finn shook his head. "Besides, I've seen hotter."

Quinn laughed. "I doubt that. Laurie was smoking hot, I wish I had her body!"

"I think you do." Finn stated, his eyes moving quickly over her. He shook his head, his fingers toying with the neck of his empty soda. "We're done practicing, right?"

"I think we have it down." Quinn gave him a huge smile, leaning closer towards him. "You smell good."

"Uh, yeah, it's Rachel's favorite. She says it helps her relax or whatever." Actually it drove Rachel crazy. Every time he wore it she would cozy up to him, her face always close to his neck.

"Oh." Quinn leaned back to her space. "You really like her, don't you? It's not just about the baby."

Finn looked at Quinn and then back to the neck of the bottle. "Um, yeah, I really like her." He cleared his throat. "I've liked her even before the baby."

He looked back up, meeting with Quinn's eyes. There was no anger or threatening stares. She was simply looking at him.

"What about Puck?" Her voice was slightly strained.

"Uh, I don't know." Finn shrugged. He inwardly sighed, leaning over and placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's cheek. He felt guilty for bringing Rachel up to begin with. At the end of the day Quinn was his friend, and he really didn't want to hurt her. "I don't want to talk about Rachel, ok? Not now. Not with you. Let's just enjoy this, ok?"

Quinn took a deep breath, downed a bit of her soda, and then smiled brightly. "We really do need to enjoy this! It took forever to get you and Puck to come out and enjoy life!"

Finn laughed. "Oh, really?"

"I bet I can beat your top score at the pinball machine." Quinn gave him a cheeky smile before jumping up. "It'll be like old times." She placed her hand out. "Come on."

Finn eyed the pinball machine that sat at the very back of the lounge, along with two other old fashioned game machines. He nodded his head, taking her hand.

"As if you could beat the reigning pinball master!"

**(GLEE!)**

Rachel walked into the Hudson household, yawning loudly. She smiled sheepishly to Carol who had begun laughing from the living room.

"Long day?" The older woman folded her arms, her head shifted to take in the petite pregnant teen.

There had been a day or two of awkwardness between them, but it had disappeared all too quickly for Carol to keep up. The perks of hormones and teenage pregnancy, obviously.

"Kurt had us running around the mall like we were running a three K or something." Rachel laughed, shifting to look into the house. "Is Finn home?"

"Yep, he got in about ten minutes before you, I think he's in the shower." Carol smirked. "How's junior doing?"

"He has been kicking like crazy! Every time Kurt or me talked really loudly, he was slamming away."

"You probably woke him up." Carol joked. "Finn used to throw the biggest tantrums when you woke him up."

Rachel shook her head, a giggle spilling from her lips. "He's going to be a real force to be reckoned with."

The ring-tone of the houseline shot out into the living room. Carol rolled her eyes, leaning to grab it off the table.

"He definitely will be a force." She brought the phone up to her ear, her finger on the talk button. She threw a wink to Rachel. "Good luck to you two."

Rachel laughed, moving so that Carol could have her privacy. She made it down the hall and to the left, pausing as she heard Finn singing at the top of his lungs in the shower.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise. But you've got me seeing though different eyes. Somehow I've fallen, under your spell and somehow I'm feeling it's up that I fell_."

Rachel shifted, leaning against the door. The smile on her face could not be helped as she folded her arms over her belly. Her head hit the door as Finn's voice went an octave higher.

"_Every moment, as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time._"

She winced as a strong kick hit her stomach. Oh, how she couldn't wait for this kid to come out. Another swift kick was received, causing Rachel to glare down at her stomach. Or, well, she started to glare before turning around and staring at the bathroom door.

Christopher was kicking intensely hard, hard enough where the dead could feel it. She threw open the door, causing Finn to stop singing, his head popping from the curtain. He never locked the door just in case she had to use the bathroom or whatever. They did only have the one bathroom to share.

"What happened? Are you ok? What's wrong?" Rachel was smiling brightly, ignoring the panic look on Finn's face. She practically dove into the shower, lifting her shirt above her belly, and grabbing Finn's hand. "What the hell-"

Finn was cut off as Christopher delivered yet another swift kick to his mother's insides. Rachel looked up beaming.

"WHOA! Is that him?" Finn's voice was high, excitement being delivered in every word.

"I don't know what his problem is, but I guess he heard you or sensed my reaction to you or something!" Rachel moved Finn's hand along her stomach, ignoring the fact that she was fully clothed in the shower with a not so fully clothed Finn. She was also ignoring the fact that she was getting soaked.

"He's like, whoa!" Finn looked up from Rachel's stomach, his other hand going under her chin. "Rach, this is, _whoa_."

Rachel nodded her head, dropping her hands from her shirt and throwing herself at the sopping boy.

"You got to feel him!" Finn wasn't sure if she was crying or it was just the water from the shower, but he shifted his head, burying it in her hair.

"I got to feel him!" He held her tighter, his eyes moving to stare at the tile of his shower.

Right. They were in his shower. While he was naked.

"Um, Rach, baby, I need to, you know, finish." He felt Rachel freeze in his arms. Apparently she had forgotten bathroom etiquette herself.

"Uh, yeah, I, yeah." Rachel let go of him, a blush filling out her face. "I'll, just, you know, and I'll see you, yeah."

Finn laughed, helping her from the shower. He shook his head before circling around to the shower knob and swinging it to the cold side. The water was instantly chilled, spraying over him as he thrusted his head directly under the nozzle.

It was so totally worth it.

**(GLEE!)**

"Finn, seriously, I just want to go to sleep." Rachel smiled in spite of the fact that she was dead tired and Finn was keeping her up.

"I want to feel him again. Chris, come on baby, move for daddy." Finn stated, his face directly over her stomach.

Rachel laughed, allowing her head to drop into the comfort of her pillow. They were lying in his bed, both on the verge of falling asleep. It had only been about an hour from their shower moment, but Finn was still feeding off the excitement. So when Christopher started moving around (again), Finn had jumped up and moved to her stomach. He pushed her shirt up to just above her swollen bulge, his hands immediately moving up, down, left, and right.

"I'm so happy you finally felt him. Now it's only Mr. Schue. At least one of you will stop looking like you just want to start bawling because you still haven't felt him."

"I did not look like I want to start crying." Finn argued, a pout on his lips. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Not at all." She squealed as Finn, in one swift move, playful threw himself over her.

His arms circled around her, his body twisting so that she was on top of him, his head braced against the pillow. A smile was spread across his face, his eyes lit playfully.

"Finn!" Rachel couldn't help but giggle, her hands on his chest, her face dangerously close to his. "What are you doing?"

"I did not look like I want to start crying!" He laughed, his fingers moving over her sides, causing her to once again squeal. "Take it back!"

"You always looked like you want to start crying! Or beating the crap out of whoever was touching my stomach." Her giggles increased as his fingers moved with grace along her sides. "Stop it! Stop it!"

And he did. His fingers paused completely, his head lifting and capturing her lips. Rachel froze for precisely one second, before a wave of emotion flooded her body.

Her hands dipped under his head, her body moving so that she could steady herself over him without toppling over (let's be honest, she really didn't have any kind of balance to her name at this point). She instantly opened up to him, his tongue darting between her lips, causing her to moan.

In yet another swift move, Rachel was once again under Finn, his arms supporting him as he dipped his head closer to her's.

Everything from his body heat, to his lips, to his tongue, to the way he was _breathing_, made her skin tingle with warmth. She moaned again as he lowered his body to her, his fingers moving down her sides.

Her hands left his hair, moving down to his neck, and over his shoulders. She took a deep breath as his lips left hers, moving across her cheek down to the nape of her neck. Her hands gliding with ease down his thin tee-shirt, creeping underneath the hem. A tingling sensation spread through her fingertips as they came in contact with the smooth skin of his stomach.

"Are you ok?" She shifted her head, her eyes meeting his in a frenzy of fireworks. She smiled, nodding her head, her voice lost to the waves of emotion. "Are you sure, I don't want to pressure-"

Rachel cut him off, her hands between them, underneath his shirt, and her lips tugging on his.

She wouldn't be able to tell you how it happened, but in a flash of the eye, Finn's shirt had been discarded somewhere in the room. Her hands roamed his chest as the familiar heat coursed through her body. She arched her back, groaning in defeat, realizing that her round stomach was creating a space between them.

"Ugh." Rachel sighed, allowing her head to drop, her eyes staring at her stomach and his stomach.

"Am I hurting you?" There was a scared tremor in his voice, his arms instantly moving from around her to brace himself above her.

"No, no, that's not it." Rachel sighed again, a small laugh escaping her lips. "I just, this is weird, and awkward, and it's not exactly like it was in September." She shook her head. "Honestly."

Finn gave her a small smile, rolling off of her. He laid next to her, nudging her on to her side, away from him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, moving so that she was facing the window. A heat blanketed her back, his arms moving so that he was holding her tightly to him. One arm wrapped under her neck and over her chest, as his other hand sat over her clothed belly.

"You want closeness, I'm giving you closeness." His tone was husky and low. He kissed the back of her head, allowing his hand to move down to the hem of her shirt and under. Rachel took a deep breath as his palm came in contact with her skin.

"How did you know I wanted closeness?" She turned her head, catching his bright eyes. A smile graced her lips, her head moving to stare at the curtained window, and pressing close to him.

"I don't know." He answered honestly, tightening his hold. "It doesn't matter." He cleared his throat, his hand pressing over her stomach. "Rachel, I wanted to tell you," he paused.

A thin veil of silence spread over them. Several minutes pasted, the only thing sounding was their breaths in the air.

"What?" She shifted her head again.

Finn shook his head. "Nothing, never mind. Go to sleep." He gave her a smile, kissing her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Rach."

She nodded, her eyes closing as her head returned to it's original position.

"Sweet dreams."

**(GLEE!)**

_March 22nd, 2010, Monday_

Puck was leaning back into his chair, staring at Mike Chang. The boy was trying to fix some cardboard, shoebox, pathetic attempted science project. He shook his head, looking over to the doors of the choir room.

"Mr. Mackey is so unfair!" Mike whined, smacking his shoe box to the ground. "This was a stupid assignment!"

"Dude, I told you to just do the report, but _no_, you wanted to do something hands-on."

"You get better marks when you do things hands on, Puck, duh!" Mike looked up at his friend.

"I am not Rutherford, do not upset me." Mike rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"What are you two doing? You're like five year olds." Mercedes stated, walking up to Puck and sitting next to him. "What's that?"

"Chang's failed attempt at science." Puck answered, eyes darting back to the choir doors.

"Ah." Mercedes nodded her head, staring down at the ground. "Mike, what song did you and Matt pick?"

Mike turned from the chaos on the floor and gave a wide smile to Mercedes. "We're doing an amazing rendition of _Cupid's Chokehold_, by the Gym Class Heroes."

Mercedes let out a laugh. "That's awesome."

"What is it with Mr. Schue and the love songs lately? He's starting to bug me." Puck crossed his arms, ignoring that Mike and Mercedes were now looking at him.

"Looks like someone is all loved out." Mike mumbled.

"Chang!"

"Sorry, sorry, you've been super pissy all day. What is your problem?" Mike gave a heated look to Puck.

At that moment the choir doors opened to reveal a brightly lit Rachel, who was smiling at an equally bright Finn. Mercedes and Mike looked at the couple and then to Puck who had an unreadable expression across his face. Mercedes and Mike looked at each other.

"Oh."

"Hey you guys, you ready for our songs?"

"Whatever." Puck stated. Rachel's smile lowered, her eyes flashing dangerously towards Puck. He ignored this warning sign.

"Dude, come off it." Finn stated, giving Puck a look, but not furthering the issue. The taller boy took a seat in front of Mercedes.

"I am perfectly fine." Puck stated coolly.

"What did we miss?" Mike asked, looking at Finn.

"I felt the baby on Saturday." Finn looked forward.

"So?" Mercedes gave Puck a look like 'WTF?'.

"Look, it's nothing, get over it." Puck stated. He stood up abruptly, moving to the other side of the choir room. Mike watched him for a hard minute before turning back to Finn and Rachel.

"Finn was in the shower at the time he felt the baby move." Rachel gave a disapproving look to Finn.

"Do not make me feel guilty. He told me about the make-out session you two had when he felt the baby." Finn gave Rachel an annoyed look, quickly removing it as Rachel's eyes moved angrily together.

Mike let out a low whistle. "You guys are better than my mom's soap operas!" His hands went up defensively upon seeing the look on Rachel and Finn's faces. "I felt him kick at school, in our science class. I wasn't kissing no-one or washing myself!"

"Oh lord." Rachel mumbled, covering her face. Mercedes gently patted her shoulder.

"It's ok Rachel, I still like you."

Within five minutes the choir room was filled with it's members, Mr. Schue smiling to his class.

"So, before we start singing, what's our view points on love?"

"It's stupid!" Puck mouthed off, earning a few laughs and some heated looks. Mr. Schue nodded.

"Ok, that's one point," he gestured for someone else to speak up.

"It's perpetual." Quinn looked over to Finn. Kurt looked over to Rachel, moving and nudging her. He leaned back into his seat when Rachel turned and gave him a look. Artie snickered.

"I like that, any one else?" Mr. Schue nodded his head in approval.

"It's worth singing about!" Mercedes called out, laughing as the girls giggled and applauded.

"Thank You Mercedes!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together. "Love has been the focal point of song after song. How to find it, where to find it, how to keep it, what happens when you've lost it; every love song is someone's anthem. So, I gave you guys a week and I would like to know your anthems." He look around the room. "Who's first?"

Kurt jumped up. "Brittany and I would love to start this little show down off."

"Kurt it's not a competiti-" Mr. Schue was caught off by Kurt making a noise and moving to grab Brittany's hand. "Ok, well, you guys have center stage."

Kurt and Brittany rushed up to the center of the choir room, their backs against each other and their arms folded. Music began to filter across the room. Mr. Schue's eyes rolling just slightly.

"_You sucked me in and played my mind. Just like a toy you would crank and wind. Baby, I would give til you wore it out, you left me lying in a pool of doubt. If you're still thinkin' you're the daddy mac, you should've known better but you didn't and I can't go back_." Brittany's voice floated evenly over the choir room. Her fellow peers were bopping around in their seats. She turned her head and look at Kurt who gave a devilish smile. Their voices humming together.

"_Oooh, life goes on, and it's only gonna make me strong, its a fact, once you get on board say goodbye cuz you can't go back. Oooh, it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right, where I'm at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I can't go back. Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on_…"

Brittany giggled. The two turned and faced each other, Kurt twirling her around and throwing a wink to the crowd.

"_Wish I knew then what I know now. You held all the cards and sold me out. Baby, shame on you if you fooled me once, shame on me if you fooled me twice. You've been a pretty hard case to crack. I should've known better but I didn't and I can't go back._" Kurt threw his arms in the air, smiling brightly, before turning back to Brittany as she nodded and winked over to him.

"_Oooh, life goes on, and it's only gonna make me strong, its a fact, once you get on board say goodbye cuz you can't go back. Oooh, it's a fight, and I really wanna get it right, where I'm at, is my life before me, got this feeling that I can't go back. Life goes on, life goes on, life goes on_."

Applause started before the music had even faded out. Kurt took Brittany's hand and they bowed to their team mates.

"Oh, Leann Rimes, how she has taught us well." Kurt stated, moving back to his seat. Mr. Schue gave them a smile and a nod of the head.

"Great song choice. What were you two conveying about love?"

"That, no matter what, life goes on and you have to do what's best for you." Brittany stated, her voice high and happy.

"Awesome job." Mr. Schue gave them one more clap. "Who's next?"

"Finn and I will go!" Quinn volunteered. Puck gave her a look, turning his head in the direction of Finn. The taller boy was giving her a bit of a look as well but stood up none-the-less.

Tina, who was sitting in-between Rachel and Artie huffed. "Prince Charming and the Wicked step sister."

Rachel laughed loudly, earning a look from everyone in the choir room. She coughed and covered her mouth. "Hormone surge."

Quinn narrowed her eyes a bit, but grabbed Finn's hands to start the song.

"Don't you think everyone is going to stop believing that 'hormone surge' excuse at some point?" Artie asked.

"No." Tina, Rachel, and Mercedes answered in unison.

Quinn stood in front of Finn, grabbing his hand in hers. The music filtered in slowly. Finn twirled Quinn around, stopping as she faced the audience his hand still in hers.

"_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor. Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_."

She twirled around again to face Finn, a smile appearing over her face as they began to do some waltz looking dance. Rachel had raised an eyebrow, as Kurt's mouth hung open, and Puck simply folded his arms.

Finn was looking down at Quinn, his eyes closing as he opened his mouth.

"_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door, wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder if I ever cross your mind. For me it happens all the time. It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now._"

He once again spun her, bringing her so that his arm could go around her collar bone. Quinn looked up at him, their mouths opening once again.

"_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all. It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now._"

Applause once again broke out before the music had faded. Even though, unlike Kurt and Brittany's applause, some of the members were only half heartedly moving their hands together.

"Thank you, thank you. Lady Antebellum" Quinn stated, curtseying. Finn nodded his head, looking over to his section of the choir room. He had a feeling that they didn't appreciate the song as much as some of the others.

"That was amazing you two! Great job!" Mr. Schue was laughing and smiling. "Tell us what you guys were singing about."

"Love is perpetual, Mr. Schue, and sometimes you end up realizing what you need and what you need to do to get it back what you want." Quinn grabbed Finn's hand once again. "It's a beautiful song."

"Uh, yeah." Finn took his other hand and moved it up to rub his neck.

"Well, you two certainly conveyed a very sweet aspect of the emotion. Bravo!" Mr. Schue clapped again, only to slow it down as his eyes met with Rachel's. He cleared his throat. "Uh, who would lik-"

"We would." Santana stated confidently, standing up, dragging Puck up with her.

"Sure." Puck stated, maneuvering himself out of Santana's grasp. "We're doing Black Eyed Peas, _Meet Me Halfway_. Artie."

Rachel and Tina both turned as Artie smiled at Puck and maneuvered himself over to a microphone that was placed off to the side. Mr. Schue watched as well, eyeing Rachel and Tina who both were frowning.

Santana took her pony tail out, flipping it around a bit. She threw a kiss and wink over to Puck who simply smirked.

"_I can't go any further then this. I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish._" She once again blew a kiss as Puck plucked his shirt a bit and rolled his shoulder, strutting over to her.

"_Cool_." He chuckled. "_I spent my time just thinkin, thinkin, thinkin bout you. Every single day yes, I'm really missing, missing you. And all those things we use to use to use to do. Hey girl, wuz up, it use to be just me and you._"

Artie's voice came on to the microphone as the backdrop. "_I spent my time just thinkin, thinkin, thinkin bout you. Every single day, yes I'm really missin, missin you. And all those things we use to use to use to do. Hey girl wuz up, wuz up, wuz up, wuz up_."

Santana had placed her arms around Puck, twisting and dance against him (not too racy, of course). "_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline, that's where I'm gonna wait, for you. I'll be lookin out, night n'day. Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay. I can't go any further then this, I want you so bad it's my only wish._"

"_Girl, I travel round the world and even sail the seven seas, across the universe i go to other galaxies. Just tell me where you want, just tell me where you wanna to meet. I navigate myself, myself to take me where you be. Cause girl I want, I, I, I want you right now. I travel uptown (town) I travel downtown. I wanna to have you around, like every single day. I love you always…way._" Puck grabbed her and spun her out and then back into him. Santana dipped back and then forward, her hair mussing from the dancing.

"_Meet me halfway, right at the borderline, that's where I'm gonna wait, for you. I'll be lookin out, night n'day. Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I'll stay. I can't go any further then this, I want you so bad it's my only wish._"

The choir room was filled with cat-calls and applause. Mr. Schue moving from his seat to the duet on the floor.

"Guys, that was energetic and lively! I'm very impressed!"

"Our song conveys the part about love where it's not one person doing everything, but rather a compromise of two people wanting to be together." Santana winked over to Puck who raised an eyebrow but smirked.

"Well you guys did an awesome job." Mr. Schue gestured for the two to go back to their seats. "Well, I think we'll leave our other three performances for tomorrow, that way we can talk about a few things for Nationals and a little assignment for next week."

Their teacher smiled and made his way to the dry-erase board.

Finn looked over to Puck, who was looking over at Rachel. Finn turned his head to see Rachel sitting perfectly poised and put together.

"Uh, Rach, what did you think of our songs?"

"They were great." She gave him a small smile. "Great singing and choreography."

"Yeah, the choreography was Quinn's doing." Finn paused as a hand found his shoulder. He turned to see Kurt shaking his head.

"Stop while you're ahead Finn." Stated the soprano, before going back to paying attention to Mr. Schue. Finn sighed, mimicking Puck's folded arms.

**(GLEE!)**

_March 24th, 2010, Thursday_

"Are they stupid?" Kurt asked.

"She is being a bit distant with them. Why they always run off to them, I'll never know." Mercedes commented back.

"I told you all of this was going to eventually be too much." Artie added his two cents.

"It'll all work out when everything is said and done. Especially after she has the baby and her head is cleared."

"I am laying right next to you guys, you know this, right." The four friends shifted to look down/over to Rachel who was laying on the picnic blanket, on her side. Her eyes were closed and she was facing away from Finn, Puck, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, and Quinn who were a good twenty feet from the original five.

It was the first beautiful day in months and Mr. Schue had decided that the team should hang out and just relax. He was sitting with Ms. Pillsbury on a bench, right by the jogging trail. They had clicked off upon setting up at the park. Finn and Puck moving to sit with their popular peers.

"We know you're there chicka-dee." Kurt waved at her dismissively. "It's more fun this way."

"Why aren't you more angry? Or crazy? Or something?" Artie asked, his chin resting in his hand.

"Because I don't care. Finn swears up and down that he and Quinn are just friends and Puck, well Puck is being a jackass right now." Rachel shrugged.

"Puck has been a little angry recently." Mercedes stated.

"I think it's because he feels like he's loosing in this silent competition. You know? He was doing really good, but Finn has a home team advantage." Tina moved from the picnic table to the blanket with Kurt and Rachel.

"There is no competition. I am not dating anyone until Christopher is three." Rachel mumbled, eyes still shut and her body molding to the ground.

"Oh, _please_." Kurt shook his head. "You have been running around between those two in some twisted ring around the rosies game." Tina looked at Kurt and then Mercedes for translation. The black haired diva could only shrug. "I like Puck, I like Finn, I like Puck, I like Finn. I hate Puck, I hate Finn. I want to sleep with Puck, I want to sleep with Finn. I don't think you know if you're coming or going! Get it together!"

Tina, Mercedes, and Artie stared at Kurt in reprimanding.

And then, the sobs came.

"I _don't know _if I'm coming or going! My dads don't want me! I'm going to be living in a basement! My baby is a bastard! I don't want to sing or dance or anything! And my brand new maternity pants, that I _just _bought, don't fit!" Rachel began crying hysterically. She had sat up at some point and her hands were to the sides of her, gesturing wildly as sobs poured from her lips.

"Great going Kurt!" Tina stated, throwing her arms around Rachel.

"You're all going to leave me! And I was the stupid one! I didn't use protection! I'm going to stay in Lima _forever_ and become fat and poor and ugly!" Rachel was besides herself, inconsolable.

"What happened?" Mr. Schue asked, he and Ms. Pillsbury rushing over to the original five.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" Ms. Pillsbury leaned far down, her hand coming to rest on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm a whale! And I don't want to be a whale! And all he does is kick, and kick, and kick! I don't want a baby! I don't want anyone! I want to now if I'm coming or going!" Tina was trying to soothe the brunette, but nothing was working. Rachel was in a full, hysterical, emotional throw down.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, his tone authoritative. Kurt looked at the standing giant, gesturing weakly to Rachel.

"This is _your_ fault!" Kurt, Finn, and Mr. Schue all took a step back as Rachel turned, face red and tearful, to Finn. "If I hadn't been so stupid to think I could make you like me! UGH!" She turned her head back to Tina's shoulder, allowing herself to be taken over by the sobs, and the tears, and raw emotion.

"Rach, I did like you. I do like you." He moved so that he was kneeling next to her. He almost lost his balance as Rachel turned from Tina and threw herself at Finn to be comforted. His arms wrapped around her, patting her back, and whispering soothing words to her.

"What triggered _this_?" Puck questioned, looking at Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, and Artie. "These kinds of breakdowns are triggered by shit."

Tina, Artie, and Mercedes all looked at Kurt. This caused Puck, Mr. Schue, Ms. Pillsbury, and Finn to look at Kurt.

"I may have said some things, a little harshly." He coughed weakly. "She didn't take it well."

Puck threw his arms in the air, turning and facing away from the train wreck happening. Finn rolled his eyes, tightening his hold on Rachel.

"It's not his fault!" Came a muffled sob from Finn's chest. "It's my fault. I should have known! I should have never told anyone! I should have seen a counselor or fallen down stairs or went to live with Aunt Sophie! And now I'm going to be _alone_!" Rachel was shaking, her sobs were increasing, and Finn could feel her body temperature raising dramatically.

"Rachel, you are not alone. You will never be alone." Finn sighed as his words fell on deaf ears.

"Come on Rach, you have us." Puck had moved, squatting down close to Rachel and Finn. "And you have Finn's mom, and Kurt's dad, and my sister. You have a whole support system." Puck's words, too, fell on deaf ears.

Rachel maneuvered herself from Finn's arms. Her breathing was completely uncontrolled and her face was a brilliant red. She looked at the concerned faces of her friends and her teachers.

And then another sob fell from her lips and she threw herself at Mr. Schue's unexpected arms. Puck and Finn looked at their teacher who was looking confused.

Ms. Pillsbury gave a look to the rest of the teenagers before helping Mr. Schue from his position on the ground, Rachel still crying into his arms.

"I think it's time to go home."


	26. But I Hate That I Stay Filler

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything, blah, blah, blah.

**Author's Note: **Well, Hello, Hello! I know, I know, it's been _forever_ and I am so sorry. Life went and took a thousand little turns leaving me stranded, confused, and poor (very, very poor). But, I finally produced a Chapter 26 that I didn't hate (I don't love it, love it, but it's the best by far from my other trials and tribulations).

A few things, I didn't have my beta read it over, mostly due to the fact I wanted it to just be published on the site (I no longer have patience unless I'm at work with the children) so please forgive the grammar and various writing problems. There isn't technically any Rach/Finn, Rach/Puck, and actually I consider this to be more of a **filler chapter **then anything else. I touched upon the breakdown but didn't fully explore it. This would have been, oh, about the fifth re-write, two of them attempting to write about the breakdown, one which was just garbage, and the one previous to this which was way, way out there.

I promise that the chapters to follow this will not be all dark and twisty angst. And, on that note, the Doctor's scene was completely made up, I didn't research anything (which I usually do), so the sleeping pills to some of the medical chagrin is all whatever came out of my head.

Since this is a **filler chapter**, in my opinion, I feel the writing/story line is not up to my personal par, but it builds up for character/story development in future chapters. And there will be more coupling in the next few chapters, leaning both towards Finchel and PuckleBerry.

OK, so, I've apologized and somewhat insulted my writing… good author's note, lol. I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Happy Readings!

**(GLEE!)**

"Ms. Berry?" Rachel blinked, moaning as the voice entered her head. "Ms. Berry? Come on dear, it's time to wake up."

The brunette rolled over, her eyes squinting due to the light seeping from the window. She stared at the woman who was dressed in scrubs. Her head rolled back to the wall, as her body shifted so that she was on her back.

"Ah, there we go." The nurse smiled and folded her hands in front of her. "I thought you might want to see the baby, you've been sleeping for a long time."

"The baby?" Rachel asked, sleep evident in her voice. "I'm twenty-nine weeks pregnant. What baby?"

"Oh, sweetie, it must be the pain killers. You gave birth last night, remember? The baby was full term." The nurse's smile never left her face. "I'll go get him, it'll help with some of the grogginess."

Rachel watched as the nurse left the room. She was only twenty nine weeks pregnant. What the hell was going on? She had a doctor's appointment in a few days for goodness sakes.

"Here we go!" She shifted to look at the door, her eyes widening as she stared at the nurse, who had someone transformed into Carole. "He's gorgeous! Good genes!"

"Carole? What?" Rachel shook her head, staring at her current guardian and the bundle of blankets in her arms.

"I brought little Christopher to see his mommy." She smiled, leaning down to give the tiny baby to Rachel.

"Oh my god." She looked at the baby, her breath instantly disappearing.

He was beautiful. His head was full of black fuzz, his eyes a deep brown with caramel sparkles. His hands were tiny, moving beneath the blankets with a strong force. "Carole, he's, oh my god."

"I know." Carole nodded her head. "He looks so much like my Finny."

Rachel nodded her head, tears saturating her eyes. "Where is Finn? Can you send him in? Is there school?"

"Rachel, Finn is in New York, you know that." Brown hair flew in every which direction as Rachel swung her head up.

"What?"

"New York, you both decided that he should use the scholarship and go to NYU." Carole tsked. "He's flying in next week."

"No, no. Finn has to be here. He wouldn't have missed Christopher's birth! He's not even old enough to be in college!" Chris began crying, his tiny little 'meows' cut through Rachel's brain. "Baby, no, no, I'm sorry."

"Quiet tones." Carole scolded, she leaned down, smiling at her grandson. "How much medication did they give you? I know the labor was hard, but-"

"Finn has to be here." Rachel stated, her tone harsh but hushed.

"Rachel, he's not here, now keep calm. You're going to just upset yourself and then the baby." Carole shook her head. "Now, take a deep breath."

"But, I, where's Noah? And Mercedes? And everyone?" Rachel was staring at Carole, Christopher moving and whining in her arms. She looked down at him, her lips whispering comforting words to her son.

"Sweetheart, they're gone. The semester started weeks ago. Noah and Tina are the closest, but they couldn't just miss classes." Carole sighed. "Maybe you need more rest."

"No! I don't need rest! I need Finn! I need Noah! I need, someone!" The baby's whines moved from a drop to a loud ripple. Rachel's eyes widened, her breath hitching as she began to panic.

Carole gave a soft smile moving to take Christopher, her arms instantly soothing him. Rachel stared at Finn's mother and her son, tears rushing to her eyes.

"I can't do this. I can't do this." She began shaking her head, tears running down her face.

"Rachel, it's ok, you're just tired, it'll be better once you're home." Carole gave her a soothing smile.

"I want Finn." Christopher continued to cry. Rachel's sobs began to mirror her son's. "I need Finn!"

"Rach, I'm here." Her head snapped up, tears rolling down her face. She looked around the room, watching as Carole and Christopher faded out. "Rach, come on baby, wake up."

"Finn?" Her voice was hoarse and sleepy.

"Come on, come on."

Her head twisted from one side to the next. She began taking sharp breaths, her lungs not filling with enough air. There were hands on her shoulders and her back. There were soothing motions, filling her with a sense of comfort.

And just as quickly as her heart jumped erratically from her chest, her breath evened and her eyes blinked open to Finn's dimly lit bedroom.

"Rach?" She looked over her shoulder, to see a panicked Finn. "Was it the same dream?"

Brown eyes stared for what seemed like hours. They closed delicately, her lips trying to suck in as much air as she could. She could feel her head shaking, but wasn't aware of how it was moving.

"You want something to drink? Eat?" His hands moved from her body as the bed shifted under her.

"No, I just," her head had shifted to look back at the wall. Her hands were under the blanket, cradling her swollen stomach.

"What?" Finn asked gently. He stretched up, allowing his weight to sink into the edge of the bed where he was sitting. His hand ran through his hair, his eyes trying to adjust to the nightstand lamp. "I'll get you anything you want."

His eyes moved over the lamp, then the pillow, and then over to the lump that laid on the other side of the bed.

It had been _thee_ most horrible, stressful, and uncomfortable week of his life. It had only been a week since Rachel's breakdown, which had consequently led to several more tiny breakdowns, all of them stemming from labor to using the wrong kind of peanut butter.

And if that wasn't enough, sleep had become a precious commodity. She had been having the same nightmare for five days straight.

The only possibly silver lining that any of them had was that Rachel had a doctor's appointment in less then a day. They were all crossing their fingers that the doctor had answers for them.

The reality of it all, as that Finn felt completely useless. Rachel was miserable, absolutely miserable, and there was _nothing_ any one could do for her.

"Rach?"

"I'm fine." He stared at her back. "I'm sorry, I'm fine. I am." She let out a bitter laugh. "I guess I really wasn't ready for any of this."

Finn's heart sank. He moved so that he was back in the bed, his arms encircling around her gently.

"The doctor said that this was completely normal. It's not easy being in the position you're in. And before you know it, it'll be over. We'll have Chris, and you'll feel more like yourself, and it'll be ok."

Rachel sighed, pressing herself into Finn. "I want it to be over, Finn. I'm tired, I'm stressed, I'm a whale. And no one understands. I'm just a huge burden."

He inwardly sighed, pressing his face to the back of her head. He nuzzled her for a moment, his lips trailing kisses through her hair to her neck. He stopped as his lips hit the nook of her collarbone, his chin moving to rest on her shoulder.

"You are not a burden. This has to be the hardest thing in the world for you, and you're right, we don't understand. That doesn't mean we care any less for you."

Rachel couldn't help but smile, her head shaking gently. "You've been seeing Ms. Pillsbury, haven't you?" She felt him nod.

"Yeah. After you're episode at the park, I felt it was my duty to learn all the right things to say." Finn stated, a chuckle entwining with his words.

Rachel's smile increased. "Good job, sir."

**(GLEE!)**

_April 5th__, 2010, Monday_

Puck sat in the waiting room staring at the floor. He yawned, leaning back into the stiff chair, his legs stretching out in front of him. He crossed his arms, rolling his neck.

It had been a _long_ week.

Between basketball, glee, school, and Rachel, hell, he was in shock that his happy ass was still standing. Not that he was really getting the full effect of the Rachel crazy.

It could have been worse, honestly. She had spent the weekend after her mighty breakdown isolated in Finn's room. Apparently neither teen had slept the entire weekend because by Tuesday Kurt was dragging Rachel over so that Finn could get some sleep and so could she.

Tuesday night (Wednesday morning), however, ended with Kurt's dad making a trip to Burger World and getting Rachel a large milkshake and fries. This happened only _after_ Finn had been called and convinced Rachel to just tell Kurt and Burt Hummel what she wanted to eat.

PS, Burt Hummel had never been happier to drive his son and his son's friend to school almost half an hour early.

Puck looked over to the nurse's station. He rolled his neck for a second time before letting it fall backwards so his eyes were to the ceiling.

He had convinced the group to allow him to take Rachel home Wednesday night, seeing as how now Kurt, Finn, and Rachel (as well as Mr. Hummel) had been deprived of sleep. Finn had agreed (reluctantly) only after giving a thirty five minute lecture to Puck on what he was allowed and not allowed to do. And, seriously, Puck definitely slept through that _whole _schpeel.

Through all the drama and crazy and threats, Puck triumphantly reported Thursday morning that he and Rachel had a _fantastic_ night. She had only woke up once, no cravings, no crying, and the best part, she was in the best mood they had seen from her in _days_. Ok, _weeks_.

She was practically skipping through the halls, talking to her stomach, singing extra loudly, and letting everyone feel Chris kicking.

Finn almost _killed_ Puck.

It was worth it though because Puck was granted another night with Rachel.

It was practically unanimous.

Which was why when Rachel began having a nightmare, moving and shifting and asking for Finn, Puck wasn't sure exactly what to do. At around three in the morning, after waking her up and calming her down, he had found himself calling Finn so that _he_ could further calm her down.

The chick was _bat_ crazy. Hormones or no hormones.

And now, here he was, at the doctor's office.

"Noah?" Puck jumped slightly, his head bouncing up to look around the waiting room.

"'Scuse me?" He stated, staring at the petite nurse.

"Ms. Berry is requesting you." She gave him a small smile that faltered as his face morphed from surprise to a panicked blush.

"Um, isn't she like, not dressed?" He turned to look at the receptionist desk where one of the nurses let out a giggle.

"She has a gown on, you'll be fine." The nurse stated, giving him a knowing look and a soft smile. "Come, come."

"Um," Puck stood up, trying to discreetly stretch. He moved quickly, following the nurse down the hall and to the left.

"Here we go, see all safe." Puck gave her a small nod, walking into the exam room with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." Rachel's voice was small. Puck sighed, moving so that he was next to her, facing her face rather then the rest of her body.

"You ok?" His hand reached out, pushing the hair from her forehead.

This was not Rachel Berry. This was some poor, run down version of her. There was no sparkle, no fire, and definitely no fight. He wished he could swoop in and just rescue her.

"The doctor wants to talk to me and I didn't want to be by myself for whatever he has to say." She shook her head, relaxing into the exam chair. She looked over to Puck, her face softening as his turned to worry. "The baby's fine, he's kicking up a storm." She grabbed his hand, pressing it to her stomach. "See. The doctor is just worried with my blood pressure and stuff."

"Oh," Puck mumbled, his eyes over her hand and his hand on her stomach. "Wow, forget football, this kid is going to be the next David Beckham."

"He's an energetic one." Rachel and Puck both shifted to look at Dr. Bernard who slipped into the room. He gave them a tight lipped smile, moving so that he was sitting next to Rachel. "How are you Noah?"

"I'm ok," Puck answered, shrugging. He cleared his throat, moving his hand and turning to better face the doctor. "How's Rach doing?"

"Well," Dr. Bernard's smile seemed to evaporate, his hands opening a folder. "Seems that some of her levels are a little high. Your blood pressure especially." He looked at her and then at Noah. "This is not uncommon, so I don't want you to think that this is some rare disease. I will tell you that it is putting stress on the baby, however. Some of his vitals weren't really where I want them to be."

Rachel's face paled dramatically. Puck looked at the doctor and then at Rachel. He grabbed her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"You need to keep the stress levels down, Rachel, understand? I am going you two weeks to bring your levels down, or you're on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy." Dr. Bernard patted her wrist. "I wasn't joking when I said you were a strong woman, and I know it's hard. I'm going to prescribe some very mild sleeping aids to help you get some rest at night, they should help with the nightmares as well."

Puck nodded his head, his eyes shifting between a stone frozen Rachel and the doctor.

"You can count on me, Dr. Bernard." Rachel forced a smile on her face. "It'll be a complete one-eighty the next time you see me."

Dr. Bernard gave her a smile back, pulling some papers from the folder in his hand. "Here are some things that I want you to do. Light exercising, some foods to incorporate into your diet, and some home stress relievers."

"Thank you." Rachel nodded, delicately handling the papers. "I won't fail."

"I know you won't." The older man agreed. Puck shook his head.

"No, dude, seriously, she can't fail." Puck made a ticking noise with his tongue. "Rachel Berry doesn't do failure."

Rachel's smile was further forced as she glanced at Puck. "_Thank you, Noah_."

**(GLEE!)**

Will Schuester stared at his desk with frustration. He was tired, over worked, and over worried. Regionals was in less then two months. His glee club was haggard and bitter. His female lead singer was depressed and his male lead singer was always sleeping. His home life wasn't anything short of rundown and the one woman he wanted to be around, was keeping him at arms length.

He had to do something. He needed to bring life back into his kids and into himself.

Standing, he smiled to himself as a flood of ideas poured through his brain.

He strutted out of his office with the intention of stopping by Emma's office and then going home to get started on musical selections for practice.

Something crouched in one of the chairs stopped him however.

"Finn? What are you doing here? Basketball should have ended," Will looked at his watch. "In another ten minutes. What's going on?"

Finn looked up, his eyes red and his face pale under the fluorescent lights. He shook his head, taking a very shaky breath. There was no denying that the teen had been crying.

"Finn, what happened? Is Rachel ok?" Will took three strides, slamming himself down next to Finn. He wracked his brain, trying to recall how Rachel look and acted for the day. She had been a different person from her norm the past couple of weeks (fine, months). It had been a hard time for all of them, especially Finn and Rachel. They were _so_ young.

"She's fine, she's with Puck." Finn waved his hand around a bit, discreetly composing himself. "He took her to her doctor's appointment because I had to stay for practice and apparently her vitals were real high and the baby's weren't exactly good."

"Finn, there's nothing you can do about that." Will sighed. "She just needs a little rest, it's a very stressful thing."

"The doctor is giving her two weeks to normalize herself or whatever. If her test aren't what the doctor wants, she's on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy." Finn cleared his throat, leaning back into his chair. He looked over to his teacher. "How the hell are we going to do this, Mr. Schue? What if something happens to the baby? What if something happens to _her_? I can't handle it!"

Will looked at Finn, sighed, and then brought him into a tight hug. He felt horrible as Finn began crying again, mumbling about his feelings toward Rachel, the baby, and the rest of his life.

Honestly, Will didn't know what to say. He just held his student ushering soothing words and patting his back. In a few minutes he'd take Finn to Emma's office and the three could sit down and mediate for a little bit, but right now he just wanted to comfort the scared teen.

They were _too_ young.

**(GLEE!)**

_April 8__th__, 2010, Thursday_

Tina stared at the video that was playing in the Hudson's living room. She was seated on the couch, a popsicle in her mouth and her feet tucked under her. She looked over to Mercedes who was doing stretches. The diva was clad in a red sweat suit, her hair up in a high ponytail.

Their eyes met.

"I don't understand why it's my happy ass in a sweat suit working out to an exercise video and _your_ happy ass is just sitting there watching." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Finish that damn popsicle already!"

"You volunteered! 'I'll help you Rachel! You're my girl!' Bet you're regretting that decision now."

"I'm gonna smack you." Mercedes stated, pointing her finger at Tina.

"Guys, come on, no yelling." The two girls stopped turning to watch as Rachel waddled into the living room. She was wearing black sweat pants with her 'Twinkle, Twinkle' maternity shirt on. Her hair was tied into a loose pony tail. "I feel like a freakin' whale!"

Tina smiled. "You are not a whale. How is my delectable godson?"

"Kicking me." Rachel grumbled. She made it to the middle of the living room before letting out a harsh sigh and moving to flop into the lounge chair. "Forget this crap!"

Mercedes stared at Rachel, turning her head slightly to Tina. "Rach, you ok?"

The mood swings had come back with a vengeance since the doctor's appointment. There was basically two levels of Berry crazy, sadness and anger. Anger had been a winning force as of late.

"No!" Rachel folded her arms, becoming frustrated that her stomach was in the way. "Dr. Bernard said that by the weekend I should be doing much better with the sleeping pills."

"He's blaming the overly mild pills for the nastiness?" Tina questioned, recoiling into the couch as Rachel glared at her.

"Didn't the pills make Finn hyper?" Mercedes intervened. Really, all they wanted was for Rachel to have the baby.

"Yes, they did, but only for a few hours." Rachel pouted. "I am so sorry I've been so crazy you guys."

Tina and Mercedes once again looked at each other. "No you haven't."/ "You're a ball of sunshine!"

"It's just so _hard_, you know. He's always kicking, and Kurt's annoying, and Puck's annoying, and Mr. Schue is annoying, and Finn is a annoying." Rachel had tears rolling down her face before either other teen girl knew what was going on.

Mercedes smiled and walked over to Rachel. "Once your body catches up on sleep, you'll be in a much better position."

"That's what the doctor said." Rachel sniffled.

"You see, it'll all be good, no worries." Mercedes nodded her head. "You want some ice cream?"

"Yes." Rachel stated, leaning into the lounge chair. Mercedes' smile widened and she walked out of the living room towards the kitchen.

Rachel looked over to Tina, wiping her tears and shooting her friend a smile.

"Before you know it you're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby to play with and spoil."

Rachel nodded and then sighed. "Can we not talk about Chris, please?"

Tina smiled. "Quinn and Santana are dirty whores." It felt like she had lifted a boulder over her head as Rachel's laugh echoed through the room. It was a low blow to be insulting her team mates, but it always made Rachel laugh. And that was good enough.

"You know, Santana tried getting Puck to sleep with her Tuesday night." Rachel stated, tilting her head to look at Tina. "She went over to his house and tried to coerce him into being with her for the night or whatever."

Tina's mouth hung open as Mercedes (who had walked into the room with a bowl) let out a small noise of indignation.

"Yep, I had walked downstairs as he was telling her it wasn't going to happen. I thought she was going to kill me." A chuckle fell from the brunette's lips. "It was entertaining to say the least."

"Is that why she's been so icy lately? Even Brittany can't calm her down." Tina tsked.

"You know how she feels about Puck, when she wants to admit it." Mercedes reasoned. She walked over to Rachel, handing her the bowl and then moving to sit next to Tina. "I wonder what it's like to, you know, do it."

Tina chuckled, leaning into the couch. "I don't think it's all that it's cracked up to be, but, maybe," the sentence drifted off as she popped the sugary treat into her mouth.

Both girls looked over to Rachel who was shoving spoonfuls of vanilla into her mouth. She paused, looking back at them.

"Uh, hello!" The spoon was pointed to her stomach, her eyes rolling like a pair of dice. "It's magical and beautiful and doves sing."

"Oh, come on, we don't have any other references!" Tina demanded.

Rachel stared at her friends and then looked down into her ice cream bowl. "It hurts. It's painful and awkward and just, I don't know." Brown crashed with browns and she could feel their fallen expectations and her own guilt. "But, I liked him and everything was adventurous and sweet. It was like trying to watch a foreign movie, you don't know what's going on, but it's so captivating you don't care."

"So, what you're saying is that it was worth doing?" Mercedes asked.

"What I'm saying is that when you really like them, it's worth everything." Rachel nodded, mindlessly playing with her ice cream.

"It's worth nine months of misery?" Tina asked, earning a swing of the head and a righteous glare from her raven haired couch buddy.

Rachel smirked, her eyes staring into the melting bowl of cream colored mush. "I think it is."

"Well, I guess it's safe to say that you must really like Finn." Mercedes smiled, nodding her head in approval.

Rachel's smile dimmed. "I really do."

"What's wrong?" Tina asked, moving forward so that she was on the edge of the couch.

"I'm ruining so many people's lives, and all this is not worth that." And then, the sobs came, followed by Mercedes moving to scoop Rachel into a comforting hug and Tina whipping her phone out from her pocket.

**(GLEE!)**

_April 9__th__, 2010, Friday_

Puck stared at his teacher. He was playing with his pen, weaving it in and out of his fingers. His concentration was focused on the blackboard, even though there was nothing on it. He let out a held breath, rolling his neck and tilting it to look at Quinn Fabray.

They had History together. They've had History together since fifth grade. All through middle school they were partners, doing presentations, research papers, and assignments together.

Now, however, she glared at him and he made snide remarks about her virtue.

Snide remarks that she flipped on him, aiming her poisonous tongue to Rachel.

He was at a point where his entire life revolved around Rachel Berry.

"I heard you turned Santana away." He blinked, startling himself from his own thoughts. His focus went in and out for a split second, settling at Quinn who was looking at him from the very corner of her eye.

"What?" He hissed, straightening his posture in his seat.

"I heard you turned Santana away." Quinn whispered again, her eyes moving to watch the elderly teacher.

"What do you care?" He hissed again, his arms crossing over his chest.

"I was just wondering. She said that man-hands was there."

"Again, what do you care?"

Quinn shrugged. "It must be so hard being around a girl who doesn't like you."

"Rachel adores me." Puck glared at the back of the blonde's head. She was barely a seat away from him. And Margaret Thorn, who sat behind Quinn and next to Puck, was watching and listening to them intently.

"That's why she's with Finn. That's why she's _always_ with Finn." Quinn spat out bitterly, turning her head to throw Puck an icy glare.

"He's the father of her baby, _Quinn_. Don't tell me you're still jealous that he chose her over you!"

"Mr. Puckerman and Ms. Fabray!" The two turned to look at their teacher who had closed his book and was watching them over his thin-rimmed glasses in the front of the classroom. "I think you two should continue this conversation after school, on Monday, in detention."

Quinn turned and sent a bone chilling look to Puck.

He simply shrugged, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

**(GLEE!)**

"You landed detention because you were defending Rachel?" Kurt gave a confused look to Puck. "Or were you just defending yourself?"

Puck took his fork and pushed around the food on his tray. "I didn't defend anyone. The teacher caught Fabray and me talking."

"About Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"Sort of." Puck shrugged. "Hummel, drop it."

"This is the best gossip I have heard in days, ok? I need to feed the addiction." Kurt leaned into his chair, giving a haughty look to his mohawked companion. "Mercedes and Tina are all baby survival. Rachel is a shadow of her former self. You and Finn are friends again," Puck rolled his eyes. "It's upsetting!"

"What do you want from me, Kurt? We're all stressed out and tired and over it." Puck threw his fork to the table. "She spent the night with you, you know how difficult it is harboring her. Finn says it's better with the pills, but her crazy went to a whole new level trying to calm herself down so she's not on permanent bed rest. We have two more months of _this_."

Kurt stared at Puck. "Ok."

Puck looked up from the table. "That's it?"

"Yes, that's it." Kurt cleared his throat, crossing his legs and placing his hand on the side of his face. "You're right. None of this is easy. For any of us. Especially Rachel and Finn. I'm tired of people getting hurt."

Puck look at Kurt. He shook his head and ran his hand down his face. "If someone were to tell me that I would be in this web of, I don't know, Rachel-ness, I would have punched them in their faces."

"I don't think that would have gotten you very far. But I understand the principle none the less."

"What principle?" Artie asked, rolling over to the table. He looked over to Kurt and then to Puck.

"The principle that all of this is happening." Kurt nodded his head. "Our little Rachel is growing up."

"Your little Rachel is sick and tired of everyone." Finn stated, coming up behind the three boys.

"Where is she?" Puck asked, grabbing Finn's soda from the tray.

"She is in the library with Mercedes and Brittany." Finn sat down, snatching his soda back from Puck. "I think she's staying at Mercedes' tonight."

"We are having a sleep over. Mercedes' parents are going out of town." Kurt stated, looking around the cafeteria.

"Special." Puck mumbled, snaking his hand around to grab Finn's pudding cup. Finn rolled his eyes but simply ignored his best friend's thievery.

"Look, it gives you guys a break, so you should both be happy." Kurt smiled.

"You know, I don't think you guys get it." Finn, Puck, and Kurt all turned to look at Artie. He was staring at them with an emotionless expression. "This isn't about you guys. This isn't about Santana or Quinn or Mercedes or Mr. Schue. It's not about your mom, Finn. It's not about Rachel's dads. Your jobs are not to be happy or scared or relieved.

"This is about Rachel. And how scared Rachel is. And how hard it's going to be for Rachel. She could go on bed rest for two months. Complications arise all the time for teen pregnancies.

"It doesn't matter who she likes or who she doesn't like. Who cares if she wants a chocolate milkshake or a banana split. She had a massive breakdown that sent her into a full blown depression for the weekend. She needs us to be her normalcy." Artie sucked in a deep breath. "Because, honestly, if she had it her way, none of us would have ever known. And if she was a different person or hadn't been as terrified as she was, she wouldn't have told us."

Finn, Puck, and Kurt stared at their friend. They watched as he shook his head in disappointment. Their eyes rolled over to the table and to each other. Well, Finn and Kurt's eyes had rolled to shame, Puck was still staring at Artie, his mouth open.

"_Dude_, that was intense!"

Artie looked at Puck, rolled his eyes, and then maneuvered himself from the table and out of the cafeteria.

Finn made a noise, pushing his tray towards the middle of the table. Puck was still staring after Artie in shock, and Kurt had begun shaking his head. The soprano flipped his bangs and looked over to Finn.

"I blame Oprah for this. And also Lindsay Lohan, Artie hasn't been handling all the news with her these days. He's a bit on edge."

Finn groaned and placed his hand over his face, a single thought rotating through his mind.

_Sweet Baby Jesus._


	27. And Tell Me You Won't Go

_Disclaimer: Nothing, obviously. Because if I did, so many little details would have been changed in GLEE. _

_Author's Note: So, yeah, it's been a trying couple of weeks, but I kind of enjoy this chapter. It's a bit quirky and dramatic, but it's my forte. No major romance scenes, just randomness. Next chapter is going to be a lot different from previous chapters, but it's going to be VERY interesting. Thank you so, so, so much to everyone who alerted and reviewed. I love the suggests and comments, and I'm happy to have you guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R Happy Readings!_

_

* * *

_

_April 10th__, 2010, Saturday_

The basement construction was planned to begin on Monday morning at nine o'clock, _sharp_. The workers had been hired, the materials bought, and the extra help volunteered. The problem was that the extra help that was volunteered were not pleased with spending their _entire_ weekend working for free.

At least most of them weren't.

"Guys, just chill, there's six of us, if we all work together it'll get done with plenty of time to spare." Will Schuester smiled at his students. His smile dimmed as their faces stared back at him blankly.

He had left a little late on Friday and had run into Finn, Rachel, and Carole in the parking lot. Carole was picking up Rachel for a trip to the mall and some girls' R&R. Will was a little hazy on the details of how he was coerced into helping de-clutter the Hudson's basement, but he was impressed by Carole's voodoo magic none-the-less.

"That's the problem with you teacher types, no control." Burt Hummel stated. He stood up, straightening his shirt and pants. "Look, I want those frowns wiped off your faces, _now_." Mike, Matt, and Finn all dropped their lips to a straight line. Puck and Kurt continued staring at Burt with frowns. "The sooner we get started with a decent attitude, the faster this will get done and the happier Carole and Rachel will be."

Will looked at Burt and then at the boys in front of them.

"I thought there would be food." Puck stated, crossing his arms.

"And why can't I wake Rachel up?" Kurt added, mimicking Puck.

Finn, Mike, and Matt all turned to look at their friends. Burt simply rolled his eyes, as Will placed his hand over his face.

"Kurt, Rachel needs all the sleep she can get, it's only ten, she'll be up soon." Finn stated.

"I thought Artie told you to lay off of her?" Mike asked, turning his head quickly as Kurt shot him a nasty look.

"I'm kind of with Puck, I thought there would be food." Matt said, a hush tone to his words.

"There is food boys, lots of it in the kitchen, go fill yourselves up before you start working." Carole appeared in the living room with a giant smile on her face. "Just save some for Mr. Schue and Mr. Hummel, and definitely for Rachel."

She stepped aside as the four boys jumped up and rushed into the kitchen, leaving Kurt, Burt, and Will in their wake. Kurt had a disgusted look on his face. He leaned into the couch.

"I had a grapefruit and some oatmeal, I'm fine." He began looking over his hands and fingernails. "My cuticles are a mess."

Burt stared at his son, nodded his head, and then went to move into the kitchen. As he passed Kurt he ruffled the boy's head.

Will sighed and stood up himself, not making any rash moves to leave.

"So, Rachel's dad is funding this little project?" Carole nodded her head.

"Yes, he is, he just wants to make sure Rachel will be happy and taken care of. You know how the drill goes. Parenthood." The older woman let out a short laugh which was lacking in humor.

"How are you _handling _all of this?" Kurt and Carole looked at Will, his voice had raised slightly. "I'm just their teacher and it kills me. Rachel is a mess and Finn pretends he's ok, but he's falling apart at the seams. Don't get me started on the other kids, because they're just as confused and twisted."

"Mr. Schue, I am not confused and twisted." Kurt stated. He shut his mouth as Will let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just don't know what to do. I want to break down and cry with them." The teacher shook his head, his hand going back over his face.

It had been a long year for _everyone_.

Carole gave him a reined smile. "I cried every night for almost a month, Will. They are young, so young. I was well into my twenties trying to deal with love and pregnancy and a home. But I have to be strong for them. Finn is my baby and Rachel has become the daughter I always wanted. They need us to be the grown-ups. That's how I deal with it. That is how I get up in the morning and watch Rachel waddle around the house, reading her baby books, or listen to Finn talk about pee-wee football and camping trips."

"It just seems so unfair, especially to them." Will stated, his arms crossed. "I know that it's not life throwing a curve ball at them and this could have been avoided, but, it's not fair."

Carole nodded her head, patting Will's shoulder. "Well, Will, I'll let you in on a little secret, life is never fair, or just for that matter."

Will stared at Carole before sighing. He went to say something but stopped as the four boys in the kitchen shouted together.

"Rachel!"

Kurt looked towards the entrance of the living room and then at Will, who was sporting a guilty expression. Their was no doubt in their minds that Rachel had been listening in on them.

Kurt tsked, causing both Carole and Will to focus on him.

"Look what you did. I'm so telling Artie on you."

**(GLEE!)**

"Oh my god! How many boxes have we moved?" Mike was standing in the driveway, staring at the Hudson's garage. He was stretching up and down, his eyes shifting to Rachel who was lounging on the grass with Kurt and Mercedes.

"Probably about a hundred." Kurt answered, taking a swig from his water bottle. He pulled the water bottle away from his mouth and gave a small smile to Mike who was glaring at him. "I thought I would grab a bottle since they're so conveniently in the garage."

Mike's glare intensified and he walked over to Kurt snatching the bottle away before heading back into the house. Kurt stared after him mouthing a 'well!'.

Rachel looked over to him, shaking her head. "I told you they were edgy and not to annoy them. They've been working since ten thirty." She then turned to Mercedes. "Kurt was playing dictator, pointing at what boxes should be taken next and where they should go in the garage. They took a vote. That's why we're outside now."

Mercedes shook her head at Kurt. "Why do you always have to do that?"

"I didn't do anything." Kurt stated.

"Uh huh." Both girls stated, looking away from the soprano. Mercedes leaned back on her palms, her eyes drifting over to Rachel who was rubbing her stomach.

"How have you been feeling?" The brunette shifted from the garage to her friend. She shrugged, a small smile over her lips.

"I've been doing a lot better then I was. I think being able to sleep has been a good thing." Her hands continued to rub her stomach. "I just can't wait to have him and to be over all of this pregnancy stuff. Dr. Bernard said that a lot of women like the pregnancy. I think those women are morons."

Mercedes nodded her head slowly, her eyes caught Kurt who simply shrugged and made a gesture as if he was drinking a bottle of liquor. She sighed and shook her head, her attention being brought back to Rachel.

"No more nightmares?"

"Nope," Rachel took a deep breath, shrugging her shoulders. "It's dreamless nights. Even with Chris' kicking, it's a wonderful thing."

"It's kind of weird having you this calm." Mercedes stated.

"It's kind of weird being this calm." Rachel chuckled. She turned her head as Finn brought a box out. He wiped his forehead and threw the three a wave and a smile. He then turned back around and went into the house. "Mr. Schue is apparently not dealing well with my pregnancy."

"What?" Mercedes' raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he went on a rant about how it was hard watching Rach and Finn try to function or whatever." Kurt was sprawled out on the blanket, his sunglasses covering his eyes.

"Seriously?" Mercedes asked, her voice low.

"Yup. It was interesting to say the least. Now he's nervous to talk to me because he knows I heard him." Rachel shook her head. "He's a wack-a-doo."

Mercedes once again raised an eyebrow.

"That's her new favorite thing to say." Kurt answered the silent question going through the diva's head.

"Oh." Mercedes stated. "I'm obviously not spending enough time with you."

"No one gets to spend time with her." Rachel and Mercedes shifted to look at Puck, who slammed himself down next to Rachel. He looked over at her, picking up some of her hair, pushing it over her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I think Chris is sleeping, he hasn't kicked me in about half an hour." Rachel looked down at her stomach, rubbing it gently. She looked back up at the mohawked boy. "How's moving going?"

"Eh, we've decided we're done for the day. Since we'll be back tomorrow and stuff. It's not that much more." Puck shrugged, leaning on the palm of his hands.

His eyes slowly moved over Rachel, watching as she fidgeted in uncomfortable-ness on the picnic blanket they had laid out.

"Let' do something tonight." The three looked at the mohawk teen. "Seriously, I am so sick and tired of this baby drama, we need some fun in our lives! _You_ need some fun!"

"Noah, I don't think-"

"That's your problem, you've been thinking way too much and not doing anything about it."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow, looking over at his two friends. He began nodding his head, forcing Rachel's attention on him.

"I agree with Puck. We should be out and about, having fun and being teenagers."

"I sort of meant it to be me and-" Puck was cut off by Mercedes clapping her hands together.

"We can go out to dinner and then hit up that new arcade they built in the Square."

"Guys I don't-" Rachel tried to intervene but was interrupted by Kurt jumping up and straightening himself.

"I'm going to inform the other boys, and then Tina and Artie."

"I'll go with you!" Mercedes also jumped up smiling from ear to ear.

Rachel and Puck watched as the two walked through the garage and into the house. Puck looked over to Rachel. She rolled her eyes and gingerly tried to stand up. She was having a certain level of difficulty. Puck maneuvered himself so that he was up and helping her.

"Fun times." Rachel moaned as she stood up straight, taking an extra breath. "Fun, fun, fun."

**(GLEE!)**

Puck, Kurt, and Mike were all watching in awe as Rachel and Mercedes competed in the arcade's karaoke video game. Mercedes was losing by just a few points, while Rachel excitedly bounced around and giggled away.

The three boys hadn't seen her so happy in, well, forever.

The music died down as Mercedes glared at the video board. Rachel threw her arms in the air and twirled, stopping in front of Puck. She then threw her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug.

"I won! I won!" Puck laughed, hugging her back.

"I saw! Sorry Mercedes!" He stated, laughing harder as the blacked haired diva stuck out her tongue.

"It was only by a few points, but damn girl!" Mike chuckled, high fiving Rachel as she eased off from Puck.

"I know! That was so incredible. I feel so, uh!" She giggled, her hands moving over her stomach. "Wow, he's kicking and dancing away!"

Puck laughed, his hand moving to her stomach. "Wow, he is going."

This led to the other three teens placing their hands on her stomach as well. Rachel simply smiled, trying to catch her breath.

"Jeez Rachel, I never noticed how round your stomach was." She looked at Kurt who had somehow managed to push Mike, Mercedes, and Puck from her stomach. "It's huge!" Mercedes rolled her eyes and slapped the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Are you stupid?" Mercedes asked, gesturing towards Rachel who was still smiling, her eyes wandering the arcade. "The girl is thirty weeks pregnant!"

"That's scary." Mike stated, reaching out to touch Rachel's stomach again. "So, it's like, what? Two more months?"

"Yeah." Rachel stated, breathless. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"You want some water or something? You're all out of sorts." He gently grabbed her arm, moving her towards the food area.

"Well, I'm the size of a small trailer, I really shouldn't be jumping up and down these days." Rachel laughed, taking a deep breath. Puck rolled his eyes, sitting her down and grabbing a water bottle from the bin. He gave a look to Mike, who nodded and headed over to the register.

"Seriously Berry." Puck scolded, watching as she downed the water bottle in seconds.

"She was thirsty!" Mercedes defended, while tilting her head to watch the petite brunette gulp the water without a taking a breath. Kurt rolled his eyes, taking a seat at the table they had found. Even Mike was in a bit of shock as he walked up, placing his change in his wallet.

"Are all pregnant girls like this?" Mike asked, leaning over to Puck. The rebel rocker shrugged and sighed.

"Dude, I don't know. All I know is Saturday morning cartoons could not have prepared us for any of _this_." Puck looked at Mike. The other teen nodded his head solemnly.

"Will you two shush. It's not a big deal. Walking from the driveway to the house pushes me to the brink of exhaustion." Rachel stated, leaning in the plastic chair. She arched her back, lifting her legs slightly. "Uh, I was standing on my feet for too long."

"Oh, Rach." Kurt stated, patting her hand. "Before you know it, you'll be back to your old self.

"I doubt that." She muttered, she groaned, trying to lean even further into the plastic chair. "I might be calmer, but I feel like I'm harboring a twenty pound bowling ball to my waist. I didn't feel so heavy before."

Her four friends refused comment. It was quite clear that she was going into a bit of an emotional moment. And moments like those were better left in silence.

"Here you guys are." Tina stated, rolling Artie's wheel chair. She looked at the five and shook her head. "We were wondering where you disappeared too."

"Rachel went all Michael Jackson during the Karaoke game and has now used up all of her energy." Puck stated. He looked down at Rachel. Her eyes were closed and her body practically laying down diagonally. "Where's Finn? I think we should take her home."

"No, no! I'm having fun!" Rachel whined, eyes still closed. Puck looked down at her, shaking his head.

"Rach, it is getting late." Kurt stated, he looked at his watch. It was just barely eight o'clock. "Sort of."

"No, seriously," the brunette yawned. "I'm good." Puck, Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Artie, and Kurt stared at her with disbelieving eyes. "I just," she arched her back, a pained look shooting across her face, "need a few minutes."

"Are you ok?" Mike asked, moving so that he was behind her.

Rachel nodded her head, her body squirming in her seat. Her hand moved from her stomach to her back.

"Rach." Kurt stated, jumping up and moving to the side of her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She opened her eyes, staring at her worried friends. "Seriously."

"What's up?" The six friends all turned to see Finn and Matt smiling. Finn took a quick look at them before looking down at Rachel who was rubbing her back, avoiding eye contact with Finn. "What's wrong?"

Finn was at Rachel's side in mere seconds. She was shaking her head, grinding her teeth.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Her breath was all caught up and there was no doubt that Finn was believing her.

"Rachel, what the hell is wrong?" Finn's voice was in full authoritative mode. The members of the glee club were taken aback. Because, let's be honest, Finn had a tendency to be a bit of a wuss, especially against Rachel.

"My back hurts." She winced. "I don't know what's wrong. I hurt."

Finn stood up and in one swift motion, that surprised everyone standing in the food court area, Rachel was lifted into his arms.

"Puck, you're driving, we're going to the hospital." The tall boy barked out. Puck dashed in front of his friends. The rest of the glee club scrambled behind the three to their own cars.

**(GLEE!)**

Finn, Puck, Tina, Artie, Kurt, Matt, Mike, Mercedes, and Burt Hummel, were all seated in the waiting room at the hospital. Carole and Will were in the hospital room with Rachel, Dr. Bernard, and Dr. Lucan, the hospital's OBGYN.

They had been sitting in the waiting room for almost an hour. Finn was currently under an anti-anxiety pill, due to his panic attack after Rachel was immediately admitted. No one was telling him anything. No one was telling anyone, anything.

Will walked into the waiting room. Every head popped up, staring at him with worried eyes.

"Finn you can go," Will didn't finish. Finn had jumped up and was already heading off to the room before Will could even think about finishing his statement. The teacher sighed and looked at the rest of the kids. "She's fine. Apparently she had some false contractions. The doctor's said it was probably due to all the excitement and possible the sleeping pills."

"Is she going on bed rest? Is Chris ok?" Tina asked. Artie gently took her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Chris is fine, and she isn't going on bed rest to my current knowledge." He sighed and placed his hand on the back of his neck. "This is not anybody's fault. It's been a tough pregnancy for Rachel."

"We just wanted her to feel like a teenager." Kurt stated, guilt weaving through his words. His father patted his knee.

"You guys were being good friends. Things like this happen, especially in pregnancy. Let's just be happy that she and the baby are perfectly fine." Burt stated. He earned a smile from Kurt and nod of gratitude from Will.

"They're keeping her over night, and visiting hours ended at nine, so you guys have to go home. But I'll be seeing you boys tomorrow." He waited, frowning as none of the kids moved. "Guys."

"We want to see her." Puck stated. He crossed his arms and slammed back into his chair. "Screw visiting hours."

"I'm with Puck on this, and I hate breaking the rules." Mercedes stated, mimicking him.

Carole walked into the waiting room looking just as worn and tired as Will. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked at her children's friends.

"Rachel is sleeping. Finn is staying the night with her, so I think it's best if everyone goes home." Her smile wilted slightly as the kids continued to stay frozen in their seats. It warmed her heart to see the support surrounding her grandson. "Kids, come on, don't make it any harder then it is. I'm working a double shift, so I'll be here too. If anything happens I will let you know. She's fine. Off you guys go."

Will and Carole shifted so the kids could move, mumbling and whining about the turn of events around them. Burt patted Will's shoulder and gave a cheek kiss to Carole as he walked out with the herd of teens.

Will sighed and leaned against the wall, his hand moving over his face. His eyes crashed with Carole's.

The two grown ups were simply besides themselves.

**(GLEE!)**

_April 12__th__, 2010, Monday_

Puck sat in the back of the detention classroom. He was lounged in the desk, his feet slid far up under the desk in front of him, and his arms and hands supporting his neck.

Tanaka was _not_ pleased upon hearing that one of his star players would be missing yet _another_ practice.

Not that Puck really cared.

Rachel and Finn had both stayed home from school, which was not comforting to any member of the glee club. Well, any member of the glee club that was worthy of mention at least.

He had gone over Sunday to help finish the basement. Carole was there at ten waiting for them, giving them smiles and making sure there was more then enough food. Rachel and Finn didn't get home from the hospital until close to two and neither teen was talking to their friends or each other.

He had a feeling that the two had, had some kind of life talk, and there had been a disagreement along the way. He just didn't know what the disagreement was about. And neither did Kurt, who had agreed with his opinion and tried to get info from Rachel. The soprano was promptly dismissed from the bed room.

The door opened and shut with a slight slam.

He lifted his head, following the blonde from the door to row next to his to the seat that sat quietly besides his. His eyebrow raised as she placed down her books, fluffing her hair which was unorthodoxly down.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked with an authoritative tone. She looked over to him, her eyes rolling in a perfect circle before folding her hands on her desk and looking forward.

"I'm sitting." Her voice matched his perfectly.

"Why are you sitting next to _me_?" He crossed his arms, shooting her a nasty look.

The teacher who was in charge of detention, Mrs. Boswell, was well into her eighties and could barely see or hear. None of the students understood why the office had her as the detention monitor, but they rationalized it was probably because she didn't know where she was, thus there was no recollection of staying late everyday come pay check time.

"We're friends." Quinn stated calmly, her tone deflating ever so slightly. She looked over to the mohawked teen. "We use to be friends."

Puck stared at her, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "We're still friends. I just need you to lay of Berry."

There was a moment of silence before Quinn sighed. "How is she?"

Puck raised an eyebrow. He turned back to his original position and closed his eyes. "She's fine to my current knowledge. I texted Finn during lunch and he said that the two of them just needed a break."

"From each other?" There was hope in her voice and Puck inwardly groaned.

"I don't know, Fabray. All I know is that he spent the night in the hospital with her and now he's spending the day with her at home."

"I don't see what's so special about Rachel Berry." Quinn mumbled.

"It's not your prerogative to see what's so special about Berry. It's your job to act like a human being and treat her somewhat decently. This is not some kind of joke or game or whatever. She's pregnant and having a really hard time with the shit. Laying off of her and acting less like Satan's minion, is going to make it easier for everyone in the long run." Puck stretched up, looking over to Quinn. "You and Santana are just isolating yourself from the group. Everyone is on board with supporting and helping Rachel."

Again, there was a stretch of silence between them. Quinn had a deep frown on her lips, her blonde hair curtaining her face. Puck shook his head, shifting to stare down at his desk.

"He's not going to come back to me, is he?" It was the way she asked it. Very un-Fabray, no sense of demand, no bitchiness, nothing that suggested she was a spoiled princess.

Brown crashed with brown, and for a split second he thought she was going to cry.

"I don't think so, Quinn. I think he's going fight to stay with her as long as he can." Puck cleared his throat. He was taken back as she let out a bitter laugh. She forced him to meet her eyes once again.

"Then why are you still _here_?"

**(GLEE!)**

_April 15__th__, 2010, Thursday_

The week had gone by without so much as a blink from Rachel. Puck was avoiding her. Her friends were treating her as if she was going to break, much like a crystal figurine that slipped from someone's fingers. And Finn was not talking to her.

_That_, however, was her fault more then anything else.

She had woken up around one in the morning, during their night in the hospital. He had been sitting in a near by chair, staring at her as if he was never going to see her again. Before she could think or rationalize or even properly assess the situation, she blurted out that maybe, _this_, was a bad idea. Maybe they weren't ready to have a baby and raise him and be parents.

Maybe her fathers were _right_.

This had led to, according to Nurse Serena, the biggest fight West Lima Hospital had ever witnessed. There was yelling and tears (and even some name calling on her part). Her blood pressure had raised so dramatically that Finn was ushered from the room and not allowed back in until she was sound asleep.

She had awoken Sunday morning to Finn sleeping in the near by chair.

She had recanted once they were in the car, but it was too soon (or maybe too late) and the fight was too epic.

She had figured it would be too awkward being around him. But he proved her wrong, even though he was still not talking to her, he knew exactly what she needed/wanted when she wanted/needed it, and he didn't hesitate to give it to her.

It had made her feel that much more guilty.

Chris kicked her hard, causing her to pause in the hallway, her hand going to her belly. She took a deep breath, stretching slightly, and continued her waddling to the guidance office.

She had no idea why the hell Puck was avoiding her. At first she thought Finn had told him about her _off-handed _comment. This was not the case, according to Kurt. The soprano had went to have a talk with Puck, only to return and shrug, saying that it had nothing to due to Rachel 'crazy'. She knew Kurt knew something, and by the bruise on his right arm, she was sure he wasn't about to divulge this bit of knowledge.

"There you are." Rachel stopped just barely inside of Emma's office. The older woman smiled, gesturing for Rachel to come and sit down.

"I got your note from Mr. Schue. Am I in trouble?" Rachel shut the door, easing her way down into one of the plush seats.

"No, no, of course not." Emma shook her head. "I just wanted to talk to you about, things. How are you feeling? I heard about the scare on Saturday."

"I'm fine. It was just false contractions. They're very common in women towards the end of the pregnancy."

"You still have about nine weeks." Emma stated, tilting her head slightly. Rachel sat there frozen, nodding her head slowly.

"Um, yeah, I know. I'm in my third trimester though, so, yeah."

"Well, I'm glad that you're ok. You know, I'm worried about you and Finn, as well as everyone in Glee." Emma folded her hands. "This has been a very big responsibility for you, and a hardship as well. It's not easy and I know it's hard to talk to people about it."

"Did Finn tell you I stated I thought I should give up the baby?" Rachel asked, dead panned.

Emma stared at her. She shook her head, once, very fast, very unconvincingly. "No."

"Ms. Pillsbury, I was in the hospital, I was scared, and I just, there's so much to do and think about, and it's scary and over whelming." Rachel didn't know if she should cry or yell or fall to the ground in a heap. All options looked wonderful.

"I know Rachel. I think you all need someone to talk with. Someone who understands better then us, who won't judge and who is not involved." Emma gave the girl a smile. "I have an old friend, she's a psychologist, who specializes in pregnancy."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "That's a little convenient."

Emma once again stared at Rachel, before letting out a little cough, her eyes moving to her desk.

"Well, she's not so much as a friend as she is someone I looked up and researched and begged to come talk with you and Finn and the glee club, separately." The red headed woman nodded her head. "I just want to help, and I thought that some outside help would be the most helpful thing."

Rachel sighed. "It's fine with me. I'm not guaranteeing that everyone else would be up for it, but, I support it."

Emma smiled, her hands still clasped together. "Good."

"When did you want us to see her?" Rachel watched as the smile from Emma's lips twisted and her wrist moved so that her watch was visible.

"How's you're next period looking?"


	28. I'm Not Crazy, I'm Just a Little Unwell

_Disclaimer: Not a darn thing!_

_Author's Note: Yeah, so, I have no idea what the hell this chapter is. It's just there. (Shrugs). I think I'm just writing to write. But on a happier note I started chapter 29 (which will have an actual plot), so hopefully I'll get that done by the end of the week. R&R. Happy Readings! _

_(PS: Each 'interview' is a snippet, not like the whole session. There's a little bit of comic relief in this whatever, Chapter-ette! And PSS: The Brittany plot line will be coming back around, it's an idea I've been playing with since the early chapters of this story. All will make sense... one day... some day.)  
_

_

* * *

_

_April 15__th__, 2010, Thursday_

Dr. Calista Monty was the _best_ in the field. She was well known through out the medical profession and highly recommended. For the most part she dealt with upper end mothers (unaware of what to do with the tiny thing inside of them) and lower charity cases (those who didn't know how to stop having the tiny little beings). She coached teen mothers, situated adopting parents, coaxed rebel children, and brought the light back into several dysfunctional families. Don't even get her started on the multiple birth house holds.

She was the _go to _woman.

That was why, as she was faced with twelve students in a glee club and their teacher, in a small little town named Lima, Ohio, she couldn't understand why she was questioning her various medical degrees, as well as consulting her Freudian Bible.

…**Rachel…**

Rachel stared at the tall, lean woman. They were in one of the study rooms to the back of the library. It was secluded, cool, and comfortable. Dr. Monty had a pretty smile and was patience and demure.

She sat across from Rachel, a large study table between them. She had a notebook opened on the table, her hands folded under her chin.

"So, Ms. Pillsbury tells me you are about thirty weeks pregnant." Rachel nodded her head. "That's a tough time, third trimester."

"Have you ever been pregnant?" There was no malice in Rachel's voice, Calista raised an eyebrow none the less.

"No, I have not."

"It's horrible." Rachel clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "It's just _thee _most horrible thing you will ever go through."

Calista nodded her head. This was not the first woman to tell her this information.

"How's life at home?"

"I live with Finn, he's the father." Rachel sighed. "My fathers want me to give up the baby. Or, well, I don't know what they want me to do. But, I guess they might have had some valid points, you know, what with us being too young."

"Are you and Finn together?" Calista asked, looking up from her note book. Rachel made a face.

"Define together."

…**Finn…**

"And then they started shooting me with paint-balls!" Finn threw his arms in the air. "I guess I showed them who was gay or not gay. There was only one way to knock up Rachel!"

Calista nodded, making a note in her note pad. "And how would you define what is going on between you and Rachel, now?"

"Uh, well, she lives with me, and we've kissed and stuff. She jumped into the shower with me so I could feel the baby kicking." Finn shrugged. "I don't know. She says she doesn't want to be in a relationship with anyone until after Chris is born."

"I was told that she recently discussed the idea of giving the baby up, how did that make you feel?"

"I felt like she punched me in the stomach. Like, she wanted to keep him, and I was, like, all confused so I went along with it, but now, I can't give him up!" Finn began shaking his head. "And she just brushed over it like he meant nothing. Like I meant nothing!"

"Are you more upset that she made the baby as nothing, or that she made you feel like you were nothing?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugged, trying to calm himself down. "I love her, and she wants to give up the baby. Obviously that shows me she could care less."

"Finn, pregnancy causes woman to go through lots of different emotions. She took it all back, didn't she?" Calista placed her pen down, leaning into her chair.

"I don't know!" Finn groaned, crossing his arms. "I keep trying to make everything easier for her, but then it's like Kurt and Puck swoop in, or something happens. I really don't have any idea anymore. I just, I should have just been with her. And now she wants to give up the baby and I'll never be able to man up and tell her how I feel. I don't care if she chooses Puck or even Kurt over me, I just, argh!"

Calista raised an eyebrow. "Who's Kurt?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "The fashionista uncle or whatever. You'll have a barrel of fun talking to him."

…**Kurt…**

"I know I should be supportive. I do. She's my friend. It's a lot of hard times. And I try to do my best." Kurt shook his head, flipping his bangs. "But it just feels that everything I do, it's not good enough." Calista was staring at Kurt with a unbelievable expression. "And you can only go over to someone's house and plan what they should wear _so _many times before you feel completely ignored."

The older woman cleared her throat, nodding her head and gently allowing her fingers to comb through her hair.

"Kurt, I need you to tell me how Rachel's pregnancy affects _you_, while ignoring how uncoordinated she dresses."

"You did notice that she was wearing two different shoes though, right? I know that she's all big and round and it's hard to see the feet, but, come on." The soprano rolled his eyes. Upon seeing the look on Calista's face, however, he straightened up in his seat. "I feel completely useless. Rachel is going through an incredibly hard time, which none of us understand. All she does is cry, or yell, or is incandescently happy. Seriously, the only one of us who is around her enough to keep up is Finn."

"Does Finn being able to keep up make you jealous?"

Kurt let out a minor chuckle. "Please. Have you talked to Rachel lately? I'd rather be a few steps behind then walking right with her. I think it makes me just feel sorry for the two of them. If you want to see some jealousy, wait till you talk with Puck."

"Puck's overly jealous?"

Kurt's eyes lit up. He leaned over the table, his elbows propped up. "Why, what have you heard?"

…**Puck…**

"The chick is _bat_ crazy." Puck had his hands up as if he was talking the gospel truth. "She is emotional, whiny, needy, and if I was less of a man, after watching her inhale a super sized snickers milkshake, I would have moved to Alaska and lived in darkness for six months."

Calista turned her attention to the young man in front of her to her notebook. She wrote a few things down.

"Well, then, Puck, if you feel this way then why are you so involved with Rachel?"

Puck growled, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "She's a total nut job, but I don't know, I say I'm going to leave and I'm not going to bother, I go to screw Santana or whatever, and I stop. In the beginning I was just there to help her until she and Finn got their shit together and then I kissed her and I like being around her. I'm a totally pansy ass now. My bad boy image, totally destroyed."

"So, how do you think she feels about you wanting to take on this large role in her life?"

"She's not dating anyone or choosing between me and Finn until after Chris born. I know she's going to choose Finn, because he's the dad and all that. And he's my _best _friend, so I'm not going to mess it up. But, I'm still going to be there for them and for Chris, and then one day, maybe, she and Finn will break up and I'll have an opportunity."

"Wow, that's, very mature." Calista was to say the least, impressed.

"Or, you know," Puck shrugged, "I'll just start sleeping with Santana on a regular basis again." Calista's smile disappeared all too quickly. "Now, that girl has _nothing_ on Rachel's crazy, but damn, she knows what she's doing when the lights go off."

…**Santana…**

Calista watched as the Latina Princess filed her nails. She looked at her watch, clearing her throat.

"Santana, you can talk, it's ok, I'm hear to listen." Calista inwardly moaned as Santana looked up at her with an annoyed brow.

"I have nothing to say about _Rachel Berry_ being pregnant. She's getting all this attention even though, technically, what she did was _wrong_." Santana went back to filing her nails.

"You find that sex is wrong?" Calista asked, her pen to the paper.

"I find getting caught, is wrong." Santana smirked. "If you want someone who needs to vent, you should talk to Fabray. She's the one that got jilted by Finn knocking up man-hands."

…**Quinn…**

"Personally, I don't see what the big deal is. We all have to change our lives around because one girl couldn't wait until marriage." Quinn fluttered her eyes. "Please."

Calista was looking at Quinn over the rim of her glasses. "You're a strong believer in waiting?"

"I feel that you should wait until you are ready. Clearly, she was not, and God is punishing her."

Calista resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She was well aware of the chastity teens. She had dealt with a few in her time. There was nothing wrong with waiting, but it definitely wasn't their call to pass judgment down to everyone else.

Even though, to what she had gotten from the other students, it was safe to say that Quinn's hostility had less to do with what Jesus wants you to do and more with Finn's affections for Rachel.

"You and Finn dated before this Rachel production, am I right?"

"Yes, we were dating for quite a while. And then he, I don't know, lost his mind and joined Glee. And then Rachel attached herself to him like some leech."

Calista nodded. "How do you feel about Finn?"

"I still like him. I know he likes Rachel, now, but soon enough he's going to be looking for comfort and I'll be there for him." Quinn shook her head, her pony tail whipping around.

"What about Rachel?"

"Ugh, she has all the support in the world, what with the four musketeers by her side."

…**Mercedes…**

"I feel kind of bad for both of them." Mercedes stated, her hands holding the arms of her chair gently. "I want to be there, but this is a huge responsibility. And it was all fun and games in the beginning, because we didn't know better, Rachel knew better, actually, but the rest of us didn't. And now, it's like real."

Calista nodded her head.

"How does everything make you feel, for yourself? Are you extra stressed? Your grades slipping?"

Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the pregnant one."

"No, I know that, but you and Rachel being such good friends and you being apart of her support system," Calista gave a small smile, "I want to see how all of this is affecting _you_."

"I'm fine. My grades are fine, I sleep at night, I haven't been over eating or under eating. I'm not all stressed out and bugging. I know that Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury thinks that we can't handle this, but we can, and we are. I just wish there was more we could do to make Rachel feel better about, I don't know, life."

Calista smiled.

"I just wish she made it easier for us to spoil her and Chris though. She has a melt down every time Tina buys something for her." Mercedes made a ticking noise with her tongue, causing Calista's smile to waver. "Poor Tina and her inappropriate shopping sprees."

…**Tina…**

"It had bear paw prints and bear ears! What self respecting mother wouldn't want to dress their child up as a teddy bear." Tina shook her head. "It's ok though, I'm the god mother, I'll just kid nap him and put him in it."

Calista stared at Tina for a hard minute before slowly nodding her head.

"Well, I guess kidnapping is always an option." The doctor cleared her throat, looking down at her note pad. "How would you describe the environment around you surrounding Rachel and the baby and glee?"

"I think it's very freeing, open, and supportive. We try to be there for each other, her, Finn, and the baby. We're going to a Parent and Baby class on Saturday." Tina leaned back into her chair.

"That's good. Have you noticed any major changes with Rachel?" She looked up to see Tina giving her a look that suggested that she, a doctor with two PhD's, a masters, and several awards in medicine, was a moron.

"She's pregnant! She goes through changes all the time. She's depressed, happy, crazy, all in the span of a couple of hours! That's why it's hard maintaining a rational thought around her. And don't even get me started on Finn or Puck! And Kurt has been over bearing with so many different things. The girl needs to have this baby and return to some normalcy!" Tina folded her arms, shaking her head disappointingly. "What kind of doctor are you?"

…**Artie…**

Calista had her head in the palm of her hand. "I want to know how one girl could bring a group, such as yourselves, together."

Artie nodded his head sympathetically. "I don't really know. Before Rachel found out she was pregnant she was kind of bossy, and mean, and crazy. Not crazy in a bad way, more of a controlling obsessive way."

"Two boys are running after her, she has friends who apparently didn't like her from the get-go but now are willing to lay their life on the line, a support system of parents, besides her own. I don't think I've ever seen this kind of ensemble." Calista placed her hand over her mouth.

"It's pretty intense. I kind of sit by on the side lines myself. I lend a supportive ear and a bit of sound advice every now and then. I try to be the voice of reason. I know you haven't seen everyone yet, but, if you haven't noticed, not one of them is sprouting a lot of sense."

"They really aren't. And I don't expect it because they're kids, but, wow. Normally it's an isolation case, or a runaway, but a teen with all this up and down personal factors," Calista blew air between her lips.

"She wishes she could isolate herself." Artie huffed. "She regrets telling anyone anything. But, I know she appreciates it, and that deep down she's just scared. And the girls don't make it easy, either they're baby crazy or ice queens to her. Finn and Puck are constantly trying to vive for her attentions, even though it doesn't make much sense, I would think the whole baby thing would have scared them. Mike and Matt just hang around trying to protect her. And the parents are all in denial or projecting through her."

"Doesn't shock me about the false contractions." Calista stated.

A bow of silence filled the small room, causing Calista to realize exactly the type of conversation she was having with the student.

"Oh, Artie, I am so sorry, this is so unprofessional," Artie simply head up his hand.

"It's ok, it's been a tough day. If I was a drinker, I would need a drink after talking to any of them, myself." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned into his wheel chair. "So, what's your take on Oprah?"

…**Matt…**

Calista and Matt sat across from each other. She was tapping her pen on the table while he slouched into his chair.

"Do you have anything you would like to discuss? Get your feelings sorted. Especially feelings concerned with the pregnancy?"

Matt shook his head. "Dude, I'm just here to sing and chill. I think Rachel is cool, and really brave about all of this baby stuff, but, seriously, the whole thing kind of scares me."

"Very honest." Calista gave her pen another tap, bringing the point to her notebook.

Matt nodded his head and shrugged. "Mike said there would be doughnuts."

…**Mike…**

Mike sat in the chair, snacking on a doughnut from the plate that was now in the middle of the table. He smiled, his lips shut tight, and pointed to the pastry.

"This is really good."

Calista stared at him. "I'm glad. Thoughts? Comments? Confessions?"

Mike shook his head. "Nah, really, I know this is really hard, especially for Rachel. I feel really bad, but she's cool. I mean, in the beginning, before we knew about the pregnancy and everything, she was stand offish and stuff, but, I like being around her. It's cool feeling the baby kick."

"Have you felt any stress?"

"From Rachel? No. Honestly, I'm not in this as deep as like, Finn is, or Puck is. Even Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina are way at the deep end of the pool. I just get a little worried and nervous for her." Calista smiled. "My mom says that means I'm growing up."

"Trust me," the older woman leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs. "I've been seeing a lot of that from McKinley High School."

…**Brittany…**

"Brittany, sweetie, I know it's hard having a cat who invades your privacy, but I thought we could focus on Rachel." Calista had her hands folded her eyes boring into Brittany.

The blonde girl tilted her head. "Why?"

"Well, you see, I am therapist, but I more so concentrate on pregnancy stresses and situations. Rachel is pregnant." Calista was using a voice that she used most often with her younger patients.

"Oh, yeah, I know." Brittany smiled. "I helped Rachel pick out a border for her bedroom and the baby's nursery. The rooms their building in Finn's basement."

"That was sweet. Did you have fun with Rachel?"

"Yep." Calista waited a moment, giving Brittany the opportunity to elaborate. She was sadly disappointed.

"Ok, well, I noticed that the other cheerleaders in Glee don't seem to like Rachel. Do you share their opinions?"

"I did at first, because Santana and I are friends with benefits and Quinn is the Cheerios captain."

"What made you stop?" Out of all the things Calista had planned for Brittany saying, she went into a short state of shock as Brittany sighed and opened her mouth.

"I walked in on Rachel throwing up and crying right before Thanksgiving break. My mom had me when she was sixteen. I thought if I treated her the way Santana and Quinn were treating her, I would feel better about myself." Brittany folded her arms defensively over her chest. "I didn't though."

"Your mom had you at sixteen?" Calista folded her hands underneath her chin. "Did you tell Rachel about that?"

"No."

"I guess you and Rachel have some things to talk about." Brittany nodded solemnly. "Have you've been feeling stressed since finding out Rachel was pregnant, and keeping the baby?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not really. I mean, I'm like the baby, right? Maybe I should talk to the baby?"

Calista opened her mouth and then closed it. She nodded her head. "I think that's a wonderful idea Brittany."

…**Mr. Schuester…**

"Will, please." Will smiled, letting go of Calista's hand and sitting down across from her. He fidgeted in his seat for a moment before letting his hands fall to his knees and a nervous smile light over his face.

"Well, Will, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Emma has told me a little bit about you, and some of the kids gave mention here or there." Calista crossed her legs, her hand sitting idly next to her pen.

"I hope they were all good things." Will chuckled, ending it by coughing once he figured out he was the only one laughing. Calista simple watched him. "It's been a very hard year, for everyone. And I know it's been especially hard for Rachel." He waited a second, only to realize Calista was not intervening. He cleared his throat. "I worry about her, them, you know. This club has become really special to me. I want these kids to know that there is more to life out there. That all their dreams can be accomplished."

"By having a baby is Rachel throwing away her dreams?" Calista moved her hand, gently taking the pen between her fingers.

"No, no, of course not. It's very admirable that she is taking responsibility for her actions."

"That it is." Calista jotted something down, she looked up upon noticing that Will was leaning over the table. "Will?"

"Oh, um," he leaned back into his chair, "I just wanted to see what you were writing. My wife and I are seeing a marriage counselor, and he's always writing stuff down."

"Mm-hmm." Calista looked back at her notebook, jotting something else. "Did you get to accomplish all your dreams and hopes?"

"I, well, I settled down early in life." Will nodded his head, freezing as the pen moved again. He leaned forward, pausing as Calista moved the notebook off the table, a heated expression on her face. Will nervously chuckled. "I'm sorry, I just," he swallowed. "Curiosity killed the cat?"

…**Rachel…**

"We've covered Finn, Puck, your friends, your teachers, Carole, your fathers, and the majority of the rest of the school," Rachel stared at Calista as she leaned in her chair, naming things off. "You've covered all the bases except the most important one." Calista sighed and folded her hands under her chin. "How are _you_ feeling?"

Rachel stared at the older woman.

She was feeling hundreds of things. Anger, happiness, sadness, bitterness, loneliness, the list never seemed to end. She couldn't tell her friends, she couldn't admit defeat to Mr. Schue or Carole, and she didn't want to give anyone proof that they were right about her. That she was a screw up.

In the beginning, she was a total nutcase, but she had a handle on the situation. Now, though, she didn't have anything. There was no control, no light at the end of the tunnel, no kind of normalcy. All her dreams and goals and aspirations were going to be on hold. She was no longer a teenager, a singer, a girl, she was a _mother_. She was too young to be a _mother_. She wasn't bright enough, or witty enough, or secure enough to be a mother.

And she sure as hell was not in the right frame of mind to deal with anything outside of her own bubble.

"I think I've lost my way. I thought that I could be Rachel Berry, and a mother, and a friend, and someone's girlfriend, and still have time to be normal. But, I know I can't, because it's all so complicated and I just, I wish I had never had sex and got pregnant." A sob slipped past the brunette's lips. "I do love him, though, I don't want to give him up, I really don't."

Calista sighed. "Rachel, I am not here to judge you or tell you to should keep the baby or give him up or anything. I know you love him. I'm here so you have somebody to talk to."

Rachel nodded and wiped her eyes. "I just feel so alone. And that's so horrible to say because I know that I'm not. I know they're here for me."

The older woman got up, moving to sit next to Rachel. She took the petite girl in her arms, shushing her tears and smoothing her hair.

"It's ok, it's very lonely in crowded rooms." Rachel nodded her head against the woman's shoulder. "But, remember, this will all pass."

Rachel let out another sob.

**(GLEE!)**

Emma sat at her desk, her hands folded neatly, and her ankles crossed. Calista was sitting across from her, looking into space.

"How was everyone?" The red head had a hopeful tone to her words.

"Well, Rachel let out some tears. Finn and Puck let out some anger and bitterness. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, and Artie were true friends. Santana and Quinn are just plain mean. Mike, Matt, and Brittany were at the sidelines, and Will seemed to be the most nervous of them all." Calista nodded her head. "Seems like a pretty normal situation if I ever came across one."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

Calista shook her head. "No."

"Oh, I see."

"Honestly, I've seen worse cases. Rachel is young and confused and emotional. Too what I gotten from some of the other kids, she was emotional prior to getting injected with all these extra hormones. And the other kids are actually handling it beyond what I thought they were capable. Again, Will seemed to be the most nervous and stressed, aside from Rachel." The brunette shook her head, leaning forward so that she could sit straight.

"Do you think that they need more help then just me?" Emma unfolded her hands, gently grabbing the edge of her desk. "These kids are so special, and Will is, well, he's been an absolute nutcracker lately, and I just need to know all things I should be doing."

"They're fine. None of them are showing any signs of breaking. Rachel's doctor is right, she's just stressed out. She has a lot on her plate and she's not dealing with any of it. She's just letting it pile and pile and pile until the plate and all the food come crashing down. I gave her my card, hopefully she'll reach out to me, and the most you can do is keep trying to reach her." Calista gave her a small smile. "The rest of the kids are just tired and little weary of where they stand and should be standing. Will, he just needs some rest and relaxation. It's a very interesting little tag team you got yourself."

Emma nodded her head, placing her chin into the palm of her hand. "You're telling me."


	29. Should I stay or should I go?

_Disclaimer: Nothing, nada, zippo_

_Author's Notes: So, so, so sorry for the delay. Between work, and school and life, I barely have time to breath. And ya'll can thank the children I work with for my sprained wrist, which added even more delay to this chapter. So, next chapter begins May for our Glee Club, and then only a month and a half for Rachel to have the baby. Yay! Not too much on the relationship fronts, but lots of cute scenes revolving Finn, Puck, and Kurt. Anyway, sorry again and Thank You so much to EVERYONE who has read (whether you reviewed, alerted, or simply glimpse over, I appreciate it!) Happy Readings and R&R!_

_

* * *

_

_April 17__th__, 2010, Saturday_

Finn stared down at the baby blanket that was spread out in front of him and Puck. His eyes darted to the couple to his left. He frowned.

"Are you two, _absolutely_, sure that this is the right class?" Finn maintained his urge to roll his eyes at the some-what young looking teacher who was standing over them. Puck made a noise, but remained in his criss-cross sitting position, arms folded, and lips pouted.

"Yes. Our friend, who is in fact pregnant, signed us up for the class." Finn tried to smile, but ended up sighing and looking back down at the baby doll they were given not even an hour ago.

"She knows how to do all of this." Puck added, gesturing to the mess in front of them.

The teacher scoffed, not believing a word that fell from their lips.

Not that you could blame her.

Upon receiving their temporary daughter, Baby Caroline, the boys had taken out her batteries due to her extensive crying and their lack of being able to comfort her. Not ten minutes after that, Finn accidentally rotated her arm backwards (a way the doll had not been designed to _go_) while putting on a new outfit for her. Puck definitely had not found his parental instinct as he attempted to do up all the buttons and snaps of this new outfit. Now, once again not even an hour of being in the Parent Class, the boys stared down at their 'daughter' who was wearing her diaper backwards and her clothes half stuffed into the plastic material.

They had come to the conclusion that they were _probably_ not going to be much help to Rachel in the long run.

With one more deep breath and a shake of her head, the teacher moved past the boys, walking to the far end of the room.

Puck shook his head, his eyes going to focus on the ceiling. After a silent prayer he looked to the other side of the room (opposite of where the teacher had walked towards) and studied Rachel and Kurt's baby.

Their baby was dressed, changed, and making gurgling noises.

"This was such a stupid idea." Puck stated, crossing his arms once again. Finn looked over to Puck, and then to Rachel and Kurt, and finally to Mercedes and Tina who were giggling a couple away from them. "What was the purpose of this?"

"I guess so we could, I don't know, look like morons and embarrass ourselves." Finn gently pressed some of Caroline's hair from her doll face.

"That's not cool." The mohawked teen growled and threw his arms in the air. "What is up with all of this shit?"

Before Finn could answer, a man to Puck's right raised his finger weakly.

"Um, sir, we're trying not to bring negativity into our child's world, do you mind not using such harsh words?" The man whimpered as Puck shot him a look.

"We're sorry, sir, we'll try not to curse or anything." Finn gave the couple a reassuring smile, which settled the mother, but did little to nothing for the man. He turned his look to Puck who was rolling his eyes.

"Seriously, what is this? Nesting?"

"Dude, I don't know. All I know is that with the basement construction, her little chit-chat with that doctor lady, Chris doing double time with his soccer practice in her stomach, plus her mental health, I'm in shock she hasn't tried to kill us." Finn raised his hands in defeat.

"We came to this little shin-dig, didn't we?" Puck scoffed, looking down at Caroline's newly diapered butt. He shook his head in disapproval.

Finn shrugged, looking over to Mercedes and Tina who were re-dressing their 'son' and then to Rachel and Kurt, who seemed to be arguing. Judging by the outfits in each other their hands, it was safe to assume that there was a fashion crisis going on.

The teacher walked past them, causing both boys to cast their eyes up to her.

"You know, she hasn't given one dirty look to the other under-agers in here." Puck stated after the teacher walked away from them.

"They knew how to dress and change their baby. And they definitely didn't start shaking the doll and taking the batteries out."

"It's a doll! I swear I will not try and take Chris' batteries out!" Puck shook his head. "She just wouldn't shut up."

"I am just saying that it wasn't too impressive on our parts." Finn mumbled, his eyes lingering over Rachel and Kurt.

Puck looked at his friend, following his gaze. "She mention giving up Chris again?"

"No, she hasn't." Finn shrugged, looking down at baby Caroline. "We're still not talking."

"Yeah, I haven't really been all a twitter talking wise with her myself." Puck leaned back a bit, his eyes sweeping over to Mercedes and Tina. "Dude, what the hell did we get ourselves into?"

Finn smirked, looking at Puck. "Don't you mean, 'what did you get yourself into'?"

"Look, if you're just going to split hairs like that, I'm raising this baby alone." Puck stated, gesturing to their limp doll.

They both froze as the teacher walked past them, again, her eyes staring at them hard. Puck growled.

"That girl, over there," he pointed to Rachel. "She is the one that signed us up, ok? You have a problem, take it up with her."

The young-ish woman looked over to Rachel and Kurt, a smile lighting up her face. "Oh! You're friend's with the Hummels? Aren't they so cute together? He's going to be such a great father!"

There was a beat.

"What?" Finn asked, confusion running wild through his words.

"Kurt's the father!" The teacher was smiling, her hands clasped together. "At first I thought they were so young and unready, but, they're just such a pleasure."

Finn and Puck stared at the teacher, their eyes moving slowly to focus over Rachel and Kurt.

**(GLEE!)**

_April 18__th__, 2010, Sunday_

"Hello, hello!"

Finn looked up from his car, standing up straighter as Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes stepped out from the black SUV parked across the street. The tall teen squinted in the sun for a second before going back to the job at hand of washing his car.

"Hey Tina, Mercedes." The two girls looked at Finn, who was completely back in sync with washing the car, and then over to Kurt who was rolling his eyes.

"It was a joke. Obviously I am not the father of Rachel's child." Blue and brown collided. Finn shook his head, moving along the side of his car.

"Rachel went shopping with my mom."

"We know!" Tina stated happily. Finn did not pick up his head. He had a feeling that this was not going to go well.

"We wanted to talk to you." Mercedes intervened, clearing her throat. "Alone."

"Is this about Rachel and me not talking?" Finn slipped to the front of his car, the rag gliding over the hood, leaving a soapy residue. "Because if it is, it's between me and Rachel."

"It's not about that." Kurt stated, he was looking around the neighborhood. "It's about her baby shower."

"Her what?" Finn paused, his hands leaning on the soapy hood.

"Her baby shower. She's due in two months! We don't want to wait until the last possible moment." Tina stated, crossing her arms. "Your mom's really excited about it."

"What?" Finn's voice was becoming less confused and slightly more authoritative. Kurt took this opportunity to shove Mercedes forward.

"We talked to Brittany on Friday, apparently her mom was sixteen when she had Brittany, which is why her younger siblings are, like, super young comparatively. She told her mom about Rachel, and Mrs. Pierce wants to throw Rachel a baby shower at their house, two weeks from yesterday. It's a surprise. We think it'll be good for Rachel to be surrounded by friends and have someone like Mrs. Pierce to talk too." Mercedes rolled her wrist around a bit. "Other then Brittany's parents getting married after finding out about Brittany. And the fact that Brittany's grandparents were all on board. And if we really want-"

"You're losing the argument, quiet now." Kurt stated, grabbing Mercedes' arm and hoisting her back. "All we're saying is that it would be nice to bring some happiness to the situation. Rachel's been a little more screw-bally then normal, and it would help to have the baby daddy on board."

"You want to throw Rachel a baby shower? Rachel? The girl who cries every single time you buy her something?" He looked at Tina. "The girl who last week threw her 'What to expect' book at you for mentioning god-parents?" His look shifted to Mercedes, moving quickly to Kurt. "And the girl who had to be held back from attacking you for drawing attention to the fact that she was wearing two different shoes?" The three stared back at Finn. "You want to throw her a _surprise_ baby shower?"

Silence surrounded the small trio. Finn shook his head, moving his hands, running the rag over his hood once more.

"Uh-huh. Good luck to _you three_."

**(GLEE!)**

_April 20__th__, 2010, Tuesday_

"I just need to you to talk to him." Puck sighed and looked over to Kurt. There was a brilliant smile over the blonde's face. "Please."

"Hummel, you're little, whatever this is, does not work on me. You had a better chance of me agreeing to this had you sent Jones or Chang." Puck shut his locker and turned to walk away.

"Why are you really not talking to Rachel?" Kurt crossed his arms, staring holes into the back of Puck's letterman jacket. "I guess I can understand Finn, not that I think he's right. And he at least stated why he wasn't talking to her. You just told me to mind my own damn business." The blonde watched as Puck's shoulders slumped, his back still turned. "Why? Did she do something? Did something happen between her and Finn? Did you finally get the balls to sleep with Santana again? What happened?"

Puck swung around so fast, it took everything in Kurt not to wince or cringe. Puck shook his head, closed his eyes, took a step back, and took a deep breath.

"Why do you _always_ have to cross a line, Kurt?"

"What line?" Kurt huffed, flipping his bangs. "You're not talking to her. Finn is not talking to her. And she is not talking to us." The blue eyed boy looked up in thought for a mere second. "Technically she is talking to us, but not about anything of importance."

"This isn't some jigsaw puzzle that once you get all the pieces together you can put it back together." Puck growled. He shook his head again, crossing his arms tightly over his jacket and chest.

"I'm not trying to fix anything, Puckerman." Kurt stated, looking at his cuticles, an air of snobbery twisting with his words. "I'm just trying to understand. It makes getting through all this shit, easier."

They locked angry eyes for a second, Puck rolling his.

"They are having a kid together. It has nothing to do with me or you or the Supremes or even freakin' glee. This is about Rachel and Finn. And I didn't think it through, much like I'm sure you didn't think it through, that all of this shit was completely avoidable. Santana and Quinn don't have to deal with doctor appointments. Matt and Mike don't have to care if Rachel slept enough or if Finn is concentrating during practice. They get off without any stress. They come, they see, they're done."

Kurt was staring at Puck. He tilted his head slightly. "And?"

"It's not worth it, man!" Puck threw his arms in the air. "She's going to pick Finn. They're having a baby. They're not just ruining their lives, their ruining all our lives because we were stupid enough to get involved!"

"I'm sorry?" The blond shook his head as Puck silently seethed. "How did all of," Kurt made a circular motion with his hand, "_this_ come about?"

"I was talking to Quinn-"

"Which would be part of the problem," Kurt nodded, "continue."

Puck threw the boy a nasty look. "I was talking to Quinn and I told her to back off from Finn because he's in love with Rachel and they're going to have a baby and live together." He rolled his eyes as Kurt stared at him, egging him to continue. "And I guess I took it as an opportunity to look in the mirror."

Kurt squinted his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"I hate to burst bubbles, but, it doesn't matter who she ends up with." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He sighed and leaned against the lockers. "She trusted you with Chris before he was even Chris. She has trusted you everyday since that initial moment. She's given you the opportunity to leave and you have given her ultimatums to stay. Whether she likes you, or she likes Finn, or she likes Mr. Schue, it's all relative. She needs you and she wants you in her life. And that should be good enough for you, and Finn, _and _Mr. Schue."

Puck stared at Kurt for a long moment, before looking up at the ceiling and bringing his fingers to the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously?" Puck asked, staring at the ceiling, as if the good lord was appearing to him.

Kurt simply nodded his head. "I know, right. Artie is really getting good at this rational talking stuff."

**(GLEE!)**

Finn pulled out a spare towel from his locker. He turned around, coming face to face with a broken down Puck.

"Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Finn raised an eyebrow. It went further towards his forehead as Puck let his head drop back and a growl/moan filtered from his mouth.

"Immthimmyoummshould_can'tbelieveI'msayingthis_talkmmto-_gr_-Rachel." The mohawked teen was glaring at the lockers behind Finn, his mouth dangerous and his arms threatening.

Finn was staring at him as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"I think you should talk to Rachel." The words were clearer, if not still spoken a little low and a little hastily. Puck was refusing eye contact.

Finn's stare was dropped, replaced with an annoyed sort of look. "Puck, seriously?"

"I know!" Puck shook his head. "I swear to god, you think you can ignore them, but they follow you and pester you. They're like the keebler elves!" Puck was besides himself. "It would just be really great if you get on board, so they get off my back!"

"Puck, come on, a baby shower, for Rachel? She freaks out about shit like that." Finn shook his head. "I can't have her freak out again. Those false contractions or whatever, it was the scariest thing I have ever been through."

"We were all scared, Finn." Puck had calmed himself down. "I think a baby shower might actually help, especially if Brittany's mom went through all of this." Finn looked at Puck skeptically. "Whatever man, we're all apart of this little production. Just because you and Berry are the directors, doesn't mean the camera crew and the extras don't get a say."

"Actually-"

"Correct me, and I promise you I will take out all my Hummel/Berry/Jones/Chang frustrations out on you."

Finn nodded his head, turning to shut his locker. "I'll think about it, ok?" Puck simply nodded his head. "I don't know why this matters so much, they're just going to do whatever they want anyway."

Puck snorted. "They need someone to blame it on when she freaks out. _Duh_."

**(GLEE!)**

_April 23__rd__, 2010, Friday_

Rachel closed her locker. She took a deep breath, her hand moving to her stomach, turning to head to class. Instead, however, she found herself staring into the brown eyes of one Quinn Fabray.

"Oh," the pregnant teen's face fell, "what do you want?"

The blonde girl made a noise with her lips, but simply shook her head. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine." Rachel answered wearily. "Why are you asking how I am?"

"Because, I," Quinn seemed to be fighting with herself. "I know that this has been very hard for you, and I want to act more like a human being."

"Uh-huh." Rachel nodded her head. "Finn's not talking to me right now. So whatever little devil plans you have, now would probably be the best time to assert them." She went to move around Quinn, pausing as perfectly manicured hands gently pressed against her elbow.

"No, this isn't about Finn, or Puck, or anyone. I know that if I was in your position, you wouldn't have been so cruel. So, I just want to push this under a bridge and start fresh."

"Two months before I have the baby, impressive." Rachel took another deep breath. "Thank you for, this, I need to be getting to class."

Quinn's hand fell to her side. She didn't reply or argue, she watched as Rachel maneuver her and her round belly through the crowd of students.

"That was pretty decent of you," her pony tailed whipped the back of her head as she looked over her shoulder. "What's the catch?"

She sighed, shifting to fully face the giant teen. "Brittany is insisting that Santana and I attend the baby shower. I thought it would be more of a pleasant environment if I cleared the air."

Finn drew his lips inwards, nodding his head slowly. "Puck told Kurt about his little talk with you. I'm not leaving her Quinn. Whether you're nice to her or mean to her or whatever."

A small smiled appeared over the head cheerleaders flawless features. "I know that. I do. I'm not doing this to win you over." She let out a bitter laugh. "I thought that we could still be friends."

He sighed, leaning against Rachel's locker. His hand ran down his face, revealing exhausted features. "Don't do that. Don't make this about you."

Quinn, with her bitter smile and angry eyes, shook her head. "I'm not making this about me."

"Really? Because, to me, it looks like you are."

"I am not." She whispered angrily. "I know this is about Rachel. I know that the entire Glee club is falling to their knees to support her and do whatever they can. I am trying to be a decent person." The blonde was facing Finn, her lips twisted in a nasty sort of way. "I just don't understand what the big deal is."

"The big deal is that Rachel is apart of this group we have going for ourselves. It's the one place where we get to be ourselves, no judgment. While the rest of the school is making fun of her and making her life that much more difficult, she has us. Her dads aren't talking to her and she hasn't slept in her own bed in months. Rachel needs us. And I'm happy you're trying to be nice to her, and I really appreciate everything you've done for me. But I need Rachel."

Finn ran his hand down his face again.

He had woken up to a snoring Rachel. She was curled in a ball, a soft smile over her features. He guessed it was foolish that he wasn't talking to her still, and foolish that he was not into the baby shower. But everything was finally taking it's toll on him. It had also hit him the night before that this was only the very beginning. They were going to have a baby to take care of. _A baby_. Midnight feedings, diaper changes, bath time, and a whole lot of crying.

Finn had woken up feeling despondent and scared.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been into this Finn. But you can't blame me." She crossed her arms.

"I'm not blaming you. I just need you to understand."

It was at this moment that Finn caught sight of Kurt walking past them. The blonde boy seemed to be in his own world, unaware of what was going on. At least this was the impression given until Kurt stop about a foot away from the pair, and slowly spun around. Finn rolled his eyes, his hand running down his face for a third time. Quinn simply stared back at the blonde.

"Well, hello Ms. Fabray." Kurt stated, taking two, rather large, steps toward them. "How are you this fine day?"

"I'm fine Kurt." Quinn stated. She looked over to Finn, sighed, and then gently pressed her way back into the busy herd of students.

The soprano watched as she left. He turned to look at Finn who was staring at the ceiling, shaking his head.

"I need her to have this baby Kurt. I need this to all get better so we can be happy. I want her to be happy." Finn's voice was strained.

Kurt stared at his friend, sighed, and nodded his head. "Get on board for the baby shower, Finn. All will work itself out." And with a flip of his bangs, he twirled around and walked back into the busy halls.

Finn rolled his eyes, gently banging the back of his head on Rachel's locker.

**(GLEE!)**

_April 24__th__, 2010, Saturday_

He hadn't seen her this happy since they had all gone to the arcade. And, OK, he had been avoiding her for the most part the past couple of weeks, but that was hardly the point.

"Rach, seriously, pick out clothes." He stated, stressing certain words. She looked over from him, scrunching up her nose and sticking her tongue out. It was quite possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Not that he would _ever_ admit to that.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

Honestly, he wasn't sure how she had roped him into taking her to the mall and hanging out for, oh, three hours so far. It wasn't like he was going to drop her off and let her wander around aimlessly, _alone_. The girl was a menace to society. All he knew, was that he was going over to hang out with Finn and the next thing he was at the mall, watching as a _bunch_ of pregnant chicks tore up the _Peas in a Pod _maternity store.

"I said you could leave if you want too." Rachel shrugged, moving towards him, towards another rack. "I'll call Finn or Kurt or something."

"I'm fine Berry. You keep looking for shit." Puck stated, avoiding eye contact to stop the smile from forming on his lips.

Rachel caught on fast, however, and smiled brightly herself. "You boys really need to relax!"

"HA!" Puck threw his head back. "Isn't that the kettle calling the pot black!"

"I'm not saying that _I _do not need to relax, Noah. I am merely suggesting that you and Finn should take your own orders." The smile dimmed, her eyes moving back over the rack. "Maybe you can tell me why Kurt sent me on some grand shopping trip to find the, I quote, perfect baby glowing ensemble?"

Puck shrugged.

"I see." Rachel nodded. "Fine then, I'll be trying this stuff on then. Come to the back? I need someone to yay or nay my selections." She turned, waddling to the back of the store.

Puck kicked himself from the entrance, following behind her.

"Why didn't you just come with Hummel?"

"He and Mercedes have been busy doing something for school. He said if I waited until during the week he would have more time, but I really don't feel like waiting for him." She paused, took a deep breath, her hand going to her stomach.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" Panic filled Puck.

"Oh, nothing," Rachel stated, shooting a smile over her shoulder. "Chris is just bouncing around."

"Oh." He relaxed, leaning away from Rachel as she shook her head, smiling from ear to ear. Puck folded his arms, gesturing for her to continue into the fitting room. He shook his head as she slipped in. "Seriously?"

"It's hard." Brown eyes moved fast to see a slightly older man then Mr. Schue, sitting in a chair. "She's late in the pregnancy, right? That's when you worry the most."

"I wouldn't know, I've been worrying since she told me about it." Puck scratched the back of his head, focusing on the man, who was nodding his head.

"I worried for absolutely everything for our first one too. I think it's the lack of knowledge. But we're on number three," the man pointed towards a woman who had a small bump. She was laughing and giggling to another woman, who didn't look pregnant at all. "This is the happiest pregnancy so far."

"They had to drug her." Puck gestured towards the dressing room. "The girl was a mess."

"She looks young."

"We're sixteen."

"Ah, yes, I can see the mess factor at that age. She's strong though." The man smiled. "That counts for a lot."

"She's a fighter alright." The mohawked teen shook his head.

"Well, congratulations to you both."

"Oh, I'm not the father, I'm best friends with the father, and me and her are good friends and stuff." Puck nodded his head slowly.

"You're still apart of this, obviously, my best friend would have never taken my wife _shopping_, it's a suicide attempt." The older man chuckled. A woman's voice calling out to 'Frank', caused both men to look up. The older man stood up, gently patting Puck's shoulder. "You're a better man then most son. Good luck to you both."

Frank smiled and walked towards his wife, a giant smile on his face.

Puck watched them, a weight soundlessly lifting from his shoulders.

"Noah?" He turned to look at Rachel. His jaw dropped open. "How do I look?"

He wasn't sure if he could speak. There was only one thing wrapping across his brain.

She looked _stunning_.

**(GLEE!)**

Finn walked into the house, his back hurting and his arms completely useless. His little side job was such a pain in the ass sometimes. He definitely did not get paid enough to work in the back room shifting boxes and reorganizing crap.

As he made his way to his bedroom, he could hear, what sounded like, the _Wizard of O_z. He knew for a fact that they didn't own the _Wizard of OZ_, and to his current knowledge Rachel hadn't brought it over or asked her dad to bring it over way back when.

Gingerly, so as not to completely disturb Rachel, he pressed the door open.

The brunette was sitting on the very edge of the bed, mountains of bags piled behind her. Her ankles were crossed, her hands on her round, round stomach, and her eyes glued to the screen. She looked tiny under the large shirt she was wearing with black leggings. Her hair, which was normally up these days, was a waterfall of waves down her back.

"What part are you up too?" He asked, his voice slightly hoarse. A wave of hair flew behind her as her head spun to look at him. She smiled softly, looking back at the television.

"It's the part where they meet the Tin Man. I couldn't get Chris to settle down so I thought I would watch something. He must be your son, he instantly calmed when Judy started singing over the rainbow. Must be sleeping."

"I don't fall asleep during the _Wizard of Oz_." Finn defended himself. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Right, what about when we were watching a _Muppet Christmas Carol_?"

"I was tired!" Finn defended himself, moving closer to his bed. His eyes were sweeping the bags that were laid haphazardly. "What did you and Kurt do? Buy out the mall?"

"I went with Noah. And I just bought some stuff that was on sale, and this really pretty dress for my lunch/dinner date with Kurt next Saturday. He told me to buy something that made me all _glowy_." Rachel shook her head. "That boy is too much sometimes, but Noah loved the dress I got, so, I guess that's good enough."

"Ah." Finn simply stated, poking and peeking into the bags. Feeling her eyes on him, he look up, throwing her a crooked smile. "What?"

"Are we ok?" Rachel stared at the gangly teen. She thought she was being more then rational when it came to Finn and Noah. They were ignoring her and she allowed them too. There was no guilt parties, no angry outbursts, hell she had kept all of her emotions in check. She had been a real trooper.

And, sure, the sleeping pills helped a lot. And maybe there was some crying in the shower before she went to sleep. And, OK, there might have been that one innocent phone call to a radio station. But no one knew any of that stuff, so, as far as she was concerned, she had acted more then rational.

Now, however, she wanted to know if it was ok to breathe again. Puck had forgiven her, even though she wasn't a hundred percent on what she did. He had even bought the dress for her, you know, after he picked his jaw up from the floor. She needed to know that both boys were talking to her again.

It was as simple as that.

Finn gave her a look, but then closed his eyes and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Rach, we're fine. I guess I'm just trying to work out some things in my mind. That's all." He forced a smile on to his face and moved to grab some clothes for himself. Ruffling her hair, his smile turned more genuine. "I can't wait to see the dress on Saturday, after you get home and stuff."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you."

Finn nodded and slipped out of the room towards the bathroom.

He definitely _could _wait to see the dress, because the chances of this baby shower idea exploding in their faces, pf, _astronomical._


End file.
